Feral Moon: Discovery
by CheshireCat333
Summary: This story is a Star Wars Prequel Alternate Universe story. It is basically Star Wars/Obi-Wan Canon-slipping-into-an-Alternate-Universe adventure and eventual romance. Rating starts off Teen and moves into mildly Mature in later chapters. First Book of Trilogy - Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the start of an adventure for Obi-Wan that starts off in Canon and later takes a divergent path into an alternate universe.

Disclaimer: Only the original characters belong to me. Everything else belongs to George Lucas and Disney. I am just playing in their toy box and visiting the Galaxy for a while.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 1.

Jedi Master Obi -Wan Kenobi groaned softly as he slowly eased up out of darkness. What he perceived to be late afternoon sunlight skittered and danced its way across his vision through the variegated lacy green canopy overhead. Every part of his body ached as though he had been run over by a herd of stampeding banthas. He could hear the creaking and settling of his damaged ship around him, and as he turned his head slightly, he saw the large hole torn through the forest roof as the ship had ripped its way to the ground. It looked as though he'd been thrown clear about sixty yards away.

The last thing he remembered was a series of three explosions on his small transport vessel, his crew shouting orders to one another in a desperate attempt to wrest control of the ship and find a place they could attempt a landing, and the burn of entry into an unknown atmosphere. When the ship finally went into a spin, it seemed to fall so interminably, one could have imagined it plummeting through all nine Corellian hells. The impact was only slightly broken by the treetops of the forest they had crashed into. On the bright side (there almost always was one), the atmosphere proved to be oxygen-rich and quite breathable.

Fighting to clear his mind, his first thought was to determine if any of his transport's small crew were in need of assistance. Unfortunately, he didn't even sense a flicker of their familiar signatures nearby. He shut his eyes for a moment and, looking inward with finely tuned Force perception, he performed an assessment of his own injuries. He appeared to have a couple of cracked ribs and his left wrist was badly sprained, but the Force cocoon he had pulled around himself at the last instant had guarded him from more serious injury. He had tried to cocoon one of his crew with him, but they had been thrown apart with the second explosion just to the rear of the cockpit. It appeared they had been sabotaged at that last spaceport on the Core side of the star system. "Blast! This is one of the reasons I'm not fond of flying!" he muttered to himself.

These Clone Wars were a nasty business and he had never aspired to be a soldier. He was a good tactician, however, and his negotiating skills and exceptional standing within the Order, along with being a highly trained and superb warrior, had earned him the title of General in these wars. He had been on his way to lend his skills to a siege on one of the Outer Rim worlds of Baltimn in the Chorlion sector. Apparently someone had other ideas.

He sighed once again, thinking about some of the recent failures in the Republic's intelligence- gathering community. Yoda was right, even the Council was having difficulty in foreseeing the Separatist threats in time to counteract them. The Separatist forces seemed always to be a step ahead of them lately. He couldn't help but feel, when he immersed himself in the Unifying Force, that there was something else at work here...something dark and elusive. But that line of thinking would have to wait. "Back to the here and now," he chided himself. He needed to take stock of his present situation.

His senses recovering fully, he slowly rose to a sitting position and viewed his immediate surroundings. His wariness was somewhat tempered by his innate sense of curiosity. Once again reaching out with the Force, he searched for a hint of life from his downed crew. Holding on to a nearby branch, he slowly pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the wreckage around him. He called out a couple of times, but his only answer was an increased twittering and fluttering of avian life in the treetops.

Sorting carefully through the nearby wreckage, he came upon the lifeless forms of the ship's few crew members. With a slow exhale of breath, he stood honoring each one, committing them to memory. He would make it a point to offer personal condolences to their families on his return to Coruscant. Picking up a small holograph, he remembered crewman Turvin talking fondly about his wife and little daughter. His eyes turned a stormy grey as he stared sadly at the smiling faces for a moment and had to fight a sense of melancholy. For now, he carefully wrapped and cached the men's bodies, along with their few personal effects, to be recovered when a rescue ship was sent. How many more lives were going to be lost and families destroyed due to this relentless war?

He next conducted a search for any clue as to what kind of explosive devices had been planted on the ship and where the devices had come from. The Council and the Chancellor would be quite anxious for this knowledge. The devices had to have been implanted fairly quickly on board the ship. They had taken turns stretching their legs and looking for news from the pilots at the spaceport and were careful to leave one crew member on board at all times. Not too many people were supposed to be aware of their destination. Only the Council, the Chancellor and some of his immediate staff were what he had been told, yet someone had been aware of their destination and their mission.

Something caught his eye and he hunkered down to get a closer look. It appeared to be some kind of casing. Picking it up, he turned it over and blew some of the dust off of it. He then held it up and noticed there were some markings on it that weren't familiar to him. Perhaps these were in one of the Rim languages he wasn't fluent in. He put them in a pouch on his belt. These would need to be analyzed at the Temple by one of their specialists when he got back.

Once he had completed this task, he sifted through the wreckage one more time in search of anything that might prove useful in case of a prolonged stay. Amongst other things, he found an extra medkit and a multitask pocket tool along with water and a few food items. His own gear, which he carried on every mission, had survived surprisingly intact. He piled everything beside one of the larger trees in the clearing. Squinting at the sun coming through the treetops, he tried to judge the time of day.

Wiping the sweat from his brow and finding a spot in the waning sunlight, he slowly lowered himself to a seated meditative position. He pulled the Force gently around him like a comforting cloak and took the needed time to meditate and center himself once more. He released his sorrow for the lives lost and the war in general into the Force and found healing and strength to move forward in its Light. It flowed around and through him, brushing his weary spirit with warmth and comfort.

Once he felt centered again, he set about making a small camp for the night to rest and prepare for the coming day. "This is one mess you didn't get me into, Anakin," he sighed, "though I certainly wouldn't mind your company right now, old friend." Tugging his outer cloak around him against the evening's slowly increasing chill, he watched the evening mist creep in, and drifted lightly into sleep. In his dreams, the Force whispered to him in the voice of his former Master, "Don't forget, my Padawan, the Force works in ways we do not always understand."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the bright red blinking dot on the war-room holomap winked out, senior Padawan Aayman Daen blinked and held his breath. He waited several more minutes with a sinking feeling. He double checked to make sure, but he knew in his heart that was Master Kenobi's small transport that had just disappeared. He made note of the area it had last been in and hurried off with a sense of trepidation to the Jedi High Council Chamber. "I have a bad feeling about this," he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 2

Awakening to the cacophony of the brightly-plumed avians flitting overhead, Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times at the brilliant dapples of sunlight spilling through the trees. "You, my little friends, could give the Senate a run for it's money with all that noise," he chuckled. Gazing upward again, he marveled at the jewel-like colors of the native feathered tree-top dwellers. "Well, Master," he said to his long-deceased mentor, "you would have reveled in the manifestation of the Living Force in this spot." Despite everything, the thought made him smile.

Stretching and getting to his feet, he looked about the clearing for a spot that was fairly level. Finding what he was looking for, he cleared the space off. "This should do nicely," he told his avian audience in the branches above. He then completed a few breathing exercises and went into a light morning kata routine. His bright-eyed onlookers twittered and cocked their heads. "Yes, I am a bit stiff," he told them. "I'll be set to rights soon enough." His morning katas always loosened him up and left him calm. He had already healed his cracked ribs while in meditation, and, flexing his left wrist, he felt it was almost back to normal as well. Starting a journey in an unknown environment, he wanted to have the advantage of being in decent physical shape for whatever might come his way.

Pulling a protein capsule from his belt, he downed it with a few mouthfuls of water and tried to get his bearings. He remembered reading that the settlements on Baltimn itself were fairly sparse and widely set apart. As he recalled, they hadn't quite made it all the way to their destination when the explosions had torn through the ship. One of the few habitable moons in the vicinity then? He fervently hoped there was some kind of sentient civilization in the area, though he was beginning to have his doubts about how technologically advanced they might be.

Locating his datapad, he was pleasantly surprised to find it still working and in fairly good condition. Upon navigating to the Baltimn system, he quickly scrolled to the information on the planetary moons. It appeared Baltimn Minor, the second planet out from the sun, had four moons, two of which were fairly good sized and possibly habitable. Unfortunately, there was still a good portion of these territories bordering Wild Space that hadn't been fully explored yet. He tried a couple more searches, but wasn't able to find much more information. This would suggest that he may be stranded on an unexplored feral moon. Nevertheless, he wouldn't give up on finding civilization just yet.

Packing up as many of the helpful items he had scavenged from the ship as possible in with his extra survival gear, he then activated the still intact on-board homing beacon. Gathering together the items he wasn't able to carry with him, he bundled them up and cached them in a tree. He decided he would start his exploration by first looking for a source of flowing water. On most planets these waterways led to whatever civilization may have flourished. On the practical side, he would also eventually need fresh drinking water. As if the Force had smiled fondly upon him, he soon stumbled upon a briskly flowing stream. He noted which way it was flowing and started off in that direction.

After walking the better part of three hours, the forest began to thin into a golden, grassy savanna. It reminded him vaguely of Ansion. Wherever this unplanned journey had brought him, it was teeming with animal life. He could see several herds of large, shaggy beasts grazing out on the plain. Their musky scent came to him every time the breeze shifted in his direction Off to the side of one of these herds walked some graceful golden-brown creatures with elegant horns spiraling skyward. He gave a passing thought to what these grazing animals might mean in the way of predators. Being a Jedi, he was keenly aware of his surroundings, but, being Obi-Wan Kenobi, he nevertheless felt it best to err on the side of caution. As he had not seen any signs of civilization as yet, he had the feeling he might be camping out on the plain come nightfall.

Stopping to swallow a few sips of water, he decided to try his comlink out here in the open to see if he could get a decent signal. He had tried earlier, but had elicited mostly static. There seemed to be a faint signal, but it wasn't steady. Communication was often spotty out in this region of the Rim on the edges of Wild Space. Putting the comlink back in a pouch on his belt, he pulled out his electrobinoculars and looked off into the distance. Though the sky overhead was a brilliant cerulean, there were ominous grey clouds rolling in on the horizon. His visual sweep revealed no telltale signs of civilization. The feral moon possibility was becoming more probable with each mile.

"Oh dear," he muttered as he stowed the binoculars away. Though he had a pocket tent with his supplies, it would do much better to find some kind of shelter if rain was coming. "Best to use the daylight to advantage," he thought. Throwing his rucksack onto his shoulder again, he resumed following the stream which had widened considerably as it spilled into the plain before him.

The plain seemed to go on endlessly with only a few rolling hills and boulders that looked like they had been tossed haphazardly by some colossal hand. The weather had been fairly temperate up to this point, but the breeze was starting to pick up as the approaching storm rolled closer. Off in the very far distance, there appeared to be a mountain range whose peaks hugged the swollen black clouds. It was beginning to look like he was on his own on a pristine moon. No wonder the animals showed no fear of him.

The stream that had been his constant companion on this trek finally opened up into a moderately sized river. He watched as indigenous waterfowl swooped and turned over the meandering waters. Perhaps that meant there were fish in the river which, on most planets, were a good source of protein. He made a mental note to observe them more closely at a later time, in case civilization was difficult to locate or, as he was starting to believe, nonexistent.. They would make a good food source when...if...his meager supplies ran short.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padawan Daen approached the receptionist guarding the entrance to the Council Chamber. She started to tell him the Council was in the midst of a meeting until she glanced up at his face. A chill passed over her. She remembered he had been assigned to the war room and knew this couldn't be good news. She quickly tried to discern how far along the Masters were with their briefing notes and discussions and then motioned for Padawan Daen to enter the huge doors and address the Council.

"Come forward, you will, Padawan Daen,' came the gravelly voice of Yoda. "Important information you have for us?"

Padawan Aayman Daen then stepped to the middle of the Council Chamber and cleared his throat. Swallowing audibly, he found his missing voice. "Thank you, Master Yoda." He swallowed again. "Masters? I am assigned to the war room at present and have been tasked with monitoring the holomap that follows our various missions. Most of the missions are going pretty much as we had expected on the various fronts. But, I was monitoring the progress of Master Kenobi's ship as he was headed into the Chorlion sector and Baltimn and….he just disappeared from the map. The light indicating the progress of his ship just went dark. I kept monitoring the sector to see if his transport popped up again, but I waited for several minutes and it did not." Finally taking a breath, he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe and waited.

"This is most grave and unwelcome news," uttered Master Windu. The Masters all looked at each other and there was an audible collective sigh. "You may go, Padawan Daen. Thank you for bringing this to our attention in an expedient manner." Aayman quickly left the chamber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I am working on the third chapter, so it might take just a little longer to post than these two. I'm hoping to maybe get it up this weekend. Things are going to start getting a little more interesting for our intrepid Jedi Knight. I hope you are enjoying the start of this journey.

Thanks for your reviews-I really appreciate them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Things are about to take an interesting turn for Master Kenobi when he spends his first night on the open plain. I had this chapter partly fleshed out so I was able to get it up faster than I thought. They will most likely be a little slower coming after this...but they will be coming. Thank you for your reviews, they are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters and places except my originals belong to George Lucas and Disney. Just visiting the galaxy.

 **Feral** **Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 3

As dusk painted the open sky with shades of deep rose and magenta and the evening cloaked itself in a twilight hush, Obi-Wan remembered once again why he found this to be his favorite time on most of the worlds he'd visited. He set up camp with an efficiency borne of years of experience and calmly settled in to meditate.

Slowly coming out of his meditation an hour later, he breathed in the early night and the smell of approaching rain. He had been careful to camp well away from the bank of the river he was following. If the rain wasn't too heavy, he should stay fairly dry in his tent and he always had the Force to fortify his shelter. He could deflect the rain if it became too much of a deluge, but he preferred not to have to stay awake to do that tonight if he had the choice. Pulling a few pieces of dried fruit from his supplies, he chewed them slowly as he reached out around him with his enhanced senses. He had the vaguest inkling of another being at the very periphery of his awareness.

Tucking this information into the corner of his brain that would stay alert as he slept, he crawled into his tent. Wrapped in his cloak, pillowing his head on his arm, he listened to the distant lowing of the beasts settling down for the night and wondered sleepily how Anakin was faring on the front lines. He sent a silent prayer into the Force. Listening to the rain that had begun pattering against his tent, he finally surrendered to his weariness.

Sometime after the middle of the night he awakened to the sound of movement outside his tent. The sounds were distinctly stealthy in nature. It appeared someone was going through the rucksack next to his tent. Listening quietly for a moment, he suddenly reached out with lightning reflexes and caught hold of a slender wrist. The captured would-be thief immediately started struggling to loosen his grip. When repeated tugging apparently didn't work, a foot came flying at him. Gripping the foot before it made contact, Obi-Wan launched himself from the tent. With one swift motion, he flipped and penned his assailant face down on the muddy ground.

He immediately became aware that the being he had tackled appeared to be a small human or humanoid of some sort. On his knees, still straddling the prone form, he flipped the little thief over to face him. "Well, well, well," he said in a voice that was halfway between annoyed and amused. Staring back at him was a mud-splotched pixie face with two very large, very frightened tear-filled eyes. He held the little waif where she was a while longer until the fight seemed to go out of her. He brushed her mind with waves of calmness while murmuring softly to her, "Easy, little one….I'm not going to harm you."

She seemed to have calmed somewhat so he loosened his grip on her slightly. Watching him warily for a moment, she suddenly tried to scoot out from beneath him and scramble away. "I don't think so, young one," he said, as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. "Unh...Unh...uh," she whimpered and then appeared to utter a soft growl. "Well, this is quite curious," he thought.

He tried talking to her in a couple of the Rim languages, but she just looked confused. Perhaps she understood Basic, then. He tried asking where she'd come from and she stilled. He changed his grip on her and pulled her up to sit in front of him, continuing to speak to her in Basic. She stared at him and tilted her head to one side. He could see her struggling to understand, but there was a faint light in her eyes, so Basic was the language he would stick with.

" It's a good thing it's only drizzling now. You've managed to make quite a mess of both of us," he said with a slight quirk of his lips. She stared at him a moment longer trying feebly to pull herself out of his grip. She then looked off into the dark, cocked her head for a moment, and raised her nose to the moist night air as though trying to capture a scent. The action reminded him distinctly of the way he'd seen various animals search the air when hunting or trying to locate a herd or pack.

She growled again softly, then changed to soft whuffing sounds. Obi-Wan studied her, this time cocking _his_ head slightly to one side. He could feel a muted force signature from the girl, perhaps borderline. "Star's end," he muttered softly. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought his old Master was playing some sort of crazy prank on him. He could swear he heard a soft chuckle on the breeze.

The young female remained tense, staring off into the night. He reached out slowly to touch the mass of tangled, muddy curls cascading down her back, but at his touch she jerked back wildly and started struggling to pull herself free again. "We can't stay here like this all night young one," he murmured softly, although the rain had all but stopped.

In the instant the words left his mouth, he felt a flare of warning in the Force. He quickly stood, dragging his young captive up with him. Her whuffing sounds grew more intense and she whined softly, much like the sound of a canine in distress. Obi-Wan snapped his lightsaber to life with a soft hiss, gripping the frantic girl with his other hand. Several large, dark-furred creatures paced back and forth around them, eyes glowing brightly in the weapon's pale light. Here were the predators he had wondered about.

The hair slowly raised on the back of the Jedi Master's neck as the girl's insistent whuffing and whining was answered by first one and then all of the milling pack. How could this possibly be? He had a vague memory of stories told by some of the old pilots at various spaceports of their run-ins with what they termed "feral younglings". He had always passed these stories off as mythology and the tall tales old pilots were fond of. Of course, Qui-Gon had always told him to keep an open mind, but still.

He backed up slightly, pulling the girl closer to him in case the animals decided to break ranks and attack. "Blast, this is all I need," he muttered under his breath. Then he felt an odd sensation and hesitated.

The young girl's soft force signature warmed at the sight of. these creatures. She strained in Obi-Wan's grip trying to get closer to them. He turned and looked down into her eyes. With a strangely hopeful look, she tugged once more and slowly enunciated, "G..o. G-g-goooo. " in Basic. He looked at her incredulously and, sensing she would be safe for now, against his better non-force judgement, he let her slip from his grasp. She paused once at the edge of his lightsaber's glow and looked back at him with a tentative smile. In the next instant she was enveloped by the night and was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Give up on him, we cannot this time," Yoda stated, his ears drooping sadly. "Know you, that suffered greatly he did at the hands of Ventress. Left him to this fate we did." Even though no one spoke of it, it was visibly apparent in unguarded moments that Yoda had always had a softness in his eyes when speaking of Kenobi.

Mace Windu, even though he was fond of Master Kenobi and counted him as a close friend, had always been the voice of cold reason on the Council. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "You know how thinly spread our resources and competent knights are with this war raging. I think it prudent to wait awhile longer before attempting a search of the Chorlion sector. You know as well as I do how resourceful Master Kenobi is and Ventress is no longer a threat according to Skywalker."

"Very well," A vote we will take," Yoda replied softly. He missed Obi-Wan's ability to always find a decent compromise in discussion with the Council. The members of the Council voted to wait before mounting any search effort.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Obi-Wan and Yoda have disturbing Force visions and clouded revelations.

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of George Lucas and Disney, with the exception of my few originals. Just trippin' through the Galaxy.

Thank you to anyone who offers a legitimate review on writing style, creativity, etc. I appreciate it. But if you are sending me a review telling me I should change the story to suit the way you want it to go, that is not helpful.

Thanks to Smack77 for all the support. You are the best!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan stood for a long time looking off into the dark and absently stroking his beard. He found it hard to believe what had just happened. It was so unreal it almost seemed he'd been dreaming, yet he could see the small human footprints in amongst the large pawprints around the edges of his camp. He knew he needed rest, but he hardly thought he could sleep after this strange encounter.

Looking down at his mud-spattered tunic and trousers, he sighed and shook his head. He really couldn't do much about cleaning them up tonight. Thank the Force his Jedi-issue rucksack was made out of material that withstood all but the most severe weather. He'd need to pull a dry tunic out for now and see what he could do about these muddy clothes tomorrow. It would give him a good chance to get a closer look at the river and he could do a little tracking while he was at it. He had no doubt he could find his lost little waif and her strange companions again with his enhanced senses, but he was rather curious about their habits and how she was surviving out here. No doubt even her limited force sensitivity had helped her to some degree.

The thought had occurred to him that she might be able to lead him to an outpost or the like, but, given the way she had behaved, he was pretty sure she was out here on her own. Perhaps he could find out how she came to be here in the first place. He found, in thinking about it, he would very much like to know what had happened to strand a youngling alone this far out of the way in the Rim. Walking over to his pack he smiled softly at the small footprints and picked up the few items she had scattered about. He stripped off his soiled tunic and trousers and pulled some clean ones out of his pack. It was a good thing he had surprised her before she'd managed to pull his spare clothes out and scatter them in the mud.

Thinking how good it was to be pulling on clean trousers and a fresh tunic, he looked into the night again, musing on the way the little female had been dressed. She appeared only to have been dressed in stitched-together skins and hides. She'd looked quite young, maybe fourteen or fifteen standard, but he knew that looks could be deceiving from past experience. He had always teased Qui-Gon about the strays he picked up wherever he went and now it seemed he was carrying on his Master's legacy. "All right, Master, you win," he said softly. "I can't, in good conscience, leave her out here if she's alone." He missed the man every day of his life. Again, he thought he could hear what sounded like a very faint chuckle as the breeze shifted again and rustled through the tall grass.

Packing up the loose items, Obi-Wan was determined now to check his data pad for any information he might be able to find on feral younglings.. Stashing his rucksack inside the small tent with him this time, he pulled out his pad and waited for it to warm up, making a mental note to set up the small solar array and recharge it the next day. It was an older model and only lasted two weeks on a charge with heavy use. Sitting cross-legged and leaning against his rucksack, he settled in to read. He found that there had been very few cases of truly feral younglings; that is, lost younglings adopted by animals as infants. Most of the little ones had been lost sometime in early to mid-childhood. He couldn't believe there were this many incidents with actual facts behind them, though it _**was**_ a very large galaxy.

It seemed the majority of these younglings had been raised by packs of canine species, though a couple had been raised by bear-like species and one by felines. There were a few others raised by primates which made a little more sense. He really hadn't expected there to be this much information on the subject. "Well, I guess I have to put aside my disbelief, "he mused. Reading further, he found an article that was especially interesting. It spoke of one youngling who had been raised by canines since mid-childhood and was able to be rehabilitated. The young one apparently had some rudimentary language skills and some early childhood memories of his previous life. The article said it had been a difficult transition, but the child had finally adjusted.

As he sat thinking about this, a strange feeling came over him. It was almost like deja vu, but hinting at the future. It was as though the Force was whispering to him that he was meant to find this girl and this place and protect them both at all costs from some unknown threat. He knew without a doubt that he needed to meditate on these things to be certain of his path. Immersing himself in the Unifying Force would help clarify his perception. What Qui-Gon used to tell him was true...nothing happened by coincidence.

Putting his data pad aside, he settled into a meditative position and took several deep, slow breaths in and out. He then began sinking into the Force. He became aware of the life around him from the smallest creatures nearby to the life out on the plain and then expanding out into the solar system and the galaxy until he was spread out in the Unifying Force on a gossamer web that held all things together. At one point he was aware of the soft glow of the girl and her furry pack mates curled together in repose. He'd rested on them a moment and moved on.

As he sank more deeply into the Force, he felt/saw a dark stream running below the Light. It's touch was cold and brought a sense of foreboding. A shadowed figure in a hooded cloak sat beside the dark stream and cackled repeating, "Good...good…" He almost had a sense the figure was someone familiar, but he could not latch onto it long enough. As he followed the path of the dark stream, he saw Anakin with his clone troops, apparently in battle, but he was confused because the cityscape looked like Coruscant. "Oh, not good," he thought fleetingly.

His viewpoint then shifted to touch on a volcanic planet and he could see Senator Amidala's sleek silver star skimmer on a landing pad there, reflecting crimson against the backdrop of a writhing, flowing molten river. The sense of foreboding grew more pronounced along with a pervasive sense of loss. His viewpoint shifted once again to a desolate asteroid outpost and he was there with Yoda and his good friend, Senator Bail Organa. There was a feeling of desperation surrounding them all. A young woman came to him and put her arm around his waist, seeking to fortify him against an overwhelming anguish and sense of turmoil that threatened to drown him. She looked somewhat familiar. As he realized who it was, he was wrenched out of the meditation with a sudden glaring sense of astonishment.

Gasping and looking around, he slowed his breathing once again and came to the realization he was still sitting in his own tent. Everything in the vision he'd had during meditation had to do with some dark version of the future, beclouded with pain and loss. But, as Yoda frequently said, "Always in motion the future is." Still, he would have to think about this and meditate upon it again. Would he and Anakin and the rest of the Order have to defend Coruscant against the Separatists? And what of the asteroid and the volcanic planet? That part didn't seem to relate to anything he could make sense of at present.

But the strangest thing was the young woman in his vision. The thing that had struck him was her pixie face and her large eyes. They looked precisely like the face and eyes of the feral youngling out on the plain. Granted it was an older, refined and cleaned up version of the girl, but he was absolutely certain it was her. In his vision her eyes held empathy and great sorrow. Feeling unsettled, he decided to take out his portable warmer and make himself a cup of tea.

As he felt the warm liquid run down his throat and take the vision's oppressive chill from the pit of his stomach, he sat back and gazed out the opening of the tent at the gradually lightening sky. He ardently wished that he were sharing a cup of tea with Master Yoda and could discuss this disturbing Force vision with him. It was times like these he really missed his Master's comforting presence.

Hearing the birds singing raucously and the shaggy beasts snuffling through the grass out on the plain, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and was greeted by the late morning sun radiating through the fine mesh fabric of his tent walls.. "Force, that vision must have taken more out of me than I thought," he said softly. Stepping outside to go relieve himself, he found a small furry animal lying lifeless just to the side of the tent's entrance. Hunkering down, he could see that the animal had been killed just recently. It had a small hole in its chest. He looked at it for a long moment and thanked it for giving its life. Looking out toward the plain, he said quietly, "Thank you for bringing me the gift, little one."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his small apartment on a meditation cushion, going into a deep meditation trance, Yoda had a vision that greatly unsettled him. The dark swirled around him and caused his vision to blur slightly, but he could still see the asteroid outpost along with the presence of Master Kenobi and the senator from Alderaan. Senator Amidala was in the vision, but she appeared very ill and was quite pregnant. Obi-Wan's tunic looked blackened and scorched, which was very strange because the man was particularly fastidious about his grooming and always had spare tunics in his survival kit. In the vision he had looked to be partially in shock. The strangest thing was the young woman who came to Obi-Wan's side to comfort him. He was sure he had never seen her before, yet she had a familiarity about her.

Coming out of his trance, Yoda felt strongly that he needed to discuss this vision with Mace. It was becoming very disturbing how clouded the future had become. He remembered a time when things could be seen with great clarity in the Force. As it was now, things were becoming darker by the day.

It was also disturbing how quickly the Chancellor had agreed with the decision not to divert any resources to search for Obi-Wan. He had told them in no uncertain terms that they needed to keep pressure on the Separatists on all fronts and needed all available forces to do just that. Palpatine felt the Jedi Master was resourceful enough to find his own way out of trouble and that he knew the price all soldiers paid in this war if he did not. It grated on Yoda that the Chancellor was so indifferent when it came to Obi-Wan's life, but seemed to dote on Anakin Skywalker. Sometimes It almost seemed the Chancellor would feel relief if the Negotiator half of his prized Team weren't quite so adept at avoiding conflict on various fronts and using coercion as a last resort. Yoda shook his head. Perhaps he was just jumping at shadows. Still, there was something not quite right in that relationship with Anakin, but they were so busy with this war, he had not had time to give it more than a passing thought.

Slipping off his meditation cushion, Yoda went to prepare tea for Mace and himself and then picked up his comm unit to invite the Korun Master to join him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Obi-Wan may be in for a slight surprise….as is Anakin.

Disclaimer: All characters and places except a few originals belong to George Lucas & Disney. Just playing in their toy box a while.

For the reader who keeps asking about canon time lines and Star Wars characters who are not really central to this storyline; this story is canon-divergent and not all characters are necessarily on this stage. In essence, this isn't the story you're looking for. Move along.

For everyone else…hope you enjoy the ride.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 5

Whatever the little animal left by his young friend was, once skinned and dressed and added to a packet of freeze-dried vegetables from his supplies, it had made a pretty tasty stew. So, that answered one question. The little waif was apparently able to hunt, not necessarily relying on the pack of large canines to feed her. But, how in the galaxy had she known how to fashion a weapon? Every time he was able to answer one question about the youngling, he came up with several more.

Sanitizing his utensils with the small hand held sonic cleaner, he stacked everything together and stowed them back in his rucksack. He'd never understood why one couldn't maintain orderliness just because they were away on mission. To his mild dismay, neither his Master nor his padawan had ever seen eye to eye with him on this need. When everything was stowed and secured to his satisfaction, he picked up his muddy tunic and trousers from last night's scuffle and headed out of his camp in the direction of the river.

Shading his eyes with one hand, he squinted toward the sun to try to gage the hour of day. It appeared to be around noon if this moon was similar to most planets. He knew there were a few differences because the moon would rotate behind the planet daily on its ancient journey, eclipsing the light at some point. But it appeared this moon (yes, he definitely had decided that's where he'd landed) had its own rotation as well. Interesting. However, if yesterday was any indication, the diurnal cycle was pretty regular.

Satisfied that he had several hours before dusk, he continued on his way. The waist-high grass rustled and swayed, brushing softly against him as he walked. He kept his senses on full alert, both in searching for the youngling and her pack, and due to the fact he was in a strange environment. He noted the small holes of some type of burrowing animals and saw a few little creatures scurrying out of his path ahead. One of them stopped and blinked bright little eyes at him and chittered before diving into a hole.

The mud had already dried considerably, but several telltale hoof prints were evident in the path ahead of him. He had apparently come upon a game trail heading toward the river. A little farther along he spotted what he'd been hoping to find. There, cutting onto the trail in front of him, were the same large paw prints he had seen back at his camp after the youngling and her companions had retreated into the night. Bending down to take a closer look, he saw the small prints of the female among them. Smiling to himself, he reached out around him with the Force and found them at the edge of the river.

Continuing on the same well-worn path, he finally came out onto a wide sandy bank leading down to an area where the waters were fairly calm, taking a rest from their endless meandering course. He stood at the edge of the tall grass watching the scene in front of him for several moments. Lying on the far side of the beach was the pack of canines. He noticed now that their coats varied from a rich chocolate brown to a deep golden. Scampering among them were a few young pups with slightly dappled coats. Looking down toward the water he saw the young female wading through the shallows with what appeared to be a primitive form of spear. Concentrating on the water in front of her, she deftly thrust it into the shimmering surface and pulled out a fat wriggling fish. Pulling the fish from the spear, she tossed it onto a growing pile on a hide she'd placed on the bank.

This youngling's skills truly amazed and impressed him considering she appeared to be here all alone. She had to have had human companions at some point that cared enough about her to have shown her some survival skills. But, given her apparent age, shouldn't she have had weapons of a more modern technological nature? His curiosity was certainly piqued.

It was getting fairly warm out and he wiped the sweat from his face with a clean edge of the rolled up tunic he had brought to launder. She must have already cleaned herself up from last night's tussle in the mud. Her hair was no longer tangled with mud and grass...it cascaded down her back in thick, curling waves the color of rich caramel. The sun kissed the gold highlights as she moved, intent on her task. Her skin, covered with droplets, reminded him of the color of pale honey from the Rominaria flowers on Naboo. He was just about to step out fully into the clearing and let her know he was there when she happened to turn around to say something to the canines lounging on the sandy bank. Gasping softly, his jaw dropped, his brows rose, and his eyes grew round with complete and utter surprise...or...perhaps it was shock. Standing in the water, facing his direction but apparently not noticing him, was not the adolescent youngling he had originally imagined her to be, but instead, a pleasantly sylphlike young woman he judged to be around eighteen or nineteen standard. He now saw that her top had been tossed carelessly on the bank and he swallowed as his eyes lingered for a moment when droplets of water trickled down her shapely breasts. "Star's end!" he said under his breath, "Thank the Force, she's still wearing something on the bottom half!" He stepped back so quickly, he stumbled slightly. "Force, get a grip and focus, Kenobi!" he scolded himself. "She's just a human woman and you've certainly seen female anatomy before!" Granted, it hadn't had quite this effect on him, except perhaps for Siri or Satine, whom he still felt guilt and sadness over...but even so. It had always been countered with duty. Then again, maybe this reaction was just the shock of the sudden change in his perception.

In his youth, much like his age-mates, he had dabbled with his affections and did have some experience, but it, of course, had been without real attachment. He had decided pretty early on that he didn't feel particularly comfortable with that kind of cavalier attitude toward intimacy. Therefore, he had decided it best to follow the Code more strictly and take care of any needs he might have on his own. His friend, Garen, had told him he thought he had bantha poodoo for brains. But Obi-Wan had felt it was much easier to stay focused and have one's priorities in order that way. Duty had to come first for a Jedi. Wait...why was all this even going through his head right now? "Kenobi," he said to himself, "despite what she looks like, she has been here on her own for a long time, and is basically still a child, and innocent." That, he told himself, was precisely how he would look at her.

Taking a deep breath, he coughed slightly and cleared his throat as he stepped from the sheltering grass. "Hello there," he said. The young woman turned, her lovely hazel eyes going wide and gave him that sweet, shy, tentative little smile once again. His heart just about melted into his boots.

Blushing, he cleared his throat again and looked at the canines and then out over the water and then down at his boots. The waif-like woman-child looked at him, her smile faltering, and tilted her head to one side as if in thought. Eyes suddenly widening, she stepped over and picked up her top. Slipping it back on, she smiled at their furry observers and cleared her throat as she'd heard Obi-Wan do.

Looking back up, he smiled at her. Anything to take that worried little wrinkle from her brow. Stepping over to the pile of fish, she bent down and placed a couple of them in a basket woven from the same grasses he observed around them. Walking up to him, she held them out, her large eyes soft and hopeful. He dropped his laundry beside him and took the basket from her. "I'm afraid you're going to spoil me little one," he said, his smile still lingering. He realized as he looked down at her how tiny she really was. Barely even five feet standard measure. Smaller even than his friend Padme.

She gazed up at him and thought his eyes must change like the weather. They had seemed so stormy when he had caught and tackled her in the mud, but now they reminded her of the sky on a sunny day. She had not seen another human since her parents had perished so many years before. He reminded her of a long-ago home in a time like a distant dream.

Wondering what she could do to keep him there a little while longer, she looked down and noticed his soiled tunic and trousers where he'd dropped them. She bent down and picked them up, but when he reached out for them, she turned around and walked toward the far end of the bank and knelt down by another basket. Reaching into it, she pulled out a container. She reached into this and pulled out a handful of some kind of odd pale green gooey-looking substance. Realizing she intended to apply it to his tunic and trousers, he walked over to take a look. The substance appeared to be some kind of ground-up plant with a high saponin level that was mixed with something else. Perhaps a small amount of animal fat? "Erm…what...you don't need to…," he stuttered, but she just kept on with what she was doing. She took his tunic over to the river near a large stone and dipped it in the water. She then started rubbing the fabric together, scrubbing at it until it started foaming. The soap-like substance had a pungent, somewhat spicy smell...rather pleasing, actually. He wondered how she had learned to make it. This young girl surprised him at every turn. He wished they were able to speak to each other, so he could learn more about how she had come to be here and what had happened to the people she came with.

He reached down and picked up his trousers and applied some of the mixture to them. Pulling his boots and socks off, he left them near her basket and waded in next to her following her lead in scrubbing the mud-caked trousers. Once she had cleaned and rinsed his tunic to her satisfaction, she laid it out on a large flat rock wedged into the bank. He finished up and followed suit. She looked up at him and smiled softly then climbed up the shallow bank and sat down cross-legged on another hide laid out on the sand. Watching her graceful movements for a moment, he decided to join her and see if he could possibly communicate with her. He wanted to get some idea of how much she might remember from her previous life.

Perhaps their names would be the best place to start. "Erm...," he started, patting his chest with his closed hand, "Obi-Wan." Watching her, he paused a moment and then repeated his name slowly for her. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip in concentration. He tried one more time. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "O...Obi...W-W-a-a-n," she enunciated carefully. "Obi. Obi-Wan," she said again. She looked so proud of herself when he smiled and nodded.

He tapped his chest again, repeating his name and then reached across and tapped her shoulder, looking at her questioningly. She wrinkled her nose in puzzlement, which he thought most endearing. He repeated the process patiently. Reaching out tentatively, she touched his chest, saying his name then tapped her own chest. Looking down for a moment, she looked like she was struggling. Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed her hand lightly. Looking back up at him, her eyes widened slightly and she smiled. Tapping her own chest with a closed hand to mirror his movement, she said her name for the first time in several years. "Lyri…I ...mm...Lyri." Her smile was luminous.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To say Commander Anakin Skywalker was peeved would be understating the matter by a very large margin. It had started out as just mild irritation when he had tried several times to comm his former Master and best friend during an evening lull in his present campaign with the 501st out near Haidoral Prime in the Mid Rim. The Separatists had been trying to pressure the planet's government into seeking their protection and the 501st was here to see that didn't happen.

Obi-Wan always answered or got back to him as soon as possible when they were out on separate campaigns. He knew Obi-Wan was supposed to have gone to the Baltimn system out in the Chorlion sector to try to convince the loosely formed government of Baltimn that the Confederation did not have its best interests at heart. The Negotiator had pulled off some apparent miracles up to this point. Anakin was always amazed at the man's patience and ability to see all sides of a situation and pull a workable compromise out of his hood. Failing positive results, he was directed to call for troops to back up the Republic's position. "Aggressive negotiations" had been the term they'd jokingly coined for the latter; a move to blasters and lightsabers. Anakin always felt more in his element with this type of more straightforward negotiation.

Having failed for two or three nights to raise his Master on the usual comm, Anakin figured he'd try getting in touch with the Command Center for the campaign to find out what was going on. Maybe the negotiations had broken down already.

When they informed him Obi-Wan had never made it there, a black hole opened up in the pit of his stomach and he felt prickles of cold dread. He remembered the last time his Master had disappeared all too well. Jabiim had changed them both forever.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Obi-Wan learns a little more about Lyri as Anakin grows more distressed.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars locations, characters, etc. belong to George Lucas and Disney. Only the original characters, arcs, and locations are mine. No money is being made; this is just for pleasure. Visiting the Lucas galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 6

"Lyri," Obi-Wan repeated, thinking the name sounded light and rather musical. It suited her. She nodded emphatically, then waited and watched him expectantly. He thought for a moment, then pointed at the canines. She glanced at them thoughtfully, then back at Obi-Wan. Puzzling for a moment, she reached out to one of the canines who rose and padded over to her. Then, her eyes lighting up, she looked at Obi-Wan and said, "zakita." She swept her arm out to indicate the entire pack and enunciated the name again until Obi-Wan repeated it. The zakita pups apparently thought this was an invitation to play because they scampered over and started tumbling about right on top of Lyri who was ruffling their soft fur and laughing now. Obi-Wan flashed a bright smile at her as a curious pup came over and nosed his hand. When a few moments of this had gone on, Lyri said something to the pups, making eye contact with each of them. Obi-Wan felt a soft warmth in the Force and observed her intently as the pups all sat down and watched her. Speaking softly to them in her own way, she pointed to the older zakitas lying on the sand. The pups got up almost in unison and trotted over to the rest of the pack.

"This is intriguing," he thought. "She doesn't even realize what she's doing." Though he sensed she was around borderline as far as her force ability, she had channeled it on her own into a bond with the zakitas, much like the bond Mace had told him the Korunnai had with their fierce, force- sensitive herding dogs. He had picked up a steady low force-sensitivity in the zakitas as well.

Before turning his attention back to Lyri, he wondered briefly if there were other force-sensitive creatures on the moon. It had felt especially strong in the Living Force from the minute he had regained his senses, though he had thought perhaps it was because it was such a pristine environment and so teeming with life. He now wondered if there was more to it than that.

When he looked up from his reflection, Lyri was watching him curiously. Her large eyes had a solemn cast. "What is it, young one?" he asked, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers over her hand. "Obi-Wan...g-go?" she asked softly. So...she was able to put two words together to form a simple question. This was quite promising. They had gone over several other words over the course of the afternoon, but he had never expected her to come up with a phrase this quickly.

Glancing up at the position of the sun, he nodded and said, "Yes." She slowly nodded her head, saying, "Yes?" He repeated the affirmation and stood to go collect his clean clothes. As he walked over to the flat rock near the river, the zakitas suddenly grew restless and started to whine. When he looked back at Lyri, she was sitting with her head down and her face hidden behind a silky curtain of hair. The first word that came to mind was "dejected". He gave the zakitas another look.

Watching Obi-Wan prepare to leave and suddenly feeling very small and lost, Lyri put her head down to hide behind her hair. It was a habit she had acquired early in her childhood to cover disappointment and insecurity. "I don't want him to go," she thought despondently. He had stirred the warmth of distant memories in her and had shaken loose feelings long lying dormant. She tried desperately to think of a way to delay his departure.

Brushing the sand from his feet, and putting on his socks and boots, Obi-Wan picked up his tunic and trousers from the rock. He walked back over to Lyri and, crouching back down beside her, tilted his head to look at her face. She indeed looked dejected and had acquired a winsome little pout. He thought about how long she had been without human contact. Brushing her mind ever so softly, he was not surprised at the tumult of feelings there. Making up his mind, he asked her, "Lyri, would you like to come with me?"

She slowly looked up, thinking, "What is he trying to say to me? I wish I could understand all the words like I did when I was little. If he can keep teaching me, maybe I will be able to remember more. Maybe then he won't want to go away." She sighed in frustration, but Obi-Wan, through his innate sensitivity and the fact he'd been a teacher for a very long while, knew that look she was now giving him. He slung his laundry onto his shoulder and walked a few steps in the direction of the game trail that had brought him there.

"Obi-Wan go," he said, pointing at the head of the trail. Making sure he had her attention, he pointed at her and swept his arm toward the trail. "Lyri come?" he said. "Come," he said once more and waited. Seeing the discouraged look on her face, he stood thinking and stroking his beard for a moment. Then an idea hit him.

Reaching out to the zakitas in the Force, he bid them come, while at the same time slapping his thigh with the flat of his hand and repeating the word out loud once again. The zakitas rose and came to him. He took several more steps toward the break in the grass, the zakitas moving with him. Stopping, turning around once more, he faced Lyri. "Zakitas come...Lyri, come," he said, raising his eyebrows and slapping his thigh lightly. A smile lit her face and she scrambled to her feet. "Stars!" he thought to himself, "Now I've had to resort to treating a lady like a canine. Most uncivilized."

"Knife...fish...bas...bas-ket," Lyri exclaimed, pointing to her few possessions. Obi-Wan nodded at her. "Of course," he said. He was surprised when she called two of the zakitas, apparently by name, to come to her. They waited patiently as she attached a kind of harness to each of them. He noticed they had some sort of bags attached and was amazed to realize she was using the two zakitas as pack animals. "Clever girl," he said with a little smile.

He walked back over to help as she gathered up her things. He was impressed with the ingenuity of the dogs' pack harnesses. She had two dogs packed up, but still had more of the fish she had caught that morning. Looking back at the dog pack, she smiled, looked up at Obi-Wan, and said, "Tika, come," slapping her thigh just as she'd seen Obi-Wan do. A large chocolate zakita separated from the pack and trotted over. Lyri pulled out another of the harnesses, fastening it onto the canine and packing the rest of the fish, which she had wrapped in large, damp leaves from a plant growing near the water's edge. Obi-Wan helped her go over the packs once more both to get a better look at them and to make sure everything was secure before they started off toward the trailhead.

As the little procession travelled back toward Obi-Wan's camp, he had to smile at the picture they presented. One Jedi Knight, a large pack of canines and a little waif of a girl who all but skipped joyfully around them. He knew he really needed to find a way to get back to his commissioned duties, but if he were going to be given a respite, he couldn't think of anything too much better. "Which reminds me," he said out loud. He stopped and pulled out his comlink to try for reception once more.

"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, can anyone read me?" he spoke into the small device. He tried a couple of other frequencies. A very faint signal, then it was gone and static resumed. Lyri looked at him curiously as he spoke into the device. A half formed memory flitted through her mind and was gone. She stood watching him thoughtfully.

"Well, we don't seem to be raising much but static today, my dear," he said, gazing at Lyri. "Shall we?" He indicated the trail ahead of them and they started off again. One of the pups started digging furiously at a small burrow of the kind Obi-Wan had seen earlier. Since the pup didn't seem to realize the group was leaving him behind, Lyri went back and scooped him up. She gave the pup a mild reprimand and returned him to the pack. Obi-Wan chuckled. She reminded him of a little mother fluff-hen with her chicks.

Arriving at the camp shortly before dusk, Obi-Wan strode ahead to make sure everything was secure. She may have survived on this moon alone from the time she was a small child, but Obi-Wan felt an unfathomable need to protect her. He didn't think about it, he just halted her at the camp's perimeter until he had checked everything over. He then beckoned her and said, "It's okay, come on Lyri." She approached slowly, questions in her eyes.

Sighing, Obi-Wan regarded her and wondered how he could ever explain the perils that waited outside this unexplored moon's boundaries. He wasn't even sure he could get off the moon again at the rate he was going.

As the sun sank toward the plain's horizon, painting the sky in a palette of pinks and purples with a dash of gold brushed here and there, Obi-Wan slipped into his tent to check on his equipment and supplies. Should he offer the tent to Lyri for the night? After all, it was the gentlemanly thing to do and it went against everything in him to let a lady suffer while he sought comfort for himself. But, in the short time he'd been in the tent examining his equipment and pondering what to do about sleeping arrangements, Lyri had already set up camp, laid out furs and hides for herself to sleep on, and gathered some flat dried animal droppings from the shaggy grass-eaters as fuel for a fire. She had two pieces of some sort of dark stone she was striking together near a little depression she'd dug for the fuel. Crouching down beside her, he noticed the stones created a small spark when hit together a certain way. He suddenly realized she was trying to aim the sparks at the grass she had laid over the fuel in the pit. He remembered reading in the Archives about primitive cultures on some planets that created fire in this manner. His Master had told him once about living with a primitive tribe such as this for awhile when on a mission. He was just going to offer to lend his lightsaber for a start, when a spark hit and the fire took hold. She cupped her hand close to it and blew a little until it was stronger.

Spreading a tough hide near the fire, she reached into her pack and pulled out some of the fish she'd caught earlier. Laying them on the hide, she dug into another pack and pulled out her rather large old-style Corellian hunting knife. She then proceeded to expertly gut and clean the fish. Once she'd done this, she pulled a small collapsible grate from her pack and laid it across the fire pit, placing the fish on top of it. The grate looked to be made of some kind of metal rods that had been lashed together with wire.

Having done all this, she reached into her container that held the soap-like mixture and rubbed some on her hands. Wiping them on a small fur, she finally gave Obi-Wan her full attention and smiled. He studied her in wonder for a few moments. When her smile started to falter, he reached out and gently brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, smiling faintly. At the thought of all this woman...this child...must have endured to survive, he was truly astounded. His gentle touch was all it took to bring back her smile.

Looking at the fish on the grate, she pointed to it and brought her hand to her mouth as though eating something. She waited, watching Obi-Wan in expectation. "Eat," he chuckled. "Eat," she repeated, grinning back at him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anakin was almost beside himself. He had contacted the Council to see what was being done to locate Obi-Wan and they had told him that nothing was being done at present. The Chancellor had wanted them to keep all their forces where they were to squelch the Separatist expansion into the galaxy. "How can they do this?!' he shouted to Captain Rex, his right-hand clone trooper with Torrent Company. "How can they just leave him out there somewhere after what happened to him on Jabiim and Rattatak? He almost didn't make it!" "Well, sir, the General is pretty good at hanging on until you can get there to extract him from trouble. Besides, the Jedi can't go against a direct order from the Chancellor," Rex answered carefully. "At least we know Ventress is no longer an issue," he added. "Yes, but Dooku is still out there" growled Anakin, punching his artificial hand into a small service droid that had the misfortune of passing just then.

'I'll try putting a call through to the Chancellor," Anakin grumbled as he watched Rex pick up the pieces of the unfortunate droid. We're getting close to finishing up here. "He'll listen to me if I want to take time to find my Master. After all, the two of us are his best team."

As Anakin lay down on his cot that evening, he tried once more to reach Obi-Wan by comlink. The only answer he had was static on the main frequency or on the special backup frequency he and Obi-Wan had established as a direct link. The thing that really scared him was that he couldn't feel Obi-Wan through their bond, which still existed to some degree. It was like before, when the bond had gone dormant after his Master had been captured and tortured by Ventress. Anakin was finding it harder and harder to control his anger with this kriffing war raging on, putting the people he cared about at risk. Looking at the comlink in his hand, he slowly crushed it into a worthless piece of metal.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Obi-Wan's dark visions, Lyri's newly-emerging memory and Palpatine's wiles….

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs and locations for Star Wars belong to George Lucas and Disney except my originals. Not making any money, just playing in the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 7

After a wonderfully tasty fish last-meal, once the final utensil was cleaned and put away, Obi-Wan and Lyri sat near each other gazing into the fire. Obi-Wan wished he could ask Lyri what the wonderful dried herbs were that she had sprinkled the fish with. He'd never tasted anything quite like them. He wondered what other knowledge she had of the plant life on this moon.

Lyri had taken their leftovers and, combining them with a little dried meat from one of her packs, had fed the zakitas. He noticed some of the older canines didn't eat very much, deferring to the pups. He wondered if the older zakitas hunted during the night. There were so many things he wished to ask her about. But, he knew she required patience at this stage and she was already picking up Basic at an incredible rate. He thought she was starting to tap into her memory of the language, but it was still astounding. She was extremely bright.

He watched her as she gazed into the fire dreamily. She really was quite a lovely little thing, he mused. After a few moments, Lyri glanced over at him and smiled. "Lyri...mmm…," she said softly and leaned her head against her hands with her eyes closed, as though asleep. "Sleepy," Obi-Wan smiled. "Obi-Wan sleepy, too young one," he chuckled. She smiled back at him and rose to go to her sleeping furs. She then stopped, tilting her head to one side. Turning back to Obi-Wan, she put her hand to her lips, then reached out as though she were handing him something precious. Gratitude and warmth shone in her eyes. Smiling softly, she turned back around and went to her furs. Calling a couple of the zakitas over, she lay down and curled up. The two large beasts curled next to her, as though to keep her warm and watch over her through the night.

Poking at the embers so the fire would burn a bit longer before it went out for the night, Obi-Wan rose to go to his small pocket tent. He turned and gazed at the small girl and her canine guard and was surprised when a lump formed in his throat and it was hard to swallow for a moment. It was a feeling he hadn't encountered before and he truly didn't know what to do with it. He supposed it would be best to release it into the Force as he meditated. A gentle sigh escaped him as he headed for his tent for the night.

Relaxing into a meditative position, Obi-Wan cleared his mind and released all his thoughts and cares into the warmth of the Light that swirled around and through him. Sinking deeper, he opened himself up to whatever the Force would bring to him. As he sank deeper he saw the galaxy swirling around him, much as it looked in the Map Room at the Temple. As he reached out to bring the Chorlian sector closer, he searched for the unexplored moon in the Baltimn system. The Light reached out and curled around the second largest of the four moons surrounding Baltimn Minor and seemed to caress the heavenly body with a gentle touch. Then, as he watched, his view of the galaxy drew back once more showing the known galaxy as a whole again. A feeling of foreboding settled around him just as in his previous vision and he watched as tendrils of darkness reached out from Coruscant to darken one system after another, curling around them and smothering them until all the light was gone from the vast number of Core and Mid Rim worlds of the Republic. The wisps seemed to grow thinner in the Outer Rim, but they were reaching toward it nevertheless. Following the tendrils like star paths back toward Coruscant, he pursued them down through the city planet's atmosphere where they seemed to emanate from the Senate Sector.

He hovered there for a brief time, trying to go to the very source of the dark, but he seemed to run into a barrier. As he tried to get closer, he felt something cold slither through his mind and, gasping, drew back before he could find the source of the dark.

Finding himself in the Map Room once more, he was astonished to find his former mentor standing there in the midst of the galaxy holomap. "Obi-Wan, my Padawan," said the unmistakable voice, "you must listen to me. He brought the Baltimn system into view again and plucked the feral moon from the display. Handing it to Obi-Wan and closing his hand around it, he breathed, "You must keep them safe, Padawan. They must stay hidden from the dark. Yoda will help you." As the vision gradually dissipated, Obi-Wan rested once more in the soothing Light.

As he slowly came out of his meditation trance over an hour later, the Jedi sat quietly stroking his beard and listening to the music of the night creatures while pondering the dark vision. He was having more of these visions of late and he knew he wasn't the only one to have them. He would definitely be consulting Yoda when he returned to the Temple.

Before going to sleep, he left the tent and walked away from the camp a bit to relieve himself. He watched the night sky for a moment, the stars brilliant here through the unsullied atmosphere of the moon. The glow of Baltimn Minor looked down on the stilled plain. As he walked quietly back into camp, he sought out the zakita pack and noticed that, indeed, several of the large canines were gone. With a few more steps he stood listening to the gentle music of the Force in this untouched place and gazing down at Lyri who sighed softly in her sleep. One of the zakitas curled against her raised its head inquiringly. Obi-Wan put his finger to his lips and sent it calming thoughts. It soon slept again. Satisfied that everything was quiet, he returned to his tent and, lulled by the incessant night music, descended into sleep.

As the early mid-morning sun shone into the little tent, Obi-Wan slowly blinked his eyes open. He picked up his wrist chrono from atop his pack and checked it. "Blast!" he muttered. "I'm never going to find a way off this moon if I continue to waist half the day sleeping!" He took a deep, calming breath. "Morning katas are in order. They should very well put me back on track for the day." They were the next best thing to meditation and worked the night's stiffness from him, bringing his body into harmony with his mind. The dark visions he'd been having had left him drained the last couple of nights.

Stepping out of the tent, he glanced in the direction of Lyri's sleep furs and was surprised to find them rolled up and she and her two companions from the previous night gone. In fact, he noted, they were nowhere to be found. His first reaction was to be concerned and a bit irritated. Immediately discomfited, he realized she knew the moon and its dangers far better than he did. He quickly released his initial feelings and reached out with the Force for her signature. She and her companions were quite some distance away and moving in a rather haphazard manner. "I wonder what she's up to?" he thought, stroking his beard and puzzling a moment. Sensing that the two zakitas were staying close to her, he was satisfied for now and went into the tent to retrieve his lightsaber.

As Lyri approached the camp, she heard a humming noise and saw a flash or two of pale blue light. Motioning the zakitas to stop, she peeked through the tall grass. Obi-Wan was striding forward, then leaping agilely and twirling while swinging the long blue light she had seen the night he had caught her. He was so graceful! He reminded her of the lead dancer of a ballet her mother had taken her to as a small youngling. He was only in his trousers, with the sweat glistening on his toned body and she was mesmerized. It brought a strange feeling to her; goosebumps and...something else she had no reference for. Still adding a little Ataru to his routine at times to keep in practice, he suddenly did an acrobatic backflip, landing only a couple of feet from where she was hiding. She was so startled she fell backwards on her bottom with a gasp. Turning at the sound and seeing her sitting there wide-eyed looking up at him, he chuckled and reached out a hand to help her up. The zakitas just sat there cocking their heads with quizzical canine smiles. The whole sight was so amusing, Obi-Wan, though he did try, was unable to help himself and started laughing and shaking his head. It lightened his spirit after the darkness of his vision during the night. Lyri started blushing and looked down, letting her hair fall forward so her face was hidden. "Oh little one, I'm sorry. It's all right," he said soothingly, crouching down and lifting her chin to look into her eyes. His own eyes were still twinkling. Grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet, he said, "Let's see what you've been up to this morning, shall we?"

"I'll just be a moment," he said, ducking into his tent, both to wipe down and put on a tunic and to give Lyri a minute to compose herself. Upon crawling out of the tent, he could see that Lyri had a small fire going again. The zakitas were standing patiently as she very carefully removed something from their packs. Moving closer and crouching down beside her he watched her carefully remove several brown speckled eggs from the canines' packs and lay them very gently in a basket near the fire. She then suspended her grate over the fire pit once more and set what appeared to be a small griddle on top of it. Obi-Wan just stared at her, incredulous. He really needed to stop underestimating her.

Putting a tiny bit of animal fat on the griddle, she carefully broke the eggs onto it and crumbled some herbs into them from one of her packets. Once the eggs had set enough, she slid them into two shallow bowls that looked to be made of some type of bone and handed one to Obi-Wan. He was just wondering how to go about eating them when she smiled and handed him an actual metal spoon. She apparently only had the one, since she used something that looked like a shell to scoop up her own eggs. They had a rich flavor, stronger than the eggs on Coruscant... The herbs she'd used made them a little savory. They were really quite good.

She started to gather their makeshift dishes to clean them, when Obi-Wan took her hand and sat her down. He wouldn't have the little thing waiting on him like some servant girl. Ducking into his tent once more, he came out with the small sonic cleaner. She stared with wide eyes as he proceeded to quickly clean up the dishes and utensils and wanted to try it herself on the last dish. Patiently showing her how to operate the device, his eyes sparkled at her childlike delight.

Once the breakfast debris was cleaned up, Obi-Wan retrieved his datapad and small solar array from the tent and proceeded to set up the array to charge the device. His thought was to work with Lyri a bit more on her language skills while it charged. But when he turned to her, she was staring at the devices with a peculiar expression. "What is it, Lyri?" he asked calmly, starting to send out soothing waves as he felt the first threads of her agitation. She stood up and started pacing back and forth, whining very softly. The zakitas alerted and turned to her. She looked as though she were ready to bound away like a frightened animal. Obi-Wan went to her calmly and took her hands in his. She looked up at him pleadingly and tried to pull away. "I can't let you run off in this state, little one," he said quietly and tightened his grip. Knowing she was only now relearning the language and words weren't enough, he sank to the ground and pulled the now tearful and shaking young girl into his lap, holding her like a fretful youngling. She struggled a little at first, finally melting into his gentle warmth. "Let me help you sweetheart," he murmured.

As he held her, the image of an older model Corellian mid-size transport flickered through his mind. Brushing her mind softly, he felt the tumultuous emotions and the awakening of the terrified and lost little girl left behind on a wild moon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Surely Master Kenobi doesn't need you to get him out of trouble on _**every**_ mission, my boy," soothed the Chancellor at Anakin's stormy expression. "He is after all a Jedi Master, the same honor that should have been bestowed on you by now. Your promotion is long overdue, but of course the Jedi Council is no doubt jealous and afraid of your obvious power. It is because of your superior powers that I need you for this mission, son. Can I count on you?"

Another kriffing mission in the Mid Rim. He wouldn't be free to look for Obi-Wan _**or**_ to spend time with his wife yet after all. But the Chancellor had been his friend since he was a boy and he could hardly turn him down with all the sacrifices the man himself was making on behalf of the Republic. So he would do his duty. "Yes, sir, you can always count on me. You know that," he said, trying to look calm while inside he was still seething. The Chancellor smiled benignly saying, "Yes, of course my dear boy."

Anakin figured he had a little time to ask some questions at the Temple to see if anyone had more news on his Master's disappearance or whether there'd been contact of any kind. Maybe he'd talk to Padawan Daen, who had supposedly seen where the ship was when the transmitter went dark. Then he'd have a few precious hours to spend with Padme before he had to leave in the morning.

As Anakin left the office of Chancellor Palpatine, the old man's smile changed from something kindly to something grotesque. He cackled to himself. "Maybe I am finally rid of that meddling Jedi Knight," he thought. He had tried to end Kenobi's life on several occasions, only to have his plans fall through and that accursed knight reappear to continue being a thorn in his side. This had been going on for years, ever since the loss of his former apprentice, Darth Maul. He had tried corruption, but the man never even batted an eye, just stood steadfast and held to his Jedi Code and his precious Light.

The bounty hunters he had paid to plant those explosives would find it well worth their time if they had done their job and carried out his wishes. If not, he would crush the life out of them. Kenobi was too much an anchor in the Light for young Anakin Skywalker and he couldn't have him continuing to interfere with his plans any longer when everything was beginning to fall into place.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Journey's onset...Obi-Wan and Lyri begin a journey toward Lyri's reawakening past and Obi-Wan's hope for moving forward.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, locations belong to George Lucas and Disney, except my originals. No money being made, just for fun. Gliding through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 8

Finally looking up from where her head rested on Obi-Wan's shoulder, Lyri took a quavering breath and said his name in a voice so soft and vulnerable, it made his heart clench. Looking down into her tear-moistened eyes, he smiled faintly, murmuring, "Yes, little one?" "Lyri...mem...re...r-remember. Lyri...I...re...," she struggled, unsure of her words. "I…?" she asked, motioning toward herself. Obi-Wan nodded encouragingly. "I r-remember." She sat up a little in his lap to peer at the datapad and array. Pointing at them, she concentrated for a moment, then stuttered, "Th-that!"

The zakitas, who had been pacing uneasily near the two humans as Lyri's agitation grew, finally calmed and lay down near them. Obi-Wan was again intrigued by their bond with the young woman. The large chocolate female she had called "Tika" padded up to them and licked Lyri's hand then, to his surprise, gently nudged Obi-Wan's shoulder. Intelligent eyes of soft amber looked into his before the animal turned away.

"Obi-Wan...that," Lyri said again, his attention returning to her from his musing. "Datapad," he told her. He was pretty sure that was what she was indicating rather than the small solar array. "Data...pad," she repeated carefully. Her eyes took on a misty look. "S-s-stories." Obi-Wan reached out and gently tucked her hair back behind her ear, wondering what she was remembering. He didn't want to delve too deeply into her mind or her memories without being able to ask her permission, if he could help it.

The comforting memory grew in Lyri's mind. She and her mother were reading a story together from a datapad. They were seated in her small quarters on their ship and she was in her sleep clothes. She was holding her stuffed Wookie, Becca, and starting to get drowsy, but didn't want to miss any of the story. Her mother had been helping her to sound out some of the longer words. She'd had her own few datapads but her parents had a large shelfful, plus a shelf of flimsiplast journals filled with research, and another large cache of datachips.

Looking up into Obi-Wan's searching eyes, she had an idea. Maybe he would like to see all the datapads! Yes, she could take him to her parents' ship! "If he has all those datapads to read," she thought, "he won't want to leave." She remembered her parents getting lost for hours at a time when they were reading. Maybe he could even help her start reading again, as well. It had been several months since she had last been back. Yes, it seemed like a really good idea and thinking about it made the dark clouds hovering over her emotions scatter and roll away.

"Obi-Wan...go sh-ship?" she asked hopefully, finding the word in her memory. His eyes widened as he brushed her mind lightly once more. He again saw the image of the Corellian transport vessel. He could feel the Force whispering to him. "Yes, Lyri. We'll go to your ship," he agreed, feeling really hopeful for the first time in the last couple of days.

He had to figure out a way to ask her how far away the ship was, so he'd know whether to tear down the whole camp or just take essentials. But before he had a chance to try to question her, she scrambled up out of his lap and started off toward her belongings. Obi-Wan watched her with a bemused expression as he stood up and straightened his tunic. Lyri suddenly stopped in her tracks and, turning, with a dazzling smile on her face, she ran back to him and threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. Startled, it took him a moment to respond. When she pulled back and looked up at him questioningly, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held tight for a moment, noticing she was so tiny she tucked in right under his chin.

Dashing off to the area where she had put her various cooking utensils, hunting and fishing gear, and hand-made clothing, she started organizing everything. Laying out the canines' pack harnesses, she began stowing things away in their respective pouches. Obi-Wan walked over and touched her shoulder to get her attention. The day was already more than half gone by his best estimate. Lyri stopped her packing and looked up at him inquiringly. He crouched down to eye level and said, "Lyri...erm...how far is the ship?" She looked at him, trying to understand his question and waited. "Erm….how far?" he said again and pointed off toward the horizon. "How am I going to explain this to you," he muttered. Lyri could see he was frustrated and was upset with herself because she couldn't remember the words he was saying.

Glancing around, Obi-Wan saw a stick lying near a dusty patch where the grass had been trampled. Taking her hand he led her over to the spot and crouched down again looking up at her. She knelt down beside him seeming confused. Obi-Wan took the stick and began to draw in the dust with it. Drawing a simple picture of the sun peeking over the horizon, he then drew a vertical line to separate it from the next picture and repeated the same picture of the sunrise. She looked at the picture then looked into his eyes intently. Strangely, he thought he could feel the faintest whisper across the edge of his mind. Directing her to the picture again, he pointed at the first frame and held up one finger, then pointed at the second frame and held up two fingers.

A sudden jolt seared Lyri's memory. She could see her mother playing a counting game with her, in which they counted by the number of fingers they held up to each other. She looked at the pictures again and took the stick from Obi-Wan, drawing another sunrise and holding up three fingers. "Oh, my smart, clever girl!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he flashed her a smile. Lyri felt her heart flutter a little as she smiled back at him proudly.

Somehow convincing Lyri that they would pack most of their things but wouldn't start their trek to the ship until the morning, the Jedi offered her some of the dried fruit he still had left and settled in to watch the sunset. Lyri dug into her packs and produced some dried meat to share with him and they ate their light last-meal while watching the sky turn to a dazzling crimson and flame. A smile ghosted Obi-Wan's lips as he said softly, "I still try to do this when I can, Master. I remember." He peeked at Lyri and noticed she was as full of wonder and contentment as he was. It gave him an amazing sense of peace. He had tried to share the experience with Anakin the way he and Qui-Gon always had, but the young man had always had a restless spirit and couldn't sit still long enough.

As the last rays sank into the horizon and the night crept in on velvet panther paws, Obi-Wan stood to go to his tent. "Good night, little one," he whispered, brushing his fingers gently across Lyri's cheek. "Good...night, Obi-Wan," she whispered back. She didn't even stutter.

Crawling into his tent and settling in to meditate, Obi-Wan felt more at peace than he had since crashing on this moon. When he thought about it, he felt more at peace than he had for a long time. He thought this rather strange with the position he was in, but was thankful for the gift. His meditation brought only tranquility that night.

Waking early and putting the last of his loose items in his pack, Obi-Wan clambered out of his tent to find Lyri busy fastening the zakitas' harnesses and packing her last few items away. Grinning at her as he broke down his tent, he chuckled, "Anxious to get started young one?" She smiled back as she stroked Tika's head. The canine looked as if she also couldn't wait to be off. Quickly stowing his tent, Obi-Wan pulled out the last of the fruit and split it with Lyri. Since she and the zakitas were ready to go, they started off and ate first-meal as they walked. Lyri had indicated that the ship was in the direction of the mountains, so they had a long trek ahead.

As they walked, they watched the plain come to life around them. They heard the bellowing and snuffling of the shaggy grass eaters and the bawling of their young calves. Lyri grasped Obi-Wan's arm and pointed. Following the direction she indicated he saw a heard of the graceful golden creatures with the spiral horns. As they bounded across the plain, they leaped magnificently into the air, almost as though they would take off in flight. He stopped and watched them in awe for a few moments, looking over and grinning at Lyri. She smiled back delightedly. Over everything settled the music of myriad avians en route to unknown nesting places.

A gentle breeze danced across the plain, cooling them slightly as they walked. A stray thought entered his mind that, if ever he couldn't return to the Temple, he could happily call this home. The Living Force was strong here and he could feel its touch all around him. The thought startled him and his inner voice said, "First and always there is duty to attend to. You are a Jedi." Firming his resolve, he kept walking. His duty was to find a way off this moon.

As the sun finally began to sink low in what he believed was a westerly direction, Lyri spoke to the zakitas and they halted. She looked at Obi-Wan and indicated the ground around them. Realizing she wanted to stop and make camp, he nodded. They had walked with barely a break all day and it occurred to him, when he remembered how small she was, that she must have taken two steps to every one of his. When the pups had tired, she had stopped and put them in packs so the larger canines could carry them for awhile. She looked a little tired, but was still cheerful and, at his agreement, had already started to unpack the essentials to set up camp.

Stopping for a moment, Lyri called the zakitas who hadn't carried packs for the day and spoke to them in their special shared language. When she finished, the animals bounded off into the plain and Obi-Wan found himself wondering what she had asked of them as he set up his tent, though he had a hunch. His hunch was proven to be correct about half an hour later when the zakitas bounded back into camp and dropped two small furry bodies at Lyri's feet. Lyri praised the animals, ruffling their fur and hugging them. She knelt down by the small bodies and said something quietly, then pulled out her hunting knife to dress the animals for cooking. Obi-Wan pulled his own knife from his pack, a tempered durasteel multipurpose weapon that Qui-Gon had given him as a life-day gift one year. Being a useful tool, it wasn't considered just a possession as some things would have been. Qui-Gon, as usual, had danced around the Code. Putting these thoughts aside, he indicated one of the animals, asking if he could help. She smiled and nodded.

As Obi-Wan started to prepare and dress his animal, he thought about Lyri kneeling over the small creatures rather reverently before preparing them to cook for the evening. He had the feeling she was honoring them somehow for giving their lives and was intrigued, wishing to know her philosophies and beliefs since she'd had to raise herself ever since she'd been a youngling. Her only company had been the creatures surrounding her on this moon. The more he was around her, the more he realized how truly extraordinary she was. She was a unique mixture of wisdom and innocence and he found himself drawn to her.

Lyri again proved to be an excellent cook and she'd found a few starchy tubers as they'd walked earlier which she prepared with their meat. Obi-Wan observed her as she prepared to settle down for the night. She made sure to talk to each of the zakitas, ruffling their fur or giving them a scratch behind the ears. They were, he realized, her family. They'd taken a child into their midst, helping and protecting her when there was no-one else to do so. Lying on his side near the fire, his head propped up on one hand, he watched her across the flames. She looked delicate and soft, but she had an inner strength that must have been made of durasteel to deal so well with what she had been through. Yet...she also had a vulnerability about her that he had witnessed first-hand. As he watched her, he felt strangely peaceful regardless of the situation he was in.

The night passed quietly with only the murmuring of sleepy animals out on the plain and insect songs carried in on the soft breeze. The next night passed in much the same way. But on the third day, as they drew nearer to the mountains, Obi-Wan noticed that both Lyri and the zakitas seemed to be more on alert than they had been. Both she and the pack of larger zakitas kept a closer eye on the pups making sure they weren't separated.

That evening, Obi-Wan asked Lyri how far away they were once again and she drew a picture in the dust just as he had done before. It showed a sunrise picture with a line right down the middle. He was pretty certain she meant that as half a day and he began to feel a certain amount of anticipation. But, later that night, as they settled in for the evening, he watched as Lyri made sure there was no trace left of any debris from the evening meal. She buried it away from the camp somewhat. She moved her sleep furs nearer the fire. Obi-Wan watched as she spoke to the zakitas and they all moved in closer together nudging the pups to the inside.

Viewing everything with a bit of unease, Obi-Wan opted to forego his pocket tent and sleep in the open near the fire. He was surprised when Lyri said something to the zakitas and two of the large canines took up a position at his back before lying down. He looked at Lyri across the fire and raised his eyebrows in question, saying, "Lyri?" He pointed at her and then at the zakitas. "Teygra," she said, understanding what he was trying to ask and indicating something large. She then used her fingers near her mouth to indicate what he guessed were fangs. "Ah, so there are things that aren't so pleasant on this moon," he thought. He made sure he could get to his lightsaber in an instant if required. He found it peculiarly comforting to have the large canines at his back. "Good night, Lyri." he called across the fire. "Good...night, Obi-Wan," she answered with a gentle smile. Obi-Wan sat up a while to meditate before going to sleep. His meditations held no dark omens that night. The night would bring its own menace.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoda sat in the empty Council Chamber pondering the toll this war was taking on the Jedi. He had voiced his concerns to the Chancellor earlier that day, but Palpatine just said they were doing an exemplary job in the defense of the Republic and he was sure they would bring the war to an end soon. He didn't seem to share Yoda's concerns in the least. Yoda sighed and wished once again for a clarity of vision that was now hidden in shadows. He had noted yet another time how empty the halls in the Temple were becoming. They were promoting quicker trials and sooner knighting of senior padawans, just to send them off to fight in this ongoing war. Many knights had lost their own young padawans to battle. How had they gotten to a point where they had become soldiers for the Republic rather than the galaxy's peacekeepers?

The tap of his gimer stick sounded hollow to him as he walked the halls and he decided to check in on the Creche. The younglings always brought warm feelings to his ancient heart. It was getting on toward evening and the Creche Masters were rounding the little ones up for bed, but they all came running when they saw Master Yoda. After playing with the younglings for a while, he was in much better spirits.

Finally back in his little apartment, Yoda sipped a cup of tea and settled in to meditate. In his meditation, much as Obi-Wan had, Yoda saw darkness emanating from Coruscant and reaching out to choke the Republic. His view shifted onward to the Outer Rim on the edges of Wild Space and he saw a planetary moon he believed to be in the Chorlian sector. The moon glowed as if from within with the Light of the Living Force.

Seeming to settle back into himself, Yoda remained seated on his meditation cushion. He heard a whispering as of the rustle of soft fabric and smiled at the presence that came to rest opposite him. "Good it is to see you old friend," he said. "And you, Master Yoda." answered Qui-Gon. He had been communicating with the ancient Jedi for a little while now. "Save your concern for Obi-Wan,old friend. He will return to you in the not too distant future. With him will come a young woman. Look after her," said the long-deceased Master. "His Force signature I cannot feel, but alive he is. An answer you have, hmmm?" asked Yoda. "His signature is hidden on a moon extremely strong in the Living Force. His ship went down there, but he is still on the path of his destiny. The Force has always favored him," affirmed Qui-Gon. "Seen this moon you speak of, in meditation I have," Yoda said softly. Qui-Gon nodded at him and smiled before his presence dissipated. "Sleep well, old friend," he heard faintly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A life's passing gives Obi-Wan some insight into Lyri's canine family as the seeds of new feelings begin to take hold.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. Just sharing the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 9

Shining down on the quiet plain, the pale face of Baltimn Minor watched as the dark feline shape crept in on silent paws, blending from shadow to shadow, becoming part of the night. The midnight breeze blew in and rustled through the tall grasses, muting the sound of ravenous approaching death. Hearing the soft whine of a young pup, though the teygra's mouth watered in anticipation, it stilled until all was quiet again. Jade green eyes glowed with hunger in the planet's pale light as the creature began stalking forward again crouched low to the ground.

As a low growl rumbled through the chests of the canines to his back, a screaming sounded through the Force, causing Obi-Wan to break through the surface of sleep in an instant. Across the still-glowing embers of a dying fire, he saw Lyri crouched low, the zakitas to either side of her standing with hackles raised, growling a warning into the night. As the canines lowered into fighting positions, a soul-chilling scream pierced the night and Lyri threw a terrified pup tumbling behind her.

In a flurry of motion, the zakitas sprang forward snarling, Lyri dove to one side and Obi-Wan somersaulted through the air over them, his lightsaber hissing to life. The massive black feline sprang into their midst seeming to materialize out of thin air, jaws open wide and claws raking the nearest zakita. Spinning into action, Obi-Wan slashed the big feline twice less than lethally, attempting to push it back and was startled momentarily as an arrow flew past him. Noting the arrow had struck the creature in the shoulder, he moved aside quickly as the dagger claws swept near him. Two of the snarling zakitas moved to flank him, standing in battle-stance and causing the huge feline's attention to be divided. In the end, realizing the fearsome creature wasn't going to retreat, Obi-Wan used the canines' distraction and lunged low piercing the creature's chest and impaling its heart. He watched as the green fire left its eyes and its life was reclaimed by the Force. It always saddened him to take a life, even when he had no choice.

Several of the zakitas moved forward, hackles still raised, nudging the still form to assure themselves it wouldn't roar back to life. Obi-Wan strode into their midst and bent down near the massive head noting the slightly elongated fangs that protruded below the creature's lower jaw and the enormous well-muscled shoulders below the sleek black coat. He imagined in another setting the giant feline would have been a thing of dark beauty.

Clipping his lightsaber back on his belt and pulling the arrow from the creature's bloodied shoulder intending to ask Lyri about it, he quickly returned his attention to the camp. There were waves of agony rippling across the Force where a life signature slowly ebbed, becoming fainter with each breath. He could see Lyri hunched over the large golden form of one of the zakitas as it lay dying. Lyri glanced up at him as he lowered himself into a crouch. Tears ran down her face and her hair was a bit wild. Obi-Wan could see now that the zakita was an elder female. Lyri kept stroking the soft head and murmuring to the fallen creature, trying to impart comfort in her last moments. Obi-Wan put his arm around the girl's small shoulders and lay his other hand softly on the creature's head, bestowing peace and thanking her for a selfless act of love. He knew in the instant he touched her that this was the zakita protecting Lyri as she had thrown herself out of the teygra's path. As her last breath rattled in her chest and she grew still, Lyri broke down crying, "Sita….Sita," as she rocked herself, choking on her sobs and still stroking the soft fur, then draped herself over the lifeless body. Obi-Wan watched the blood seeping into the ground and had the sense of a candle's light being extinguished with the creature's passing. He wished he could convey to Lyri that the animal had passed into the Force with its parting. He assumed Sita had been the animal's name since she kept repeating it and knew that, in Lyri's eyes, she had lost a member of her family.

To his surprise, the young girl's sobs reverberated deeply inside him in a way he had never felt from anyone. He was pierced by her grief and reached out to gather her to him. She was clinging to the zakita's body, and as a consequence, he had to gently work her hands loose from the thick fur before he picked her up. She was sobbing and still reaching for the broken creature, so he carried her to the other side of the fire pit and sat with her in his lap, blocking her view of the death scene. Pulling his cloak around both of them, he sat for a long while rocking her and crooning softly as he sent her comfort through the Force. He was surprised to find silent answering tears trailing down his own cheeks, since he was normally able to remain impassive, at least on the outside. As Lyri's sobs quieted to a breathy shuddering, he shifted her in his lap so she was lying back against the crook of his arm. Smoothing her hair back from her tear-heated face, he sent a gentle sleep suggestion. As he heard her breathing deepen and even out, he got up and carefully placed her on her sleep fur, removing his cloak and tucking it around her to ward off the chill of shock. Seeing the large chocolate female seated several yards away, he called out through the Force and said, "Tika, come. Watch over Lyri." The animal rose and padded over to lie down at Lyri's side. Obi-Wan reached out and stroked the animal's head, feeling its own sense of primal canine grief as he did so. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Stay with Lyri while I tend to Sita." The creature's eyes softened and Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling she understood.

As Obi-Wan went to the fallen Sita, he ran his hand over the still-warm coat for a moment before hoisting the heavy animal onto his shoulders. As he started away from the camp the remaining zakita pack broke into an eerie howl lamenting their loss. The sound sent a shiver up his spine. He thought there could be no better argument for the emotional capacity of higher non-sentient beings than this primitive outpouring of grief.

Walking some distance away from the camp, he found what he'd been searching for. He moved several huge rocks away from an outcropping and lowered the heavy body into the space. He stood stroking his beard for a moment before heaving the rocks back into place and heading back to camp. He had noticed a dwarf tree with a twisted trunk near the outcropping, so he could find it again if Lyri wished to know where the body was laid to rest. He had the feeling it may give her some small comfort.

Entering the camp once more, he hunkered down next to Lyri to check on her, thankful she had slept through the pack's howling. He felt an exhaustion vaguely reminiscent of that he sometimes felt on the battlefield. He started to get up to go back to his sleep roll but hesitated, not wanting to be that far away from the young woman in case another danger presented itself. In all honesty, he didn't like the thought of her waking and being alone after what had happened. He knew she had probably faced similar dangers before this, but all he could think of was the grief that had torn through her and resounded in his own soul. The closest he had come to the experience was when Qui-Gon's shields had dropped in his grief over the loss of Tahl. Obi-Wan had been a young padawan then and it had seared through him like a hot knife.

Reaching out and running his hand lightly over the silky curls spread out on the fur, he made up his mind. He went to the other side of the low-burning embers and retrieved his sleep roll, laying it out flush with Lyri's sleep fur and laid down beside her. He told himself it was just for tonight, because she'd been alone for so long and he wanted to be there to look after her if she awoke. Sometime during the dark hours of very early morning Obi-Wan stirred slightly to find Lyri curled against him and lightly draped his arm over her as he drifted back to sleep.

As morning chased the dark shadows of night back to their hiding places, Obi-Wan woke to a soft giggle as a large pink tongue swept up the side of his face. "Uck...what?" he mumbled, trying to push a large furry head away. Hearing Lyri's soft giggle again, he opened one eye. "Enough, Tika,' he grumbled, but almost thought it worthwhile if it brought a smile to brighten Lyri's face. "Tika think Obi-Wan pup," she giggled. "Oh for the love of…," he cried as the canine's large nose nudged him. Lyri finally had mercy on him and tried to scold the wayward creature who just rolled on her back with a silly canine grin. By this time Lyri was laughing outright and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back at her. It was as though the big canine was trying to dispel the fear and heartbreak of the previous night.

As Lyri quieted again, she looked down at the cloak across her lap. Smoothing the wrinkles from the sienna cloth, she finally looked up at Obi-Wan with that shy smile that melted his heart and, searching her memory for a moment, quietly said, "Thank...thank you, Obi-Wan." She thought his eyes looked the blue-green of the lake that wasn't too far from her parents' transport this morning and was fascinated at the way they seemed to change with his mood. "You're welcome, Lyri. I wish I could have done more. I'm so sorry you lost Sita," he said thinking of the state she had been in. A shadow passed over Lyri's face and she began looking around her at the camp and into the plain nearby. She looked back at Obi-Wan questioningly. "What place….no...wh-wh," she asked looking up at him in frustration. "Where is Sita?" he said, realizing she was starting to access more of her memory to find words. "Yes!" she exclaimed in relief, happy he knew what she was asking. "Come, young one, I'll take you to her." he said, rising to his feet. He reached his hand out to help her up. Carefully folding his cloak over one arm, she took his hand and stood up, handing the cloak back to him.

He waited as she rummaged through her belongings for something. Before they left the camp, she called the zakitas to her and said something to them. One by one, with the exception of the pups, who were busy playing, they came and gently nosed her hand and he realized she was holding something. Obi-Wan stood quietly observing, curious. She put the item in her small carry-pouch and indicated she was ready.

As they headed into the plain in the direction Obi-Wan indicated, Lyri pointed out a couple of species of avians and told Obi-Wan what they were called, but she soon became very quiet and seemed to be in a pensive mood, so Obi-Wan let her be. As he saw the crooked little tree, he pointed out the rock outcropping to her. When they approached, he stood back a little to give her a small amount of privacy and just observed. She placed a hand on the outcropping and stood quietly for awhile. Then, searching for a loose crevice, she lifted a stone and carefully reached into her pouch for what looked like an old-fashioned brightly-colored hair ribbon. She held it in her fist to her lips for a moment and carefully secured it in the crevice, replacing the stone she had removed. Obi-Wan had the strangest feeling when he realized the other zakitas had, in essence, been bestowing their blessings before she took the ribbon to the gravesite. There was clearly more to these creatures than he had realized.

Beckoning Obi-Wan to her side, Lyri searched his eyes for a moment. Then, speaking so softly he had to lean down to hear her, she said, "Sita m-mean...mama...mmm...m-mother." Her eyes grew misty and she wiped at a stray tear. She looked into to his eyes trying to will him to understand. With a sudden intake of breath, he looked off into the plain then back at Lyri. "She was the one who found you," he murmured. Lyri, who was beginning to understand a lot more, considered for a moment, then looked at him and nodded her head. Sita had been the creature who had found a lost child and mothered her. She had integrated Lyri into the pack so she could survive. He recalled now that Sita always slept next to Lyri at night. He understood now why she had been so completely devastated and why he himself had been compelled to give the creature a burial.

Looking into Lyri's eyes for a long moment, he reached out and took her hand, slowly pulling her to him. He hugged her against him and just held her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Hearing his heart beating as she leaned against his chest, she felt remarkably at peace. Finally stepping back, he squeezed her hand and started back to the camp, turning once to make sure she was following. Though Obi-Wan had felt a deep sense of peace in the embrace as well, that voice inside him that always reminded him of duty and the Code was clamoring loudly, trying to be heard over a tumult of emotions. One would never know looking at the calm, self-assured exterior of the Jedi Master, that he had feelings, doubts and concerns that waged war within the deepest part of him. It was one of the reasons meditation was essential to him and he needed to take time to sink into the Force and release his emotions before they embarked on the last leg of their trek.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mace Windu listened solemnly as Yoda recounted his latest dark meditative vision. He too had feelings of foreboding surrounding Coruscant. "If our visions are to be believed Master Yoda, it would appear Count Dooku was being truthful with Master Kenobi on Geonosis. There is a dark force at work in the Senate. Perhaps even one of the Chancellor's immediate staff," the Korun Master said gravely. "Yes, very cautious we must be in our dealings with the Chancellor and the Senate," Yoda added. "Try to look beyond the surface of their decisions, we must."

"I truly wish Master Kenobi was with us. He has amazing insight into the twisted dealings of these politicians. We could use his counsel," Mace uttered, looking out over the cityscape in thought. "We've lost too many bright-minded, experienced Jedi to this Force-forsaken war."

Sighing, Yoda tapped over to Mace's side. Laying a small green claw on his arm he said, "Discount Master Kenobi yet, do not, my friend. Resourceful he is and...favored him the Force always has," he said, thinking of Qui-Gon's words. "Brought him back to us when lost hope we have in the past. Entertain dark thoughts do not, Mace. Surrounds us enough, darkness does."

Yoda hadn't mentioned his visits with Qui-Gon to any of the Council yet. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that passing into the Force wasn't exactly the way they had long perceived it, at least for some of them. He had only just agreed to allow Qui-Gon to teach him the knowledge that the Whills had imparted and didn't feel it was the right time to broach such a belief-shaking subject. There was enough chaos at present with the war raging and the precarious state of the Republic. Though Qui-Gon had assured him of Obi-Wan's return, he couldn't tell Mace this. He could only reassure his friend by reminding him of the knight's resourcefulness and superb abilities. It would have to be enough for now.

Joining his friend in quiet reflection, Yoda gazed out the window at the layered streams of traffic and the multi-colored lights just beginning to twinkle in the early dusk.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A prelude to memories...Obi-Wan and Lyri reach the clearing and the ship, but as Lyri stalls and tries to put things outside the ship in order before going in, Obi-Wan is left with more questions.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney. Only the originals are mine. Not for financial gain, just for fun. Just shooting through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 10

Coming out of his meditation, Obi-Wan felt a much-needed sense of calm. Looking around, he was surprised to see that Lyri had packed up the entire camp and was sitting calmly stroking Tika's head and looking out over the plain. She turned and spoke to the canine every so often, the creature turning to look at her and Obi-Wan wondered what they shared, reminded once again that there was much he didn't know about the zakitas and their bond with Lyri. He was curious how much they perceived through their Force sensitivity.

Feeling a little guilty when he realized he had been in meditation for over an hour and a half by his wrist chrono, and that Lyri had packed his things as well as her own, he started over to apologize. This was certainly no way to treat a lady, even if the meditation was needed. But when she turned and saw him approaching, far from being irritated as he had expected, she just smiled and got to her feet. As she tightened the lacings on her travel moccasins, she and Tika looked at one another one more time as though something passed between them and Tika trotted off toward the rest of the pack.

"We go now?" the young woman said with a sweet smile. "Erm...yes," he answered, hoisting his rucksack onto his shoulder. They had walked for about half an hour when the Jedi, who couldn't help his overwhelming need to be a gentleman, came to a stop. Lyri stopped and looked up at him, puzzled. "Erm...I do need to tell you I'm sorry, Lyri," he said. She cocked her head to one side still looking puzzled. "Why?" she asked. "Well...erm...because you were left to pack my things as well as your own and then wait quite a while with no explanation on my part," he said sincerely. She only smiled saying, "Not sorry, Obi-Wan. Y-you...need sleep-think. Is...good." She sensed the meditation calmed him and the poor man had no idea how many times Lyri had waited for her parents when they'd been lost in thought. She had known their work was important and learned to be patient. It was something she just accepted. She started off again and Obi-Wan just stared after her for a moment before catching up.

After this short exchange, Lyri didn't say much more. She seemed very quiet and subdued and, being Obi-Wan, he grew a little concerned. He had not seen her in this particular mood before. He sensed sadness, anticipation, apprehension, and hope coming from her in fairly equal amounts and wondered at the odd juxtaposition. He knew she still grieved for the big golden zakita who had mothered her. But he had the sense of old memories surfacing along with the emotions that accompanied them. He began wondering about the ship they were headed for. Had it crashed or had it landed here with some purpose? He dearly hoped it was the latter and it was still in fairly good working condition. But then, if that were the case, what had happened to the rest of the beings that had arrived here and what were they doing here in the first place? Lyri's language skills were getting better as she tapped into her memory, but he thought it might be too much for her to try to explain what had happened. Reaching out to sense her emotional state, he sensed the turmoil she was in, and thought it might be too much for her to relive the experience right now anyway. Well, he was good at investigating, so he could probably figure it out. Almost all beings left clues of some sort behind.

They had walked for about three more hours, when Lyri's pace began to slow noticeably. Obi-Wan studied her surreptitiously, noting her apprehension had grown considerably in the past half hour. She finally slowed to a halt, standing with her eyes to the ground and that shiny curtain of hair hiding her face. Obi-Wan, who was beginning to read this gesture fairly well, stopped at her side and, after a moment, gently swept the hair out of her face and back over her shoulder. Leaning down and tilting his head to see her face, he said gently, "What is it Lyri? " She kicked at a tuft of grass with the toe of her moccasin. She knew what he was asking, but she didn't know how to answer. She couldn't describe the feelings inside her. "I..ship...no mama...daddy. Lone...a...lone," she whispered, looking up at him with the shadow of sadness in her eyes. Obi-Wan straightened up and held her eyes silently for a moment, thinking what it must have been like for a youngling suddenly finding herself alone on a strange world in an empty ship. Had she been witness to her parents' deaths? He would have liked to access her memories, but wouldn't do that without her consent, even in order to help her. He finally spoke, offering the only comfort he could. "You won't be alone this time, Lyri. I'm here with you," he said, gently stroking her hair. She threw her arms around his waist and held tight for a moment. When she stepped back, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Th-thank you," she said very softly. He swallowed, saying "You're welcome, little one," and lightly rubbing slow circles on her back as she stood next to him. The thought went through his mind that, in another life, he may have held onto her for good. It surprised him and he sighed thinking, "But I'm not in that other life and I have duties to attend to." He squeezed her shoulder and slowly stepped back. "Shall we keep on, then?" he asked, turning back in the direction they'd been traveling. "Yes, Obi-Wan...we go," she said quietly.

About half an hour later they were almost at the foot of the mountains, Obi-Wan thinking he should ask if they were close, when he felt the excitement running through the zakita pack. Lyri called them to her and spoke to them. Some of the canines were literally prancing in place when she pointed and sent them off to a slightly wooded area just before the terrain started its ascent. Most of the pack spread out in a sprint over the remaining flat expanse, with the exception of a couple of the females who remained there with the pups, and the canines carrying packs. "They go see no teygra...see is...safe," she said at the Jedi's questioning look. "The teygras live in the mountains?" he asked. "Yes. Come down wh-when...time to make baby," she answered. He thought she might mean mating season, but would have to figure out later how to ask her. He reached out with the Force, but didn't feel any nearby threats. He was quite anxious to see what shape the ship was in and now had more than a passing curiosity about Lyri's past. He was fairly certain he could find clues to that in the ship if it was intact. He also hoped it might still be in good enough shape to fly, though he wouldn't mention that to Lyri just yet.

The zakitas suddenly barked in a lively chorus causing the remaining females and pups to start running in their direction. "Is o...kay," smiled Lyri, starting after the female canines and pups as she began to walk alongside the pack animals. "Stay with me," Obi-Wan directed, still thinking of the massive teygras. Lyri was startled by the command in his voice since she had never heard that tone from him. She turned to look at him hesitantly. He was calm but looked deadly serious, so she did as he said. His eyes had gone to a steely blue as he looked in the direction the zakitas had gone. "Is okay, Obi-Wan," she said in a small voice. He looked down at her with an expression that broached no argument, saying "Stay behind me, Lyri." She felt a little unsettled, but did as he said. Stretching out again with his senses, he didn't discern any danger, but still kept Lyri behind him as they approached the wooded area. As they came through the trees into the clearing at the base of the mountains, Lyri said, "See, Obi-Wan? No teygra! Is okay!" Looking down at her, his expression softening, he nodded. She ran ahead toward the ship, only stopping to pick up a couple of pieces of makeshift furniture that had been knocked on their sides.

Obi-Wan stood and stared at the modified Corellian YT-1760 transport sitting at the far end of the clearing. It was an older model, but there were still plenty of them in service. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it had not crashed, but had been landed in that spot with a particular purpose. It looked like someone had intended it as a temporary base of some sort. The old transport looked a little weathered and there were lacy vines winding and climbing their way up the hull at various spots. He knew he would need to check for structural damage to the ship to determine if it was still safe to fly, but he felt a sense of anticipation. He could finally do something about getting off this moon and back to the Temple and his mission. He had a lot of people depending on him and he knew Anakin was probably beside himself. He remembered how distraught the young man had been the last time he'd disappeared. Truth be told, he missed his former padawan.

With an end to his musing on what he needed to do for the time being, he looked about to see what Lyri was up to. She seemed to be trying to put things outside the ship into some kind of order before going inside. There appeared to be a couple of crude chairs she had set upright not too far from the space the boarding ramp would put down. She was now placing what appeared to be a mixture of low-tech manufactured and hand-made weapons into a rack set against the hull of the ship. He walked over to see if she needed a hand and to get a closer look at the weapons. There was a professional grade hunting crossbow and two or three primitive bows and quivers of arrows. He had read about these ancient weapons in the archives, as he loved reading different planetary histories along with the Jedi histories. There was an assortment of knives, two of which he recognized as being from the nomadic tribes on Ansion. He also saw another old Corellian hunting knife. There were three well-made spears he recognized from one of the planets the rich went to pretending to be big game hunters in the old style-a practice he himself found disgusting. There were also a few old style blasters of different makes.

The interesting thing, however, was that several other weapons looked to be in various stages of manufacture. Someone had been trying to reproduce the ancient weapons, but why? He suddenly remembered the arrow that had struck the teygra back on the plain. He had meant to ask Lyri about it, but now he was even more intrigued. Not only had these beings been hand crafting the ancient weapons, but someone had taken the time to show Lyri how to use a bow and arrows and how to use a spear to catch fish. They had also evidently taught her basic wilderness survival skills. Someone had obviously cared about the child and she had mentioned her mother and father being gone earlier, so there had been at least two other humans here.

Helping Lyri to put the last of the weapons in order in their rack, he then followed her to a little shed with grass overgrown in a riot around the outside. Going inside with her, he saw racks, some set up and some in a jumble at one corner, along with a small fire pit. It obviously hadn't been used in a while. He remembered the smoked meat she'd shared with him and decided this must have been used as a smokehouse. It was most intriguing that these people would decide to come here and, even though they still had the amenities of the ship, live so primitively otherwise.

He really wanted to see what shape the inside of the ship was actually in. Watching Lyri set a couple of the smoking racks upright, however, he knew he needed to give her the time she needed to settle herself by doing these mundane tasks and he smiled a little at her need to put things in order.

Finally she went outside and walked slowly to the ship with Obi-Wan just a few steps behind. She jumped as he gently put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him, she bravely tried to smile. Sensing her inner disquiet through the Force, he simply asked, "Would you like me to bring the boarding ramp down?" Nodding gratefully, she pointed at the activation panel and held her breath. The entry code had been affixed to the right of the panel. Thinking of the strict security measures he was used to, it made him smile and shake his head. Quickly inputting the code, he was relieved to hear the hum and swoosh of the ramp as it began its descent. Feeling Lyri's small fingers curl around his own, he looked down at her and smiled encouragingly saying, "After you, milady."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heading back to Coruscant, Anakin was still baffled at the Chancellor's reasoning for sending him on this latest mission. It had seemed to require negotiating skills more in line with Obi-Wan's abilities or perhaps even Mace's than his own. In fact, negotiations had broken down rather quickly leading to a skirmish that had to be put down and causing the mission to take longer than he had anticipated. He just didn't have the patience for dealing with whining leaders who couldn't see any viewpoints but their own. Force knows, Obi-Wan had tried to teach him, but he just wasn't cut out for it.

Anakin ached for his wife's gentle, soothing touch. She helped him put things in perspective. This war and its effects seemed endless. On top of that, the one other person who was truly a steadying force in his life, the calm and strength he could always grab onto, was still missing. He needed his best friend and the closest man he'd had to a father. He needed to find Obi-Wan.

As he had set the navigation coordinates for home, he had been sorely tempted just to disregard everyone's directives and head out to the Chorlian sector to start sweeping the area for any stray signal in the Baltimn and neighboring systems. He shuddered at the thought that neither he nor any of the other Jedi had been able to sense his former Master's unique signature since his disappearance. Obi-Wan burned like a raging fire in the Force and Anakin had always been comforted by the ease with which he could find him. Not being able to feel that now left a gaping black hole in his heart and made him feel...well...lost somehow.

That night, as he finally lay in the soft comfort of his wife's arms, he poured his heart out to her. As they lay in the afterglow of love, limbs tangled, Padme's head on his chest, she told him she would try to do what she could to push forward a search effort for their friend. She too felt Obi-Wan's loss and she'd been concerned when Anakin had intimated that he might openly defy the Council if he had to in mounting a search. She certainly knew Obi-Wan wouldn't want that. As Anakin drifted into a fitful sleep, Padme lay awake trying to work out a solution and praying Obi-Wan would come back to them safely. A tiny shadow of fear gnawed at her when she thought of her husband's volatile emotions unchecked by Obi-Wan's steady presence.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The abandoned Corellian transport reveals a few secrets and the promise of some answers as Obi-Wan and Lyri grow a little closer.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money being made, just for fun. Just floating in the galaxy awhile.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 11

Stepping onto the boarding ramp, Lyri took a deep breath and held it for a minute, turning as Obi-Wan squeezed her hand. When she turned to look at him, he smiled and nodded encouragement. Letting go of his hand, she continued up the ramp. Feeling her apprehension, he followed close behind her, wondering how this young woman could be so at home out in the wild, yet clearly uneasy now that they were inside the ship. She halted and stood in the musty air, dust motes swirling about her, her head turned slightly as though listening for something. Obi-Wan let his senses stretch into the farthest reaches of the ship feeling the past echoes of happiness and contentment. But underneath, somewhat elusive, there was a shadow clinging to the corners. He did not sense any present danger, however, and touching Lyri lightly on the shoulder, he went to try some of the systems to give them light and better ventilation. He also wanted to power up some of the data terminals to run ship diagnostics and look for clues about Lyri's background.

Obi-Wan wasn't able to bring the lighting online until he had made a few minor adjustments to the power generator. While not the genius Anakin was at tinkering with things, he had enough knowledge and training to hold his own. When he was able to bring the lighting systems on in the ship he was more than rewarded with Lyri's simple delight over something he took for granted most days. She ran up to him and gave him a hug saying, "Obi-Wan, y-you make light!" He couldn't help answering her bright smile with one of his own. He was about to go check some of the other systems when she grabbed his hand and started trying to pull him toward one of the forward compartments. She suddenly dropped his hand and slapped her thigh saying, "Obi-Wan, come!" "Oh dear," he said raising his eyebrows and thinking that having taught her that could come back to bite him. He followed her nevertheless.

Dragging him through the entryway to a fairly good-sized forward compartment, Lyri pointed excitedly at the wall to the left, saying, "See, Obi-Wan? Data..pad..ss!" "Datapads, indeed!" he said in astonishment. The wall to his left was filled ceiling to floor with datapads with the exception of a small desk area built into the shelving unit with an inset reading light. On the right hand side of the compartment was a larger desk area, also with inset reading light. Above this desk were shelves of flimsiplast journals and to the sides were several semi-transparent drawers full of organized and cached datachips. Pulling him through the entry on the opposite side of the room, she dragged him into another compartment that looked like a small laboratory. "Ahhh... This was a research vessel," he thought to himself as he stood stroking his beard. He turned his focus for a moment to Lyri, who was looking at a couple of artifacts on one of the counters. "Then...perhaps this was the researchers' young daughter?" Having always had a healthy sense of curiosity, he was eager to get a look at some of those datapads and journals in the library. But, first things first...he needed to get the ventilation and other systems online.

"It's so nice to have light in the ship again," thought Lyri, wandering around to different areas, and looking for familiar objects from her childhood. "It's been such a long time and Obi-Wan seems to know how to fix things on the ship like Daddy and Tirak did. Please let him like it here enough to stay. He has a lot to read in the library and he seems to like that. He has been so nice to me since we met at the river. But, I wonder where he could have come from?" All these thoughts tumbled through Lyri's mind as she walked from one compartment to another. She hadn't really been afraid of Obi-Wan since that first night when he'd caught her going through his things. The zakitas liked him, too, and she trusted their instincts above anything else. She remembered with a frown that they had never warmed up to Tirak, their zabrak copilot and maintenance crewman. They had stayed away from him and if he came too close, they would growl and slink away.

Noticing the thick layer of dust over everything, Lyri went to a cupboard where they had kept cleaning supplies and found some old cloths and a duster. As she was working to tidy things up, she thought about Obi-Wan again and smiled. He was right; it wasn't so scary and empty here with him to keep her company. It had been a very long time since she'd had human companionship and she found comfort in Obi-Wan's presence.

The dust and the musty air in the ship made her sneeze. But when she was just about finished cleaning the four sleep quarters and the common room and putting their contents in order, she suddenly smelled freshened air. Not like outside where it was sweet, but the way she remembered it on the ship years ago. "He must have fixed that, too!" she thought, smiling to herself once more. Just then he poked his head around the corner. "There you are, young one," he said as he came into the common room, wiping his hands on a rag. "Ah, I see you've been busy. Good job!" he smiled. "Now then. You are covered with dust, milady, and I seem to be wearing a goodly amount of lubricating oil. Since we don't have water on the ship at present, do you have a suggestion for cleaning up?" Lyri grinned at him. "Lake!" she giggled. "Is it nearby?" he asked, grinning at her excitement. She nodded vigorously.

She had started running down the hall for the boarding ramp when the bemused knight called after her, "Hold on! Shouldn't we take a few things with us?" "Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing. Running back to a cupboard outside the refresher, she pulled out a couple of large towels. Handing those to Obi-Wan, she ran to the lab where she'd put some of her baskets when she'd unpacked and found her container of handmade cleanser. Any standard soap had been used up long ago. Running up to Obi-Wan, she blushed again as she noticed he still had a small smile and his eyes were twinkling. "After you," he chuckled.

It was that late part of the day in which the air lies still, shortly before dusk, when they arrived at the lake. Its deep blue-green surface shimmered like a multifaceted jewel in invitation. It was surprisingly close by and Obi-Wan was impressed with the site Lyri's parents had chosen for their base of operations. It was fairly sheltered by the mountains and wooded area, and they'd had a very good water source close at hand. This also meant a food source since they fished. He found himself wondering what they had been researching. A splash called him out of his reverie.

"Oh dear me," he muttered, blushing, when he saw Lyri in the water and every bit of her clothing on the shore. Stripping down to his shorts, he waded into the water. He was surprised to find that it wasn't at all cold. Seeing where she'd put the container of cleansing goo, he scooped some of it out and started lathering up, removing his undershorts once he was in the water. Well, he figured he could just turn his backside to her when he went ashore. It was as close as he was going to get to being a gentleman under the circumstances. "Steady, Kenobi," he muttered to himself. He decided he might as well take a quick swim while he was here. It was a small luxury he had always enjoyed and hadn't had time for in recent months.

About half way across the lake, Obi-Wan stopped to tread water and take a look around. Some type of waterfowl landed on the lake not too far away from him. They looked like a little family, there being several nestlings with them. The mature fowl were deep brown with grey streaks through their wings and with heads and necks of an iridescent deep blue. Quite striking, actually. He chuckled softly as one of the little creatures swam over to take a closer look at him. "Hello there, little friend," he smiled. The little nestling swam right up and tapped his arm with its small beak. Hearing its mother's call, it quickly swam off again as the family headed farther away in the direction of some reeds near the distant shore.

As he was watching them swim away, Lyri suddenly popped up out of the water right in front of him. Startled, he backed up slightly, putting a couple of feet between them. "Hel..lo, Obi-Wan," the little sylph said with a delighted smile. "Er...hello," he croaked back, realizing rather belatedly just how clear the water in this lake was. Involuntarily, his eyes flicked down to the water in front of him. The water's shimmer did little to hide the pleasant sight of her graceful curves. He could see her lovely breasts quite clearly just below the surface, a perfect size and very pleasantly shaped. He had an almost overwhelming desire to reach out and caress them. He felt his body beginning to respond in arousal and gritted his teeth as he started to harden. As he sought desperately for something to say, she suddenly giggled and dove back below the surface, her beautifully rounded bottom popping up a mere foot away from his face. Some Huttese expletives picked up from Anakin left his mouth before he could gather his thoughts and calm himself. He stayed where he was, treading water, until he was able to get himself under control again.

Noticing the sky starting to turn the soft mauve and purple of dusk, he finally swam back to shore. Lyri wasn't there yet so he hurried onto shore and grabbed his towel to dry off. Putting on some clean undershorts he'd brought with him, he felt back in control again. He threw his soiled clothing into a shoulder satchel he'd found on the ship. Seeing Lyri's head pop out of the water a few yards out, he called to her. "Come on, young one. It's going to be dark soon and we need to get back." She swam to shore and stepped out of the water, standing a moment to wring the water out of her long hair. Failing somewhat in his effort to look away, realizing she was completely oblivious in her innocence, Obi-Wan muttered, "Oh stars end!" He gathered up her towel and strode forward, wrapping the towel around her swiftly. "Gather your things and let's go," he said, a little more sharply than he'd intended. When he saw the hurt expression on her face he felt like a cad. "We need to get inside before nightfall," he said more gently. Lyri nodded, still looking a little uncertain. He could feel her hurt.

"He seems angry with me. What did I do?" thought Lyri, going over her actions in her mind. "I came ashore when he asked me to. What if he leaves? I really don't think I can stand being alone again, even with my zakita family for company." She had forgotten his reaction to her being without a top when they first met at the river and had always swum without the hindrance of clothing. Stopping, her stomach twisting in a knot, she started to shiver, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. Obi-Wan, who was striding purposefully ahead, suddenly found Tika in his path and the animal wouldn't let him proceed. He sighed in slight irritation and turned around intending to ask Lyri to control the animal. When he saw her standing some distance away visibly shivering with her head down, he could have kicked himself. She looked so small and vulnerable it caused his chest to constrict. "Oh, sweetheart," he said under his breath. Striding back to her, he wrapped the towel tighter around her and pulled her against him. He stood for a moment murmuring softly to her that it was alright, she hadn't done anything. Then, securing his own towel over his shorts, he picked her up and strode back to the ship and up the ramp. Before he went in, he looked down at the big chocolate zakita who had followed them up to the ramp. "Sorry,Tika. I'll try to take better care of her." The big canine whuffed at him as though in understanding.

Setting Lyri down lightly, he said "Why don't you go put something on, little one? I'll dress and make us some tea." She looked at him with large, solemn eyes and he couldn't help reaching out to brush her cheek with the backs of his fingers. A tiny tentative smile appeared on her face. "That's my girl," he said as he turned and went to get his rucksack. Dropping the sack in one of the spare sleep quarters that apparently hadn't been used much, he closed the door and pulled some clean clothes out. Quickly getting dressed and running a comb through his hair, he went to the galley in search of some extra cups for the tea. While he was doing this, he also searched the various cupboards for anything else of use.

Lyri went to her own quarters and sat on the bed for a few moments trying to straighten out her thoughts. "I guess he's going to stay. I hope so," she said picking up her old stuffed wookie. She hugged it a moment and then, realizing she no longer had sleep clothes here in her quarters that fit, she went into her mother's and father's old quarters. Going through the drawers, seeing the familiar clothes, made her heart hurt, but she soon found an old sleep shirt that seemed suitable and put it on. Lingering a little longer, she thought about the last time she'd seen her parents and wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

As she padded into the kitchen, Obi-Wan smiled at her warmly. "Well, young one, I managed to find enough rations in my pack and, combined with a couple of ration packs I found here, I've been able to put something together for last-meal. I guess it's a good thing these ration packs last so long without becoming petrified. I suppose we'll have to fish or hunt tomorrow." Nodding at him, she sat down at the small table in the dining area. Dishing up two bowls of the stew-like mixture he had on the stove, he brought them over to the table where he had already set the cups of tea and a couple of spoons and sat down opposite Lyri. "Hmm...not the most appetizing, but it will do for tonight," he said making a funny face at her. He got the reaction he'd been looking for as Lyri started to giggle. He winked at her.

Clearing up the last of the dinner dishes, the two of them washed them and put everything in its place. Noticing Lyri yawning, he said, "You must be tired little one. Go ahead on to bed. I need to meditate for awhile and I'd like to look at a couple of the datapads in your library." "Okay, Obi-Wan," she yawned and hugged him. He wasn't used to so much affection since his Temple family, for the most part, weren't very demonstrative, aside from Anakin. The young man had always had a need to hug Obi-Wan, whether he was extremely happy or in the depths of sadness. Obi-Wan had never been able to change that and had grown accustomed to it over the years. Looking down at the sweet face turned up to him with so much trust, he wrapped his arms around her and thought that a warm hug was actually quite pleasant. "Alright, off to bed with you," he said, pulling back slightly and smiling down at her. "Good night, Obi-Wan," she said over her shoulder as she went down the hall to her old quarters. "Good night, Lyri," he said as he watched her go. He stood staring at the empty hall, deep in thought for a few moments.

Deciding the library would be a decent place to meditate, he sat on the floor and took a few deep breaths in and out, releasing his restless emotions and feelings. As he became aware of the life signs softly glowing in the Force around him, he hovered over Lyri's already sleeping form for a moment, then out over the sleeping zakitas and on out into the galaxy. He seemed to hover in space between Baltimn Minor and the feral Moon. He watched as the Force caressed the moon with bright tendrils of light. As he looked toward the Core worlds and Coruscant, he again saw a dark shadow settling over them. "Time is growing short," the Force seemed to whisper. As he slowly settled back into himself, he sat stroking his beard and pondering the vision's meaning. Perhaps there would soon be a turning point in the war, he thought. The images of shadow and darkness over the Republic bothered him, but he could do nothing right now. He was, however, beginning to feel more of an urgency to get back to Coruscant. Since he could do nothing about that tonight either, he resolved to start looking through some of the datapads and journals to find out something of Lyri's background and what her parents might have been doing here. Picking up the two datapads still lying out on the smaller desk and a journal from the larger desk, he took them to his quarters and settled in to read.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme sat down across from her dear friend and colleague Bail Organa in one of the popular new tapcafs on the second level in one of Coruscant's business districts. "Hi Bail, it's so good to see you. How is Breha doing?" she asked cordially. "She is very well, thank you. I trust your family is well back on Naboo?" he replied. Seeing her nod, he continued, "Padme, when you commed me you said you had something fairly urgent to discuss. What is this pertaining to?" She sighed saying, "Are you aware, Bail, that Master Kenobi has been missing for the last couple of weeks? And are you also aware that absolutely nothing is being done to locate him?" Senator Organa raised his eyebrows and then settled into a scowl. "That's outrageous! His negotiating skills are one of the Republic's best assets! Does the Chancellor know?" Padme sighed. "Apparently so. An...Commander Skywalker has told me that both the Council and he have gone to the Chancellor but he insists they don't have the extra resources to look for one knight. You'd think he'd be a little more grateful for everything that man has done for him...for the Republic."

"Besides, Bail, Obi-Wan has been a really good friend. I can't stand the thought of losing him," Padme sighed. Bail squeezed her hand. "He has been a good friend to me, too Padme. He's the most trustworthy person I know. Let me think about this. I'll try to come up with some kind of plan, since we don't seem to have too much support from the Chancellor. I hate to say it, but his main focus lately seems to be acquiring more power. From what I can see, he has the Jedi stretched almost to the breaking point, which is probably why they have no-one to spare. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. "

Leaving the tapcaf, Padme felt much better. She knew Bail to be a man of his word. He'd think of something and she'd be ready to help in whatever way she could. She cared a great deal for Obi-Wan and that little dark voice inside her told her that her husband's well-being may very well depend on bringing him back safely.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: History leads to mystery...Obi-Wan learns about Lyri's family and background only to be left with another mystery. Meanwhile, he does his best to watch over her without getting tangled up in his feelings.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money being made. Just traversing the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 12

The first thing Obi-Wan learned when he opened the initial datapad was Lyri's father's name and that their last name was Starrider. Her father, Leonard, was an anthropologist and paleontologist, as noted in the initial heading. He thought the name sounded vaguely familiar. The datapad had quite a few observations pertaining to very primitive civilizations that had existed on various planets in the Mid and Outer Rims at one time. In this particular study, he was conjecturing on the discovery of fire at some point in each civilization's history and the ability to obtain it or create it and how this affected each civilization's progression. Obi-Wan, who had always had a fondness for any kind of history studies, felt himself being sucked in and had to stop himself from getting completely engrossed in the study, which he thought was very well-written and brought up some interesting theories. The professor went on later in the article, as Obi-Wan skimmed the content, to speak of he and his wife's own efforts at trying different primitive methods of creating fire. As he had finally mentioned his wife's name, Obi-Wan learned that Lyri's mother was named Sarika.

Obi-Wan stopped and, looking at nothing in particular, sat stroking his beard. The names of Professors Leonard and Sarika Starrider tickled the edge of his memory for some reason, from some time before the start of the war. "No wonder Lyri is such a clever, quick little soul, having these two for parents," he mused. "One only has to look at the inquisitiveness in those bright eyes to see how intelligent she is." It saddened him to think she had only had her parents to teach her for a short while as a youngling and then was left with no-one. She should have had access to the finest academies.

Putting the datapad aside, he picked up the flimsiplast journal, tapping his fingers on its cover for a second. Rubbing his eyes, he checked his chrono. Still not too terribly late. He decided to read a while longer to appease his curiosity. This particular journal was kept by Sarika Starrider, Lyri's mother, and appeared to be a mixture of work and personal observations. It appeared Sarika had been a botanist and medicinal herbalist with secondary studies in indigenous planetary fauna and ecosystems. He got all that from the printed title page, as it appeared these journals had been made up especially for her. He realized Lyri's mother must have been teaching her how to recognize certain plants, since the young woman seemed to know which plants were safely edible and had some knowledge of indigenous herbs.

Reading on, he saw several observations on plants Sarika thought might have medicinal qualities and some experiments she had been planning. But amongst these were some personal observations that caught his attention. She had written about how bright and quick her young daughter was and how proud she was of her. She also wrote about lingering doubts she had about Lyri being so isolated here away from other age-mates. But what really caught his attention were some observations she made in the last third of the journal about their copilot and maintenance crewman who'd been sharing their time here on the moon. He was a Zabrak, apparently, and she called him Tirak. She had written several entries in which she expressed a growing uneasiness about him. He flipped to the back of the journal and noticed a couple of final entries in which she expressed downright fear. Obi-Wan was beginning to have a bad feeling about this Zabrak. He would have to see if he could get any information out of Lyri without upsetting her too terribly.

The next to the last page mentioned them having a small celebration for Lyri's eighth birthday. Sarika had baked her a cake and given her a special locket that belonged to her grandmother. Her father had given her the fire-starting stones which Obi-Wan had seen her use. The date and year indicated in this entry would mean that Lyri was now nineteen.

The final entry in this journal mentioned going up into the mountains with her husband to check on an unusual rock formation they had seen before they had landed and never gotten around to exploring. She also wanted to study some plants that grew at the higher elevation. The thing that really gave Obi-Wan a bad feeling...and he hoped he was wrong...was that the Zabrak was going along with them to carry some extra equipment they were going to need. They'd planned to leave Lyri here at the ship, thinking the trip might be too strenuous for an eight-year-old. Sarika was comfortable with this because the zakitas would be here to watch over her and keep her safe overnight. Sarika stated her amazement at the bond her daughter seemed to have with the animals. Obi-Wan decided that Lyri's parents probably had no idea their daughter had any force sensitivity. Since this journal had three or four blank pages at the end, and had been left lying out on the desk, he had the distinct feeling Lyri's mother had intended to add to it after their excursion. He was saddened to realize the date on this last entry was very likely the last day Lyri saw her parents alive, just one day after her eighth birthday.

Putting the journal and the two datapads aside on the bedside table, Obi-Wan lay back against the pillows, letting their feathery softness cradle his weary head. It had been a long and eventful few days. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly as he thought about Lyri. What an extraordinary and brave little soul to have survived as she had from the tender age of eight years. She'd lost everything and yet had made the best life she could in a world that had been mostly foreign to her. Not only that, she had retained a certain softness and gentleness of spirit, despite her difficult life. He sighed, raising his arm and draping it against his forehead. Her parents had been preparing her for survival, he thought sadly, though they had not known how desperately she would need those skills. Reaching out he felt her soft presence in quiet repose. He felt an inexplicable connection to this young woman. He pondered that a moment as he turned out the light and closed tired eyes. Sleep soon overcame him, stilling his thoughts.

Very early the next morning, Lyri got up quietly and dressed. Approaching the entry to Obi-Wan's quarters on tiptoe, she peeked into the room, since he had left the door open. She smiled as she remembered her parents doing the same most nights in case she needed them. She didn't venture into the room, afraid she would disturb him. He looked more peaceful than she'd seen him, sprawled on the bed with his red-gold hair all tousled. Leaving his door, she continued very quietly down the hall and lowered the boarding ramp, silently leaving the ship. Once outside she carefully closed the ramp and, turning to greet the zakitas who were now milling excitedly around her, picked up her bow and arrows from the weapons rack. "We go hunt...get food for Obi-Wan," she said, trying out the words which were coming back to her more easily now. Several of the big canines whuffed at her and pranced in place until they all took off at a run for the lake. They knew her intentions through the Force bond they shared.

Blinking slowly awake, Obi-Wan took a few moments to pull his thoughts together. Running a hand through his hair as he sat up, he stepped over to pick up his boots and sat on a chair near the door to pull them on. As he did so, he sought out Lyri with his senses. He felt a slight prick of alarm when he realized she didn't seem to be inside the ship. Picking his belt up and stepping out into the hall, he called out a couple of times, though he didn't really expect an answer. "Oh, blast!," he thought, "What's that little imp up to now?" Striding down the hall, he hit the control to lower the ramp and stalked out of the ship. He called for Tika, then realized the zakitas were missing, too. Taking a few steps, he crouched down to study their tracks, seeing Lyri's among them. They appeared to be headed for the lake.

Lyri's first stop was to check and reset the old traps she used when she was in this location. She noted that a couple of them needed repairs. Then, speaking silently to the zakitas, she crept through the tall grass near the lake. Seeing one of the plump porcine creatures that relished the tender plants near the water's edge, she signaled to the zakitas to keep the animal from running off. Slowly standing as she notched an arrow, she took aim, pulled back the bow and released an arrow. It found its mark just as the animal looked up in alarm. The next instant, it crumpled to the ground and Lyri felt its life sign fade. They should have meat for maybe three days or more and perhaps some left to smoke.

Obi-Wan had tracked her and, as soon as he felt her presence, was striding through the grass in her direction. Having been upset with her for leaving without alerting him, he hadn't really stopped to consider what she might be up to. He caught himself as he saw her rising slowly and pulling back on her bow. Standing as still as possible, he took in the entire scene somewhat in awe. The zakitas had crept in to surround a creature near the shore, in essence keeping it from escaping until Lyri had felled it. They were working as a team. Then Lyri, in one graceful movement, had found her mark. His irritation was forgotten at present in his amazement at what he'd just witnessed. He had only ever read about people using this method to hunt or do battle. The fact that the zakitas worked with her as a team was incredible.

He started toward her again at a slower pace. Watching her slowly approach the dead creature as the zakitas lay nearby, he was mesmerized as she touched the animal gently, closing her eyes for a moment and speaking softly. Stopping a couple of yards away, he stood quietly. She must have sensed him then because she turned and smiled at him. "Lyri hunt, Obi-Wan. Now have food." "Yes, I see, young one. Very good," he smiled. He would have a talk with her later about leaving without telling him. He couldn't bring himself to dampen her mood at present. She had only been trying to provide for them.

Slinging her bow over her shoulder, she went to pick the animal up. Noting the creature was probably two thirds her size and fairly heavy, Obi-Wan stepped forward. "No, little one, you did the hard part. I will carry it back." He hoisted the creature onto his shoulders and they all set off for the ship.

Approaching the ship, Lyri directed Obi-Wan to a slightly raised platform some thirty yards or more at an angle to the rear of the ship. He noticed it had old dried blood stains and there were bones piled in a shallow pit off to one side. She directed him to lay the creature on the platform and then trotted off to the weapons rack and, replacing her bow and arrows, chose two knives from the rack. Returning to the platform, she prepared to skin and dress the animal. Obi-Wan thought of the females he normally dealt with on a daily basis in the uppermost levels of Coruscant. They would have fainted dead away at the prospect of having to skin and dress an animal. He asked Lyri if she'd like some help, but she just smiled and shook her head. "Is alright, Obi-Wan. Go make tea," she said with a giggle. "Are you implying that I can't handle the job of dressing a fairly good sized animal for our consumption?" "Con...con..sump?" asked Lyri with puzzlement. "Consumption...to eat," he explained. "Oooh," she giggled, "mmm, Obi-Wan go make tea," she giggled again with a mischievous glint. "Impudent minx," he grinned at her. "Alright, I'll go make tea. I'll be out to check on you in a bit. I have the feeling we'll be needing another trip to the lake later today for cleanup, since I still need to figure a way to replenish the water supply on the ship."

Returning to the ship, Obi-Wan spied Tika lying near one of the chairs in front of the ship. He reached down and ruffled the rich brown fur saying, "Thank you for watching over our girl, Tika." The animal cocked her head and whuffed at him. He smiled and, oddly, found himself whistling as he entered the ship.

On his way to the galley, he checked one of the data terminals in an alcove. It appeared to boot up fairly quickly. Using the Force to bypass a simple security measure, he gave it a new password and accessed the system. Skimming through a few programs, he found what he was looking for and set the system to run a detailed ship diagnostic of all systems. That accomplished he went to the galley and did a check of the chilling unit anticipating storage for the meat from this morning's hunt. Finally, he filled the kettle from the half empty water purifier/storage unit and set the kettle on to boil. While he was waiting, he went around the corner to the library and pulled out another of Sarika's journals this time from the far left side of the uppermost shelf. He checked the date and found it was a day or so after they had arrived on the moon, which is what he had hoped. He laid it on the desk for later and went to take the merrily whistling kettle off the burner. Filling his own mug and finding a travel type mug with a lid in the cupboard, he filled a mug for Lyri and headed out of the ship. Checking his chrono, he realized he'd been inside a little longer than he'd intended.

When he rounded the corner to the back of the ship, he was duly impressed with Lyri's efficiency in butchering and dressing the game. She already had most of the meat in chunks ready to be chilled or prepared and was busy starting to stretch the hide on a tanning frame. For all her lack of formal education, she had an amazing amount of knowledge stored away in that beautiful little head, he mused. He wondered how many people, aside from his Jedi comrades, could have survived the ordeal she had been through. Even some of the Jedi younglings would most likely have perished.

"Here, young one, some tea with the sweet nectar you shared with me last night added to it." He handed her the mug. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," she smiled delightedly, wiping her hands and taking the mug. She sat for a moment on a nearby wooden bench, and savored the tea, closing her eyes and sighing. Obi-Wan swallowed as he felt a pull on his heart. After a couple of minutes had passed, Lyri opened her eyes and was caught by the look in his eyes, which had taken on a deep blue-green hue. She felt an odd sensation, warm and fluttery, deep in her lower abdomen. She was startled as she had never felt it before. She looked down quickly, and slowly peeked back up at him through half lowered lashes. Obi-Wan shook himself and smiled at her.

"Perhaps we should get this meat to the chiller," he said, clearing his throat. Cocking her head, she smiled and pointed to an outdoor cupboard nearby. Opening it, Obi-Wan found a roll of some thin type of parchment inside. "To wrap the meat?" he asked, and she nodded. Putting both their mugs aside, he grabbed the parchment and helped her wrap the meat for storage in the chiller."Erm...I'll take the meat inside. It looks as though you may want to clean up before you come in. Shall I meet you down by the lake?" Looking down at herself, Lyri blushed. She nodded at Obi-Wan, who said, "Well then. I shall put this away and grab the towels. I'll be there shortly, but I want you to take Tika with you." "Okay, Obi-Wan," she smiled and calling Tika, started off toward the lake. "Mama," she thought with a soft smile, "I think I met one of those men you used to call _a real looker._ I wish you could see him. Maybe you can. I have so many questions, Mama. I miss you still."

Grabbing the towels and container of cleanser and securing the ship, Obi-Wan headed to the lake. Once there, he saw Lyri out in the water. He had gone into her mother's and father's quarters and pulled a simple pale green shift out of the closet for Lyri to put on after she cleaned up. Strengthening his resolve to be a gentleman, but noticing Lyri was quite a ways out in the water and wouldn't necessarily have a clear view, he quickly disrobed and dove off a flat rock into the deeper water. It felt cool against the heat of the day and he swam a bit then floated lazily, just relishing the feel of the water lapping against him. All of the sudden he was spluttering as a wave of water splashed over him. Then he caught sight of Lyri giggling a few yards away and sent a wave of water splashing in her direction. She moved just out of reach of most of the deluge, still giggling. Not thinking about it, Obi-Wan dove down below the surface and came up right behind her. She shrieked and turned, giggling as he grabbed her around the waist, quickly dunking her. As she came up spluttering, he chuckled, grinning at her and, his hands at her waist, held her steady in the water. After a few minutes, they quieted, facing each other. He looked deeply into her large hazel eyes, still holding her around the waist, her hands resting on his arms. Sighing, he said softly, "You are so innocent, so pure. This can't happen, sweetheart." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the forehead. With a last wistful look at her, he swam for shore.

Still in the middle of the lake, treading water, she touched the spot on her forehead where his lips had touched her and felt the strange fluttery feeling she had felt earlier. Experiencing an odd tug on her heart, she smiled and started swimming slowly for shore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoda and Mace walked in silence back to their shuttle. As they sped away from the Senate district and headed back to the Temple, Yoda finally looked over at his old friend and fellow Council member. "Understand I do not why so opposed the Chancellor is to sending even one ship in search of Obi-Wan. Disturbs me this does." "I agree Master Yoda. It's as though he already considers him lost. He even mentioned to me his thoughts on waiting a little longer, as is proper, and having a special memorial service to be covered by the holonet for 'The Negotiator', which, of course, Master Kenobi would never want. Why would he already be thinking in those terms? No one has even had a chance to consider what might have happened or exactly where he might be." The Korun Master's face had more of a scowl than usual.

"Another concern you have, Master Windu, hmmm?" said the little green Master, laying a claw on his friend's arm. "Yes. I am sensing a growing anger in young Skywalker at our inaction in this matter. The boy has been told our hands are tied by the Chancellor's decision, but I fear his balance is close to a tipping point." "Hmmm, perhaps consider a search off the record we should. His old master this is, so on a personal mission we can truthfully say, if asked by the Chancellor we are. Understand this young Skywalker must. Perhaps help us with this Senator Organa can, if explain we do our reasoning." Master Yoda patted his friend's arm again.

Arriving back at the Temple, they headed back to the Council Chamber to call a meeting and present their plan to the rest of the Council and hopefully then call on Senator Organa. The Senator had been a stalwart friend and always willing to help the Order if he was able. Their last step would be to call Commander Anakin Skywalker and present their final plan. Only Yoda already knew that Master Kenobi would be safely returned to them. He just wasn't sure how.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Memories and bad dreams...Lyri creates the warmth of a happy memory for Obi-Wan, while Obi-Wan inadvertently awakens bad memories and nightmares for her.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney, except my originals. No money is being made. Just drifting through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 13

Deciding she wanted to cook something special that evening, Lyri took one of the parcels of meat and put it in a large pan with some seasonings from her packets and a little water, putting it in the oven to roast. She then went to a patch of vegetation not too far away from the ship in search of some starchy tubers to put with the roast and some tender leafy greens to round out the meal. Obi-Wan had been quiet the rest of the afternoon. He was busy going over the ship diagnostics, checking a few of the vine-covered areas he was concerned about for structural damage and taking a look in the engine room, jotting down some notes into his datapad as he examined the ship's main engine and hyperdrive components. He did remain aware of Lyri's location, not wanting her to wander too far, but hadn't spoken to her since returning from the lake.

A little concerned about the depth of his growing feelings for this exceptional young woman and the way they were creeping up on him, he had meditated for awhile when he first returned to the ship to release his emotions and regain his equilibrium. He wasn't usually this easily distracted and he needed to keep his focus to get off this moon and back to his duties as a Jedi. There was too much at stake. Of course he would take her with him when he left, to give her a chance at a better life. He felt it was the right thing to do. But deep down he had an overpowering feeling he needed to watch over her and protect her, odd given what she'd already come through. He felt an urging from the Force he couldn't ignore, but his heart told him the same. He knew he would have to talk to her soon about leaving if he could get the ship in running order. For tonight he needed only to tell her not to wander off without telling him.

Lyri was so excited! She'd found some plump, sweet darkberries for their dessert. She wanted this last-meal to be special for Obi-Wan. He had been so kind to her. She thought about his beautiful, changeable blue-green eyes when he'd looked at her in the lake. She'd felt he could see deep inside her somehow. She'd never remembered feeling quite like that before. She felt drawn to him in some unfathomable way. "Please, please let him wish to stay," she whispered into the still air to whatever spirits might be listening there.

Realizing that dusk had already made its hushed appearance in the lavender tinged sky, she quickly dropped the rest of the berries into her gathering basket and hurried to the ship, hastily climbing the ramp and heading to the galley. Checking on her roast, satisfied it was progressing as she'd hoped, she began preparing the tubers to add before it finished cooking. Adding those to the roast, she then broke up the greens in a bowl and set them in the chiller to crisp as her mother had shown her. As she worked she began humming a song her parents had liked many years ago. She'd always thought it a pretty melody.

As Obi-Wan accessed another data terminal outside the engine room, he saw the diagnostics had completed running but the terminal was asking him if he wanted to run diagnostics on another smaller ship that had apparently been tethered at some point. From the specs it appeared to be some kind of modified courier. That was interesting. What had become of the smaller ship? He would have to ask Lyri if she remembered it and if there had been any other pilots besides her father and the Zabrak. This mystery just kept taking more twists and turns. Obi-Wan stood staring at the terminal for a moment, stroking his beard in thought. Finally shutting it down, he headed toward the front of the ship.

As he neared the galley, he could hear Lyri bustling around and humming a song in her clear, sweet voice. Coming quietly to the entryway, he leaned against the frame and watched her, the corners of his mouth lifting in a slight smile. She had just pulled a roast from the oven, leaving a heavenly aroma in the air and flushing her skin slightly as she leaned over to spoon some of the meaty juices over it. He stood just savoring the image a little while. He had the thought that it was the kind of image you could pull out at night to warm you when trying to rest in a cold tent at the edge of the battlefield. Looking up suddenly, Lyri brought the sunlight indoors with her smile. Yes, he would definitely tuck this away for when he went back to that ongoing nightmare.

"Obi-Wan, last-meal little while," smiled Lyri. "So I see, young one. You've had a busy day," he smiled stepping into the galley. "Everything smells and looks wonderful." He closed his eyes, breathing in the rich aroma, his mouth watering in response. "What is the animal that gave us this meat?" he asked, trying to let her teach him for a change. "Hantua," she said, and repeated it for him. "Ready eat soon, Obi-Wan?" He stepped behind her to look over her shoulder at the roast with the tubers nestled around it, laying a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Erm...yes..let me just go wash up. I put a small container of water in the refresher earlier for us." He squeezed her shoulder and left the galley. Lyri touched her shoulder and smiled, feeling the warmth where his hand had been.

When he returned she had the table set and all the food laid out. He sat down across from her and noted the fork and carving knife lying near the roast. Lyri looked at him expectantly. "Would you like me to carve the roast?, he asked, eyes twinkling. Nodding at him, Lyri put her napkin on her lap. She had set the table as though expecting formal company and, though it amused him somewhat, there was the shadow of a thought that her mother had taught her these things thinking she would need to know them to fit into society befitting their station in life. As they ate, Lyri asked Obi-wan a few questions about where he had come from. She told him she could remember a few things about the kind of world he was trying to portray for her, but she had been very small when last there. He didn't mention the war, not really knowing how to try to explain that without some forethought.

As he emptied his plate a second time, he watched her as she picked through the darkberries, placing them in two bowls. She put a small container of sweet nectar on the table as well, in case the berries weren't sweet enough for his taste. "Lyri, you went to a great deal of trouble to make this meal and it has been truly delicious...erm...very good." He stopped and explained delicious to her. "I know you must have been tired after everything you've done today. You didn't have to go to so much trouble". "Not trouble, Obi-Wan… Is thank you." "Oh little one, you don't need to thank me. It's my duty as a Jedi." The next thing he knew, there were tears shimmering in her eyes and she seemed to fold in on herself, her bright smile crumpling. "Is that all I am to him, a duty?" she thought. "Oh dear," he said watching the tears start to trickle down her face. "Sometimes, no matter how well meant, it is better to hold your tongue, Kenobi."

"Lyri, sweetheart, come here," he said gently, curling two fingers toward himself and beckoning her to him. She slowly got up and went to him, her head down, hair over her face so she didn't have to look at him. He could sense her hurt and insecurity. She stopped about three feet away and wouldn't come closer. Reaching across to her, he gently pulled her to him and into his lap, soothing her. "Lyri, this last-meal was one of the best I've had in a long while. I truly do appreciate you doing this for me. Please don't cry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt you." Even the Negotiator can slip up when it comes to personal relations, he thought ruefully. She still wouldn't look at him, so he brushed her hair back and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I just don't want you to think you have to pay me back for being kind or helping you. Forgive this inept, ill-spoken fool, little one?" She didn't know all the words, but she knew what he was asking. A tiny smile bloomed on her face and she nodded slowly. "Well, then, when you dry your eyes, we still have these lovely berries to eat, alright?" He kissed her on the forehead and just held her while she tried to compose herself, her head lying on his shoulder. A little voice deep inside him, where the Force burned brightest, told him this was where she belonged. For now, the Jedi Code he lived by was louder.

After enjoying the sweet, juicy berries, Obi-Wan insisted on helping her clean up. Lyri scraped a part of their leftovers into an old dish for the pups. She had given the older zakitas some meat earlier. She explained to Obi-Wan that she always shared with them because they shared in the hunt. He knew of a couple of instructors at the Temple that would be quite intrigued by this sharing of responsibility between a sentient with borderline Force sensitivity and Force sensitive higher non-sentient beings such as the zakitas. He had to be careful however, because he had the growing feeling he needed to keep this moon a secret. Remembering his vision, he felt he should only discuss it with Yoda on his return to the Temple.

Finishing up in the galley, Obi-Wan told Lyri he had a couple of errands to attend to, but would like to talk to her about a few things when she'd had a little time to relax. He'd looked rather serious, so she started to feel a bit apprehensive. "I hope he isn't going to tell me he needs to leave. It sounds like he has important work on the world he told me about," she thought. The thought felt cold in the pit of her stomach. Then she remembered her mother always telling her father not to borrow trouble when he worried too much, so she tried to put the thought out of her mind. She went to her room and readied herself for bed, wearing the sleep shirt from the previous night. Using a little of the water Obi-Wan had put in the refresher she washed her face and brushed her teeth with an aromatic twig from a particular bush her mother had shown her. The twig had been splayed into a sort of tuft on one end. Finally, she went to her room and sat leaning against the pillows at the head of her bed. She tried to read one of the more advanced children's stories on an old datapad from her shelf, attempting to sound out the longer words as she had with her mother. She hadn't read for a long time and it was difficult, but she kept trying.

Coming quietly to her door, Obi-Wan watched her and listened to her trying to sound out words. Her brow was creased in concentration. She was trying so hard to regain a skill that would have been second nature to her if her education had continued. He found it difficult to swallow past the lump in his throat for a moment, the sight touching his heart profoundly. Though most thought him stoic, he was extremely compassionate and felt things very deeply inside that calm exterior. Clearing his throat to alert her as he entered her quarters, he sat on the bed and faced her.

Noticing she looked a little apprehensive, he smiled warmly. "It's alright, Lyri, I just want to ask you a favor. Then I have some questions I'd like to ask about your memories of your parents and your Zabrak copilot. Alright?" She nodded slowly. "First of all, sweetheart, I don't want you going off on your own without telling me where you're headed. If something should happen, I need to know where you are. Understood?" He was wearing his stern Jedi Master expression at that moment and she shrank back a little into the pillows. "Yes, Obi-Wan." she said in a very small voice. "Very good," he said, his expression softening considerably.

"Now then….Do you remember there being another smaller ship, perhaps tethered to this transport when you first arrived here?" he asked her. He was trying to be gentle with her, but had slipped somewhat into Jedi interrogation mode, watching her every expression. She nodded, her eyes wide and a little wary. "Who flew this smaller ship and why?" "Tirak, the..the Zabrak. He go to get supplies some...sometimes for Mama and Daddy." "Was he always alone, or did someone go with him?" "No….he...one time he h-have someone with him when he come back. He just...he stay here... help Mama and Daddy for a little while. He was a Tran...Trando...um…" She looked at him helplessly. "A Trandoshan?" he asked. "Tran...do...shan," she repeated with a vigorous nod. "Hmmm….He cocked his head slightly to one side and looked away for a few moments. "What was your impression of this Trandoshan?" She looked a little puzzled, so he asked, "How did the Trandoshan make you feel, Lyri. What was your sense of him?" "He was...hiding... inside. I can feel it. He smile at me, but his eyes look scary." "What about Tirak? How did he make you feel?" "He...scary...he...Mama told me not to...to talk to him after one of... times he come back. She say not to talk to him if she not with me. He...is... was….I don't want to...to talk about him any more... right now, Obi-Wan. I don't. Please, Obi-Wan?" He noticed she had picked up a stuffed wookie from her bed and was holding it tightly to her, so tightly her knuckles were turning white. He could feel fear beginning to pour off her in ripples. "Please," she begged him, starting to tear up. He sent her waves of calm and smiled at her softly. "It's alright, sweetheart. That's enough for tonight. We'll talk again tomorrow, alright?" She just nodded mutely.

He studied her a moment then reached out and brushed her cheek softly. "It's alright, Lyri. Try to get some sleep. I won't be far if you need me." "Good night, Obi-Wan," she whispered. As he walked out of the room, he looked back over his shoulder. She was still sitting up holding her stuffed wookie. It was quite clear to him she'd been traumatized and it had something to do with the Zabrak. He was thinking how to go about asking her if he could access her memories. A gentle probe might actually be easier on her than trying to drag it out of her verbally. She may even be subconsciously blocking a memory. Sighing, he went to the library to meditate and pick up the journal he had pulled out earlier.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor of the library, Obi-Wan began breathing slowly in and out. He gradually relaxed as he released all his concerns and restless feelings into the Force. Emptying his mind, he just let himself drift in the Force's gentle currents, letting it flow around and through him until he rested at his center once again. Coming slowly back from deep meditation over an hour later, he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the library and thought about all the research it held within its shelves and wondered if it should be given to the Archives to preserve. Of course, they would have to have Lyri's permission, because everything her parents had left behind actually now belonged to her. Getting to his feet, tracing his forefinger and thumb down his mustache, he reached for the flimsiplast journal he had pulled out earlier from the time of the Starriders' arrival here.

As he traversed the hall back to his quarters, he stopped by Lyri's quarters to check on her. She was sleeping, but must have been restless as her blankets were twisted and thrown off. He lay the journal on her table for a moment and carefully straightened out the blankets draping them over her gently so as not to wake her. Satisfied she was properly tucked in, he picked up the journal and continued to his quarters. Pulling off his boots, he set them beside the chair and, turning the reading lamp on, lay down and opened Sarika's journal.

This journal spoke of their arrival on the moon and searching for the best place to set up a base for their research. There were more entries pertaining to Lyri, who was apparently only five and a half standard when they arrived on the moon. They had picked it because it was obscure and had a pristine environment with no sentient life forms as yet. They wanted to experience life in this type of environment to get a feel for what primitive civilizations endured as they developed. It was quite interesting that they had stumbled upon this moon by accident as they were headed to a planet in the next system. They had thought just to take a look at it because it had the requirements to be habitable. But when they had entered the atmosphere and taken a closer look at the environment on their sensors, they had decided to stop here rather than going on because it seemed to be the kind of environment they had wanted. They had apparently decided not to tell anyone exactly where they were so there wouldn't be any chance of contaminating the environment and compromising their research. Sarika also mentioned a sizeable grant they were to receive soon from an endowment for the study of ancient civilizations. Hmmm, that was interesting. Could that have been a motive for the Zabrak to do them harm? Was the Trandoshan perhaps an accomplice? Greed could be a powerful motivator for the unscrupulous.

Rubbing his eyes and lying back against the pillows, Obi-Wan laid the journal open on his chest intending to rest his eyes for a few minutes. He was apparently tired from the day's exertions because he slid lightly into slumber. The atmosphere was tranquil until the very early hours of the morning, around 0200 standard hours by a quick glance at Obi-Wan's wrist chrono. Distress came screaming through the Force from the direction of Lyri's quarters and was echoed outside amongst the zakitas. It all came crashing in like a wave on the shore of consciousness, pulling him instantly from sleep and jolting him upright. Calling his lightsaber to his hand he ran out of the room and dashed the few feet down the hall to Lyri's entryway. He couldn't sense anything in the room or even in the ship that should cause such terrible distress. Lyri, however, was no longer in her bed. He looked wildly about for a moment and then sensed her in the corner curled up behind a chair.

Pulling the chair out of the way, he crouched down and tried to pick her up, but she was struggling wildly, kicking and trying to hit him with her small fists. He realized then she was in the throes of a nightmare and grabbed her around the waist, maneuvering her over to the bed. "Lyri, wake up, it's a dream," he grunted as she landed an elbow. Sitting on the bed, he pushed himself into a position leaning against the headboard and pinned her arms. Then, because she was still kicking wildly and he didn't want her to injure herself, he pinned her legs between his own. Writhing in his arms, her hair a tangled mess falling over her face, Lyri sobbed, "Don't hurt me...please don't!" "Lyri, please wake up, sweetheart. You're safe. It's me, Obi-Wan….I won't let anyone hurt you," he soothed. Finally blinking her eyes open, she stilled and wept quietly. Sensing she had calmed to some degree, he loosened his grip and pulled the tangles away from her tear-streaked face. Realizing their talk earlier must have opened up old memories that had triggered this, he leaned his cheek against the side of her head saying, "I'm so sorry, Lyri".

After a few moments, he told her, "I'll be right back sweetheart." "Please stay, Obi, please…" she whimpered. "I promise, I'll be right back." He went into the refresher and dampened a cloth with some cool water and brought it back. Sitting back on the bed with her, he gently washed the perspiration and tears from her face, talking to her softly as he did so. "Please don't go, Obi-Wan," she said, clinging to him. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Try to rest now," he whispered, sending a gentle suggestion of sleep. Laying the cloth on the bedside table, he curled up around her, holding her against him protectively and drawing a blanket over them. He sensed that the zakitas, so in tune with Lyri, had now quieted as well. When he felt her breathing grow deep and even he finally closed his eyes and slept.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're finally going to be able to look for Obi-Wan and get him out of whatever trouble he's gotten himself into this time, Artoo." The little astromech tootled and whined a response. "That's right, Artoo, maybe he just got a couple of wires crossed." Anakin Skywalker chuckled. He could feel a huge weight lifting off his chest. The waiting and doing nothing when Obi-Wan was out there somewhere in need of rescue had been eating at him bit by bit until he thought he was going to explode. Padme had done her best to soothe him and had told him Bail was trying to work on a solution, but he hadn't begun to visibly relax until the Council had called him into a special session and explained they wanted to mount a search and rescue operation for his former Master "off the record" so as not to offend the Chancellor or appear to be going against his orders. They would tell Chancellor Palpatine that Anakin had some "personal business" to attend to and had gone on leave to take care of it. None of them could understand the Chancellor's refusal to allow any attempt at rescue, so they felt they had no choice in the matter.

Bail Organa had helped them out with some funds and a private two-seat courier with the latest hyperdrive upgrade, so there wouldn't be any questions asked about Jedi ships being appropriated for personal use during wartime. It was also another way of throwing the Chancellor off their scent. Bail had the courier fitted with a small but efficient weapons array in case it was needed, not knowing what Anakin might run into with all the unrest in the galaxy added to their fears that Kenobi might have been captured by the Separatists. Anakin was a crack pilot and an extremely good shot so this setup should be sufficient for their needs.

Anakin had spent one final night in the arms of his beautiful wife who had assured him if anyone could find their friend and bring him back to them it was him. The Council had also put their faith in him, which didn't seem to be a frequent occurrence. Going over the outside of the courier one final time, he climbed up and jumped into the cockpit. Doing a final systems check from there, he gave Artoo some final instructions and took off. He hated that they'd had to hide this mission from his friend Palpatine, but had to admit he hadn't been able to convince the man of the importance of finding Obi-Wan. He thought it a little odd, but decided it was just because the man had so much responsibility on him with this awful war.

Setting the final coordinates for the hyperspace jump into the nav system, he obtained clearance and rose through the atmosphere. He figured it would take about four days to get out to the area of the Chorlian sector where Obi-Wan had gone missing. With a last look planetside, he took off.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Feelings and fear of attachment...Obi-Wan Is surprised at the growing depth of his feelings and trying to maintain his adherence to the Jedi Code while Lyri is puzzled by some of his actions. She also will get a first glimpse at Obi-Wan's use of the Force.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs & locations except my originals belong to George Lucas and Disney. Not making any money, just for fun. Floating through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 14

Slowly awakening, not having opened his eyes yet, Obi-Wan tried to remember what the softly scented silky mesh over his face was. Brushing it away, he opened his eyes. Ah, yes, it was coming back to him now. He had put poor Lyri through the hells by awakening the memory of some terrible trauma and then blithely going on about his own business. Remembering her terror the night before, he mentally shook himself. He'd practically treated her like an enemy prisoner the way he'd interrogated her! He should have anticipated what could happen after her reaction to his continued questions about the Zabrak. He'd essentially made her a victim all over again!

The more he thought about it, the more the idea of asking her to let him perform a gentle probe to look at her memories made sense, if she would agree to it. At least then he could see exactly what she'd been through and try to build some temporary shielding from the memories that would disintegrate in time when she was hopefully more able to handle it. Poor little thing. She'd been through so much. He couldn't help himself; he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head and knew that he'd do whatever he could to help her. He knew with every breath that duty came first, but he was a Jedi Master. Surely, with his experience these many years, he had it in him to find a balance to watch over her as best he could, without attachment interfering with duty. She stirred just a little and he held her closer, not ready to relinquish his hold just yet. He knew there were things to be done, and a war raging out there that he was duty-bound to return to, but for just this moment, this one sweet little soul needed him. He couldn't do anything about the war until he got off this moon anyway. So, not wanting to wake her, he closed his eyes and drifted between sleep and wakefulness a while longer.

Some time later, Lyri slowly awakened. She realized she hadn't really slept that soundly in a long time. Feeling Obi-Wan's arms around her and the warmth of him cocooning her, she smiled. He made her feel safe with his gentle strength. She hadn't remembered ever meeting anyone like him in her earlier life. She realized her experience with others was limited, but she instinctively knew he was different and good somehow. He'd said he was a Jedi Knight and she only knew what her father had told her about them long ago. Her father had said he had never really studied them but he knew they practiced some ancient religion and they believed they could do things that just weren't possible, akin to sorcery. They supposedly went throughout the galaxy trying to do good deeds or something to that effect. Her mother had winked at her at the time and whispered to her that she should always keep an open mind. She thought her parents would have liked Obi-Wan no matter what their views, if they'd met him.

Finally deciding she needed to get up or burst if she didn't get to the refresher, she wiggled a little bit to see if she could slip out of Obi-Wan's arms without waking him. She heard a chuckle behind her and froze. "Obi-Wan?" "Good morning, little one. Feeling better this morning?" he said to the back of her head. His breath tickled, making her giggle softly. "Yes, Obi-Wan, but Lyri...I ...need 'fresher now!" "All right little one, I need to be up and about as well. It is just good to...ah, yes, to see you smile," he said, leaning up on one elbow and turning her over so he could see her face. "Hmmm. I had better let you go before we both get into trouble." "Trouble?" she asked, puzzled. It caused Obi-Wan to remember just how innocent she was and he blushed a little. Smiling at her, he just answered, "Never mind, young one, off with you now," to which she scooted off the bed and bounced out of the room.

Sitting up, he smoothed his mustache and ran a hand through his hair. Walking back to his quarters and returning the cloth to the refresher, he started making a mental list of what he needed to accomplish that day. He'd found one of the empty storage bays to be large enough to perform katas with his lightsaber. He definitely wanted to try to see if he could boost the ship's communication system and possibly raise anyone at one of the command centers in the Outer Rim. He needed to let them know he was okay and have them contact the Temple. Then he needed to check the diagnostic log pertaining to the engine and hyperdrive. Something hadn't looked quite right to him when he'd been checking the engine over. He also had wanted to figure out a way to fill up the main and some of the other on board water cisterns so they had easier access to water both for the present and for the future when they took off. He did believe they would eventually get off the moon, he just needed to make sure that, whatever the problem with the engine, he was able to fix it without Anakin's expertise. He chuckled as he thought of what Anakin would say about that. He also knew, if there was any way possible, his former padawan would be looking for him. He didn't like to be the cause for Anakin being called away from his duties. Sighing, he pulled on a pair of socks and his boots and headed out of his quarters toward the cockpit.

Catching up to Obi-Wan in the hall, Lyri told him she wanted to go out to look for something she wanted for first-meal. "That's fine, young one. Just don't wander too far," he said. She cocked her head to one side and put her hands on her hips, looking at him. He gave her a look, raising one eyebrow and she swallowed the protest that had been on her lips. "Okay, not worry. I don't go far," she sighed, heading for the ramp. As he watched her go, Lyri didn't catch the twinkle in his eyes. "Well, that look certainly works with her a lot better than it ever did with Anakin, " he chuckled.

Settling into the pilot's seat in the cockpit, Obi-Wan flipped on the comm system and started trying different frequencies. Most of the frequencies emitted only static, but he could pick up a faint signal that would come and go on two of them. He tried a couple of tricks Anakin had shown him and was able to get one signal a little stronger. "This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, does anybody copy?" He repeated the message a couple of times, but the signal went to static again. "Oh Blast!" he muttered, flicking the switch two or three times with no luck. "Well, let's see what's going on with the engine that needs looking into. I'll try the comms again in the evening and hope for less interference."

Booting up the log from the diagnostic on the engine and propulsion, he started reading over the findings. Just as he'd thought from his visual inspection, there were a couple of small parts damaged that were essential to kicking in the hyperdrive. He sat thinking and stroking his ginger beard for a few moments. He just might be able to salvage what he needed from his own downed transport. He remembered being surprised that the engine hadn't been more badly damaged. "I wonder if Lyri might be able to talk to her zakitas about hauling some items back here in their packs?" he mused. It would certainly be worth a shot. After marking two things off his mental list for the time being, he went to the cargo bay and ran through some basic kata forms. Feeling loosened up, he checked his chrono and thought he'd better check on Lyri to see what she was up to. He knew she'd wanted to argue with him about going farther afield this morning.

As he was heading back down the hall, he heard Lyri in the galley again. Peeking in the door, he saw her at the stove. "I find brown puffer hen eggs, Obi-Wan." Then she quickly added, "Not too far." "Very good. See? You were able to do what you needed close by." She gave him a rather exasperated look and said, "Yes, Obi-Wan." "Oh now, it's not all that bad being kept close to the nest is it?" This time she turned quick enough to see the twinkle. "First-meal almost ready, Obi-Wan. Be...nice." This time he chuckled out loud. "Yes,milady. I am always nice to those preparing my first-meal. I have found it to be much safer that way." "Good," she smiled, handing him a cup of tea. "Thank you, milady," he chuckled once again. She smiled and brought their eggs and thin-sliced meat to the table. Obi-Wan thought it odd that just sharing a simple meal with Lyri, with their pleasant conversation, even with her broken Basic, could bring such enjoyment. Was this a taste of what people had with a family? He would occasionally wonder about it even though he knew it wasn't an option for him. He put the thought away to ponder at a later time.

He suddenly had a thought about bringing water to the ship to fill the cisterns based on his earlier thoughts about having the zakitas haul some equipment. Did they have enough watertight containers that perhaps the animals could bring a good amount of water from the lake? "Lyri, I have an idea for bringing water to the ship, but I need to know if you think the zakitas would be amenable." "If they be amena...what, Obi-Wan?" "Oh, sorry, if they would be alright with the idea," he said. "What is idea?" she asked. He explained to her that he had thought perhaps if they found enough watertight containers, and the zakitas didn't mind hauling them, they could fill them with water from the lake and bring them back here. Then he could fill the main large cistern and various smaller auxiliary cisterns for them, the galley, the large and small refreshers, and such. "What do you think?" he asked. "Would the zakitas mind doing this?" She was very surprised and impressed that he even wondered whether they would mind. Neither her mother, her father, the Zabrak, nor even the scary Trandoshan had thought them anything but "dumb animals". They were far from it and Obi-Wan had realized that. She looked at him in wonder. "What is it little one?" he asked at her wide-eyed expression. "You know zakitas smart, have...feelings. How you know this?" "I can sense it, Lyri,." he said softly. "I...sense, too, Obi-Wan. Mama and Daddy not sense. Why?" "We feel the Force, sweetheart, so we are aware of some things others do not sense," he said, studying her. "You same as Lyri...m-me?" she asked. "Almost, sweetheart. Erm...we have work to do while there is still daylight. Is it alright if we talk about this tonight? I will try to help you understand." "Okay, Obi-Wan. I think zakitas do not mind help with water. I ask." "Thank you, little one," he said, squeezing her hand. She smiled and started cleaning up their dishes while Obi-Wan finished his tea, studying her thoughtfully.

Lyri showed Obi-Wan where there were a lot of items stored that were not presently being used. They pulled a number of things out, managing to find several containers they could use and that the zakitas' packs could be adjusted to fit. "I'll put these other items away while you talk to the zakitas and get their pack harnesses ready, alright?" Lyri smiled and nodded and headed out of the ship. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, his thoughts wandering. This sweet young woman was always so willing to do whatever she could to help out. With a higher midi count she would have made a fine Jedi. She would eventually make some man a wonderful wife... one day. He suddenly realized, to his shock, that it caused him pain to think of her being someone else's life-mate. That he, at some point, wouldn't be the one there to watch over her any more. Surely this bordered on attachment. He shouldn't be thinking this way. She deserved a full, happy life after everything she'd been through. He could only ever offer her half a life, never able to put her above his duties as a Jedi. Never give her children. Not only that, he was physically old enough to be her father, though he knew of a few friends with large age gaps in their marriages who were quite happy. But Lyri was still so childlike. Force, how had these feelings taken hold so quickly? He should be more mindful of his thoughts. Wasn't that what he always told Anakin? He would have to meditate this evening and release his feelings for her into the Force.

Lyri was busy laying out the harnesses for the zakitas when Obi-Wan came outside and secured the ship. He was very quiet and she caught him watching her and frowning a couple of times. She didn't recollect doing anything to cause him displeasure earlier. She had thought he enjoyed her company and that they had been getting along well. She had noticed he had a tendency to brood about things sometimes. Her father had done the same. "I remember now," she thought, "Mama used to say to just give him some distance and don't bother him for awhile. Maybe the same thing works with Obi-Wan. I'll try to leave him alone for a bit." That decided, she busied herself with fastening the pack harnesses on the zakitas.

"Erm...do you need any help with the rest of the zakitas, Lyri?" Obi-Wan asked after awhile. "If want to, Obi-Wan," she said, barely glancing at him, and went back to her task. "That's odd," he thought, "she seemed quite talkative earlier." She'd barely even looked at him. Yet she was smiling and laughing as she spoke to the zakitas. He reached out very gently to assess her feelings. She didn't seem upset. She actually had more of a feeling of being puzzled. She was easier for him to read than some beings, but he knew that was most likely because of her openness and her Force sensitivity. He was sure now she was strongly borderline. Hmmm, she was still silent. "Very well," he finally said and began helping with the harnesses.

Once they had all the animals harnessed and the containers in the packs, Lyri called Tika and started off for the lake, the other zakitas following. She was still maintaining her distance from Obi-Wan, following her mother's past advice. When they finally arrived at the lake, Obi-Wan was really beginning to miss their earlier camaraderie. Lyri just kept talking to the zakitas as she unloaded the containers for the water. At one point when she was talking to them, several of the canines turned at the same time and looked at Obi-Wan as though appraising him in some way. It gave him a particularly uncomfortable feeling. Turning back to the animal he was unloading, he took in a soft breath, for this animal was looking directly into his eyes and obviously studying him. Force, he felt like he was back in his Initiate days at the Temple and had made some stupid mistake the way they were looking at him. "This is ridiculous," he thought, at the same time giving the zakitas more credit for their intelligence than he had earlier realized. He cleared his throat. "Erm...Lyri, did...did I do something to upset you?" he asked tentatively. She smiled. "No Obi-Wan." He waited a minute and finally sighed in exasperation. "Well, I don't understand then, why are you not talking to me?" "You thinking much with...mmm...this face," she said pointing to her face and trying to make a grumpy-looking face. "You not want talk, so I not talk."

First of all, he thought her interpretation of his grumpy face just looked adorable. If he weren't so irritated he would have laughed. Secondly, he hadn't realized how he had come across to her when he was lost in thought about her as he came out of the ship. Had he looked disapproving? Well, Force knows, he wasn't as adept at personal relationships as he was with professional ones. He cleared his throat again and walked over to her. "Lyri, I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I was upset with you. I was just struggling with my own thoughts. Please accept my sincere apology." She studied him silently for a moment or two. The breeze rippling through the grass and skimming the top of the crystalline lake seemed suddenly very loud as she looked up into his eyes. He swallowed and seemed to be holding his breath. Finally, the corners of her mouth turned up and she replied, "Is okay, Obi-Wan. Is okay." Stepping forward, she put her arms around him and hugged him warmly, tucked in neatly beneath his chin. He felt an odd sense of relief and rightness and was unable to restrain himself. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he slowly let out his breath.

After a few moments, he leaned back and looked down into her eyes. "I didn't really look quite that terrible did I," he said with a slight smirk. She grinned up at him and nodded her head. "Well then, I guess I will have to live up to that terrible countenance," he grinned, pinning her against him and tickling her until she was laughing and wiggling trying to free herself. The zakitas pranced and play-bowed near them, wagging their tails. When he figured she'd had enough he planted a quick kiss on her nose and let her go, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Alright then, little one, time to actually fill these containers and get them back to the ship. We do in fact have work to do."

Noticing the silt being stirred up at the edge of the shore, Obi-Wan thought it might be a better idea to fill the containers where the water was deeper at the edge of the flat rock he had dived off of previously.. The rock didn't project too terribly high above the deeper water there and the water was quite clear. They began filling containers, which varied in size from medium to large, and putting them aside to load into the zakitas' packs. They planned to load the heavier containers onto the largest animals, so none of them would have to carry too heavy a load. Turning to grab a couple more of the larger containers, Obi-Wan didn't see Lyri struggling to pull an already full large container out of the lake. Due to her small size, she didn't have enough weight to counterbalance the container once it was filled and as she tried to get a better grip on it she was pulled forward, almost toppling into the lake. Having turned around just in time, Obi-wan quickly used the Force to hold her in place until he could get to her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her to safety and floating the container up onto the rock. "Careful, little one. Perhaps you should just stick to filling the smaller containers and let me handle the larger ones." Lyri turned and stared at him, wide-eyed. It was the first time she had seen him blatantly use the Force. "Daddy was wrong," she thought. "Jedi Knights can do impossible things!" "Obi-Wan?" she asked hesitantly. "How you…" "We'll talk about it later, sweetheart. Right now we need to finish the task of retrieving water," he said with a hint of a smile to reassure her. "Okay," she answered slowly. "I promise we'll talk," he said, brushing her cheek with his fingers.

As they continued filling the containers, and later packing them into the harnesses on the zakitas, Obi-Wan caught sight of Lyri studying him a few times, her eyes alight with questions. The two times he turned to look at her, she quickly looked away, blushing slightly. He knew it could be quite disconcerting for someone seeing a Jedi call on the Force for the first time. Quite a few beings thought that the stories they'd heard about the Jedi Force abilities were just mythology. They literally had to suspend disbelief at what they were seeing. Some beings were even frightened by it. He didn't think it would be as difficult speaking to Lyri about his Force abilities as it would with most beings, due to the fact she had such a childlike openness. Fastening and tightening the last harness, he walked past Lyri, brushing her cheek again as he passed and said, "Shall we head back, young one? We still have work to do once we get there." She nodded and hurried to catch up with him.

Once they had returned to the ship and unloaded the containers, Obi-Wan did a quick check of the cisterns deciding most of the water should go to the main cistern. They could go back tomorrow for more water for the auxiliaries if needed. As he was getting ready to start filling the main cistern, Lyri handed him two little sticky bars that appeared to be made of a mixture of dried fruits and nuts. "You eat first, Obi-Wan. Not get so tired," she said. "I...thank you, Lyri." When had she had a chance to make these? She constantly amazed him. He shook his head, chuckling softly. It seemed she was trying to look after him while he was looking after her.

Wiping his hands on a cloth, having used up the last container of water, Obi-Wan walked down the hall toward the galley. It was very late in the afternoon and he could already smell the aroma of last-meal. He was finding Lyri to be quite the little cook and she seemed to enjoy it. But as he approached the galley, he felt a wave of sadness touch him. Approaching quietly, he saw Lyri sitting at the table with Tika's large head in her lap and a small holograph in her hand. The big canine whined softly and he saw that Lyri was wiping tears from her face with the back of her hand. Entering the galley, he quietly pulled out a chair and sat. "If it's not too personal, may I see your holograph, Lyri?" he asked gently. She wiped away another tear and handed it to him without looking up. "What's wrong with me," she thought, "He must think all I do is cry. It has to be all my memories being stirred up in this ship. Stars, I just can't seem to help it." There in the holograph in Obi-Wan's hand were a smiling Lyri of about six and her mother and father. Stretched out in front of them was the large golden canine he recognized as Sita, who had been killed protecting Lyri. Between Sita's paws was a fuzzy chocolate colored pup. He looked at Tika, noting the color match. He acutely felt sorrow from the canine and Lyri both. Handing the holograph back to Lyri, Obi-Wan went to the stove and lifted the lid to check the contents of the pot. Turning the stew down to a low simmer, he said very gently, "It looks as though there will be a particularly beautiful sunset this evening miladies. Why don't we go enjoy it." He reached down and ruffled Tika's fur and then, wiping a tear from Lyri's cheek with his thumb, he put the holograph aside on the table, picked her up, and took her outside.

As the sky had just started to change, Obi-Wan set Lyri down lightly, turning her so her back was to him. Pulling her against him, he wrapped his arms around her. There was indeed a spectacular sunset, as the sky became streaked with tongues of red and orange, the few clouds frosted a deep pink as they sailed slowly on their aerial sea. Qui-Gon had once told Obi-Wan there was nothing that could diminish temporal problems and soothe a weary spirit more than watching a spectacular sunset. They had shared the experience countless times on several worlds during his apprenticeship and he, finding truth in his old Master's words, had continued the practice whenever he was able to. Those were the times he felt closest to his long-dead Master. His hope was that it would give Lyri the same kind of comfort. She had seemed a bit stiff when he had first set her down, her arms wrapped around herself as though trying to hold herself together. But he felt her gradually relax and lean back into him, her hands coming up to grasp his arms which were crossed in front of her. Glancing down at her and seeing she was lost in the sunset now as well, a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth. Gazing back up, he let a soft sigh escape and continued watching until the bright colors had faded into muted blues and purples and the hush of twilight had arrived. He thought perhaps their discussion of the intricacies of the Force and his request to seek access to her memories should wait one more day. Tonight they should just seek peace.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Traversing the hallway to the Communication Center at the Temple, Yoda turned in his hoverchair to look at Mace. "Understand I do not this hurry by the Chancellor, Obi-Wan's funeral and public memorial to plan. At least two months after Jabiim with no word did we wait to speak of these things." "I don't like it either. Commander Skywalker hasn't even had a chance to report in yet. I didn't like all the questions about Skywalker's "personal business" either. The Chancellor is overstepping into Jedi affairs more and more lately." Mace's habitual scowl grew deeper.

Arriving at their destination, they addressed the young knight who was on shift as communications specialist, inquiring about any contact from either Kenobi or Skywalker. He told them he'd been monitoring for both of them but neither had commed in. Yoda's ears drooped a little. He knew he'd see Obi-Wan again, but It was getting a bit complicated with the Chancellor's insistent questions.

Leaving the Communication Center to go to the Council Chamber, Yoda looked over at his long-time friend again. "Approach Senator Amidala, perhaps we should," he said. When Mace raised an eyebrow in question, Yoda continued. "Knows about Commander Skywalker's mission she does. Helped Senator Organa obtain some of the funding for this mission she did. An old friend of the Chancellor's she is from their days on Naboo." "I'm listening," said Master Windu. "Hold the Chancellor off on this rush for a memorial she may be able to. Very persuasive she can be," Yoda said with a sly little smile on his small wizened green face. "Able to disarm his questions about Commander Skywalker's whereabouts she may also be. Knows they are friends, the Chancellor does." Very well, Master Yoda, let's present the request for the Senator's assistance to the Council.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Author's aside: Get ready next chapter for Obi-Wan to access Lyri's memories with some disturbing revelations. Also, I have so many ideas for this story and there are three distinct parts, so I realized it makes more sense as a trilogy. That is why there was a change in the title. But, don't worry...Book One still has a ways to go. Thank you so much for the kind reviews.**_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Obi-Wan finds some very dark moments when he accesses Lyri's memories. At the same time that he begins to respect her ability to survive against seemingly impossible odds and develop a unique Force skill with absolutely no instruction, he also feels a growing need to protect her. He knows the Force has brought her to him, he just doesn't know why.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. Not making any money. Just visiting the Galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 15

Opening his eyes drowsily, Obi-Wan glanced over at the small port in his quarters. Hmmm, it was still dark out. What could have dragged him from sleep? He picked up his chrono and glanced at it. He suddenly realized that Lyri's signature indicated she was very close. Rubbing his eyes with the thumb and fingers of one hand, he looked at the door. Intending to check on her, he turned the light on the bedside table on low and started to get up. As soon as he rose up a little, he could see her. She was asleep curled up on the floor next to his bed with a blanket. "Oh dear," he said under his breath. Getting up quietly, he picked her up and placed her on the far side of the bed near the wall, tucking her blanket around her. She shifted a little, but didn't wake up. He thought perhaps she'd had another disturbing dream and was surprised he hadn't sensed her sooner. He watched her sleep for a few moments and sensed she was at peace for now, so he headed for the refresher. Relieving himself and splashing some cold water on his face, he checked on Lyri one more time and headed up to the cockpit.

Flipping the comm on again, he went through the frequencies quickly checking for any changes from the morning. He still found the same two frequencies to be strongest. He concentrated on the one that he had been able to boost in the morning and caught a few snatches of chatter. He picked up enough nearby to know the mission he was to have overseen had gone to the hells. "Blast!" he sighed heavily. They couldn't afford to lose another system or even another world and here he was stuck on this moon. He definitely needed to make a trip back to the crash site to try to locate the parts he needed for the hyperdrive. He had to wonder again who had leaked intelligence to allow his mission to be sabotaged. He rubbed a hand down his face ending in a stroke of his beard. While he still had the frequency he tried calling out once again. "This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, does anybody copy? This is…." A blast of static hit and then he heard, "General Kenobi, sir, are you…." At that moment he lost the signal. He stared at the console in disbelief and then released his frustration. At least he now knew the frequencies were clearer at night on this part of the moon. This was the best time to try to make contact.

"Obi?" He turned to see Lyri standing in her sleep shirt in the entry of the cockpit. She looked half asleep and her long, silky caramel waves were all tousled. He had just been feeling frustration over crashing here on this moon, but he suddenly caught himself. The reason he was here was standing right in front of him. She could have lived and died here without anyone ever knowing. His old Master had been right, there were no coincidences and the Force certainly always had its reasons for the way things unfolded. "What are you doing up sweetheart?" "You up, too, Obi-Wan," she said sleepily. "So I am," he chuckled, shutting down the comm. He walked over and looked down into her sleepy eyes. "Come on, sweetheart, we both need more rest before the day begins." Scooping her up, he headed back to their sleep quarters. When he hesitated at the entry to her quarters she turned in his arms and clung tight to him. "It's alright sweetheart," he soothed and continued on to his own quarters.

"Just a moment," he told her, setting her down in the chair. Stepping over to the bed, he straightened out the sheet and blankets and turned them back. Trying to do the gentlemanly thing, he pulled the comforter off for his own use. A hint of a smile graced his face as he turned and found Lyri already slumped down in slumber. He picked her up and tucked her gently into the bed, then lay on top of the blankets next to her and pulled the comforter around himself. Smoothing her hair lightly, he finally closed his eyes.

As the early morning light filtered in through the small port, Obi-Wan lay awake, thinking about how he should explain the Force to Lyri, and how to explain a gentle mind probe so she wouldn't be too frightened to allow him access. He was pretty sure she had enough trust in him. He glanced down at her small hand. He had awakened to find she had scooted over and clasped his hand some time during the remaining night. Her hand looked so delicate in his larger one, even with the few small calluses from her difficult life. Very carefully, lest he wake her, he pulled her hand from his and laid it to rest on the blankets. He then got up, changed to some daytime trousers, picked up his lightsaber and left to go do his morning katas and meditate.

Awakening and sitting up some time later, Lyri rubbed her eyes and looked around. Oh, that's right, she was in Obi-Wan's room. She smiled a little dreamily. Wondering where he might be, she decided she'd use the refresher and go look for him. But when she slid open the door to the refresher he was standing there dripping a little, with a towel around his waist. He had been looking in the mirror and trimming his beard a bit. Putting the small scissors down, he turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrows. She stood frozen, staring at his chest as a few drops trickled down in meandering patterns through the curly ginger hair. When she finally dared to look up at him, she blushed deeply, stammering, "Oh! Obi-Wan! S-sorry...I..I...s-sorry!" He was slightly flushed as well, but had a vaguely amused expression. "Hello there!" he said with a little grin. "Hmmm. Perhaps it would be a good idea if we were to knock before entering the refresher from now on." Looking up, her eyes huge, she tried to say something. "I...I…," she tried and then ran to hide in her quarters.

"Oh, I can't believe I did that" she thought, shaking her head in embarrassment. "I'm so stupid. I've forgotten all the manners Mama tried to teach me when I was little. It's been so long since I've needed them, I'd forgotten. One always knocks when the door to the refresher is closed." She remembered her mother and father telling her that a little crossly when she had forgotten a couple of times. Not only that, she had inadvertently opened the door on Tirak once and he had leered at her and tried to pull her into the refresher and when she'd struggled loose he'd been furious with her, growling and calling her names. That was around the time Mama had told her not to be around him unless she was with her or Daddy. The thought she had made such a stupid mistake in front of Obi-Wan mortified her for some reason she couldn't quite fathom. "I hope he is busy today and doesn't have time to bother with me. I don't know what to say to him," she thought as the first tears of embarrassment started running down her face. She curled up into a discomfited little ball on her bed feeling like a stupid little girl.

The wish fairy had decided not to be kind, as Lyri heard a light tap on her door and Obi-Wan's dulcet voice asking if he could come in. She stayed quiet hoping he might think she was elsewhere. "Lyri, sweetheart, I know you are there. I can sense you. Is it alright if I come talk to you?" I guess I'm not getting out of this scolding, she thought as she blushed again. "Okay, Obi-Wan," she said in a shaky voice. When he opened the door and walked slowly into the room, she was sitting up on the bed trying desperately to wipe the tears from her flushed face. "Oh dear," he said softly as he came to sit on the bed facing her. "There now sweetheart, it was an honest mistake. I'm not angry with you. Jedi don't succumb to anger." She shook her head and wouldn't look up at him. "Lyri, I want you to look at me. Do I look angry? I hope I'm not so scary you can't even look at me," he said, tweaking her nose. She finally ventured to look up at him and found that indeed, he had a soft smile on his face and understanding in his eyes. He reached over and wiped the few remaining tears from her face with his thumb and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Alright?" he asked. With a small smile she nodded.

"Now then, I want you to get dressed and come find me. If you have any more of those little fruit and nut bars, that will be sufficient for first-meal unless you are terribly hungry. I need to talk to you about some things and I did promise to tell you about the Force. She blanched just a little, not sure what he wanted to talk about besides the Force. Catching this, he chucked her under the chin saying, "Do you trust me, Lyri?" She looked at him for a long moment, her pretty hazel eyes round and solemn. Finally, taking his hand tentatively, she nodded. "I will do my best, then, not to ever break that trust, little one," he said squeezing her hand. With that he got up and walked out of the room.

After she had washed up a little, Lyri went to her mother's room looking for something to wear. Finding a pale blue shift, she pulled it on. It was a bit worn and somewhat large for her but she decided it was passable. She then went to her room and brushed her hair. Finally entering the kitchen, she decided to calm her nerves by making some tea to go with their fruit-nut bars. Besides, she had already observed that Obi-Wan really enjoyed his tea and she was still trying to atone for her faux pas this morning. When she had everything ready, she went to find him.

Nearing the engine room, she heard, "Oh Blast! Anakin, how do you find dealing with these infernal things to be so pleasurable? I can think of far more pleasant things to do!" She peeked into the room and saw Obi-Wan leaning with one hand on the engine and a hydrospanner in his other hand. He looked quite perturbed at said engine and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. This was the first real smile she'd had since the refresher incident. "Ready for tea and first-meal, Obi-Wan?" she asked, wondering who Anakin was. "Ah, you've come to rescue me, milady...tea would be lovely," he answered with a grin. "I'll just go wash up."

Lyri had put out two plates with a larger plate full of fruit-nut bars in the center of the table. As Obi-Wan entered the galley and sat down, she lifted the teapot and poured him a steaming cup. Blowing on it a little, he sipped the rich blend and sighed contentedly. Lyri gave him one of those shy little smiles that never failed to melt his heart. "Obi-Wan?" she asked. "Who is Anakin?"

"Anakin is my best friend. For a long while, I was his teacher. He is a Jedi Knight as well."

"He have the...Force, like you?"

"All Jedi Knights do, Lyri."

"Okay," she said, thinking, for some reason, she was glad Anakin was a boy, er...a man. "You tell me about the Force, now?"

Taking a bite of the sticky fruit-nut bar, he chewed slowly and nodded at her. He took another sip of tea and began. "The Force is like a field of living energy. It is created by and connects all living things. It flows around us and into us and through us. This aspect is called the Living Force. This moon is very strong in the Living Force. The life energies of the Living Force flow into the Cosmic Force which binds the entire galaxy together. This is also called the Unifying Force and is like a field of consciousness in a way. Do you understand so far sweetheart? "

"I think yes. Know more here," she said indicating her head, "than can say here." She then indicated her mouth.

"That's what I thought. But if you have any questions, please ask. I have been a teacher for a long time and questions are a part of learning."

"Well...conscious..ness...the Force can think?"

"From a certain point of view. The Force's thought process would be far more complex than our own. When we die, everything we are flows into the Force and it holds all that as well."

"Oh," she sighed, resting her chin on her hand and crinkling her brow. Obi-Wan was very, very smart like her father. She needed to think about the Force for awhile before she could ask any more questions. But...how could Obi-Wan do things with the Force? He had stopped her by some invisible power from falling into the lake. She'd never seen anyone else do that.

He was watching her as he sipped his tea. He could practically see her mind turning in thought. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it, sweetheart? "

She nodded. Taking a breath, she asked, "But...how people use the Force? How...how do you?"

Noticing she hadn't touched anything he said, "Eat something please, sweetheart." Then he continued. "You understand all living things are made of cells, right?" She nodded. "Inside of our cells are tiny beings called midi-chlorians. They are sensitive to the Force. Some of us have a lot of midi-chlorians and are considered Force sensitive. We perceive things with the Force as a sixth sense, like seeing or hearing. We can also call on the Force to help us. It gathers around us and inside us and enhances our strength and all our senses and thoughts. It helps us to do things some people think of as magic, though it is not. Understand?"

"I think...I think yes."

"Jedi Knights have very high Force sensitivity and are trained in the ways of the Force from the time they are younglings," he continued. "We are trained in the Light side aspect of the Force and work for justice, peace and compassion in the galaxy. We, in essence, serve the Force."

"You say before…..well, do I have that? Sensi...sensit...what you have?"

"Yes you do. But not quite high enough to have been a Jedi. You would be considered borderline. I mean that your sensitivity would be thought not quite strong enough." He rephrased the last part thinking he may be using too many difficult words.

Seeing that she looked a little crestfallen, he said, "Lyri, my clever girl...do you know you have done something remarkable? You have called on the Force to form a remarkable bond with the zakitas. The Jedi would be very intrigued by this. I know I am. You learned this all on your own. That is amazing in itself. We are able to communicate with other creatures, but your ability is unique from what I have seen." The shy smile returned to her face. He suspected she may have some other fledgling abilities as well that he may not have seen or sensed yet.

Lyri sighed and took a bite of her sticky bar. She wondered why Obi-Wan was studying her. He looked like he wanted to say something. "You say questions good, Obi-Wan. Why you don't ask?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, realizing she was actually quite perceptive. "Well, I do have a very important favor to ask. It will take a lot of trust on your part. Do you really trust me without reservation, Lyri?" She paused, then nodded her head. "If it's alright with you then, I would like to look inside your mind...very carefully...just at your memories from when your parents were alive and shortly after." Her eyes grew huge and her pretty little mouth opened a bit. He held her eyes with an indigo gaze. "I would never do anything to hurt you, sweetheart. I'm hoping you can trust me with this."

"I c-can think first, Obi-Wan? When you want to do this?"

"You go ahead and think about it, of course, little one. I'd like to do this tonight when we are relaxed and ready to settle down, if it is alright with you." Lyri just nodded mutely and wandered out of the room in somewhat of a daze. Obi-Wan went ahead and straightened up the galley. He knew he'd imparted a lot of overwhelming information in a short space of time. He'd also asked for a huge amount of trust. Anyone would find the prospect of a mind probe daunting.

The rest of the day went by in somewhat of a blur as they went about their various tasks. Obi-Wan decided they wouldn't go back for more water until the following day. Lyri was very quiet and seemed to need some space to think, so he occupied himself with tasks in other areas of the ship.

As evening was drawing near and Lyri was still sitting outside staring off into space, Obi-Wan went ahead and made them some soup with some meat and some type of grain Lyri had stored. He tasted a couple of seasonings and used what he thought would work with the soup. Setting the table, he turned down the soup and went to get Lyri.

Walking out and crouching down in front of the chair she sat in, he held her gaze for a moment and put a hand on her knee. "It's time to come in sweetheart. I have last-meal ready." She nodded and took the hand he held out to her.

Ladling some soup into their bowls, Obi-Wan sat down and proceeded to eat, thinking the soup hadn't turned out half-bad. He watched Lyri stir her soup around, pushing the bowl's contents this way and that. "Lyri, I want you to eat something," he said with just a hint of sternness. She looked up at him and ate a few mouthfuls.

"Is good, Obi….I...not hungry."

"Lyri, you don't have to do this if you're too frightened."

"I...think...I think I do, Obi-Wan." He reached out, as was becoming his habit, and brushed her cheek.

"Alright. You settle in and get comfortable and I'll be back in a little bit."

Lyri brushed her teeth and put on an old, soft sleep gown of her mother's. She then went to sit on her bed and wait. Obi-Wan came in shortly, wearing loose-fitting sleep pants and his under-tunic. She jumped when he first made himself known. "Lyri, sweetheart, you're going to need to relax for this to work," he said quietly. Let's try some breathing exercises to help calm us, alright?" She nodded and he showed her some of the deep breathing the Jedi used prior to meditation, having her do the breaths with him. He could feel her relaxing. He also sent some reassurance and calm through the Force.

After about fifteen minutes standard, he felt she was relaxed enough to proceed. Sitting on the bed cross-legged, he took her hands. "When I first enter, you may feel a brush of warmth or a slight tickle of your mind. That means I am at the door, essentially, and you need to open and let me in." It was the best way he could think of to describe the process of dropping her shields, as he didn't want to have to push past them on his own. He still wanted it to be her choice. "Ready?" She nodded, looking at him with so much trust now, it nearly undid him. "Alright, close your eyes."

Doing as she was told, Lyri stilled herself and waited. Sure enough, after a moment, she felt a warm tickling sensation. With it came a soft mental caress. She smiled slightly and opened for him. She could feel him move inside very gently. Then the memories started to come, very sharp and clear, with all the sensations that accompanied them. Their arrival on the moon, her parents' sense of excitement, their landing and setting up the base. Happy childhood memories. Her first realization she could hear the zakitas' thoughts and communicate with them. A growing bond with them, especially the large female, Sita and her pup, Tika. They were her playmates and self-appointed protectors.

He then saw and heard her memory of her parents excitedly receiving an endowment to further their studies. It was quite a sizeable sum. They could get any further supplies and equipment without any worries. Tirak and Lyri's father had gone off-moon to retrieve the endowment and some supplies and they were now discussing the installment of a small safe in the bedroom closet. In Lyri's memory, she was standing in the hallway listening to them. She turned to the side and waved at Tirak, who seemed to be fiddling with something in the hall. He stared at her and waved back, leaving the hallway.

Sifting through some more memories, he progressed to the point where the Trandoshan arrived with Tirak. Lyri's parents seemed surprised and a bit upset by this, but Tirak told them they needed the extra help for a couple of projects. Then Obi-Wan caught her memory not long after of a conversation between the Zabrak and the Trandoshan that made his blood run cold. She had been playing around the corner out of sight, but the conversation was clear. "You do the good professors, but not the youngling. She's a pretty little thing and I know a couple of clients who like 'em young like that. They'd pay a pretty credit for one like her."

Lyri, in her innocence, hadn't understood, but Obi-Wan certainly did. As he sifted forward through her memories, he came to the day Lyri's parents had gone on their expedition with Tirak. While they were gone, the Trandoshan arrived, surprising Lyri. He'd told her Tirak and her parents had called him about some work. He'd moved their smaller ship out of sight somewhere, saying it needed some repairs. As he'd spoken to her, he'd looked her over in a way that had made her very uncomfortable.

Late that day, the Zabrak had arrived back at the ship without Lyri's parents. "They had a little accident. They're not going to be around to protect you anymore," he'd said, leering at her when she'd asked about them. Just then the Trandoshan showed up. He'd chuckled in an obscene way saying, "Alright, let's see if this one's got some fight. My client will pay a little extra if she's...uh...spirited." They'd lunged at her and ripped her clothes off, the Trandoshan holding her naked upside down by one leg. "Soft and sweet, just the way he likes 'em," he'd said, pinching her thigh. She'd started fighting wildly at that point, begging them not to hurt her. "Yeah, this one'll do," he snickered cruelly. "Go get the money out of the safe, Tirak. I don't trust you with the live merchandise and my client always likes to have the first taste, if you know what I mean," he'd said, whacking Lyri on the bottom and causing her to start crying and struggling all the harder. Running a scaly finger over a part of her no stranger had the right to touch, he'd just looked at her with a cold reptilian grin and winked. She was terrified, screaming for her mother who could no longer hear her. Obi-Wan could absolutely feel the terror in that memory.

At that point Sita had come out of nowhere grappling with the Trandoshan viciously. When he'd dropped Lyri she'd scooted away and run into the tall grass and trees and off into the plain as fast as she could. The zakitas had fled amongst blaster bolts. She heard her would-be captors shouting, "Come back here you little slut!" After some time, she heard them yelling again. "Kriff, I don't care, let's get out of here; we can't waste any more time. No-one even knows this place exists."

The last thing she heard from them was Tirak shouting, "You're going to die a slow, painful death on this moon all alone, you little human slut." Then she'd heard the roar of their ship as it left the moon. She had collapsed sobbing in fear and grief until Sita had come to care for her, finally falling asleep with Tika as Sita curled around them. Obi-Wan understood now what Sita had really meant to Lyri.

He carefully constructed some shields around the worst of the memories which would gradually disintegrate over a year or two. He thought perhaps he could prevail upon Yoda to allow her to see a Jedi mind healer due to her Force sensitivity status. It would be worth a try.

Gradually retreating from her mind, he caressed it with comfort and peace. When he finally left her mind altogether, he found there were tears trickling down his cheeks in a reflection of her own. He knew he was going to need deep meditation to release the banked fury he was feeling. His eyes glittered cold in the pale light from the bedside table lamp. If he ever found either of those two scum, he would personally bring them to justice. A soft whimper brought him out of his dark-edged thoughts. Lyri was looking around, seeming a bit disoriented. Force, what this young one had been through! He was absolutely astonished at her inner strength and resilience. But right now he could see she needed comfort and security.

He reached over and grasped her gown, pulling her to him and. kissing her forehead softly. She looked up at him searching his face. Reaching up she gently tracked his tears with her fingers. Her beautiful eyes softened. "Not...do not cry, Obi-Wan; I here. I alright." She stroked his cheek softly, running her hand down his beard, and just about broke his heart. _**She**_ was trying to comfort _**him**_ _._ With a somewhat strangled sound, he closed his eyes and pulled her in, crushing her against him. He rocked her a little, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head every so often. The thought flitted through his mind that, if, for some reason, she were ever to be his, he would literally lay down his life before ever letting her endure that kind of hurt again. She was so much more than what she appeared on the surface. How had he not seen it? While he had lived a sheltered, protected existence as a youngling, Lyri, from a very young age, had literally been fighting in the wild to survive with only the zakitas as companions. Though she was innocent in many respects, she already had a lifetime of wisdom in others. He was only just beginning to realize that.

Finally, reaching up to smooth his beard again, she yawned, saying, "I very tired, Obi, my outside and here," she said, patting her forehead. I sleep if you need to go. He chuckled softly then looked deadly serious again, his eyes glinting midnight in the dim lamp-glow. He realized now the Force, for some unfathomable reason, had entrusted her to him. It was why he'd been brought here, by whatever means the Force had to use.

"I think I'd prefer it if you slept nearer me from now on," he said, with an edge of steel underlying his cultured accent, as he thought of what had been done to her. "I can make this work for us. There are ways to keep you close and still be a gentleman and I don't want you too far away if anything happens during the night."

"Okay, Obi," she sighed faintly and closed her eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme had been a little surprised to be summoned by the Jedi Council, but she was more than happy to help them out with the Chancellor. She had been uneasy about the Chancellor's actions regarding Obi-Wan, as well. Actually, she was beginning to feel uneasy about quite a few of his actions. She still considered him a friend, but felt he was becoming a bit misguided in some of his efforts regarding the Republic. She didn't dare share these feelings with Anakin. He idolized the man. But sometimes she just wished she could share her misgivings openly.

When she had been ushered into Palpatine's office late that morning, he had seemed cordial and receptive enough. After the usual greetings and answering a few questions about dealings in the Senate, she spoke to him about the rush to a public memorial for General Kenobi. She had told him that a growing majority of the Republic's citizens were nervous and becoming disheartened with the war effort and she didn't think it a good idea to rush into a public announcement of the death of one of their heroes when things were so unstable. They needed hope and the team of Kenobi and Skywalker represented that to them. Surely they could wait a little longer, at least as long as they had with Master Kenobi's disappearance on Jabiim. She reasoned that the extra time would allow them to find something more for the citizens to pin their hopes on. Perhaps a decisive turn in the Republic's favor in the ongoing war efforts. The Chancellor had seemed a bit resistant at first, but finally conceded she had a point. They could wait another couple of weeks.

After that was decided, Palpatine had suddenly started asking her if she knew anything about Anakin's sudden departure to take care of some "personal matters". "I thought his only living relative had been his mother," the Chancellor had said pointedly. "Oh...I know you two are good friends and I am just concerned about the boy," he had said when she had begun to get uncomfortable. She had told him something about Anakin occasionally helping out an old friend from time to time. "It's odd he wasn't allowed to use a Jedi ship," he had said. She had told him something about them not wanting to use ships that were in service to the Republic's war needs. "Oh, how odd. I would have thought they'd keep better track of him...of all knights...at this crucial time and I know the Jedi ships have special communication upgrades," he had then said, smoothly showing her out of his office.

Sitting in her apartment, she was pondering what the Chancellor had said and wondering why he was so concerned about Anakin using a private means of transportation. Why was he so curious about Anakin's whereabouts? The Temple could recall him if he was needed. It seemed to go beyond a concerned curiosity. She sighed. The two people she usually confided in when having this type of doubt were off planet. Obi-Wan was missing and Bail had left for Alderaan. Strange it wasn't her husband she could go to with these things. Perhaps she could speak with Yoda about her misgivings. She needed to tell him about her visit with the Chancellor anyway. Making up her mind, she went to to her comm station and waited to be connected with the Temple.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Lyri and Obi-Wan have a slight disagreement about her quick reaction to a dangerous situation. Later, as Obi-Wan starts making plans to go to his former crash site, Lyri sadly misunderstands these plans and is devastated. Thanks to SerendipityAEY for saying something that shook loose one of the ideas rattling around my brain so I could get this chapter started. :)

Disclaimer: All SW characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. Not making any money. Just traveling through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

After three hours of deep meditation, Obi-Wan had finally been able to release the fury he had felt upon seeing...and feeling...what Lyri had been through. He had known it must be pretty terrible from the nightmare he had witnessed previously. But of all the evils in the galaxy, those perpetrated against innocent children affected him the most. When he had come back to his quarters, he'd found her a bit twisted up in the blankets again and hoped she hadn't had more disturbing dreams. He hadn't really looked at any of her memories much past the deaths of her parents and her own abuse. He hadn't wanted to intrude any more deeply at present, thinking the Jedi mind healers would better be able to deal with the whole of her memories, if Yoda okayed it. The shields he had put in place should protect her from the worst of what he'd seen, but there was a huge space of time after that he knew nothing about except that she had learned to survive.

He had very carefully straightened out the blankets and covered her up again before lying down himself. Her eyelids had fluttered open a little and she'd given him a tiny smile. He'd smiled back with a soft, "Shhhhhhh," and gently put her back to sleep.

Upon waking, he saw Lyri standing on tiptoe looking out the small port. He felt a wave of concern from her before she ran out of the quarters and down the hall. "Lyri, what is it?" he asked, jumping up and calling his lightsaber into his hand. "Wait!" he called after her as he hurriedly pulled on his boots. He had to wonder if she'd used the Force to some degree to enhance her speed, or she was just naturally quicker than he'd realized. When he started down the hall she'd already activated the ramp and gone out. "Stars' end!" he muttered as he ran for the exit. He could feel the danger in the Force now.

Coming to the bottom of the ramp he just caught sight of her turning the corner to the rear of the ship with her bow and a quiver of arrows. "Lyri, stop right now!" he shouted as he sprinted around the corner. There stood Lyri with an arrow notched, drawing on a fairly good-sized spotted feline. An injured pup lay off to the side with its mother nudging at it and the feline snarling and trying to reclaim it. Igniting his lightsaber, he watched open-mouthed as Lyri's arrow hit the animal in the shoulder. As it turned toward her, she let go the second arrow she had notched in a split second. This one hit the creature in the chest and dropped it. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber, staring at Lyri and ready to scold her for putting herself in danger. As he clipped the saber to his belt, he saw her run and kneel next to the pup. He walked over to look at the feline. It was not nearly as large as the teygra had been, but still a decent size. It had a tawny coat with dark spots and a ridge of darker fur running along its back toward a long tufted tail. Its teeth and claws looked quite formidable and could easily have torn Lyri to pieces. Her arrow, however, had pierced its heart. Stars, she was quick with that bow!

Coming up quietly behind Lyri, he watched her running her hands over the pup slowly, the mother whining softly as she watched them. Remaining silent, he watched as Lyri closed her eyes, still slowly stroking the pup. He could feel the force swirling very softly around Lyri as she spoke to the pup. After several minutes the pup revived and whined for its mother. He watched as Lyri spoke to the mother and stroked her head. Force, did Lyri have some healing ability? He would have to talk to her to see how she had begun doing this and if she realized what exactly she was doing-after he gave her a lecture about not waiting for him. Just because she hadn't needed his help this time didn't mean she wouldn't in the future. He did remind himself, however, that he hadn't been there for the past eleven years or so when she was struggling to survive on her own. Hmmm. He would lecture her, but in a respectful manner.

Finally turning around, Lyri blushed a little when she saw Obi-Wan watching her. So, the little minx _had_ heard him. He adopted a stern look and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly looking bashful, she said, "Sorry, Obi-Wan. I...I need to move fast for baby." "Understood, Lyri, but you can't just run into danger without thinking." Her head suddenly came up and her eyes flashed. "I _think_ , Obi-Wan! I think baby die if I not hurry!" Oh dear. He'd just had a flashback to an eleven-year-old Anakin. Lyri flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched past him. "Oh that went well, Kenobi. You rather well forgot the 'respectful manner' in all of that." Tika walked to his side and looked up at him. "I suppose I had better go smooth some ruffled feathers and try that lecture with a different approach." Tika whuffed her agreement causing him to look at her with raised eyebrows and an "Oh dear."

Entering the ship, he reached out and sensed Lyri in the galley. He could sense a mix of irritation and hurt. He had to remember, she wasn't a padawan in training, but a young woman who had survived here against massive odds from the time she was barely eight. She was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Coming to the entryway, he crossed one arm over his chest and stood stroking his beard for a moment, musing that he hadn't really seen this side of Lyri before. "Erm...would you mind if I join you for a cup of tea, Lyri?" She looked up at him with a scowl that only looked adorable on that pretty little pixie face and pointed at the kettle without speaking. He stared at her for a moment longer wondering what it would be like to kiss that little scowl right off her face. Now where had that errant thought come from? Shaking his head slightly, he went to the cupboard for a cup, taking his time preparing the tea and gathering his thoughts.

"Lyri...erm, sweetheart?" Hmmm, she wouldn't look at him, impudent little thing. "Lyri, you know it's impolite not to look at someone when they are speaking to you." She still didn't turn. Now he was getting a little exasperated, but, being Obi-Wan, remained quite calm except for the long sigh that escaped his lips. He walked over to the table, pulling out a chair to sit. "Lyri, I assure you we are going to talk before either of us leaves this room, so unless you want to sit here until nightfall, I would suggest that you turn around and look at me."

"Uh-oh...Obii-Wan doesn't sound happy. Maybe I'd better look at him," she thought. Not giving in all the way, she kept her head down and looked up through half lowered lids from the corner of her eye. He was sitting quietly watching her with his arms folded across his chest, his expression neutral. When she didn't lift her head he raised an eyebrow. "I did the right thing for Juka's baby. I know I did. It's what I've always done," she thought stubbornly.

"Lyri?" he said again. He quickly grabbed her chair and pulled it across the floor to within a few inches away, facing him. She was obviously startled. Her eyes grew so large he had to stifle a chuckle. "Ready to talk, my dear?" She looked at him wide-eyed and nodded. "Very well, then."

"I know you did what you thought was right and probably what you have had to do in the past. I understand that. What I, in turn, need you to understand is that your decisions now affect more than just you and the zakitas. They also affect me. Did you happen to think how I would have felt had something happened to you and I were not there to help you? Though, I do apologize for speaking to you without the proper respect."

"Oh," she said softly. She hadn't really thought about it because she'd been without someone else in her life for so long. Thinking about it now, she realized how badly she would have felt if something had happened to him. He was right, she should have alerted him, but she had just gone on the instincts that had kept her alive so long. She didn't have a thought-bond with him like she did with the zakitas. She hoped he didn't think she didn't care about him.

"I...I a-am sorry, Obi-Wan. No other people a long time. I do not know... how to... be. I not very smart about people."

"Sweetheart, you are actually doing remarkably well under the circumstances. Just try to remember to alert me after this, alright?"

"You not angry, Obi-Wan?"

"No, Lyri, as I told you, Jedi don't allow themselves to become angry. If we feel anger, we release it into the Force. Anger only leads to a dark place. I am, however, concerned for your well-being. I can become stern when needed.' He raised an eyebrow at her, but his eyes were twinkling now as he watched her blush and look up at him through long lashes.

"Erm, we are still attired in sleep clothes; I think we'd better wash up and put on some day-wear, don't you?" He finally got a smile from her. "Now, then, what are you going to do next time you are led to run after a large, dangerous animal?"

"Tell you...and run," she said with a giggle as she bounced out of the chair. She almost got away with it, but his reflexes were too quick. He caught her before she got out the entryway and tossed her over his shoulder, heading down the hall to the sleep quarters. "Impudent minx," he said with a rakish grin. "What am I going to do with you?" He dropped her down on the bed in her own quarters and winked at her as he swaggered out the door.

Lyri looked through her mother's clothes, which were mostly too large for her, and finally found some capris that wouldn't be too long for her. She would have to cinch the waist with a piece of sinew or woven grasses so they wouldn't fall down. She sighed. There really weren't any clothes that fit her very well here. But she didn't just want to wear her hides and skins all the time with Obi-Wan there. Not until she had time to make something nicer. She looked in the mirror. "I wish I had something pretty like Mama used to before we came here. I remember she had pretty dresses. She looked so beautiful. I look a lot like her, I think." She suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't see Obi-Wan standing quietly in the entry. Not wanting to intrude, he slipped away silently.

As he went to gather up the water containers for another trip to the lake, his thoughts were of Lyri at the mirror with her mother's clothes held up to her. He knew from the holograph she looked a lot like her mother, though she had her father's hair color. He wondered if she had any idea how beautiful she was. When he looked at her through the Force, her signature was like a room full of lit candles, the light warm and gentle and pure. Dispelling darkness, but soft. Trotting up to him, Tika looked into his eyes and gave him a canine grin. He almost got the impression she knew what he was thinking. "It's alright, girl, we worked things out. Thanks for your vote of confidence. Shall we make a trip back to the lake?" Bowing and wagging her tail, she trotted off to the pack.

He heard her growling and softly yipping and stopped short as they all turned to look at him and started getting up and wagging their tails. These animals were truly remarkable. He wondered if perhaps he could come back here with Lyri on sabbatical after the war was over. He would love to learn more about her bond with them. If only they didn't have to move the transport to get off the moon, they could leave it as a ready-made base. All they would have to do is secure it before leaving. "Stop daydreaming," he chided himself, "we have to win the war first." Which meant, in order to contribute to that end, he needed to get off the moon. Very soon. He hadn't even mentioned that to Lyri yet. It should probably be sooner rather than later.

Securing the ship, Lyri saw all the water containers that Obi-Wan had gathered and noticed the zakita pack milling around close by. Were they going for more water? She should probably tell Obi-Wan about the outside cistern that had been built to catch water during the rainy season. There were hoses on it that could be hooked up to the ship to add to the water supply when needed. It was probably pretty low right now because the rainy season had come and gone quite a while ago. She could tell him later. A trip to the lake always lifted her spirits.

"I go get harnesses, Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, yes Lyri. Do you need any help?"

"No. You help put harness on zakitas. Then we go to lake? Lake make me happy, Obi-Wan."

"Well, then it makes me happy, too, little one." He watched as she tried to tie a piece of sinew through the belt loops at her waist. The trousers...capris...were much too large for her little body. The sinew kept breaking and she was struggling. "Here, sweetheart. Let me help you with that. I think I may have something that will work." He fished through one of his belt pouches and pulled out a small spindle of strong twine. He held it around her waist to measure it and soon had it cut to length, pulled through the loops and tied. "Thank you, Obi," she said softly. For the smile she gave him, you'd have thought he'd given her a sash of Cyrene silk. For some odd reason it made him feel tears at the backs of his eyes and he ran a hand softly over her hair. "Well then, let's get under way, shall we?" he finally managed.

They soon had the zakitas harnessed and loaded and were on their way. Obi-Wan watched as she picked up a pup that couldn't seem to keep up as well and carried it. Walking up beside her, he realized it was the pup that had been injured by the feline earlier. The pup was quite an armful for her, but she wouldn't put it down even when he could see she was tiring. She nuzzled its fluffy head and spoke softly to it. She looked up at Obi-Wan and said, "Cannot make baby better all way this time, Obi. He still have trouble walk very far."

"Perhaps...perhaps we can try together later, Lyri. Let me carry him for a little while." Lyri handed the pup up to him. It laid its head against his chest and closed its eyes.

"Piko like you, Obi-Wan. Know you are good. Feel safe. Zakitas never like Tirak. Always go away from him." She looked a little confused and shook her head. Obi-Wan took that as a good sign the shields were doing their job.

"Obi, look!" Lyri cried as she broke into a run toward the lake. Taking off from the surface of the lake was a swirling coral cloud of large water fowl. The flock was quite sizable, their feathers ranging from a deep, rich shade of coral to a muted dusty pink. As they rose, the air was filled with a chaotic symphony of their calls. Obi-Wan put the pup down and stopped, rooted to the spot. It was as though he'd witnessed the entire scene before-the brilliant, swirling flock, the zakitas running excitedly along the shore, and Lyri standing amongst them all, her arms stretched wide toward the heavens. He didn't normally put much stock in the feeling of Deja vu when he had it, but this was very strong and it was the second time it had happened on this moon. Unfortunately, he didn't have a lot of time to wonder about it just now, so he tucked it aside for later.

"Lyri, they are quite beautiful. Why haven't we seen them before?"

"They live far that way," she said, pointing in the general direction of his crash site. "Go now to other home before water..mm...rain come."

"There is a rainy season?"

"Yes, time when is rainy many days," she said, holding her arms out wide.

"When does this rainy season start, Lyri?"

"Little...mmm...few weeks."

"Blast! We should leave for the crash site as soon as we can, then."

Lyri looked at him in confusion. Seeing her face, he said, "Don't worry about it right now. I'll explain later. Let's just get these containers filled."

Accomplishing their task quickly, they packed the zakitas up and headed back to the transport. Lyri was a little worried because Obi-Wan had been so quiet. She helped him unpack the water when they arrived back at the ship and told him she was going to prepare the dead feline's fur to be used later for clothing. He looked distractedly at her and nodded. "Why you need crash site, Obi-Wan?" she finally asked. He looked at her, but his mind was on preparing for their trip.

"I need to get the parts to fix the hyperdrive on the ship. Without that it can travel to places nearby, but won't make it back to Coruscant. I need to get there to report in as soon as possible." He was so distracted he never saw the expression on her face and went back to hauling water inside the ship.

Lyri went about skinning the spotted feline and preparing the fur to cure in a daze. She had to blink back tears several times. But her heart was breaking and she finally just broke down. Tika came around the corner, sensing her distress and nuzzled Lyri's tear-streaked face. "He's leaving us, Tika. He is in a hurry to go back to his world. We will be all alone and I don't know if I can do this again," she sent through their bond. "I thought he cared for us."

It was already dark outside when Obi-Wan had finished filling the cisterns and gone over his plans and a list of what they would need a few times. He suddenly realized Lyri had never come back into the ship. "Blast, what is she up to this time," he muttered. Sighing, he lowered the ramp again and went out. No sooner had he set foot at the end of the ramp, than Tika appeared with a soft growl. Gripping his sleeve with her teeth, she started pulling. He was surprised to feel a muted sense of alarm bloom in his mind and realized the canine had actually sent it to him. He followed her without hesitation.

Rounding the corner to the rear of the ship, he first saw the fur stretched out on the rack. Then he felt the overpowering sense of deep sadness tinged with fear. "What in stars' name?" he said under his breath. In the corner of the bench set against the ship he saw Lyri, curled up tight, her little body wracked with desolate sobs. She was still covered in dry blood and filth from her work. Oh, Force! Had the shields on her memory failed somehow? He went to her quickly and crouched down near the bench.

"Lyri, sweetheart, what is it?" He felt a distinct wavering brush of his mind with sadness and loneliness. "Lyri?"

"Obi-Wan," she sobbed, "why you leave me? I sorry if I do something bad. Please don't leave. Please."

"What?!" He went over in his mind what he might have said to bring this on. Oh, Force! He'd mentioned fixing the ship and leaving. It had never occurred to him that she'd think he meant to leave her behind.

"You thought I'd leave without you? Sweetheart, I could never do that." Seeing the state she was in, still sobbing and covered with dried blood, he said, "Wait here sweetheart, I'll be right back."

Coming back a few minutes later with a larger towel draped over one shoulder, he said, "Let me help you up, sweetheart." When he had her in a standing position, he began gently undressing her, trying his best to be a gentleman about it. Dropping her clothes to the side, he wrapped the towel around her, gathered her up, and strode back into the ship. Setting her down at the entrance to the refresher, he hesitated and asked, "Erm...do you need help bathing, sweetheart, or are you alright on your own?" She seemed so fragile right now.

"I okay," she said in a shaky voice. He hesitated a moment longer, but thought it was probably best if she were able to do it herself. His usually strong resolve was shaken tonight, and he had his doubts that he'd be able to stop at just bathing her. She certainly didn't need any more stress put on her and he could never live with himself taking advantage of a lady that way. She was far too vulnerable.

Walking back toward the galley, he thought, "Oh dear Force. When did my thoughts turn in that direction? "

He busied himself with making a pot of tea and trying to get his wandering thoughts under control. Around thirty minutes later, Lyri padded into the kitchen wearing what must have been one of her father's large tee shirts. "Well," he thought, with a sigh, "At least she's so swallowed up in that, she looks more like a little girl." Thinking of her as a youngling helped curb the wayward thoughts, but it was getting gradually harder to do.

"Here's a cup of hot tea to warm you, sweetheart. That always has a way of putting things right for me. Erm...I can heat up some soup we have left for last-meal. I know it's a bit late, but you really should try to eat a little." She looked up at him, her large eyes catching the light as she searched his face. She nodded solemnly.

Turning to his task, he got the soup out and started it heating on the stove. He felt terrible. It had always distressed him greatly to be the cause of pain for another. Her pain was absolutely palpable. He ladled the soup into the bowls and set one before her, handing her a spoon. She managed two or three bites before putting the spoon down and lowering her head. He watched as a tear splashed into the bowl. "I sorry, Obi-Wan," she said so softly he could barely hear her. He didn't scold her this time. He wasn't very hungry himself at this point.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head as he took her bowl. Clearing the table and quickly rinsing the dishes, he came and crouched beside her chair, looking quietly into her eyes. Reaching out to smooth a tear away, he sighed softly. "You have no reason to be sorry, sweetheart."

As he lifted her into his arms, she laid her head quietly on his shoulder. He waved a hand and turned out the light. Taking her back to his quarters he walked to the armchair near the door and sat, positioning her comfortably in his lap. She started to try to get up, but he only held her tighter, cupping her head and lowering it back to his shoulder. "No sweetheart, just rest awhile. Let me hold you."

"You like me...a-again? You not mad?" she whispered. He looked into her eyes, with a gentle smile touching his lips.

"Oh, sweetheart, how could I not like you? You are the sweetest thing to come into my life in a very long time. I had always meant to take you with me when I left here. I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer. I'm so sorry to have caused you such pain."

"Is alright, Obi," she whispered, reaching up to stroke the side of his cheek. He placed his hand over her own and leaned into the gentle touch. That night he slept curled around her, his arm securing her to his chest. Unknown to either, the Force glowed a little brighter around them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you mean, you had a signal, but you lost it again?" Anakin banged his hand down on the console of the Courier. He had stopped to refuel at one of the stations headed into the Outer Rim. Kriff! Couldn't anything go right on this search? It had been hard enough getting decent information at the Temple. It seemed the Jedi padawan knew _about_ where Obi-Wan had disappeared, but not exactly. There was too much unexplored territory out there on the edge of Wild Space. Anakin had gone over the holotapes a few times. It looked like the transport had gotten at least to the edge of the Baltimn system before the tracking light blinked out.

Well, certainly if his Master had gone down, and the ship was in mildly good condition, he would have activated the homing beacon. He would just have to do a number of sweeps until he picked up the signal. He guessed it was probably a good idea to visit the base that had picked up the short communication. Maybe he could glean some other information there. At least the communication proved Obi-Wan was alive. Of course, he had known that inside, but having confirmation was always nice.

Smiling softly, he commed Padme to let her know the good news. It was just a matter of time and they'd have their stuffy but loveable friend back. He had a couple more days travel time and at least one more fuel stop into the Chorlian system. At that point he could start searching in earnest.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Obi-Wan's perception of Lyri begins to change the longer he's around her. He is also surprised by the revelation of more options for getting off the moon.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money being made. Just buzzing through the galaxy awhile.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 17

Opening her eyes slowly, it took Lyri a moment to realize why she couldn't seem to move. Oh...she was still wrapped up in Obi-Wan's arms. "Awake, little one?" he asked in a soft voice. Her head was pounding for some reason. "Yes, I...my head hurt, Obi-Wan. Feel like rocks fall on it," she answered, wincing. He pulled her hair away from her face and leaned up on his elbow to look at her. Her eyes were still a little puffy. He put a hand to her forehead just to assure himself she didn't have a fever. "I think it may be because you were crying so hard last night. Your whole system is probably a bit affected."

Shifting a bit, he sat up and ran a hand through his auburn hair. Lyri watched as the sunlight from the port glinted copper off of it. She smiled and then winced again. "Here, turn over sweetheart," he murmured, helping her move onto her back. "I think I can help with that." Gently placing his hands on either side of her head, he watched her. She felt a soft warmth flow into her head and a sense of calm. The pounding pain gradually left. "Better?" She looked up at him with questions in her eyes and nodded. "I do, fortunately, have some healing ability," he smiled, "as, I believe, do you." Obi-Wan actually had some considerable healing abilities and had taken some classes in the use of those abilities, but it wasn't the path he had felt called to. He wondered, however, if Lyri's ability could be of some use to the Jedi, if it were strong enough. Even though her Force sensitivity was borderline, she seemed to have channeled it into some abilities herself. He knew it was far too late for her to be trained as a Jedi, but they'd lost so many Jedi already, he was certain her gifts could be of use, if she felt drawn in that direction. He must talk to Yoda about her.

"Well, my dear, what do you say we try to figure out something appropriate for first-meal, get dressed, and start our day? We need to prepare things to make the trip to the crash site for the parts I hope to find. If it is alright with them, I was hoping the zakitas could carry a few items back here. There are just a couple of parts I really need to find in good condition in order to fix the transport's hyperdrive, but I think there are a few other things I left there that could be of use."

"We go in big ship?"

"To Coruscant? Yes, of course, why?"

"Well...why you not...use...sm-small ship, like Tirak and Daddy?"

"What? I thought the smaller ship was taken away. Are you telling me you know where this ship is?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I not know why is there. Zakitas find and tell me. Inside ship look okay. Is still closed...I see and close. Is in...mmm…." She made a motion like a dome with her hands. "Dark, Obi-Wan."

"Ah, it's in a cave. Is that what you mean, Lyri?" This could be incredibly good news. He was sure the Trandoshan had probably damaged it in some way, but perhaps it could be repaired. He knew it had to have a hyperdrive if they had taken it farther than this sector. He would just have to inspect it and see what shape it was in. He could handle piloting the larger transport just fine, but the smaller ship would be much easier.

"I think yes, that is where, Obi-Wan. Zakitas and...I show you. Okay?"

"Oh, that is more than okay, my clever girl!" he said, holding her face steady with a hand on her chin and kissing her forehead. She knew the ship had been moved, but not how. That meant the shields he'd placed seemed to be holding well. "I am going to run through some katas and meditate, as I didn't have the chance yesterday morning." He looked at her significantly and raised an eyebrow, causing her to blush. "I'll see you at first-meal, if we are able to forage something edible. Now go and get dressed. It appears we have a long day ahead." He tapped her on the nose and winked as he got up off the bed and grabbed his day trousers and lightsaber.

Nothing here fits me right, Lyri thought as she rummaged through her mother's clothes again. I guess maybe I just need to go back to my hand-made things today. She sighed and headed for her packs which were still sitting where she'd left them in the small laboratory. She found a pair of fairly fitted shorter pants in a soft light hide Pulling those and a short-furred zole-skin top on, she looked for her knee-high moccasins to keep her legs from getting so scratched up on the bushes near the cave. She ran her hand over her top thinking of the little burrowing creatures and thanking them again for providing for her. Picking up her moccasins, she went back to her mother's room to look in the mirror. The top didn't quite cover her middle, but it was still warm out so she thought this would be fine. Sitting on the bed, she pulled on her moccasins and then headed for the ramp to go out and look for some puff-hen eggs. They still had a little meat left she could fix with them. She decided they should have a decent first-meal because neither of them had eaten much the night before, and they had a hike ahead of them. As she neared the entryway, it occurred to her that she hadn't let Obi-Wan know. Sighing, she went back to the cargo bay he liked to practice in.

Approaching the entry, she could hear him landing lightly from his aerial maneuvers. Not wanting to disturb him, she watched quietly for awhile. His muscles rippled as he moved through the kata forms and his hair had grown a little damp. His body was glistening slightly with a sheen of sweat. This caused Lyri to feel that warm fluttery feeling deep in her abdomen again. It was almost like a pull toward him and she puzzled a little over it. She had nothing to relate it to and no-one to ask about it. Perhaps Obi-Wan could explain, but the thought of asking him made her blush. "Sometimes I really wish I could still talk to Mama," she thought. Finally coming out of a spin and landing in the center of the room, he saw her in the entryway. He had known she was there, but didn't want to break his concentration so close to finishing.

"What can I do for you, little one?" Focusing on her, he finally noticed what she was wearing. The hide clothing was actually quite fitted to suit her small frame and left an area of pale honey skin exposed between top and breeches. He literally couldn't help himself. He looked from her face down to her moccasins, his eyes travelling slowly back up and lingering on her shapely thighs, then climbing slowly past her hips to her middle. To Lyri, they seemed to leave heat in their wake as they traveled up to the swell of her breasts, small and pert, just giving a hint of showing under the fur top and then to her full lips and to her large hazel eyes, which held the barest hint of green today. There was just enough showing here and there to be quite intriguing and, perhaps, a bit enticing. Though sylph-like, he mused, this was absolutely not the body of a youngling. As his eyes warmed her, the fluttery feeling in Lyri's lower abdomen grew more intense and more deeply focused and she couldn't speak for a minute.

"Oh...oh...mm...I go out to look for eggs...nearby, Obi-Wan. "Very well. I will be meditating for a short while," he said with a lazy grin. She stood nervously twirling a lock of hair around a finger. She didn't realize what the effect was. Looking at him with a puzzled little pout that almost pushed him over the edge, she felt the pull intensifying and became the tiniest bit frightened.

"I...I go now, Obi...Obi-Wan," she managed in a breathless voice. She then backed out the door and hurried down the hall, her heart pounding a little erratically. She stopped at the refresher before leaving and was surprised to find the underwear she had taken from her mother's dresser drawer were now a little damp. Puzzled even further, she looked in the mirror and shook her head. Did this have something to do with that fluttery feeling she had experienced? It must, but how? Sighing, she washed her hands and left to go look for the eggs.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly and smiled to himself. "She's so innocent, she doesn't even realize the effect she has or understand her own reaction," he thought, the smile softening. He would have to have someone at the Temple explain things to her. He could do it, but he thought she might be a little more comfortable with another female. Perhaps, Bant. She was good at that sort of thing and she was versed in the physiology of all Jedi. It was a good thing he'd be able to watch over Lyri until then. Of course, if she dressed like that around him too often, he would have to fight harder to keep her safe from himself as well. With that thought, he sat and started deepening his breathing to meditate and release his feelings.

After a quick shower, Obi-Wan headed to the galley, thinking he would start some tea or caf for them, but when he walked in Lyri was already setting out plates of eggs and meat for them and had a pot of tea on the table. "You've had quite a busy morning already, young one," he grinned.

"Need food for long walk, Obi-Wan. "

"I quite agree, but this is still a treat, Lyri. I wasn't expecting you to go to all this trouble. You'll spoil me yet, my dear. You have no idea what I've been subsisting on the last few years." He still hadn't attempted to tell her about the war. He knew he would have to do that before they left. She needed to know what she was headed into. A part of him wished he could keep her here, away from the horrific events taking place in the galaxy with this war. . He knew her innocence would soon be lost forever and he found the thought sad, for even with the tragedy, she had experienced in her young life, she had somehow still retained that. She was still as guileless and open as a child.

Once they had eaten, Obi-Wan filled his own canteen and another he had found in storage and tossed the multi-tool and a couple of glow lamps into his rucksack along with anything else he thought they might need. Lyri had gone out to the smoke house and taken a little meat from one of the racks to wrap up and toss into the pack as well. She also picked up two harnesses to take with them in case there was anything they needed the zakitas to carry back to the transport. Obi-Wan could only assume the Trandoshan was hedging his bets against one of Lyri's parents possibly surviving their "accident" and being able to fly the smaller ship off the moon. Why else would he hide and damage the ship? Or, perhaps, the Trandoshan just hadn't trusted the Zabrak. There was no honor among that kind of scum.

Double-checking that everything had been secured, Obi-Wan slung the rucksack over his shoulder and they set off for the smaller ship. Easily catching up with Lyri and the zakitas, who had already started out, he noticed that Lyri had grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. "Should we be on the lookout for predators near the cave, Lyri?"

"Sometime like cave for home, Obi-Wan. Mostly cheera….mmm...animal with spots like one try to get pup. Sometime have baby there. Maybe not...is close to rain coming. But...be safe in case."

"Very good thinking, Lyri. I do have to remember to rely on your judgment for the way of things in this environment. You have lived here and been dealing with it for a long time. I hope you don't mind teaching me. I promise, I will try to learn quickly."

Lyri blushed slightly. "Obi-Wan, you teacher. I just Lyri."

Obi-Wan stopped and took her by the shoulders. "Look at me, Lyri. You are not 'just' Lyri. You are capable, bright and pretty and you have so much to offer. Don't ever think of yourself as less. I am proud to call you my friend. Understand?"

Her eyes widened and a light settled into them. "I...thank you, Obi-Wan." She leaned in and hugged him. He could see just the barest sheen of tears.

"It is my pleasure, little one. Now, let's see what we can find out about the ship, shall we?" She nodded and they continued following the zakitas. After a while, as they neared an area of foothills, the tall golden grasses gave way to shorter clumped grasses of a gray-green color and there were more rocks strewn about. They had traveled altogether about two and a half hours standard when Lyri stopped and communicated with the zakitas. They began scenting the air and milling around. "I thought the zakitas knew where the ship was hidden," said Obi-Wan, raising his eyebrows.

"They know, Obi-Wan. They look for cheera. See if safe. Cave up there." She pointed to a fairly large outcropping about fifty-five yards up. "Wait till zakitas say is okay. Learn from zakitas, Obi-Wan. They smart." He reached up and stroked his beard contemplatively saying, "I will have to remember that. I think they are much smarter than I originally gave them credit for." Lyri looked at him with a little smile. She now recognized that particular gesture of his to mean he was in thought about something. She regarded it as rather endearing and it was a visual clue to be quiet and let him think.

The zakitas soon came back whuffing and wagging their tails. "They say is okay, Obi-Wan. We climb now." She started up ahead of him and when he looked up as he started to climb, his eyes began to twinkle. He had a perfect view of her tight little bottom in her short pants as she climbed in front of him. He was half tempted to reach up and run his hand over her bare honey-skinned thigh, just to feel the soft texture. Knowing that would only startle her and they were here on serious business, he opted to just enjoy the view. "Time for that Jedi control to kick in," he thought.

Coming to the edge of the outcropping, they pulled themselves onto it and Obi-Wan noticed it offered a fairly large lip in front of the cave, almost like a small, rough-hewn landing platform. He knew immediately that was why the Trandoshan had picked it. He would have been able to land on it and then move the ship laterally into the cave. It would also afford a quick take-off point if one had limited time. That answered one question. The Trandoshan had not completely trusted Tirak.

When they arrived at the top, Lyri caught the twinkle in Obi-Wan's eyes. She tilted her head to one side, saying, "What you thinking, Obi-Wan?" "Oh...I was just admiring the lovely view," he grinned. It was that particular grin of his that just bordered on a smirk. She smiled at him, saying "Is pretty, yes?" as she looked out over the plain. "Yes, indeed," he chuckled. Lyri had the odd feeling she was missing something.

As they approached the cave, Obi-Wan could see the bleached bones of various animals scattered to one side. They looked like they had been there a very long time, and the zakitas hadn't sensed anything, so he wasn't too concerned about a predator awaiting them, though he remained, as always, on alert. As they entered the cave, he lit the two glow lamps and handed one to Lyri. The cave appeared to curve slightly around a corner. There was some dim light that still reached the spot where the ship sat, but the glow lamps were necessary to get a better look at it. Ah, the ship appeared to be a somewhat altered version of a BR-23 Courier. This was a pleasant surprise, as Obi-Wan was fairly familiar with this class of ship, since they had been used frequently to haul troops during the war. Now he just had to hope that whatever damage the Trandoshan might have done wasn't too terribly hard to repair.

Obi-Wan had been able to find the security code for the smaller ship in the database of the transport and the mechanism still worked just fine when he tried it. That was promising. As the boarding ramp came down, dust flew up from the cave floor, swirling about their legs. The Jedi reached out with his senses for any devices that may have been left behind as traps for the unwary. Lyri hadn't really ventured into the ship once she'd locked it up years ago, so they had decided it best to be cautious.

Since nothing seemed amiss, Obi-Wan went into the cockpit to give it a quick look before heading back to the engine room. If he could at least get the generator going, they would have better light and he would be able to do a thorough inspection. Thank the Force, the lights came up without a hitch once he had power. The power couplings and engine coupling all seemed in good shape. He needed to maneuver around a part of the housing where the light wasn't as direct. He called Lyri into the engine room.

"Sweetheart, can you help me out by holding the glow lamp over here at an angle so I can see the sublight and hyperdrive components better?" He was sitting on the floor leaning back partway into an opening on the housing. She came to stand by him but didn't understand exactly where he wanted her, though she was trying her best to help. Rather than getting both of them frustrated with too many directions, he finally just reached out and grasped her around one thigh to move her to the place he needed her to stand. His hand felt warm on her skin and it seemed he lingered just a little longer than absolutely necessary. She bit her lower lip as she felt tingles race through her. He lightly brushed a trail down her thigh with his fingertips before removing his hand, eliciting a shiver. She thought she heard a soft chuckle from beneath the housing accompanied by a softly spoken, "Perfect."

"Ah, well they weren't too original were they?" he said, holding up a part from the hyperdrive. It was one of the same parts that had been damaged on the transport's hyperdrive, though the damage to this one looked less severe. He hoped to find an intact part at the crash site, but if not, he might possibly be able to repair this one with the proper tools. "Anakin, my friend, this is one of those times I absolutely wish you were here. You have always been able to fix most anything at all." As he moved out of the engine housing Lyri backed up so quickly she lost her balance. As she started to fall he grabbed onto the nearest thing to steady her, which happened to be the waist of her breeches. His knuckles were firm on the hide and brushing against her abdomen as he held onto her. He held on until she could get her footing, his eyes darkening a little as he looked into hers, while her eyes went wide and a flush crept up into her face. Finally, with a slow grin, he just said, "Easy, sweetheart," and let her go.

"Hmmm. The hyperdrive is damaged, but the sublight system appears intact as do the repulsors. I think I may be able to pilot this out of the cave and back to an area near the transport so it is easier for us to get to once we have what we need to fix it. It will also be easier to pack anything you wish to take with you when we leave the moon. Ready for a little ride? I'm sure it's been a very long time, so it's probably good for you to have a bit of a trial run." Obi-Wan had gone into Jedi efficiency mode, sounding quite business-like. Lyri watched him, a little nonplussed by the sudden shift. She followed him mutely up to the cockpit and tried to stay out of his way as he began to switch things on and check all the systems. It was all rather confusing to her. She finally left the ship and wandered out of the cave to sit with the zakitas. As she looked at them and ruffled their fur, it suddenly occurred to her that she would be leaving them and she felt a sense of sadness settle into her.

Once Obi-Wan had all the systems checked out and warming up, he realized Lyri had been gone a little longer than he realized. He had sensed her leaving the ship, but was busy watching out for problems with all the systems that hadn't been run for so many years. He had made adjustments where he needed to and things seemed to be in pretty good shape. Now he just needed to find Lyri and get her settled before they took off. He found her sitting on a rock in a little grassy area to the side of the cave. She had her arms around Tika with her face buried in the canine's rich brown fur and her eyes closed. He could feel a sense of sadness emanating from her. "Are you alright, Lyri?" She looked up and just nodded at him silently. He didn't want to press her right now and he really wanted to get them back to the transport, so he let it go.

"Come on then, sweetheart, we really need to try to get this ship out of the cave and head back home. Well...the transport, that is." That was odd; why had he called it home? He actually was rather glad there was a chance of them taking the smaller ship. Maybe they really could get back here after the war and spend a little time. If the transport was already here, they wouldn't even have to set up a camp. He found that a rather pleasant thought, truthfully.

As they climbed up the ramp, Lyri stopped at the door. "I bring Tika?" she asked softly. "Aren't the zakitas heading back on their own? We really need to get started, Lyri," he said in the business-like tone he'd been using earlier. She looked down at her moccasins. "Alright, Obi-Wan," she said in a voice just above a whisper. She followed him into the cockpit, where he motioned to the copilot seat. When she slid back into the seat, she was so small her feet didn't touch the floor. It brought a hint of a smile to Obi-Wan's face. He strapped her into the seat and, as a precaution, secured the crash net. She looked a little frightened, so he patted her leg and said, "You'll be fine, sweetheart." She just nodded at him. "I'm going to need to concentrate for awhile to get us out of here and make sure everything is running smoothly in flight, so if you have any questions they will have to wait for now." She just looked at him for a moment and nodded again.

The engine roared to life loudly in the confines of the cave. Lyri, who wasn't used to loud mechanical noises, covered her ears and shut her eyes. Obi-Wan reached into the Force and felt it guide him around the corner, past the jutting rocks, and out of the cave. Setting down gently on the makeshift landing deck, he looked the console over and flipped a couple of switches. He then tapped one of the gages a couple of times saying, "It looks like this one could use some recalibration." Lyri opened one eye then shut it again. He glanced over at her, saying, "It might be easier on you if you open your eyes once we're under way. It won't take us long at all." She nodded and did as he said. The engines finally came up fully and they took off, skimming lightly about a mile above the plain. Obi-Wan kept checking the functioning of everything while he was flying and making more adjustments. He glanced over at Lyri once, noting that her eyes looked huge and she looked rather pale. "We'll be there in a few minutes, Lyri," he said flicking his eyes back to the front viewport. She just sat looking straight ahead.

Setting down lightly in a fairly clear area not far from the transport, Obi-Wan began shutting down all the systems. He was suddenly aware of Lyri frantically trying to unhook herself from the crash net and seat straps. She was now extremely pale and her eyes looked a little glassy. He quickly undid all the netting and straps for her and helped her out of the seat. As soon as her feet hit the deck, she pushed by him and stumbled for the ramp, struggling to open it. Following her, Obi-Wan put in the code and flipped the release mechanism for the ramp for her and then went back to the cockpit to finish shutting everything down.

Finally coming down the ramp and securing the ship, he saw Lyri a small distance away on her knees, bent over coughing and heaving. He quickly moved to her side and gathered her hair up away from her face, rubbing light circles on her back. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I think you may have motion sickness." She looked up at him, trying to wipe her mouth with a trembling hand. A few tears trickled down her pale face. She suddenly turned and got sick again. Obi-Wan kept hold of her hair until she finally stopped and sat back, trembling. She looked so small and helpless at that moment, all he wanted to do was comfort her and care for her. "Come on, sweetheart," he said quietly. He pulled her to her feet, carefully picking her up and taking her inside the ship. Taking her to the refresher, he sat her on the counter while he wet a cloth and washed her face. Taking a shuddering breath, she swayed slightly. Noticing her top was slightly soiled, he put his hands on either side of her against the counter, saying, "Sweetheart, will you let me take this top and find something else for you to put on?" She nodded very slightly, looking down. "It's alright sweetheart; just put your arms around my neck and wrap your legs around my waist like a little monkey lizard for a few minutes until I can get you to the bed to lie down." He carefully slid her top off and pulled her against him to carry her, supporting her bottom with one arm while the other went round her back. He could feel her trembling against him.

Carrying her into the bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed and went to get her a top. He came back with a soft green tee shirt that had belonged to her mother. She was lying against the pillow with her eyes closed. He was trying to be a gentleman about it, but he couldn't help glancing at her breasts and thinking how pleasing and perfect they were with their soft honey color darkening at the centers where her nipples formed hard little peaks in the cool air. He shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then came to her side, saying, "Here, sweetheart, let me help you sit up for just a minute so we can get this top on you. Then I want you to just lie back and rest for awhile." He had never seen her in quite this state and was a bit concerned. It seemed to be a little more than just the motion sickness, but he sent healing waves of calm to her stomach to quell the nausea. Laying her against the pillow he smoothed her hair back and tucked the comforter around her. "Tika," she said softly. He came back a few minutes later with the big canine padding along at his side. She sat next to the bed and laid her head next to Lyri who reached out a trembling hand to touch her and finally closed her eyes. 'Watch over her for me, girl," he said softly and walked out of the room.

Checking on her every so often, he sat her up several times and urged her to drink some water with an electrolyte tablet dissolved in it. He decided It would be best for her to rest the next day while he organized things for their trip to the crash site.

Later that night, Obi-Wan returned and said, "Tika, do you need to go out?" She immediately got up and padded to the ramp. When she reappeared a few minutes later at the foot of the ramp, she looked at him questioningly. "It's alright, Tika. Come back in and stay with us tonight," he said as he got ready to secure the ship. She came in, following him down the hall and settling down at the side of the bed. Smiling a little and winking at her, he lay down next to Lyri and draped an arm over her, pulling her against him. Listening to the soft breathing of Lyri and Tika, he wondered at the strange sense of contentment he felt as he drifted into sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The troopers had been right. They hadn't had near enough time to pinpoint Obi-Wan's location from the short message before they lost contact. It was very good to hear his former Master's voice sounding so strong and...well,...like Obi-Wan. He remembered all too well how broken he'd sounded after the torture inflicted on him by Ventress.

No one had been able to pick up the Beacon from Obi-Wan's transport so far, but Anakin was confident he could pick it up if he did enough sweeps in the Baltimn system. He felt better than he had since finding out about his friend's disappearance. He chuckled to himself. This would be another rescue he could tease Obi-Wan about.

Finding a fairly quiet, secluded spot on the base, he pulled out his comm and waited to hear his wife's sweet voice. "Oh Anakin, I'm so glad to hear about the transmission. I know you'll find him in no time," she said. "I miss you Ani. Chancellor Palpatine kept asking where you were and what you were doing. You don't think he knows about us, do you?""

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't. How could he? What did you tell him when he asked?"

"Well, I didn't lie, exactly. I told him you have an old friend you help out from time to time and that's what you were doing."

"Well he is an _old_ friend," chuckled Anakin. "I do think he has to be somewhere in the Baltimn system, so that narrows it down. I'll bring him home before you know it."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Obi-Wan prepares for the trip to his crash site as he nurses Lyri back to health. Meanwhile, his relationship with Lyri creates a few more sparks as her awareness begins to grow.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made, entertainment only. Just slipping through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 18

As Lyri began to stir, she pushed back the comforter and blankets a little. Watching a few dust motes dance in the beam of light through the port, she realized it must be very late in the morning. Her mind felt fuzzy this morning and her mouth felt like she was trying to swallow a piece of sterile fluff. Why was she asleep so late in the morning in Obi-Wan's quarters? Noticing a glass of water on the bedside table, she reached for it and took a small sip, but her hand was trembling so much that she sloshed some of it over onto her top. Setting the glass back on the table, she suddenly realized she wasn't wearing the short hide pants she had put on yesterday. She was just in this green tee shirt and her underwear. She vaguely remembered Obi-Wan helping her into the top, but she didn't really remember anything after that. Until...Oh no! Now it was coming back to her. She had gotten sick all over the place in front of Obi-Wan and he had helped her clean up. She suddenly blushed deeply.

After a few moments, Tika came padding into the room with Obi-Wan right behind her. "Hello there," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning, little one?" He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers, checking surreptitiously for a trace of fever. "I better, Obi-Wan," she said, looking at her hands resting in her lap. Reaching out and lifting her face with a hand under her chin, he cocked his head to one side, studying her and flicked his eyes down at the water soaking into her top. He watched her hand tremble as she reached up and brushed at the hair falling over her face. "Ah, not quite there yet, I see, little one." I'm going to go get you a dry top, but I don't want you out of this bed unless it's a trip to the refresher. I need you to regain your strength for the trip we need to make. Unless...I never asked...would you rather remain here until I get back?" With a sharp intake of breath and wide eyes, she said, "No, Obi-Wan, please! I go with you! I help you! Please!" "Shhh, little one, calm down. Of course you can come, if you wish, and I can use your help...and your expertise with the environment. I just wanted it to be your own decision, not one I had made for you. That means, however, you must do as I tell you today, so you will be well enough to travel. Understood?" Lyri nodded vigorously. "Very well; I'll go find you a dry top."

When he returned, not only did he have a dry top, but a handful of Lyri's books from the shelf in her room as well as a game tablet. "I know it can be tedious when you are in bed trying to recover, my dear. Hopefully these will help with that. Now go ahead and change your top." He wouldn't have minded another glimpse of her rounded, pert little breasts, but being a gentleman was pretty deeply ingrained in him, so he politely turned away. Soaking up the spilled water from the little night table with a cloth he'd snagged on the way in, he set her water glass back down and said, "I'll be back to check on you a bit later and bring you a little broth so you can begin building your strength again." She smiled a little and nodded at him.

Once Obi-Wan had Lyri settled again, he went back to organizing the things they would need for the trip to the crash site and deciding what he needed to haul back here to the transport besides the parts for the engine. He also needed to check the bodies of his crew to make sure the stasis bags hadn't been breached. If he had the small ship running, he could just stop at the crash site to collect them before leaving the moon. It was important they be returned to their families on Coruscant. There were some cargo holds on the BR-23 and it looked like this one even had a small chilling unit in one hold. The only thing it didn't have that they really needed, with the state of the galaxy at present, was a better weapons system, he mused. It had been outfitted in a more peaceful time.

Going over the pocket tent to check for holes or tears that needed mending, he found it to be in good shape. He assessed the tent for a few moments as he stroked his beard. He decided it was large enough for both Lyri and himself to sleep side by side if they had any inclement weather. It might be a tight fit, but that wasn't necessarily such a bad thing, he thought with a little smile. They would keep each other warm if the weather turned cold...all in a gentlemanly fashion, he reminded himself. But the thoughtful turn of his smile implied that one day he might wish for more.

Breaking down the tent and packing it with his gear, he folded his sleep roll tighter and added that. Hmmm, maybe he'd better check through the supply hold where the water containers had been and see if there was an extra sleep roll for Lyri. He knew she'd been used to using her furs when camped out, but he thought a sleep roll would do better for the tent. He should probably check to see if there was anything else there that might be useful for the trip as well.

Looking at his chrono, he decided it was time to check on Lyri and heat up some broth for her. He definitely needed her to get her strength back for a fairly strenuous trip. If she wasn't strong enough tomorrow, he'd have to tell her she couldn't come along. He realized that probably wouldn't go over very well, but time was slipping away, and he really needed to leave for the crash site tomorrow.

Entering the quarters quietly, he went over and sat on the edge of the bed where Lyri was dozing. He smiled as he took the tablet from her hand and turned it off. "Lyri, sweetheart, I need you to wake up for a little while so you can eat something. I'm going to bring you some broth and a few Reythan crackers I found vacuum-packed in the galley cupboards. He reached over and brushed the hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear then cupped her chin while he studied her. Her color definitely looked better and her eyes were much clearer. "Much better," he smiled at her, then left to get her broth.

Coming back into the room, he set the broth down on the table and pulled a small towel from his shoulder, placing it in her lap. "Do you need help or do you think you can eat on your own?" he said, pulling her hand up. "Let me see how steady you are." He let go of her hand and noted the tremor was barely noticeable now. "I do it, Obi-Wan," she said firmly. "Very well, little one," he said trying to hide a smile. "But, I expect to see a good amount of progress when I come back to check on you." As he stood up, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head before disappearing out the door.

Lyri very carefully started sipping the broth from her spoon. Her lips turned up in a little smile. She would have to ask Obi-Wan what seasoning packets he had used. The broth was quite tasty. That rather surprised her, since in her small experience she hadn't known any men who could cook. She ate a couple of the crackers slowly and almost finished the broth, but she was almost full and was afraid to push things. She was afraid if she got sick, Obi-Wan wouldn't want her to come with him. She sat for a minute to assess how her stomach was feeling. It seemed to be okay. "Obi not go without me!" she said to Tika who was smiling up at her from the floor. "Without us, I mean, Tika." She smiled back at the big canine.

"Well, with that kind of determination, I don't think I will get away from here without you, now will I?" he grinned from the doorway. Lyri's eyes went wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth causing Obi-Wan to chuckle and wink at her. "Let's see how you did, then, young one," he said as he walked over and picked up the bowl from the table. "Ah, very good." She looked back at him with her arms crossed over her chest, a little pout forming on her lips.

Obi-Wan's eyes flicked down to her lips. That little pout was just begging to be kissed away, but he told himself now was not the time. Instead, he looked at her thoughtfully and asked, "Sweetheart, I've been wondering...what was on your mind yesterday before you got ill on the ship? I think perhaps something had upset you, and I didn't really have the time to listen. Can you tell me about it now?" Lyri looked down at her lap. "It is okay."

"Look at me, please, Lyri. I need you to be honest with me. What was upsetting you?"

"I...I sad because...I leave zakitas when I go with you. Who take care of them, Obi? They...they family, Obi-Wan."

"Ah, of course. No wonder you got so ill. You were already quite emotionally upset before the motion sickness overtook you. I am sorry I hadn't the time to listen to you then, sweetheart. I have been thinking about this since last night. Not only have I seen how close you and Tika are for myself, but I understand from your memories how close you are and the reasons for that closeness. I have been thinking...perhaps, if it is alright with Tika as well as you, we should take Tika with us when we go to Coruscant. I do believe it might help in your adjustment and I believe the Jedi at the Temple would find your relationship with one another intriguing. The closest I've seen to it is the Akk dogs of the Korunnai. But your relationship far surpasses that. Well...the important thing is, you would have a close friend with you from the start."

"You my friend, too, Obi."

"Yes. Yes I am." He didn't want to tell her yet that he would be called back to the war shortly after his return to Coruscant. He would wait a day or two until she was feeling stronger. He was certain he could ask his friend Bant to look out for her when he had to leave and perhaps Yoda would let him stay just a few days extra to help her get settled in. He had a lot to talk about with the little green Master anyway.

Lyri crawled out of the covers and over to Obi-Wan. She kissed him softly on the cheek and hugged him tightly. It would be a lot less scary if Tika was with her. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," she whispered. He shifted and put his arms around her, pulling her close. She was only in her top and underwear, so Obi-Wan laid her back down and tucked the blankets around her once more. He had the strong feeling that if he didn't, he might just do something entirely inappropriate with her being sick and under his care. Better to remove temptation. "Get some rest," he said softly, getting up and leaving the room.

Locating the sonic washer, Obi-Wan ran his tunics and a few items he thought Lyri might need through in a couple of loads, packing his away in his rucksack and finding a smaller pack for Lyri's few things. He wasn't sure what else she'd want from her packs in the lab, so he'd let her get those later or in the early morning before they left. Finally, he went to the smoke house and took a good portion of the meat that was left to wrap up for one of the packs. It made things much easier knowing the zakitas could carry the overflow.

Finally feeling he had things well in hand and noticing the sky beginning to melt into soft oranges and pinks, he felt he could make a cup of tea and sit back to watch the day slip into dusk. When he went into the galley he found Lyri there heating water. He leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "I...I just make tea Obi-Wan," she said with a sheepish look. "Is okay...I better." She started to twirl a lock of her hair nervously looking up at him through partially lowered lashes. He groaned inwardly and shook his head.

"All right, I'll tell you what. You can come out and watch the dusk move in, but you will have a blanket wrapped round you and you _will_ stay put on my lap." He didn't want her getting a chill, but the truth was, he enjoyed holding her. That kind of demonstrative affection wasn't encouraged in the Temple, but, with Lyri, it felt natural and good somehow. "Go get a blanket while I fix the tea and take it out. She came back just as he was coming in from setting their tea out. She appeared to have washed her face and brushed her hair. Obi-Wan's lips curved into a slight smile. "Ah, she must be feeling better," he thought.

Making sure the blanket was wrapped securely, he picked her up and took her down the ramp, settling in a chair within reach of their tea. As they watched the sky slowly shift to deeper hues, Lyri suddenly started wriggling in his lap until she'd worked a leg loose from the blanket. "What in stars' name are you trying to do?" he asked, thinking that, if she didn't stop, he was going to have to head for a cold shower.

"I hot, Obi-Wan," she fussed.

"Alright, you've gotten one leg loose. I think that's quite enough," he said in a stern voice. She stopped fidgeting immediately. "I sorry, Obi," she said softly.

"Just settle back, sweetheart," he said more gently. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she started searching for the first evening star. Finally giving in to the overwhelming need to simply touch her, he looked down at her bare thigh, the honey skin just catching the last warm hues fading from the sky. First he just adjusted her more comfortably with a gentle grip on her thigh. He then began skimming his fingertips, slightly callused from years of wielding a lightsaber, back and forth slowly across the soft warmth of her skin. When he finally saw her bite her lower lip he smiled and stilled his hand, just resting it and feeling the delicate warmth beneath his palm. Laying his cheek against her head he sighed and watched the first stars begin to twinkle. The Force swirled softly into him bringing an unaccountable sense of peace.

Lyri snuggled against Obi-Wan's warm solidness. He made her feel safe in a way she had not for a very long time. At the same time, she had felt tingles of excitement suddenly rush through her as he had gently stroked her thigh. Then, when she almost felt she could hardly endure any more, he had suddenly stopped and just left his hand resting where it was. She'd seen him smile as though he'd known a secret, as he'd glanced down at her. These feelings were so new to her. She'd never felt them before being in the presence of this kind and gentle man. It wasn't all the time, she puzzled; it was just when he looked at her a certain way or touched her a certain way against bare skin. She may have to swallow her pride and ask him about it, she thought. But not right now. Right now she just savored the peaceful warmth his closeness brought.

Taking her back inside the ship, Obi-Wan stopped near the door to the library. "Do you feel up to going through your things this evening to decide what you need to take tomorrow? If you just lay them aside I can pack them for you. Meanwhile I will make us something for last-meal. "Okay, Obi-Wan. You get ready for trip all day?"

"Yes, when I wasn't looking after a certain troublesome young one," he chuckled as he set her down.

"I not trouble!" she said indignantly.

"Oh, my dear, I think you could possibly become a very delightful bit of trouble," he chuckled as he shook his head. "Now go about your task."

Lyri went into the lab and, kneeling beside her packs, began to sort carefully through her things. She divided things and sorted out the things she thought absolutely necessary, putting them aside as Obi-Wan had instructed. She thought about her weapons and hunting gear and decided which bow and which fishing gear would be best for what they would encounter this time of year. She would get those things in the morning. She was starting to get a little excited as she anticipated the trip ahead. It felt different planning a trip with Obi-Wan for a companion. She and the zakitas had always been alone on their forays to hunt or explore.

As she was placing the last of the nonessential items away to be left behind, Obi-Wan came in to get her for last-meal. He was pleased to see how efficient she'd been. She must truly be feeling a lot better. "I can pack, Obi-Wan," she said. He crouched down beside her, looking at the orderly way in which she'd put things aside. "No, young one, you've done quite enough for this evening. I want you to eat a little something and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow and I want to make sure you're fully recovered." She did feel a little tired so she just nodded.

Once they had eaten a light meal, Obi-Wan sent her to get ready for bed while he cleaned up the galley. He went out and gave all the leftover food to the zakitas, making sure most everything left in the chilling unit was used up. "We are going on a journey tomorrow, my furry friends. Rest well tonight so you will be ready early in the morning." The zakitas whuffed at him and wagged their tails as though they understood.

Lyri still hadn't had a chance to take a shower since she had gotten ill and the thought of warm water and feeling fresh with clean hair took her to the refresher. Going to the linen cupboard next to the refresher, she was surprised to see all the towels had been run through the sonic washer. Obi-Wan must have been busier than she thought while she was asleep. How in stars' name had he gotten so much accomplished in such a short time? She smiled and pulled a fluffy towel from the stack. Closing the refresher door, she dropped her two items of clothing to the floor and stepped into the warm shower, revelling in the feel for a moment, then quickly bathing and washing her hair. She felt so much better being freshly clean; it was lovely that they had water in the cisterns again. But as soon as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel to dry off, she realized with some chagrin that she had neglected to bring clean clothes into the refresher with her. That may not have been a problem for the past several years, but she'd been raised well enough by eight to know you certainly didn't parade around without clothes in front of a man. Maybe Obi-Wan was still cleaning up the kitchen. She thought she'd been pretty quick in the shower. If she could just get to her parents' old quarters, she could at least find one of her father's old tee shirts to put on.

Wrapping the towel around herself and securing it just above her bust, she felt she was pretty well covered, at least down to two-thirds the length of her thighs. Opening the door slowly, she didn't see anyone in the hallway and decided Obi-Wan must still be in the kitchen or the lab. She carefully stepped out of the refresher and had only a few more steps to go to make it to her parents' quarters, when she heard a familiar chuckle behind her from the direction of Obi-Wan's quarters, causing her to jump and almost drop her towel. "I could have sworn I had set foot in the hallway of and old Corellian transport and not in some fancy, first-level Coruscanti bath-house," he said with that rakish grin that had come to make her tingle all over. "Oh...I...I..need clothes, Obi-Wan," she said turning three shades of red and fumbling so with her towel, he was afraid she was going to drop it. Though that was a most pleasant thought, he had already caught a momentary glimpse of that captivating spot where her thighs just met and he hadn't the time for a long discussion on the nature of sexual relations tonight, so he quickly stepped forward and secured the towel for her. As he did so, he lightly ran the backs of his fingers over her soft skin just above the towel now secured again over her bust. She shivered at the touch and her mouth opened slightly. "Hmmmm. Not tonight, little flower," he said, leaning closer to breathe in her sweet, fresh scent. With a wistful smile, he reflected that it wasn't too often any more he could breathe in something so good and pure. "Go and put something on, sweetheart," he finally whispered close to her ear. Looking a little dazed, she backed into her parents' quarters and slid the door shut. Staring at the door for a minute and being completely truthful with himself, he realized he hadn't felt this level of desire in a very long time. There was something quite enchanting about this young woman. Using Jedi techniques acquired long ago, he stilled his arousal as he normally did. He felt it was for the best at this point in time.

Finding a clean pair of underwear and a large dark blue tee shirt of her father's, Lyri got dressed and slowly started combing the tangles out of her damp hair. As she did so, she looked in the mirror and pondered the feelings Obi-Wan had caused with his gentle caress. They were unsettling yet pleasurable. She almost wished he hadn't stopped. At the same time, the feelings seemed to travel deep to her lower abdomen and to the sensitive areas lower down, between her legs. She had felt that pull again, almost like she needed something from him. It was rather confusing.

Thinking about her parents, she remembered sometimes seeing them kiss. That's what men and women did when they liked each other wasn't it? The thought of kissing Obi-Wan caused a jolt to go straight through her and left her feeling slightly giddy and breathless. She suddenly felt very flushed. About that time, Obi-Wan knocked on the door asking if she was alright. She couldn't seem to answer for a few minutes, causing him to open the door and come in with a concerned expression. "You aren't getting sick again, are you? You look flushed." Lyri looked down, suddenly feeling shy. "Lyri?" He reached out and very gently brushed her mind. "Ah, it's alright, sweetheart. I know it can be a bit confusing. We can talk about it when we have more time. We need to get to sleep soon. We have a busy day ahead. Come in as soon as you feel more settled." He kissed her forehead softly and left the room.

Finally coming into Obi-Wan's quarters, Lyri was still feeling rather shy as she tried to cope with her new feelings. She peered at Obi-Wan, who was sitting in the chair by the door pulling his boots off. Hurrying past him, she quickly climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin as she gave him a sidelong glance. He raised his eyebrows in question, then slowly grinned with an amused expression. "I assure you I haven't bitten anyone in recent memory, young one. Not to worry," he said as his eyes began to twinkle.

As Obi-Wan wrapped the comforter around himself and prepared to lie down, Lyri scooted next to the wall, seeming rather nervous even though the blankets separated them. He knew she was just beginning to be aware of her own feelings and tried to put her at ease. "Sweetheart, I give you my word, you are perfectly safe. Go to sleep now," he said softly. Reaching out to her slowly, aware of her state of mind, he brushed her cheek and sent a sleep suggestion. Resting his head on one arm, he watched the drifting light through the port. Then, listening to Lyri's soft breathing, he finally slept.

Sometime later that night, roused slightly by Tika's soft snuffling as she changed position, he found Lyri curled against him. Deep inside, the Force whispered that this was as it should be. Smiling softly, he put his arm around her and pulled her a little closer as he closed his eyes again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Smirking to himself as he imagined teasing his former Master about yet another rescue, Anakin began to prepare for the arduous task of locating the downed ship's beacon through a series of controlled sweeps. He would start just prior to entering the Baltimn system. From what he and the troopers could tell by the strength of the short communication from Obi-Wan, it had to have originated from somewhere in or close to this area. He wished they had had more to go on to further pinpoint the location, but even his expertise couldn't lead to an actual trace on such a short burst. At least he felt more in control when he was actually doing something.

As he set his coordinates, Anakin wondered, not for the first time, what had caused Obi-Wan's transport to go down. He had checked up on the members of his Master's crew and found they were all well-seasoned and highly thought of. He also knew that, if there had been a mishap with the ship's functions, Obi-Wan would have called in the problem and given the coordinates of their location if he'd thought they were going to have to make a forced landing. His friend was a highly-skilled pilot in his own right, despite his dislike of flying, and could even have taken control of the ship if the need had arisen. Anakin knew there were Seps in the area as well and was beginning to think perhaps the ship had been under attack and the crew had their hands full trying to defend the ship and were unable to make comm contact. That seemed the most likely scenario, given the suddenness of the ship's disappearance. If that were the case, he hoped the kriffing Seps would oblige him and fly into his sights. Nobody dared threaten Obi-Wan on Anakin's watch! If they did, they would answer to him personally.

Back on Coruscant, the Chancellor sat in his office, fingers steepled at his lips, staring out the large transparisteel window at the setting sun. The dying light climbed down the blood red walls, throwing the recesses of the room into dark shadow. He was certain the Council was keeping something from him. He hadn't been able to find out anything about Skywalker's whereabouts and he was certain the story about him having a personal errand to take care of was just a ruse. He needed to make a move to get control of the Council somehow. Their autonomy couldn't be tolerated much longer. Getting rid of Kenobi and his oh-so-reasonable arguments and deft negotiations was a large step toward convincing the Senate they needed control of that small-minded, arrogant group and of the whole of the Jedi order. The Council's infamous "voice of reason" was gone. At the very least he needed someone on the inside to keep track of the Council's dealings. He had taken great time and care in weaving his web and he wasn't about to see any of the unwary victims escape his dark snare.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: A deadly beacon. Obi-Wan and Lyri make their way to the crash site with some urgency after Obi-Wan receives a very disturbing vision. He comes to realize he relies on Lyri's strength and wisdom almost as much as she relies on his. A special thank you to my friend, SerendipityAEY, for sparking the idea for the rain scene and to my friend Smack77, who has been supportive since I posted my first word. :)

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations except my originals belong to George Lucas and Disney. No money is being made. Just zooming around the galaxy for awhile.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 19

As Obi-Wan gradually came fully awake, he picked up his chrono from the bedside table and squinted at it. The faint light he could see at the port must be the first light of dawn. He had realized before he opened his eyes that Lyri and Tika were gone from the room. They must have been up for some time because the sheets next to him no longer held any warmth where Lyri had been sleeping next to him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat for a minute reaching out with his senses in the Force. He could feel Lyri's presence moving about outside amongst the signatures of the zakita pack. She must be feeling remarkably better if she'd gotten such an early start. Folding the comforter neatly, he laid it at the foot of the bed and then proceeded to tidy up the sheets and blankets to make the bed. He always felt better when things were neat and tidy with everything in its place. Sitting on the chair to pull his boots on, he called out for Lyri when he felt her move inside the ship.

Appearing in the doorway, her eyes bright with excitement, Obi-Wan could feel her practically vibrating as she tried to stand still. "Yes, Obi?" she grinned as she handed him a cup of tea. He breathed in the aroma of the rich blend and took a sip. "Ah, wonderful, Lyri; thank you very much. May I ask what time you started your day, young one?"

She suddenly appeared a little crestfallen and looked down shyly. "Mama just start to teach me time. I never learn all the way. I up before the sun wake up, Obi. Dark little while. I sorry I do not know time. I only know by where sun is in the sky." HIs heart took another little jolt. He had noticed all the time pieces on the ship were the old pre-digital type. He pulled her to him and held her for a minute. "Lyri, you needn't be sorry for that at all. I will be happy to teach you. You will find the chronos on Coruscant much easier." It was such a little thing, but she looked up at him with such hope and gratitude in her expressive eyes, that he couldn't speak until the tightness left his throat. He knew senators who didn't show any gratitude at all when an entire planet's riches were dropped in their laps.

"I put harness on zakitas, Obi-Wan. They ready for packs. Then I make hot cran with sweet nectar on it and berries. That good first-meal. Not get hungry long time when walking. I put bow and arrows and fish spears ready for packs. We are ready soon, Obi-Wan."

"Well, young one, it appears you have had a busy morning before the sun ever made an appearance. Because of you we will get an earlier start than I had hoped. But I do want to make certain you don't wear yourself out after being so ill."

"I okay, Obi-Wan. We go eat while cran still warm, okay?"

"Very well, Lyri. But I shall keep an eye on you, nevertheless," he said as they walked toward the galley. Once there, Lyri put a bowl in front of him. It appeared to be some of the grain he had used before, but it was ground and mashed into smaller pieces and had been cooked into a kind of hot cereal with fruit and sweet nectar added. It was actually rather tasty and reminded him of the hot cereal in the cafeteria back at the Temple on cool mornings. He was impressed again at all the things Lyri had become adept at during her isolation on this moon. Her parents may have given her the building blocks to survive, but it was Lyri, herself, who had figured out what to do and had learned further from the zakita pack and had not only survived, but managed to thrive somehow. The thought of her inner strength and her indomitable spirit humbled him. He wondered, if everything he knew were ripped away from him, would he fare half as well?

Once they had eaten, Lyri cleaned up the galley and emptied out the chilling unit so Obi-Wan could shut down most of the power while they were gone. With the two of them working together, they were ready to leave in a short while. Obi-Wan was impressed with how well they worked together as a team. Even though he remained calm, as he usually did, he couldn't help but pick up on some of Lyri's excitement as they set out. The zakitas seemed to pick up on it as well, as they trotted along wagging their tails or ran ahead a little and then back to check on their pack mates and their human companions.

"Where you say you crash ex..exact…" she tried. "Exactly?" Obi-Wan offered helpfully.

"Yes! Where, exactly?"

"Well, I'm not sure how exact it is, but I know that I walked three hours in forest terrain following the stream that leads into the river where I met you on the plain. Then, I had walked until evening that same day and set up camp. That is where I caught a little scamp trying to get into my rucksack outside the tent." He grinned as Lyri ducked and blushed and reached out to give her hair a playful little tug. "I think then, that if we go the same route it should take perhaps four and one half days. I wish we were able to travel faster, but I just don't see how at present."

Lyri looked up at him and cocked her head slightly to one side, a mysterious little smile suddenly appearing on her face. "I wonder what the little minx has on her mind now," he thought. He could tell when her thoughts started rolling, even without brushing her mind. He decided to just wait and see where her thoughts would take her.

The walk was very pleasant. They had set a brisk pace, but it wasn't so fast they couldn't enjoy the beauty of the morning awakening on the plain around them. Obi-Wan particularly enjoyed the unspoiled beauty of this place. It made him wish Qui-Gon was here to share it. He knew his Master would have loved this world so rich in the Living Force.

With a sudden rustle and thunder, a herd of the beautiful, graceful spiral-horned creatures ran across their path ahead. They stopped to watch the creatures run and leap through the tall golden grass. Their young could already leap a considerable distance as they followed their mothers and seemed to run with the exuberance of all younglings. Lyri tentatively reached for Obi-Wan's hand as she watched the creatures with wide-eyed joy and wonder. Looking down at her for a moment with a gentle smile, he took her small hand in his and gave it a squeeze to let her know he felt it, too. "I never asked. What are those graceful creatures called, Lyri?" he asked. "They are Sabila," she said, nodding when he repeated the word back to her.

As the day wore on, they watched two large flocks of avians flying off toward the distant mountains. The second flock had feathers of the soft, muted purples of dusk and filled the sky for several minutes in their seasonal journey. "Where do they migrate to, Lyri?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched their passing. When he glanced down, she looked a little puzzled. "Oh…erm...where do they travel to?"

"Oh. They fly to place on other side of mountains, Obi-Wan. I never see that place," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe someday." Obi-Wan nodded, thinking maybe they could do that when they came back here. Then he wondered why he was so certain they would return here with everything going on in the galaxy. "So, the avians go there for the rainy season?" he asked. "Most do," she answered. "A little bit stay." So, as on most worlds, a few of the avians weren't migratory, he thought. He had missed having the time to explore new worlds like he had before the war.

As the evening of the first day slowly lengthened their shadows, they began searching out a decent place to set up camp. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then asked, "Shall I put up the tent?" Lyri studied him a moment.

"For you, if want, Obi-Wan. I sleep with stars this nighttime."

Obi-Wan found he really didn't relish the thought of sleeping away from her where she was out of his line of sight. Curious. It hadn't seemed to bother him before on their journey to the large transport. Nevertheless, he decided to sleep under the stars as well and just leave the tent packed for now.

Unharnessing the zakitas, the two of them had the camp set up within minutes. Lyri then spoke with the zakitas and sent three of them running off into the plain. Before he could voice his question, she told him they were leaving to hunt small game for last-meal. "Would you mind if I meditate for awhile?" he asked. "That is what sleep-think is called? Med-i-tate?" she asked, raising her eyebrows quizzically. Obi-Wan nodded at her, realizing how much he liked watching her different expressions. "Yes, you go med-i-tate, Obi. Is good. Make you qui...mmmm...calm," she smiled. "I get fire and make last meal. Ready when you finish, Obi-Wan."

As he searched for a good spot close by, he thought about some of the women he'd known outside the order who'd seemed put out when he needed time away to meditate on different missions he had been on. Lyri seemed to understand his need instinctively, not even knowing about the Jedi and their practices. She just occupied herself with other tasks for however long he needed. He wondered if she might like to learn meditation as well sometime. He would be happy to teach her. The thought of them meditating together brought him a little smile.

This meditation didn't calm him as he had hoped. It brought with it the sense of foreboding he hadn't experienced for a little while. As he sank into this meditation, he saw his downed ship with the live beacon directed out to Republic vessels. But with those vessels came the dark shadow from Coruscant. It slithered and wound its way along the beacon's signal until it reached the moon. As it spread out it left terror and desolation in its wake. The plains and forests burned and he heard the agonized screams of dying creatures all around him. Avians dropped dead from the sky and burned at his feet. But the thing that chilled his blood to ice, was the burning transport with the bodies of the zakitas lying around it. Within the center of this terrible array, as though the zakitas had died trying to protect them, were the bodies of two small younglings and a young woman curled around an infant. He knew the young woman with absolute and certain horror. Her beautiful caramel hair lay tangled about her and her lovely hazel eyes stared sightlessly at the smoke-filled sky. The infant in her arms looked vaguely familiar, his blond hair ruffled by the smoky breeze. The body of a large chocolate zakita lay at her feet. A tall shadow appeared at his side and he turned to look up into his old Master's face. "You can prevent this, Obi-Wan. All that is here has been placed in your hands by the Force for safekeeping. Tell no one except Yoda of its existence. Not even Anakin. The Living Force is so strong here, it hides even your bright presence my Padawan. You will find your way to leave here and go to Coruscant. Watch over Lyri as well as you can there, while you adhere to your duty. Enlist Yoda's help." With that admonition, his Master was gone and he suddenly found himself floating between the moon and Baltimn Minor, watching the moon pulse with Light. He could clearly "see" the beacon reaching into space and feel the urgency to destroy it.

Gradually drifting in the Force back to the calm of his center, he finally opened his eyes. The day had gone and the night insects sang an ancient song. Blinking up at the stars and the glowing face of Baltimn Minor, he glanced down at his chrono. He had been in meditation for the better part of three hours.

As he approached the camp, he saw a low-burning fire in a shallow pit with an empty spit. Two small wrapped bundles lay in the shallow fire pit near the very edge to retain warmth. Curled atop her sleep roll on the furs, her hair fanned out in waves behind her, Lyri lay soft in sleep. Obi-Wan crouched beside her and gently pulled an errant lock of hair from her face. He smiled to see she'd moved his sleep roll closer to her own. Realizing the two bundles in the fire pit must be their food for last-meal and that she had fallen asleep waiting for him, his heartstrings were pulled just a little tighter.

Softly brushing her cheek, he whispered, "Wake up, sweetheart. You need to eat something." Slowly blinking open her eyes, she gazed up at him with a sleepy smile. It was one more picture he would tuck away in his heart to keep him warm at the edge of a cold battlefield.

"I keep last-meal warm, Obi-Wan," she said, getting up and moving to the fire. As she carefully handed one of the small bundles to him, he gazed at her thinking how lovely she looked in the fire's glow, fresh from sleep. "Thank you for being so thoughtful, Lyri," he said. She looked at him with a little crease of puzzlement and said, "You are wel-come, Obi." He realized then that she was puzzled because acts of kindness were just a part of who she was. He thought, once again, what an incredible Jedi she would have made had her Force sensitivity been stronger.

Opening his bundle of food, he found a small roasted animal with a few little tender tubers and some cooked greens. It smelled wonderful and his stomach growled, causing Lyri to giggle. "Meditating hard work tonight, Obi-Wan. Good you eat now." He started to worry about what he had seen in the meditation and his brow creased. Lyri crawled over to him, put a hand gently on his cheek to turn him toward her and said, "Obi, you worry later. Time to eat now." He looked into her eyes and smiled a little. He could practically hear Qui-Gon voicing his agreement.

"Yes, you are right, of course Lyri, and you have gone to a lot of trouble. Thank you for reminding me what is important in the moment." She just nodded at him and smiled. He was glad he had stopped to savor the meal. As usual with her cooking, it was delicious. When he finished, he noticed she had already cleaned up most everything so there wasn't much of anything he could do to help her. She watched him looking around and moved over to kneel in front of him. She looked into his eyes for a moment and finally said, "Obi, you little bit upset from your med-i-tat-ing?" He nodded. "Is alright. Go rest. I take care of fire and come sleep too. You not alone, Obi." A single tear trickled down his cheek. Wiping it away gently, she leaned forward and hugged him, then went to tend the fire.

He left shortly to relieve himself, then went to lie down on his sleep roll. He couldn't seem to feel settled. He lay thinking about the beacon and feeling an urgency to get to it and shut it down. He had felt a little guarded about visions for most of his life, but this was different. He knew deep in his bones this was a warning he couldn't ignore. If only he'd had time to make sure the BR-23 was in good enough shape to make this trip, he would have. He'd planned to make sure everything else was running well when he repaired the hyperdrive. He sighed and took some deep breaths. But he wasn't able to settle enough to sleep until Lyri came to lie down next to him. "Lyri?" he asked tentatively. "Is it alright if I hold you?" She reached out and brushed his hair back gently. "Yes, Obi," she said softly lying down next to him. As he put his arm around her and pulled her close, he was finally able to settle and find his calm center again. He breathed in her scent and felt her warmth and was finally able to sleep.

When Obi-Wan woke up in that darkness that comes just before the first rays of light show on the horizon, he found Lyri sitting up already beside him. She had a slightly troubled look on her face and seemed to be pondering something. "What is it, Lyri?" he asked, taking her hand. She looked at him silently for a few minutes and he could feel a very slight tremor run through her.

"Obi-Wan, who...who is Qui-Gon?" she asked. He didn't remember telling her his former Master's name, so he was surprised. "He was my teacher…my Master, and like a father to me," he answered. "Why do you ask?" "He die?" she whispered.

"Yes, Lyri, many years ago. Please tell me why you are asking."

She looked at him for a long moment. "He talk to me in my dream."

Obi-Wan felt a chill run up his spine. "What did this man in your dream look like?"

"He very tall and big. Make me feel like youngling. He have long hair...mmm...that color," she said, pointing at a zakita with a chestnut coat. "He have beard and his eyes are...kind. He talk with big voice."

There was no doubt in his mind. She had seen Qui-Gon Jinn in her dream. "Did he say anything to you in this dream? "

She looked down, then back up a him, her eyes holding a touch of fear mixed with a fierceness he'd only seen when she'd been protecting the zakita pup. "He say we need to hurry, get to crash. Say something on ship calling dark here. Say dark will hear and come here if we do not break it. Tell me help you hurry or everything on moon will die." Obi-Wan could sense her trembling. He sat up and beckoned to her. When she crawled forward he pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. He explained about the beacon he had set on the ship to call for help. He hadn't thought about the dark forces finding it and destroying everything. He hadn't known when he set it. "Obi? This what you see when meditating? This why you sad?" He nodded. "I know how we hurry," she said with fierce determination.

"How can we go much faster Lyri? I'm sure you don't have any more ships stashed away. "

"I send zakitas to call friends. They help us."

"How can the zakitas possibly find friends that can help us get to the crash site quicker?" he said with slight irritation. He wanted to kick himself when he saw the slight hurt in Lyri's eyes. She shifted in his lap and put her hands on his cheeks to gain his full attention. "This time, Obi," she said firmly, "You trust Lyri...me." Just then, he thought, her eyes looked wise and deadly calm. All he could do was nod and try to shake off the feeling that he had somehow become the youngling.

Getting up out of Obi-Wan's lap, Lyri studied him for a moment. "I go talk to zakitas, Obi-Wan. Send to bring friends. You...go meditate. Find calm." HIs eyebrows drew up slightly as he stared at her. Now he knew for sure she'd encountered Qui-Gon because he felt like a padawan being admonished for his lack of faith in the Force. He nodded at her, not trusting his voice, and went to do as he'd been told.

About an hour later, as he returned to the camp, he saw Lyri staring off into the distance. Walking up beside her, he reached out into the plain as well. He could feel the presences of the zakitas and then, somewhat in shock, he could feel several larger presences following them. These creatures had a lower level Force sensitivity, much as the zakitas. Obi-Wan moved behind Lyri and pulled her back against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive my lack of faith."

Moving her head slightly to look up at him, she said, "Is alright, Obi-Wan. I scared, too. Everyone little scared sometimes. You okay now. I feel." Bless her heart, he thought, with the hint of a smile. Now she was trying to soothe his bruised ego. He turned her in his arms to face him. Looking into her eyes for a long moment, then flicking his eyes down to her full lips a couple of times, he started to slowly lower his face to hers. He just wanted to taste the sweetness of her. He sighed as the moment was lost when they were surrounded by milling zakitas.

Behind the zakitas five large creatures stood quietly except for an occasional shake of their large heads. They were tall and had fairly smooth coats, two soft chestnut, one golden, one grey, and one black. An extensive ridge of longer hair ran from between their four somewhat triangular ears all the way to their tails, cascading in a long fall, almost touching the ground. On three of them these ridges of hair were a slightly different shade or color. The hair was longer at the necks and tails than on the backs. There was a matching ridge of longer hair running down the backs of their legs. The legs ended in powerful three-toed feet. Obi-Wan approached one of them, reaching out to soothe it through the Force. He only came up to its shoulders. The creatures looked powerful, but graceful. They reminded him a bit of the suubatars on Ansion. Reaching up to feel the soft coat, he found himself looking into large, dark intelligent brown eyes. He felt a very faint brush at his mind and was a little startled.

Looking back at Lyri, he caught her amused smile. "These Haroosh. They hear inside head like zakitas, Obi-Wan. I already ask. They take us to crash. They know is important." "Unbelievable!" he thought. If he'd had his way and more time, he would have walked right up to Lyri then and there and kissed her senseless. The thought made him smile.

"Obi-Wan, come!" she said, slapping her thigh. "Oh dear. I really do need to explain to her that particular command is for domestic creatures of pre-sentience or non-sentience," he thought again. "I will have to remember to do that before we get to Coruscant." No time now, he thought, as he went to help Lyri pack up the camp and to ask her how they were to go about riding these creatures.

Once they had everything packed and loaded, Obi-Wan asked Lyri how they were to proceed. They had already moved the zakitas' harnesses to the Haroosh, but he wasn't sure how they were to ride. "Is easy, Obi-Wan. Watch!" "Tish tish," she called up to the large golden creature. When she had its attention, she looked as though she were communing silently with the animal. It lowered itself to the ground so she could reach. Grabbing a handful of the long hair at the shoulder, she swung up onto the creature's back and it rose to stand once more. He looked up at her with a rather astonished expression. '"Now you, Obi-Wan," she said, indicating the large grey creature waiting near him. "Erm...tish tish," he called to the creature. Through the Force, he asked the creature to allow him to mount. He was very polite about it. The creature looked at him with a glint in its eyes that he could have sworn was amusement. It lowered itself for him to climb up. He grasped a handful of hair as he'd seen Lyri do, and levered himself up. It was fairly comfortable for not having a saddle. He patted the creature's neck. "Erm...Lyri, how do we control them to get where we are going?" She cocked her head. "We do not control, Obi. We ask in here." She tapped her head. "This is remarkable, Lyri!" he exclaimed, his eyes round with wonder.

"You know where crash is, Obi-Wan. You tell Haroosh. Tish tish," she said, to get the creatures' attention and then, pointed at him. "Think in your head, Obi. They hear you." He looked at her and then did as she said, picturing the route and the crash site itself, in the forest. A couple of the creatures snorted, and they all set out in the exact direction Obi-Wan had pictured. The creatures ran at a trot with the now unharnessed zakitas easily keeping up. They were covering quite a bit of ground, but Lyri looked back at him saying, "Is fast enough, Obi-Wan, or need faster?"

"Shall we go faster for awhile and then slow down near the end, so the Haroosh can cool down?" he asked her. She knew the creatures' capabilities much better than he did.

"Sound like good idea, Obi-Wan. I tell them."

"Thank you, Lyri." he said, as he almost lost his seating when the animal lurched forward into a gallop. Lyri giggled at his surprised expression. As the gallop stretched out into a regular rhythm, he felt a sense of exhilaration as the wind whipped through his auburn hair. He couldn't help but smile. He had always enjoyed an intelligent living mount, while Anakin preferred the mechanical with no mind of its own.

The little caravan reached the forest in an amazingly short time. Obi-wan told them through the Force that it would be fine to slow down now and cool off. As they all slowed down, he again felt a sense of amazement at their quick response. What a remarkable place this moon was! All the more reason it must be preserved. But the thought that spurred him above all others, though he hadn't yet admitted it to himself, was the thought of losing Lyri. What he'd seen in his vision haunted him still to some degree, even with meditation since then.

They reached the crash site at dusk, just as a light drizzle started. They dismounted and Lyri immediately began unloading the Haroosh of their gear. When Obi-Wan went to start helping her, she shook her head. "No Obi-Wan. You go stop bea-con. No-one know about moon, no-one can find. Do what Qui-Gon say." He nodded and went to the remains of the ship, clambering inside to deactivate the beacon. "Please, let this not have been tracked," he sent into the Force. He shut the housing on the deactivated beacon, putting a necessary part of it away in one of his belt compartments.

When he climbed back out of the ship and traversed the short distance to the clearing, Lyri had almost completely unloaded the Haroosh and piled everything neatly in one place on a flat rock, slightly above the forest floor. Obi-Wan went to his grey mount and looked up into the creature's eyes, telling it thank you through the Force. Lowering his head, the big male nudged Obi-Wan in the chest with his muzzle. Lyri went to the large black creature and said something to it, though Obi-Wan wasn't close enough to hear. He quietly walked over as all the creatures turned to look at them and headed out of the forest. He looked at Lyri questioningly. "I tell them can go home," she said. "Do not worry, Obi-Wan. They come again if we need." He nodded at her and watched her go to their supplies.

She looked tired. He saw her struggling to pull out the tent, as the drizzle started turning to showers. She had never even said anything about him putting her world in danger. He took a deep breath and moved toward her just as the rain started to come down a little heavier. He knew he needed to get the tent up. He slowly pulled her hands away from the pack containing the tent. "Let me do that, sweetheart. You've done more than enough."

Looking down at her, the rain trickling down their faces, he gently pushed her wet hair away from her face. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, the lashes beaded with crystalline drops. Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt overwhelmed. Pulling her closer, one hand resting at her nape and tangled in her wet hair, he lowered his head and gently touched his lips to hers. Pulling back just a little to look into her eyes again, he held a question in his own. She nodded very faintly and her eyes grew warm and full of trust. With the hint of a smile, he lowered his lips to hers again and very gently traced her lower lip with his tongue once, then twice, until she opened to him. Tracing her tongue softly with his own, he pulled back again and watched her. She rose up on her tiptoes, and lifted her face to his. Tightening his hold on her, dipping his head again, he touched his lips to hers once more, thrusting in and snaking his tongue around hers in sensuous swirls as their breath mingled and the kiss deepened. Feeling her melt against him, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers while their breathing returned to a normal rhythm. Sighing deeply, awestruck at how right it felt to hold her and by the depth of feeling in their kiss, he felt it was still his duty to keep both of them safe. He wouldn't take her innocence until she was able to understand, and he knew he was sworn to put his duty as a Jedi above all things. But he also knew, in all his past experience, she was the sweetest thing he had ever held or tasted. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he ran his hands up and down her arms a few times and stepped back, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"We'd better get this tent up before both of us are soaked clear through to the bone." He looked into her eyes once more and reached out to trace a finger down her cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart," he smiled softly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anakin slammed his fist down on the console causing his cup of caf to jump from its holder and fall to the cockpit floor. He had heard it, he knew he had. There had been the tiniest blip of a ship's beacon, but it had been gone again before he had the chance to lock onto it. Why was everything conspiring against him in his search for Obi-Wan?! It was as though every time he got close, the path would be muddied and he wasn't sure which way to go. Kriff, kriff, kriff! This was ridiculous!

The thing that was really strange was the fact he couldn't feel the trace of his padawan bond that still existed with Obi-Wan. It was a slender thread connecting the two, but he could always feel it, reassuring, at the back of his mind. He also couldn't find his former Master's Force signature which burned so brightly it was hard to miss at great distances. It was puzzling and extremely upsetting.

"Dooku, if you've captured Obi-Wan and done anything to hurt him you will die a slow, painful death. I know it's wrong for a Jedi to think that way, but Obi-Wan is like my brother, the closest I have to a father. He is my best friend in the universe, besides Padme and Chancellor Palpatine, and I swear you won't take someone I love without paying the consequences."

Far away in Serenno, awaiting his Master, Lord Sidious's directive, Count Dooku felt an icy chill slither up his spine and went to add more wood to the roaring fire in his huge fireplace. That was odd, he thought. The little drafts that occasionally came in didn't usually have that much effect on him. The dark usually made him impervious. He shook his head and went back to reading his book.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Obi-Wan reveals some hard truths to Lyri about the state of the galaxy. Later, on their return trip to the large transport, a sudden change in the weather causes a mishap that almost takes Lyri's life. Obi-Wan must heal and care for her before they continue their trek.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just zipping through the galaxy.

.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 20

Listening to the rain pattering on the tent's watertight roof, Lyri blinked awake trying to remember where she was. It quickly dawned on her that she was in Obi-Wan's tent in the forest. Feeling some urgency, she crawled to the entrance trying not to disturb him, which was difficult in the tight quarters. When she was halfway out the entry, Obi-Wan grabbed her ankle, startling her. "Where do you think you're going, Lyri?" came his voice from the darkness.

"I need go, Obi-Wan. Now!"

"Go? Ah, very well. If you have not returned in ten minutes, I _will_ come looking for you," As soon as he let go of her ankle, Lyri scrambled out of the entrance. She quickly looked for a suitable spot and hoped she met the ten minute time limit; she had to roll her eyes at that. The rain was fairly light, but the temperature had dropped. "Hmmmm...The rainy season must be coming a little early," she thought. Finding a place and relieving herself as quickly as she could, she hurried back to the tent.

"You're shivering and I can hear your teeth chattering from here, little one," came out of the darkness. "Yes, weather turn little bit cold, Obi-Wan," she said, trying to pull the sleep roll around herself. She jumped as his hands took the edges of the sleep roll and wrapped it around her. He then proceeded to pull her close to him and curl slightly around her in his own sleep roll. If he'd had what he really desired, he would have fastened the two bags together so he could hold her closer. But his better judgment told him it wouldn't be good to put temptation in their midst. Ever practical and a gentleman, he left things the way they were, content to have her with him.

As the early morning sun filtered through the treetops, creating a dance of light and shadow on the fabric of the tent's roof, Lyri stretched drowsily and realized Obi-Wan had left the tent. Sitting up and trying to finger-comb her hair to remove some of the tangles, she found herself wondering where he had gone so early. She'd remembered him looking off into the forest pensively before they had retired to the tent for the evening. She was becoming fairly perceptive at picking up his emotions and moods, she realized. She knew something had been bothering him before they went to sleep, but he had never mentioned it.

Straightening her clothes as well as she was able, she went outside and sat on a fallen log, relishing the warmth of a solid beam of sunlight reaching through the branches. Raising her face to the light, she closed her eyes and just savored the slight heat and the sound of myriad avians in the treetops. A little smile lifted the corners of her mouth and she sighed in contentment. As Obi-Wan walked quietly into the clearing, he stopped and drew in a breath as he beheld his lovely traveling companion. The sun shone caramel and gold from her hair and glinted just slightly from her long lashes as she sat with her head turned toward its warmth. Her honey complexion seemed to glow in the warm light and her smile was slightly mysterious, like that of a languorous feline. He allowed himself a few moments just to savor the sight before he approached her. It was just what he needed to lift his spirits after checking on the bodies of his deceased crew.

Opening her eyes when he approached, her smile lit up her face. He had noticed when she was experiencing something pleasurable her eyes took on a slightly green cast. An errant thought flitted through his mind; he wondered what their color would be in the throes of passion. He immediately had to tamp down his arousal. Clearing his throat, he innocently asked, "Enjoying the morning sunshine, young one?" "Mmmmmm," she almost purred. The sound relit the fire low in his belly. "Oh dear," he thought, trying to grasp onto words that were quickly fleeing his mind.

Lyri brought him back to earth with the question she asked. "Where you go, Obi?"

"I...erm...I..." Lyri knew he was stalling for some reason.

"Truth, Obi-Wan. We friends, we trust."

"I'm sorry, Lyri. I just didn't want to bring you any more sadness. I went to check on the bodies of my crew. I need to take them back to their families on Coruscant. I…," he said then looked at the ground, sighing heavily. He felt her arms come around his waist and the slight weight of her head against his back. She hadn't realized people had died in his crash. "Is not your fault, Obi. You good person. If you can help, you do." Just those few words in somewhat broken Basic seemed to take some weight from his shoulders. But he did feel at least partially responsible. He had no doubt the ship had been sabotaged to stop General Kenobi from reaching his destination and persuading a planet to remain with the Republic. Obi-Wan realized now was probably the time he should tell Lyri about the war going on in the galaxy and the part he was required to play in obedience to his duty.

Sighing heavily once more, he turned to face her. Looking down into her eyes, so clear and trusting, he wanted just one thing before she perhaps looked at him differently forever. He just wanted the sweetness of one kiss and to hold her for a little while longer. She seemed at some deep level to know what he needed because she stood up on tiptoe to reach for him and put her hands on his cheeks to bring him closer. Pulling her tight against him with one arm, he raised the other to weave his hand into the soft hair at the nape of her neck. He kissed her gently on her forehead and on both cheeks before running his tongue over her soft, full lips. As he realized her feet were barely touching the ground, he smiled against her lips and maneuvered her over to a stone surface that brought her closer to his height. Setting her on the hard surface, he brought both hands to the sides of her head, grazing his thumbs over her cheeks, and then resumed his exploration of her lips. Opening for him, she welcomed the thrust of his tongue into her mouth and moved her hands up to run her fingers through his soft ginger hair. His beard tickled a little. Tentatively, she wound her own tongue slowly around his and traced his bottom lip. He softened his own kiss, allowing her time to explore before he thrust deeply again. Finally, hearing a soft whimper as he deepened the kiss once again, he knew he needed to let both of them come back to a state of calm. He pulled back gently and looked into her eyes. When she reached for him again, he laid his index finger gently on her lips, saying, "just let me hold you for awhile, sweetheart. We need to settle down." Cupping her head, he held it softly against his shoulder and just stood with her cradled close to him until their breathing returned to normal.

When their breathing seemed steady and even again, he slowly drew back from Lyri and took her hand as she stepped off the stone's surface. He was quiet for several minutes as he gathered his thoughts. Lyri began to get nervous. "I do something wrong, Obi-Wan?" He looked down at her troubled face and reached out to caress her cheek and stroke her hair. "No sweetheart, not at all. I'm sorry; I am just putting my thoughts together to explain something about the world you will be entering into. I don't know exactly how to prepare you for it, but I do need to tell you about it. Let's find a comfortable place to sit, shall we?"

Walking to the tent, Lyri suddenly let go of Obi-Wan's hand and went to rummage through her belongings. Pulling a good-sized fur out, she unrolled it over the damp ground in front of the tent so they could sit comfortably. The Jedi stood watching her, his arm over his chest, one hand stroking his ginger beard thoughtfully. As she sat cross-legged on the fur, he looked down at her for a moment, thinking how small she looked and what a large, confusing, tumultuous galaxy he would be taking her into. Looking up at him, Lyri thought that his beautiful blue eyes had become very grey and sad, as though someone had stolen the sunlight from the sky. She knew then what he had to tell her was going to be hard to hear and she tried to brace herself inside for what was to come. Watching the change on her face, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

Lowering himself to the fur, Obi-Wan sat with his legs crossed as well, his knees almost touching Lyri's. "I am not sure how much you remember of the world outside this moon, Lyri, but that world...the galaxy your parents found safe to travel different systems in, no longer exists," he began. "That is to say, the galaxy's systems are very difficult to enter now without multiple layers of security. The Republic, which has stood for over one thousand years, having brought a democracy and peace to the galaxy, is in grave danger. There are forces calling themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatist Alliance, who are coercing many worlds and systems into leaving the safety of the Republic. There is a Grand Army of the Republic battling this Separatist Alliance to try to hold the Republic together. The Separatists have an army of various lethal battle droids. We are, for all intents and purposes, in the midst of a terrible galaxy-wide civil war." He stopped and studied her for a moment as he stroked his beard. Her eyes were large and her demeanor was somber. She didn't appear to want to say anything at present, so he continued.

"The Jedi Order, which I am obligated to and have pledged my allegiance to is in service to the Galactic Republic and to the safeguarding of democracy. Because I hold the rank of Jedi Master, and am a member of the Jedi Council, and because of the skills I have acquired, I have been commissioned as a General for the Grand Army of the Republic and am obligated to lead troops into battle on different worlds in an effort to keep them from seceding from the Republic and joining the Separatists. I always try to negotiate a compromise first and have been successful to some degree on that front. But, I have had to see things and do things you can't imagine because we are at war. Our Jedi Order was initially meant just to keep the peace and defend the weak. Now, in many cases, we are doing the opposite as we try to defend the Republic and democracy. I...have seen too many beings caught in the middle of this struggle and hurt by it. But I am obligated to fight on as a soldier for the Republic." He again stopped and studied Lyri.

"Do you have any questions I can help with, Lyri? I wish with all my heart I did not have to take you into such turmoil after all you've been through. But...it would not be right to leave you here on your own either. You are so bright, sweetheart. I want you to have the opportunities that will be afforded you on Coruscant and, hopefully, with some help from the Jedi, due to your Force sensitivity. I know we cannot train you to be a Jedi, for a couple of reasons. But, I still think there might be a place for you to help at the Temple due to your abilities. I will certainly argue your case before the Council."

Lyri looked down at her hands in her lap. There were some words she didn't understand, but she understood most of what he was saying. She was quiet for a very long time and Obi-Wan dreaded what she might have to say or ask him. But, he would still do his best to give her honest answers. When she looked up at him, her eyes held shadows and sadness. "I not know war, Obi-Wan, but I do see creatures on moon fight for place they live. Sometimes kill each other. Sometimes hurt babies or leave with no mother. This happen in big war, too? Make creatures broken and sad?" Obi-Wan felt a stab in his heart, even though she wasn't accusing him, personally. "Yes, Lyri, this happens in the war, too." He didn't think he could have worded it much better than the way she perceived it. He knew the war had changed him from the person he had been. She had described the very thing about this war that was eating away at his heart and his spirit.

Lyri looked into Obi-Wan's eyes for a few minutes. "His eyes look a little like that of a wounded creature. He is hurting, himself," she thought. "I think maybe he is too gentle inside for what he is called to do." She reached out and took his hands. He swallowed, still afraid of what she may be thinking of him and his part in the war. She suddenly crawled forward and climbed into his lap, her legs on either side of him, so she could face him. He looked surprised and the tiniest bit hopeful. Lyri looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek gently. "You hurt, too, Obi. War break you, too." She then leaned forward and hugged him tightly until she felt the resistance go out of him and she heard him softly weeping. As he laid his head on her shoulder, she stroked his hair soothingly until he was able to get himself more under control. He finally pulled back to look at her somewhat in wonder. "Lyri, you...I…," the esteemed negotiator stammered. He shook his head. With a soft little smile, Lyri wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. As she leaned her forehead against his, he finally closed his eyes and just held her tightly against him for a long while.

Clinging tightly to Lyri, Obi-Wan tried to turn what had happened over in his mind. How had she been able to see to the deepest part of him? He'd always been known for having been able to put up extremely strong shields. Some said the strongest of any of the Masters, save Yoda. He was fiercely protective of his private thoughts. Could she have gotten past them? She didn't have the Force strength to do that. How could she be that perceptive? With her softness and gentleness, she had somehow been able to get past everything. Then another thought struck him. Could some kind of bond be forming, even without trying to initiate it? He had so many questions going through his mind, but he just let them go for the moment and let himself feel Lyri's warmth and caring. She was strong in a way he wasn't used to in regards to himself. He couldn't remember anyone else in the very longest time reaching out and caring enough to just let him fall apart in their arms. He was the one that comforted others. He realized she had given him a precious gift and it felt right in the Force to just accept it and be thankful. Unseen by either of them, a soft Light swirled around them.

Sometime later, Obi-Wan pulled back and looked at the sweet young woman in his lap. "I seem to have been misinformed. It was my perception that I was supposed to be the strong one here." He smiled with an endearing bashfulness. Lyri grinned at him. "Not worry, you strong Obi-Wan." Then she looked at him with a directness that went straight to his core. "Sometimes...you just need little help to stay strong. Me, too, Obi-Wan." He had no words for that. He just leaned forward and captured her mouth in a deep, sensual kiss. Feeling a shiver go through Lyri's body, he pulled back and looked at her for a moment. "How did you become so wise, little one?" Her only answer was a sweet smile.

Looking at her somewhat wistfully, he finally said, "I still have work to do to find the parts we need for the hyperdrive. I shall have to remember where we left off." With that he gave her a wink and a rakish grin and stood up with her, placing her on her feet in front of him. As he turned to go look for the parts, she smiled. "Good. He sounds like himself again and his eyes have their beautiful blue shine back," she reflected. As he went to salvage the parts they needed, Lyri went in search of something to make them a meal. Calling Tika, she asked her to take some of the pack and hunt for something fairly small that they could eat, enough for Obi-Wan and herself and enough to feed the pack.

About forty minutes later, the canines dropped some small long-eared herbivores at Lyri's feet. Lyri knelt and thanked the little creatures for giving their lives and then began to prepare them for cooking. She had a little trouble finding dry kindling and wood, but was finally able to get a small fire started. While the meat roasted on a small spit, she went in search of something to add to the meal. She was able to find some small gourds that had a thick, starchy yellow pulp that was good warm from the fire. She knew Obi-Wan was working hard at his salvage job moving heavy wreckage around and wanted to have a decent warm meal ready. She enjoyed having someone else to cook for. She got a warm fluttery feeling thinking about kissing him and it brought a little smile to her face.

"I think I've found the parts we need and a few other….what's this?" asked Obi-Wan walking in from the wreckage of the transport. "Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to do all this. We still have some meat from the smokehouse left. You didn't...Oh, stars! That smells wonderful!" Lyri giggled and blushed a little at his reaction to the dinner she'd prepared for them. "Happy to make, Obi-Wan. You work very hard with crash." She studied him for minute. "You okay, Obi?" Turning to look into her eyes, he said, "Yes, sweetheart, I'm alright. I daresay better than I have been for a long while. Thank you." With that, he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll just go and wash up a little."

"That was lovely, sweetheart. That game had a flavor somewhat like a domestic fowl back on Coruscant and these gourds remind me of a winter squash imported from one of the Mid Rim worlds. Although, I daresay I liked these better. Or...maybe it's just the talented cook," he grinned. She giggled and threw one of the dessert berries she'd gathered at him. "Oh, now that could be dangerous. I had a reputation as quite the warrior in the occasional food battle in the cafeteria during my young padawan days." He chuckled at the memory. Lyri smiled as she tried to picture him at that age.

They soon had everything cleaned up and were ready to settle in for the night. They had just crawled into the little tent when a light rain started. "I think if we get an early enough start, we should be packed up and make perhaps half a day's travel tomorrow. I have things pretty well sorted and organized to pack what we need."

"Do you want call Haroosh again, Obi?"

"Hmmm, not just yet. We are already making better time than I'd thought possible and I hate to have them leave their, erm...herd again so soon unless absolutely necessary. They seem...well, this may sound odd, but do they have strong familial ties?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. They have big family herd. Mamas, papas, babies, grandma, grandpa...big family. They love family. They very smart, too. Teach babies."

"Absolutely remarkable. But...all the more reason not to bring them so far from home unless we really need to. Don't you think?"

"Ab...so...lute...ly," she said, trying out his word. Obi-Wan chuckled and reached for her. She let him pull her into his lap. "Oh dear, you're shivering again," he murmured, pulling his cloak around the both of them. "Ah, much better." She just nodded and snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth and the safe feeling he gave her. They sat quietly for awhile, listening to the soft patter of rain against the little tent. He could feel the change in her body as she started to drift toward sleep. Laying her down gently, he fastened her sleep roll around her. "Good night, sweetheart," he whispered, brushing her lips with the soft hint of a kiss.

Early the next morning, they ate a quick breakfast of smoked meat and a few leftover berries as they broke down the camp and packed things away. Taking two of the big male zakitas with him to the wreckage, Obi-Wan soon had them packed as well, and the little caravan was able to set out just as the morning chill began leaving the air.

Putting in a good seven hours travel, they set up a hasty camp and, not seeing any sign of rain for awhile, opted to leave the tent packed. Laying out a fur and their sleep rolls, they dropped side by side into an exhausted sleep. That night and the next day and night were uneventful as they fell into their travel routine.

Far away in the western mountains, at the far side of the forest, angry, rain-heavy clouds rolled and crashed together letting loose a torrent that began swelling the little streams that fed the plains river with icy water and debris. The turbulent waters swelled the little streams into small rushing rivers, sweeping away everything in their paths as they twisted their way to the plains. Dead vegetation and hapless creatures were swept away with barely a warning.

On the third day of their trip, Obi-Wan and Lyri set up camp a little early. They had been making good time, and, being tired of the steady diet of smoked meat, Lyri wanted to fish so they could have a change. As Obi-Wan watched her take the fish spear from her pack, he suddenly had a feeling of foreboding. "Lyri, try not to be gone too long, alright? I noticed storm clouds off to the west. I'm going to go ahead and set up the tent for us this evening."

"Not worry Obi-Wan, I back soon," she smiled as she started off. "I have a bad feeling about this," he mumbled, stroking his beard.

Just as he had finished setting up the tent and putting the camp in order, his Force-enhanced hearing picked up a distant growing rumble. In the next second, the Force flared in warning and he started sprinting toward the river. His senses led him right to the spot Lyri was fishing. Just as he broke through the tall grass at the bank, he saw Lyri, so intent on her task she was oblivious to the wall of water and debris far up the river heading in her direction. "Lyri, come here now!" Obi-Wan shouted desperately. Looking up in confusion, then suddenly turning to see the flash flood bearing down on her, she dropped the speared fish and started to run toward Obi-Wan. She had almost reached the upper bank, but the river's hunger had become insatiable and it swallowed her and swept on relentlessly as he watched in helpless despair. "Dear Force, no!" he screamed at the roiling water.

When the worst of the icy swell had moved past, he started running down the bank in the direction the river was flowing, searching the snagged branches and roots along the shore. He shuddered at the dead creatures washing up on the bank. When he'd searched relentlessly for over an hour, he had to stop for a moment just to catch his breath and release a rising sense of panic into the Force. He leaned over with his hands on his knees and calmed his breathing. Just then, Tika burst through the grass on the bank above him, barking loudly. She ran to Obi-Wan and gripped his sleeve, pulling desperately. "You found her?" Tika whuffed and pulled harder. "Right behind you, clever girl."

Coming out of the grass onto the shore again, he saw her still form lying face down on the bank. It looked as though the zakitas had dragged her from the water where she had washed ashore. One of the animals was standing watch over her now. He ran to her and knelt down, turning her over gently. She was barely breathing and her skin no longer held any warmth, her lips turning from their normally rosy color to a dusky blue. Laying his head against her chest, he could hear her lungs trying to take oxygen in, despite a small amount of water that remained. Turning her and laying her over his knee, he pushed sharply on her back a couple of times, until she coughed out the remaining water. Laying her back down, he did a quick Force assessment of her injuries and state of health. She had a couple of cracked ribs and a multitude of abrasions and bruises, but his main concern was that she was moving into a state of hypothermia. Her lungs were also still struggling to a degree from the effects of the icy water. She finally opened her eyes a little and wheezed out a weak, "I sorry, Obi."

A sheen of tears blurred his eyes for a moment. "Shhh, little one, don't try to talk. Let's go and get you warm." He looked at Tika, who was hovering anxiously nearby. "Let's get her back to camp and warm her up. I'll do my best to help her, girl. Thank you." Gathering Lyri up in his arms, he set out at a brisk walk, again thinking how small she was.

Striding into the little camp, he lay Lyri down for a moment. Every stitch of clothing she wore was soaked clear through. His own Jedi issued clothing normally dried very quickly, but he was still a bit damp. Only his cloak was completely dry. He whipped the cloak off and laid Lyri on it, quickly undressing her. He hesitated a moment over her under things, but even those were soaked, so he carefully removed them and wrapped his cloak around her. "Tika can you lie next to her to warm her while I fasten the sleep rolls?" The canine immediately lay against Lyri's side.

Obi-Wan quickly went into the tent and fastened the sleep rolls together. He had felt the temperature dropping and could see the storm rolling in. He also knew Lyri was moving into the early stages of hypothermia. He had to get her as warm as he could as soon as possible.

Ducking out of the tent, he saw Tika lying close to Lyri with her head on Lyri's chest. "Thank you, Tika," he said as he gathered Lyri up. Looking at the obvious worry in the creature's eyes, he said, "Let me get her settled with me, girl, then would you like to stay with us tonight?" She whuffed her gratitude.

Knowing he needed to get as much skin to skin contact as possible, since it would be her only source of warmth, he disrobed down to his underwear. He didn't know where Lyri's things were stored at the moment. Unfolding the robe, he sat on the open sleep roll and gently pulled Lyri into his lap. Putting his palm flat against her chest, he held her against him as he secured the sleep rolls and pulled the cloak over them for added warmth. He then called Tika and secured the flap ties as she curled beside them.

Easing back with Lyri secured against him, he twisted her with him to lie on their sides. He put his arm around her, pulling her tight against his chest and wrapped one leg over hers, so he could warm both of her own. Her head was tucked up right beneath his chin. "Lyri, sweetheart, can you hear me?" he said, checking for responsiveness. He repeated himself and finally got a soft, "Mmmmm," and a broken sob. "Shhhh, sweetheart, I have you. You're safe. You just make sure you stay with me."

Closing his eyes and gathering the Force to him, he reached into her and mended her cracked ribs. He then concentrated on her struggling lungs and soothed them, taking away the effects of the cold and hoping he hadn't missed any tiny microbes from the brackish water. His skills in that area were not as advanced as those of a Jedi healer, but he could do a fair job of destroying the ones he detected. Finally, he checked that her body temperature was slowly rising, before he left her system to rest for awhile. He could heal the worst of the bruises and scrapes later. The hardest part was done. Now he just needed to keep her as warm as possible until her body temperature went back to normal.

Raising his head a little, he looked at her face and was pleased to see her lips regaining their normal rosy color. "Lyri, how are you doing?" he asked, timing her ability to respond. This time she answered more quickly, "Cold...Obi."

"I know, sweetheart. We'll soon get you warm," He murmured. "Tika, move up close to us to add your warmth." The canine moved closer and looked into his eyes. He felt a very distinct sense of gratitude brush his mind and stared at the creature in wonder for a moment. "You're welcome, girl," he said softly. Then, his own exhaustion catching up with him, he tightened his hold on Lyri and let himself drift into a light slumber as the rain began to patter on the tent's roof.

A little while later, Tika raised her head to look at a shimmery bluish man sitting in the corner of the tent, watching the sleeping humans. He spoke in the canine's mind. "It's alright, Tika. They will recover, though it may take your Lyri a little longer yet. Thank you for keeping watch over them." "Always," Tika replied. Caressing the canine's mind, the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn smiled before fading into the shadows.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Yoda was awakened by a soft brush of his ancient brow. "Hello, old friend. Sorry to disturb your slumber." Blinking his large eyes open, the little green Master harumphed and said, "This, for a moment, I do not believe, Qui-Gon Jinn. To what, this visit in the middle of the night, do I owe?"

"I bring you news of Obi-Wan, Yoda, lest you give up hope."

"Faith in the Force I have, Qui-Gon. This you know."

Chuckling, the ghost replied, "A progress report, then. Obi-Wan is on his way to fixing a damaged ship as a means to return here. He is also caring for the young female who will return with him. I have had to intervene with a warning to destroy the downed ship's beacon, lest Anakin find the moon they are on. He must never know about this place, Yoda. I am not certain of the complete reason, yet. I cannot reveal myself to Obi-Wan yet, without your guidance for him when you think the time is right. I can, however, reach him in visions and have touched the young girl in a dream. She has a Force sensitivity slightly above borderline and has, remarkably, honed some abilities on her own."

"Home soon they will be?"

"Yes, in about one standard week. Yoda, I must tell you again the importance of revealing this moon to no one. Only you and Obi-Wan must know of its existence. I will find a way to warn the girl not to speak of the location of her home. She may speak with you about it and seek your counsel. I am not completely certain why the Force is urging this; I only know it is of great importance."

"Then follow your counsel in this matter, I must Qui-Gon."

"Good night, my old friend. Sleep well the rest of this night."

"Likely, that will not be, hmmm?" Yoda grumbled. He heard a faint chuckle as the once-rebellious Master faded from view. Sighing, he went to brew some tea before settling in to meditate and calm his ancient mind.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: From bad to worse. Lyri's inhaling of the toxic floodwater has made her gravely ill. Obi-Wan, in desperation, must call on the Haroosh for help getting them home to the transport. The crisis has made him realize his feelings run deeper than he had previously thought.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just visiting the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 21

Awakening a couple of times during the night to check Lyri's progress, Obi-Wan now dozed lightly as a new day began. It was hard to determine the time by the light, as there was a fairly steady rain coming down and the clouds that bore it had obscured the sun's light to a dull grey. Watching for a slight break in the rain, Obi-Wan slid quietly out of the sleep roll and ducked outside for a moment, asking Tika to lie close to Lyri in the interim to keep her warm. Relieving himself and doing a quick assessment of the surroundings and the weather, he ducked back into the tent. "It doesn't look like we'll be traveling today, Tika. Between Lyri's condition and the weather, I think perhaps we should stay at our present location today. We may as well rest awhile longer this morning. I'll try to get Lyri to take a little tea after awhile. Otherwise, I need her to remain as quiet as possible." Tika sat and cocked her head. "Have you something to add, or do you agree with me?" he said, grinning at the canine. She whuffed softly.

Drawing his cloak around him to get warm before returning to the sleep roll, he then carefully slipped in beside Lyri. She squirmed a little, making a small sound of distress, so he turned onto his back and shifted her on top of him, with her head on his chest. As he began rubbing her back in slow circles and sending waves of calm, he murmured comforting words until she settled again. Marveling at the satiny soft texture of her skin, he kissed the top of her head and drifted in and out of sleep as the morning wore on and the rain continued.

Late in the morning Lyri stirred again, trying to open her eyes. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks like small dark golden butterflies. Obi-Wan had sensed her struggling to awaken and was watching her. Her hazel eyes opened a tiny bit then slowly closed again. He stroked her hair gently, murmuring, "It's alright, sweetheart...just come up slowly." Her lashes fluttered once more and she slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-where?" she tried hoarsely. "You're safe inside the tent, sweetheart. It is raining outside and we are taking a day off from traveling."

Lyri tried to lift her head. Why did it feel so heavy? Oh, and she ached all over. Her throat felt so raw. Was she sick? She would ask. "Obi, I hurt all places. I am sick?" she laid her head back down on his chest, not having the strength to keep holding it up. Seeing what an effort it was for her, he gently maneuvered her onto her back as he shifted to her side. He'd probably better find her something to wear, he thought, as the soft warmth of her skin brushed over him. She apparently hadn't realized their precarious position just yet. He propped his head up on one hand and looked into her eyes.

"Do you remember being at the river yesterday evening, little one? You were hit by a large swell of water and debris and washed downriver. It took the zakitas and myself over an hour to find you."

He watched her face. Her first reaction was confusion. Then he watched her eyes grow wider as the memory returned to her. But when she looked back up at him, her eyes started to fill with tears. "I s-sorry, Obi-Wan," she said in a shaky voice.

"What? Why are you sorry, sweetheart? You've nothing to be sorry for." He reached up with his free hand and wiped a few tears away.

"I m-make you slow, I a-am sorry."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her trembling lips. "Shhhh...We're fine, sweetheart. Let's just concentrate on you right now. Erm...do you recall where the pack with your clothes is, Lyri?" She suddenly seemed to realize her state of undress because a pink blush came to her cheeks. This was actually a relief to Obi-Wan, because he thought she still looked quite pale. Unfortunately, she was so shaken that everything seemed too much for her. "I do not know, I not remember," she sobbed.

"Oh dear. Lyri, sweetheart, it's alright. Shh shh shh, not to worry, I'm sure I can find you something."

"I c-c-cold, Obi," she sniffled.

"Hmmm. Perhaps that can wait a little." He could feel her shivering. "Are you able to turn on your side, sweetheart? I'm going to scoot up behind you to keep you warm. I think, perhaps, it's better we just rest a while longer for now." Helping her get situated, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He had to admit to himself that he really didn't mind holding her like this a while longer, feeling her softness against him. It pleased him to feel the warmth returning to her body, the shivers quieting, and to know he could bring her comfort.

Lyri melted into his warmth, the chill gradually fading. She suddenly felt a soothing heat flow into her and diminish the aches she'd been feeling since she'd awakened. She knew Obi-Wan was touching her with the Force and she smiled the tiniest bit. The dull, steady patter of the rain outside the little tent finally lulled her to sleep in the arms of this gentle man she was coming to love.

Sometime around mid-afternoon, Obi-Wan stirred. Shifting very carefully onto his back, so as not to disturb Lyri, he rubbed his eyes with one hand and reached for his chrono. It was around 1500 hours military standard and the rain seemed to have lessened a bit, from the sound of things. Glancing at Lyri, he carefully moved out of the sleep roll and pulled on some loose trousers he sometimes used for sleep or relaxation. Quietly pulling out his small warming unit, he began preparing some tea. As the water was heating, he went through the clothing in his pack and found a dark brown under tunic of softer, smoother material that he thought might do for Lyri until they could locate her clothes. Checking the warmer, he prepared his cup and added a little more water to the kettle. Spying a pack he knew held a few of Lyri's cooking supplies, he located another cup to prepare Lyri a cup of tea. As the water heated again, he moved over and crouched down to gently caress Lyri's cheek.

"Sweetheart, can you wake up for a little while for me? We need to get some fluid into you and I've found something for you to put on." Slowly opening her eyes, Lyri turned over to her back inside the sleep roll and gazed up at him sleepily. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She focused on the garment Obi-Wan was holding and suddenly blushed a bright pink. The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth turned up a little. "Are you able to put this on yourself, little one, or are you in need of a bit of assistance?"

"I do it," she said groggily, reaching for the garment. He handed it to her and politely turned away to give her a small amount of privacy. The glow lamp he had lit in the dim interior threw her shadow onto the tent wall. Stroking his beard, he watched Lyri's shadow as she struggled. Her petite shape was perfectly silhouetted on the wall as she sat stretching to try to get the tunic over her head. The upward curl returned to the corners of his mouth. Finally, he heard a deep, frustrated sigh. He saw from her silhouette that she had gotten to her feet.

"Obi-Wan, I am stuck," she said, the frustration evident in her tone. Turning around to help, his heart just came undone once again at the little waif standing there in his tunic, her hair tousled from her efforts and the tunic reaching down to a couple of inches above her knees. Her arms were lost in the tangled sleeves. Then he saw the little pout on her lips and he couldn't help himself. He reached her in two steps, grabbing the dangling sleeves and pulling her to him to capture her lips in a steamy kiss that warmed her to the tips of her toes. Caught up in the tangled tunic, she was quite at his mercy. When he pulled back and saw her wide eyes and the flush on her face, he chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Better?" he asked as he pulled her arms through the sleeves. She just nodded mutely. His eyes twinkled as he rolled up the sleeves so her hands were free.

"Now, little one, sit down and pull the sleep roll up to keep your legs warm while you drink your tea. Turning around to fix her tea, he didn't see her touch her fingertips to her lips and smile. When he turned back around and saw her little smile and the light dancing in her eyes, he said, "Well, my dear, I must say you look like the proverbial feline who has consumed the unsuspecting yellow-tailed warbler. Why is that?" he grinned knowingly. She just giggled softly.

Carefully handing her the cup of tea, he said, "I want you to try to drink every drop. You've been quite awhile without fluids." She noticed he must have gotten into her cook pack because there was a little sweet nectar in the tea, just the way she liked it. How did he know? He must be very observant taking in such small details.

The tea soothed her raw throat, leaving a path of warmth as she swallowed. It was odd, though; her lungs felt just a little prickly when she tried to take a deep breath. She looked at Obi-Wan and could see he was studying her. She decided not to tell him about her lungs. She remembered having gotten floodwater sickness once as a child when she had gotten a mouth full of brackish water after falling into the river during the rainy season. The debris from the floodwater often brought a higher amount of bacteria to the water in the early part of the season. She remembered her mother telling her this. But she didn't want to tell Obi-Wan she wasn't feeling well when she had already caused him to be delayed. Besides, maybe it was just from her lungs having gotten chilled with the cold water.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes a little as he watched Lyri. Something was bothering her, but she was holding it back. "How are you feeling now, little one?"

"I better, Obi-Wan. Just little bit tired. What time we go tomorrow?" Lyri looked up for a moment, then quickly down again at the cup she was holding in her lap. She didn't want to lie to him, so she just skirted around the truth a little and changed the subject. But she couldn't look into those indigo eyes that looked right down inside to her deepest self for very long without breaking and telling him everything. So she tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Well, that was nicely deflected, "he thought, watching her and stroking his beard. He brushed her mind very lightly and felt her worry and a slight sense of fear. Not wishing to upset her any more at present, he instead took the empty cup from her, surreptitiously brushing her hand just long enough to get a quick reading on her physically. It was just enough to tell him something wasn't quite right within her system. Could that be what she was holding back? He would just have to keep a close eye on her. "Well, that shouldn't be too difficult to do in this confined space," he thought, as he tucked the sleep roll around Lyri's small form. Whatever was going on with her, he thought it best she rest as much as possible while she could. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he said, brushing her cheek. The suggestion caused her to close her eyes and drift immediately.

While Lyri was sleeping, Obi-Wan had decided he needed to plot out a circuitous route from the moon, so no one would be able to track them back to their starting point and figure out where they had come from. He needed a course farther away than Baltimn Minor. Perhaps he could swing all the way around Baltimn, or Baltimn Major, as it was sometimes called. Both planets were fairly sparsely populated and he seemed to remember an, as yet unexplored continent on Baltimn that could possibly suffice for a location if questions were asked about why he hadn't been able to contact anyone or how he'd found a feral young one It could even explain the disappearance of her parents. One could feasibly believe that their ship and all traces of them had been lost over the past twelve years. Their story wouldn't have to veer too far from the truth, either, which suited him just fine. He knew Anakin, for one, would pester him with questions, and he had never kept secrets of this magnitude from him before. He was his best friend. But his former Master, in the vision, had been adamant about not telling him of the moon's existence. It felt like he had a huge weight on his shoulders. He would be relieved to finally be able to speak with Yoda about what had truly happened.

"Blast!" he thought. "I really need information on where the Separatists are located in the system, both for our protection and to finesse this story." He'd have to hope he could get comms up as soon as he left the atmosphere to find out what he would be dealing with. Flying was bad enough under normal circumstances as far as he was concerned. This was like suicide. Perhaps he could check the comms on the transport at night and pick up some chatter before they left, to give him an extra clue. Pulling out his datapad, he began making plans.

When he had worked for a couple of hours, he went to check on Lyri again, with the thought of getting some more fluid into her. When he crouched down by her, he was a little concerned because now, instead of being pale, she was growing flushed. Placing a hand on her forehead and then her cheeks, he knew instantly she had a fever. It was still fairly mild at this point, but she was definitely warmer than she should be. He guessed she was getting an infection from the microbes that still remained in her lungs. It wasn't all that unexpected, even with his efforts to get rid of most of them. The water that had entered her lungs had been full of debris and the bodies of creatures that had been swept away. Sighing, he went to start some tea.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in the tent near the warmer. He looked across at Lyri and decided he still needed to get them back to the transport as soon as he could. He could take better care of her there and work on the ship at the same time. Lifting up the tent flap, he called Tika over to him. "I know you were getting restless, girl. I have a job for you and a couple of your pack mates. We need the help of the Haroosh again. Lyri can't travel on her own and I need to get us home. Do you understand?" He thought the look she gave him was as close as a canine could get to an eye roll. "Alright, point taken, my friend," he chuckled. "Do you mind doing this? I can't think of a decent alternative at present. Tell them Lyri's sick and we desperately need their help."

Obi-Wan looked out over the dreary plain as a very light rain continued to fall, muting the tones of earth and sky alike. The grey was mirrored in his eyes as more storm clouds rolled in from the west. Tika ran to him and nuzzled his hand. "Take care my friend. I'll see you soon," he said, ruffling the big canine's fur. He watched as she and her two companions streaked off across the plain. "May the Force be with you," he said softly. Once they were out of sight, he returned to the tent.

Securing the tent's flap once more, he took off his damp cloak and laid it over the packs for the few minutes it would take to dry out. Crouching down by the sleep roll, he checked Lyri's temperature again and lightly brushed her hair back from her face. This vulnerable, she looked like a youngling. "You just keep fighting to get well, sweetheart," he murmured. He then fixed a cup of tea for her, but put it aside to cool a little. Checking the medkit from his pack, he located a few packets of broad spectrum antibiotics. Ripping one of them open, he poured the contents into Lyri's tea and added a little sweet nectar, stirring the mixture to dissolve all the medicine.

Taking a sip of his own tea and setting it aside, he crouched next to Lyri again, brushing her cheek and murmuring to her to wake up. When she finally roused, her pretty eyes looked glassy from the fever and her expression was blank for a moment. Finally focusing on Obi-Wan, she asked him where Tika was and then started coughing. He quickly set the tea aside and sat to pull her into his lap. "Tika went to get help, sweetheart. Now, I want you to try to stay quiet and drink this tea. It has medicine in it to help you." Her hands were too shaky to hold the cup, so Obi-Wan propped her up in the crook of his arm and held the cup to her lips, encouraging her to take small sips. When she'd gotten about two-thirds of the way through the cup, she tried to push it away. "I know it probably doesn't taste particularly good, but you need to finish all of the medicine, so this is nonnegotiable, sweetheart." As she looked up at him, a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks. "I know, sweetheart, but it's better to just get it over with, don't you think?" She sighed and put her hands down so he could return the cup to her lips. "That's my girl," Obi-Wan crooned when she'd finished. Setting the cup down, he rocked her a little until her eyes started to drift shut again. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple before using one hand to straighten the sleep roll and tucking her back into it.

Picking up his own tea, he set it back on the warmer to reheat a little. Turning his datapad on again, he did a search for waterborne microorganisms in the Outer Rim and what kind of illnesses they carried. The fact these microbes were in direct contact with Lyri's lungs via the water she'd taken in meant her system hadn't had a chance to lessen their impact. Thinking about Lyri's mother's experiments, he wondered if he might find something helpful in her notebooks. Like all scientists he knew, Leonard and Sarika Starrider had kept volumes of detailed notes on their various studies. He remembered that Sarika had been looking for medicinal properties in some of the local flora. Perhaps there was information that could hasten Lyri's recovery. He knew he could lessen some of the impact and bring a certain amount of healing to her through his use of the Force, but at the moment he wished he could do just a little more. "Bant, I could certainly use your expertise right now," he muttered. At the very least he knew he needed to get Lyri into a controlled environment.

Hearing a wheezing intake of breath, Obi-Wan looked up from his tablet to find Lyri had thrown back the top part of the sleep roll and was trying to crawl to the entry flap. Jumping up, he caught her and brought her back. Sitting with her on the sleep roll, he tried to calm her. She was struggling and reaching toward the flap. Burning up with fever, her eyes were glassy and dazed. "I go find Daddy. Bring him home," she choked out. "Please, Obi! He is lost. Please!" She started crying and couldn't catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, we can't go out right now," he said as he pulled her tight against his chest. She had either had a fever dream or was hallucinating, but he knew she couldn't be reasoned with about her father in this state. As she struggled against his firm grip, he gathered the Force around him once more and put her into a light healing trance which acted like a twilight state on her consciousness. She quickly went limp in his arms. At least, in this state, she would rest more deeply and she would have some lessening of the fever and respiratory distress and some strengthening of her immune system. He didn't want to put her into a deeper trance due to the fact it slowed down respiration and he wasn't completely sure what he was dealing with yet where her lungs were concerned. There was also the fact that he would have to move her soon to get them back to the transport. If at all possible, it was best to be in a state of protected quiet with a deep healing trance.

Looking down into her sweet face, he could see her system had gone into a sedated state... Her beautiful eyes were glassy and distant and she blinked very slowly. He hated to see her bright, tenacious spirit reduced to this state, but his choices were very few at present. "Force, I hope you didn't have trouble locating the Haroosh, Tika," he whispered. But, he knew in his heart and spirit, things would turn out the way the Force meant them to be and he couldn't imagine the Force bringing this young woman though so much and then taking her back at the brink of a new beginning. He sat for awhile slowly stroking her hair back from her face. He finally laid her back down and covered her, placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips. He thought about his growing attachment to her, but felt he was still very much in balance with the Force. In fact, he felt more of a comfortable balance within himself between the Living and the Unifying Force on this moon than anywhere he could remember.

Looking through the zakitas' pack harnesses wrapped in a tarp just outside the tent, he finally found one he thought he could fashion into a sling to hold Lyri against him on the trek home. He had fashioned these before, as had other Jedi, to carry wounded young padawans over a distance out of dangerous situations. Lyri was so small; this should take her weight easily. He worked on the sling for a little over an hour. When he had it completed the way he wanted, he took it over to the sleep roll to make some final adjustments by fitting it to Lyri specifically. He needed to try it out with her in it so both of them would be fairly comfortable for a long period of time. This arrangement would leave him some use of his arms in case he needed to get to his lightsaber in a hurry.

Laying the sling out on one side of the sleep roll, he gently lifted Lyri and laid her on top of the sling. Carefully working her arms and legs through the proper straps, he spoke to her softly the whole time. She was still in a twilight state, but Obi-Wan knew from past experience she could hear some of what he said, even if she couldn't respond. Going from a crouching position onto his knees, he hoisted the sling up and pulled it tight against him so that Lyri's front was to him and her head could lie against his shoulder. He secured the straps around and behind him with a little help from the Force. Once he had her comfortably in the proper position to carry her weight, he made a few final adjustments to the sling, so he would only have the most minor of adjustments to make when the Haroosh arrived. Standing with her in the sling, he adjusted his balance and stepped back a little, deciding that this would do quite well. "Alright, little one, I'll let you go back and rest now," he said, lowering himself back to the sleep roll. When he looked into her face, he could see she was watching him. A single tear traced a path from her eye and she slowly blinked. "It's alright, sweetheart, I'll get you home safe. I know this is hard."

Working her out of the harness, he laid it aside and carefully lowered her back to the far side of the sleep roll once more. "I need to have a quick listen to your heart and lungs, Lyri. It will only take a moment. He covered her lower half at the waist and pulled the tunic up just to the top of her breasts, then lay his head against her chest. He made mental note of the level of wheezing, and the strength and speed of her heartbeat and then lightly skimmed the tunic back down below her waist. "All finished for now, little one." He saw a very faint blush come to her cheeks. "You just keep fighting past this, young one. There's so much waiting for you. I...need you in my life, sweetheart. You're like a warm, fresh breeze and...I miss that." He hadn't realized until he said the words, just how true that was. Brushing her forehead with a light kiss, he covered her up and started repacking their loose gear. He blinked a couple of times to contain the tears he felt threatening.

About fifteen minutes into his task, Obi-Wan sensed the returning presences of the zakitas with the larger presences of the Haroosh close behind them. They must have been a little closer than he'd initially thought or they'd made very good time indeed. He stuffed one more piece of clothing into his pack and headed out to greet the creatures. He almost staggered backwards as he was suddenly aware of his mind being brushed by several presences at once. The overall feeling was one of concern for Lyri. "Oh dear," he muttered under his breath," I normally don't have to maintain my shields to such an extent around creatures such as these." Then he realized he didn't have any particular experience with creatures such as these.

Tika was sitting in front of him dancing from one front paw to the other, almost vibrating with worry. Leaning down, Obi-Wan grabbed a slightly soiled tunic and said, "She's holding on, Tika. I have had to put her in a light healing trance, so she is not quite herself... Let me wipe your paws so you can go in and see for yourself." As soon as he'd finished, Tika was in the tent at Lyri's side.

The other creatures were watching him and waiting patiently. "This is the oddest feeling," he thought as he looked into each creature's face. The big grey Haroosh seemed to understand his being somewhat stunned and came forward in greeting. Lowering his head, he placed it gently against the knight's chest, his long, dark forelocks brushing his arms and hips. Something akin to "Greetings, friend." entered Obi-Wan's mind, accompanied by a clear picture of Lyri and the distinct feeling of concern. "She is fighting infection in her lungs from the floodwaters," he said as he looked into the Haroosh's gentle eyes. "I have put her in a rest state to help her heal but it is extremely important we get home as soon as possible for me to help her more effectively." He sent an image of the transport and surroundings to the Haroosh. "I cannot express my gratitude enough for your help." The creature looked at him for a long moment. Then one thought entered his mind, and he knew it wasn't his own. "Family."

Entering the tent and working a good part of the evening to get everything packed and squared away, Obi-Wan finally pulled off his boots and lay down next to Lyri as Tika moved to her other side. Checking her temperature again, his concern grew a little. The fever just didn't seem to be breaking, though the trance had held it from rising any more for now. Thank the Force the Haroosh had come.

Early the next morning, Obi-Wan loaded all the Haroosh that had come to help with their belongings and the parts for the ship. It looked to be the same group that had come the first time around. He unfastened the sleep rolls and put one on the ground to rest Lyri on while he broke down the tent. He was just about to put Lyri in the sling when the big grey came over to him, giving him an image of fast-moving clouds. Looking to the west, Obi-Wan saw the big creature's concern. There were indeed dark clouds scudding toward them as though they were living things with malevolent intent. "I am ready; I just need to get Lyri into the sling." He pictured an image of them at a full-blown gallop, streaking across the plain and the grey bobbed his head and snorted. While the Haroosh made his intent known, Obi-Wan lifted Lyri and secured her. He then floated the sleep roll to his hand and stuffed it in a pack.

Lowering himself to the ground so Obi-Wan could carefully mount with the sling, the big grey seemed to take extra care when he stood up again. Obi-Wan wound the creature's long mane around his wrist, checked Lyri with the Force's mild caress once more, and sent his intent that they should try to keep ahead of the storm.

As the impressive creatures stretched into a gallop with the zakitas fanned out not too far behind them, Obi-Wan remembered that Lyri had been adamant when they left that a small group of the canines remain home with the pups. He wondered now if she'd had some kind of warning through the Force that he hadn't picked up on, perhaps because it was directed at her. He would have to ask when she recovered. She _would_ recover. He'd do all he could to make certain of it.

Even in his concern, a part of Obi-Wan was astounded by the power and speed of the Haroosh. The cool air was whipping past at an incredible speed. Glancing down at Lyri, he pulled his cloak around them with a little help from the Force and caught it in his free hand to protect her from the chill wind. A quick look over his shoulder told him they had moved well ahead of the storm.

Just as the skies began to take on the charcoal wash of deep evening, the line of trees marking their shallow woodland entry to home appeared on the near horizon. Exhaling a breath he hadn't known he was holding, as they broke through the trees and he could see the transport not far away, he chanced a glance down at Lyri. His breath took another little hitch as he noticed that, even in the light trance, she had managed somehow to reach out to him and curl her fingers around the tabard at the front of his tunic. "Not to worry my sweet girl. We are home now," he murmured.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Far across the galaxy, Padme sat on her elegant living room couch, chewing her lower lip in worry. After the Senate meeting that day, the Chancellor had again approached her with pointed questions about Anakin's whereabouts. The most disconcerting thing was the way he acted as though she should have intimate knowledge of where he was at all times. He had to be suspicious about their relationship. There was no other explanation. "Is there any way I can be of assistance, milady?" said the always well-meaning C-3PO. "What? Oh, no...that will be all, Threepio, "she sighed.

Thinking back on the day's events, she had to give Bail credit for his perceptiveness. He had sensed her growing distress over Palpatine's questions and had come to her rescue. "I am so sorry, to interrupt, Esteemed Chancellor, but Senator Amidala is needed to try to help break a deadlock in negotiations with the Banking Clan members in Conference Room G-80." She caught the oddly unsettling look on the Chancellor's face out of the corner of her eye before he regained his kindly smile. "Why, yes, Senator Organa, of course. I wouldn't want to keep the good Senator away from such pressing engagements," came the Chancellor's sugar-coated reply.

There actually was a deadlock which was decided with a quick recap and vote, once Bail and she arrived. Afterward, Bail had offered her a ride home, which she gladly accepted. "Bail, thank you so much for coming to my rescue. I was nearly at my wits end."

"I could see that, Padme. What in the world could get you so rattled; you are nearly always so cool under pressure."

"Oh Bail, he keeps asking me about Commander Skywalker's whereabouts." She glanced at Bail to see his reaction, but his face remained impassive. "I just wish they would hurry up and find General Kenobi so we can put this subterfuge behind us."

"Well, I was informed by Mace that they had definitely picked up a short transmission. I'm confident they'll have him back soon. That man has to be one of the luckiest beings I know, for some of the things he's come through in one piece. Well, I am sorry I have to hurry off this evening, Padme, but I have a dinner meeting to prepare for. Nights seem to be running later and later these days."

"Yes, thank you so much, Bail, for the rescue and the ride home. Goodnight," she said with a warm hug.

"Get some rest, Padme," he returned before speeding off into the night.

So now Padme sat on the couch listening for a chime from the comm, hoping desperately to hear some good news from Anakin. She wanted to know Obi-Wan's comforting presence would be restored to them. But mostly, tonight, she just wanted to hear her husband's voice.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: A healing touch...Obi-Wan works to heal Lyri though the Force and his own gentle touch with the help of her mother's research. It becomes just one more thing binding them together in the Force.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney, with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just gliding through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 22

Untangling his hand from the Haroosh's mane, Obi-Wan dismounted and stepped around in front of the animal and leaned in to touch his forehead to the creature's own. "You have my most heartfelt thanks, my friend. There is a rather large lean-to out the back if you and your herd mates want to shelter for the night. You can fit lying down, I am certain," he sent to the creature's mind. "You are kind, two-legs, but we go," the creature sent, with an image of the larger herd.

"Understood."

Nudging Obi-Wan in the chest as he stood, the creature left him with a lingering look and a last thought before thundering off into the growing dusk. "Family. Always help." Obi-Wan stood silently watching the creatures grow smaller in the distance. These creatures left him with a sense of wonder he hadn't experienced since he was a padawan many long years in the past. A small sound from Lyri brought him back to himself and a sense of urgency. He strode to the transport's entrance, calling a glow lamp to him as he went. He had used the Force to quickly unload all the packs at once when they arrived, to free the Haroosh for wherever they decided to go.

Punching the security code into the pad beside the entrance, he stepped to the side as the ramp came down. Lyri made another soft sound. Looking down at her to catch her eyes, he murmured, "Not to worry, sweetheart. We are home safe ahead of the storm. I am going to lay you down on the bed and go get the power back on, alright?" Walking swiftly back to his quarters, he carefully unstrapped the sling from himself and lowered it to the bed. He wanted to get the power on before he did anything else, so they would have light and heat available. He therefore left Lyri in the sling for the moment and whipped his cloak off to cover her against the chilled air in the transport.

Turning the generator up to full power again, Obi-Wan made sure the lights he needed were on and set the atmospheric temperature up to a comfortable warmth. He could turn the temperature up with a separate control for his quarters, if needed for Lyri's comfort and care. That accomplished, he hurriedly stowed all the packs in the ship's storage bays so their contents wouldn't get wet. With one last trip outside, he made sure the zakitas would be able to stay fairly dry in the lean-to by fastening some large tarps to cover most of the open side. They seemed to have enough food.

Going to the smokehouse, he took all the remaining meat from the racks and was headed up the ramp when the first fat raindrops hit the ground. He called Tika to come inside and closed the ramp as soon as she trotted in. Putting the meat in the galley, he walked back to check on Lyri. She seemed to be peaceful enough for the moment and asleep. Not wanting to disturb her just yet and since her temperature was still the same; he allowed himself a few moments to make a cup of tea and sit down to collect his thoughts.

Heating up the water in the galley, Obi-Wan just enjoyed the respite of a mundane task for a moment as he prepared the tea. Lowering himself into one of the chairs at the little table, he warmed his hands on the cup for a moment and breathed in the pleasant aroma. Taking a sip of the pleasant blend he'd found here in the galley cupboard, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. It was good to relax for a moment in the knowledge they had gotten here safely. Now he could get a start on repairing the hyperdrive of the courier and he could care for Lyri properly. He could also take time for a proper deeper meditation, which he hadn't been able to do since the middle of their trip. He let his mind wander for a few moments, again thinking of how astounding the evolution on this moon had been. No wonder Lyri's parents were hesitant to reveal its location to anyone. They hadn't wanted it exploited and destroyed.

Finishing his tea, he felt more relaxed and, setting his cup in the sink, he went down the hall to his quarters to see how Lyri was doing and to remove the sling. He needed to give her heart and lungs another listen after the stress of the trip. Then he would see what he could do about trying to bring her fever down and perhaps cleaning her up a little after everything they'd been through. Once he had Lyri settled, he would take the time to clean up himself. The thought brought a hint of a smile. He was exceedingly thankful he had filled the cisterns onboard before they'd left.

When he entered the quarters he was surprised he could sense a mild amount of distress from Lyri, as though she was trying to fight her way out of the trance. Brushing her mind lightly, he sensed some apprehension and gave her mind a very gentle caress. He sat on the bed and leaned forward, softly running the backs of his fingers over her cheek. The panic he'd first glimpsed in her eyes seemed to lessen once she focused on him. "Let's get you out of this sling and cleaned up a bit, shall we? I think a bath will make you feel a good bit better and help to bring down your fever." Sensing a little flare in the panic, he smiled softly at her, saying, "Not to worry, sweetheart, we are going to do this right here and I shall guard your modesty as best I can. I am going to ask you just to trust me once again, alright?" He gently stroked her hair back until he felt the remaining panic ease. Once she was calm, he carefully worked her arms and legs out of the sling, which he dropped next to the door on his way to the refresher.

Returning a few moments later with two large bath and two small hand towels, he scooted Lyri over toward the wall while he laid out one of the larger towels. Lifting her back over onto the towel, he slid the tunic off of her and laid her back down. True to his word, he then folded the hand towels, placing one over her private area and one over her breasts. Noticing the goose bumps arising on her skin, he turned the temp control up on his way out of the room. A few moments later he returned with a basin of tepid water and a soft cloth. "I found some lavinderiam oil with your mother's things and added a bit to the water. It has a calming effect and smells wonderful; a very soft scent. It suits you," he said with a wink.

Gently turning her over onto her stomach, he said, "Let's get the back of you first, then we'll get the front and I'll have another quick listen to your heart and lungs." Noticing she was trembling just slightly, he began talking to her as if this particular situation was an everyday occurrence. That is, he talked to her of things that had nothing to do with the situation, so he could lead her mind elsewhere and make her more at ease. "Shall I tell you about one of Anakin's and my many missions that went somewhat awry?" he asked as he finished running the dampened cloth over the back of her and eased her over to do the front. Carefully replacing the towels for her modesty, he continued as he dampened the cloth yet again. "Erm, let's see...well, this happened to be when Anakin was about fourteen…," he said, and continued with his story as he gently ran the dampened cloth over her fevered skin.

When he had finished bathing her, he moved her over slightly again and laid out the other large towel to dry her. Carefully scooping her up, he placed her on the towel and quickly folded it over her. Lightly patting her dry inside the towel, he smiled at her, saying, "There, sweetheart, doesn't that feel a lot better? I'm going to let you rest here for a little bit, while I shower and find something clean to clothe you in after I give your chest a listen." She followed him with her eyes and made a small sound. He knew she was fretting again. "I know, sweetheart, but I feel it better to keep you in the light trance just a little longer. It is working to heal you until your body can take over. Try not to fret. I'll be right beside you through the night if you need me. Seeing a tear, he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Grabbing a towel out of the cupboard, he had to stop just inside the refresher and lean against the wall for a minute. Seeing that last tear had caused a lump to form in his throat and he had to swallow a few times and take a deep breath before disrobing and stepping into the shower. Force, he hated seeing the poor little thing like this. If he could have put her under more deeply he would have so she wouldn't feel so helpless and fretful. But he couldn't chance the slower respirations without competent Jedi healers and equipment especially not knowing what kind of microorganisms he was dealing with. He couldn't believe her state of consciousness was as high as it was. Normally this type of trance would put someone in a state of passive somnolence, but she seemed to be trying to fight it. If her heart and lungs were holding steady, he might have to add a sleep suggestion, at least for tonight. She needed rest to heal.

As he stepped under the warm water and let it start washing the aches away, an image came to him unbidden. He had tried to protect Lyri's modesty, but he was a man and he wasn't blind. Her petite little form was exquisite with that pale honey complexion and her skin was so delightfully soft. An image of her smiling up at him sleepily with her caramel gold curls spread out on his pillow teased his tired mind. "I really need to meditate and regain my calm center," he thought, "my feelings are all over the place."

Stepping out of the shower and toweling off, he stepped into the sleep pants he had brought in with him. Giving his hair a vigorous rub and running his comb through it, he returned to his quarters. Walking over to the bed, he could see Lyri watching his progress. Stars, if she wasn't still fighting the trance! He knew her Force sensitivity was the only thing allowing her to resist this long, accompanied by the stubbornness that had kept her alive all these years. He sighed and shook his head slightly. "Alright, time to have a listen little one," he said as he knelt next to the bed. Opening the towel a little, he placed his ear to her chest and was pleased to note that her heart was steady and her lungs didn't sound as though they were laboring quite as much. She still felt quite warm, but was just a tiny bit cooler since he'd bathed her. Once he got her into the sleep shirt he'd brought in, he would be able to safely give her a light sleep suggestion on top of the trance to give her the deeper rest she needed.

Sitting on the bed and scooping her up in the towel, he pulled the sleep shirt off the table and maneuvered her into it. Once he finally had her settled back on the far side of the bed, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he murmured gently stroking her hair back. He watched her a moment longer, then settled on the bed cross-legged to meditate.

When two hours had passed, Obi-Wan came out of his meditation feeling centered, renewed, and with his sense of calm restored. Checking that Lyri was in a peaceful sleep, he quietly slipped out of the room and went to the study. Running quickly through Sarika's indexes for her journals and datachips, he quickly found the notes he was looking for and, locating those journals and the appropriate datachip, he returned to his quarters. Propping himself up on the bed next to Lyri, he began reading through her mother's notes.

Then a particularly long article titled "Floodwater Fever" caught his eye. The subject of the study who had actually contracted the illness was her young daughter. He sat up straighter and glanced over at Lyri thoughtfully. So she had been ill with this once before. Perhaps that had been one of the reasons she'd been so fretful. She'd been trying to tell him.

Reading on, he found that Sarika had been able to discover that two particular plants, a grey lake moss and something she called red spice flower (they of course had also been given scientific names) when brewed together slowly as a tea, yielded a mixture that apparently was fairly lethal to the particular bacteria Lyri had inhaled into her lungs. Bless Lyri's mother, she then went on to describe these particular plants and where they could be found. She had even drawn detailed pictures. The moss was, of course, on the banks of the nearby lake. The red spice flower, from which he needed the petals and ground up roots, lived sheltered in the various rock outcroppings at the base and lower elevations of the mountains. Neither location was very far away.

Marking his spot, he closed the journal and inserted the datachip into a port on his datapad. It showed the small child Lyri in various stages of recovery with a few notes on symptoms. Finally turning off his datapad, he looked at Lyri and whispered, "Thank you, Sarika" into the Force. Having a plan of action for healing Lyri seemed to take a weight off of him he only just now realized was there. That and the calm from his meditation beckoned him to sleep. Reaching down to ruffle Tika's fur and scooting over to pull Lyri a little closer, he sighed deeply and slept.

Rising early the next morning, Obi-Wan studied Lyri for a moment, reaching out with the Force to assess her condition. The light trance coupled with the rest seemed to have improved her condition somewhat. Thinking for a moment as he ran his fingers down his red gold mustache to the tip of his beard, he decided to let Lyri remain resting while he went out in search of the plants Sarika had indicated in her journal. He could have Tika watch over her in his absence, leaving the ramp down so she could come get him in an emergency. He could have the other zakitas guard the entrance. His ability to communicate these things so easily to the canines was a great relief. He knew now why Lyri relied on them to such a great extent.

Setting out from the transport just as the sky lit up with pink and red rimmed clouds, he glanced at the colorful display with the half-remembered thought of some old mariners' saying from one of the old sea faring worlds. Something about, "Red sky at morning." It was supposed to be a warning of approaching storms or rough seas or the like. Hmmm, perhaps he would heed that and be as quick as possible about obtaining the plants he needed. With that thought, he headed off toward the base of the mountains to the lake side of the transport.

"Why are my thoughts so slow and foggy," thought Lyri. "I feel like I am under water and can't get to the surface no matter how hard I struggle."

"Easy, little one, don't struggle against the trance. It is meant to help you heal. Obi-Wan will bring you out of it soon," came the deep, resonant voice. Then she saw the shimmering blue man at the foot of the bed. She remembered him from her previous dream. Qui-Gon she thought.

"Yes, little one. I am just checking on you while Obi-Wan looks for the plants necessary to help you heal." At that point, Tika came to sit by him. "Hello, my friend," the man smiled. So, thought Lyri, Tika sees him, too, and is not afraid. "I have a secret to tell you, if you will stop struggling and listen."

Lyri immediately stilled. "I will do as you say because I think you are very wise," she thought. She found he could hear the thoughts she directed at him. His eyes crinkled with mirth and he chuckled. "Some would probably disagree with you, little one, but thank you for your trust. The secret I would like to share is an important one to my padawan as well as to you. I know him well, like a son. He loves you, Lyri. It is already seated deep in his heart. I feel you have come to love him, too. I therefore ask you to be patient with him. He is caught between a particular interpretation of the Jedi Code he has always followed and what the Force is trying to guide him to. It may be frustrating for awhile, but there will come a time when he will be unable to deny that love any longer. I hope you love him enough to hold on until then. There is so much you can learn from each other."

"I...he is already deep in my heart, too, Qui-Gon. I will be patient."

"Somehow your love and the secrecy of this moon's location will become a key to your survival. For both of you. I am not clear on the reason at this point, but I know that much to be true. I know this is a lot to contemplate little one, and you need to rest and heal. But you are unique and wise beyond your years and...I trust you with these things. I trust you with my padawan. Now, try to rest and heal." He came to lean over her and brush a hand over her brow, which she felt only as a slight cooling breeze before he disappeared. Smiling inwardly, she drifted into a soothing sleep.

Cutting the last of the grey moss he needed from a crevice between the rocks near the water's edge, Obi-Wan looked out across the silver grey lake and then up at the cloud-laden sky it reflected. A growing breeze rippled across the water and through the reeds nearby. Having found enough plants for several batches of tea thanks to Sarika's detailed notes, he felt a sense of relief as he stuffed the moss into a packet in his day pack. Time to hasten home he thought with another glance at the sky.

About two thirds of the way to the transport, the sky started to lightly let loose its burden. By the time he made it to the boarding ramp, it had become a steady, soaking rain, which rolled off his water-resistant cloak in tiny rivulets. Thank goodness for the weather and soil resisting fabrics and treatments of all Jedi clothing he thought with a little smirk. Hanging the cloak on a metal peg just inside the entry and pulling off his muddy boots, he hurried back to check on Lyri. He was afraid she may have awakened and started fretting again and become agitated when he wasn't there to soothe her. If left in that state too long, he worried her breathing and heart rate might become erratic which she certainly didn't need. To his great relief, he found both Lyri and Tika in a peaceful state of slumber. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed back out to the galley, pulling the packets of plants from his day pack on the way.

Setting the packets down, he pulled out a pot and filled it about two-thirds full of water which he set to a low heat. He also set the kettle on thinking he would enjoy a cup of tea as he worked. Rinsing the plants off in the sink, he took the moss and put it into the pot as per Sarika's instructions. Not finding a mortar and pestle in the kitchen, he tried the lab. Locating what he needed there, he returned to the galley and ground up the roots of the red spice flowers and added that and the petals to the mixture in the pot, bringing the heat up a little. Preparing his own cup of tea, he gave the pot a stir and sat down at the little table for a moment. Taking a few sips, he looked at his chrono, got up and stirred the pot again, then turned it down a little. He thought perhaps he could just work in a quick kata of basic Soresu moves while he waited. He couldn't afford to become rusty in his absence from the Temple. Peeking into his quarters on his way to the makeshift practice room, he was pleased to find his charges still sleeping peacefully.

As he ran through his kata he began to feel everything align into balance, body, mind, and spirit. With one last close swirl of his lightsaber, he came back to a resting position and took several deep breaths, much as he did for meditation. He felt at peace and had a sense of optimism he hadn't had since before the trip to the crash site. He knew without a doubt he would be able to get Lyri well and repair the ship within a reasonable amount of time. Grabbing a towel on his way to the refresher, he did a quick sponge-down and replaced his tunic then headed to the galley. He could smell the spicy aroma of the medicinal tea as soon as he got to the entry. Looking into the pot as he stirred the mixture again, it made his eyes water just slightly. Checking Sarika's instructions once more, he deemed the tea to be ready. All that was left was to pour it through a strainer and put some in a cup to administer to Lyri. The rest of the strained mixture would go into a separate pan on the stove for reheating.

Taking a tiny sip of the strained liquid, Obi-Wan realized why the little red flowers were called spice flowers, as they had a little bit of a bite to them. Perhaps if he added just a little sweet nectar it would be a little more palatable for Lyri. Looking at Sarika's notes, he noticed at the end of the page that Sarika had done this very thing to get Lyri to swallow the tea. He chuckled as he imagined the little girl wrinkling her nose at the taste. He could almost bet she would have the identical expression now. Pouring some of the liquid into a cup, he put it aside to cool a little bit while he brought Lyri out of the healing trance.

As he approached the bed, Lyri's eyes fluttered open. She watched him as he sat down and scooted closer to her. "That's interesting," he thought. Instead of the apprehension and struggle that had greeted him before when she'd awakened in the trance, she seemed to have an aura of peace and calm about her. "I'm going to bring you out of the trance all the way, little one." He placed his hand across her forehead and she felt a warm energy flow into her. She quickly felt as though she'd broken through some invisible barrier into clarity. "Obi?" she whispered.

"Easy, sweetheart, let me help you sit up." As he helped her into a sitting position and pushed some pillows behind her to help prop her up, she looked around for a moment in bewilderment. "Where is Qui-Gon?" she asked, sending a slight tingle up Obi-Wan's spine. He wondered if she was hallucinating again. But why Qui-Gon? "Sweetheart, Qui-Gon isn't able to be here. He passed into the Force several years ago."

With a sharp intake of breath and her eyes widening, she said, "Oh! I sorry!" She looked at Tika. "It is a secret. Right Tika?" Tika whuffed her understanding. "I sorry Obi. I cannot say more."

Obi-Wan reached out with a bemused expression on his face and put his hand to Lyri's forehead. Well, she was still quite feverish. Best to get the tea for her now. "I have some medicinal tea for you that I made up from your mother's notes. She gave it to you the last time you were sick with floodwater fever to help you recover. I shall be gone just a moment, young one." He caught the strangest look passing between Lyri and Tika as he was heading out the door.

Traversing the hall back to his quarters with the tea, Obi-Wan could hear Lyri talking to Tika with an occasional answering whuff, but when he appeared at the door with the tea, they both suddenly grew quiet and looked at him as though they had been caught with their hands...or paws...in the sweets container. What in the galaxy was going on with them? The only thing he could attribute it to was Lyri still being feverish, which could very well account for her odd behavior.

The canine was so bonded to her he supposed she could pick up the young woman's feelings and thoughts even when Lyri was sick and somewhat confused. Ah well, the tea should help straighten things out after awhile.

"I want you to drink this tea down, Lyri, every drop. It will help destroy the microorganisms that are making you sick. Do you remember drinking this when you were a little girl? Your mother's notes said you have had this illness before."

"You find plants, Obi-Wan?" Lyri reached out and held the cup in both hands. Noticing she had a slight tremor, Obi-Wan kept one hand on the cup as well. Taking her first sip of tea, Lyri crinkled up her nose causing him to chuckle. "Just the look I imagined," he said.

"It taste...little hot and...uck," she said, wrinkling her nose once more. "I know, sweetheart, but drink it down. Once you're well, you won't have to drink it anymore, right?" he chuckled. "I do what you say, Obi," came the resigned reply.

A couple of mornings later, Lyri woke up feeling much better and with her fever having gone down to a low grade temperature. She still had a cough as well. But her eyes were bright and lively again and her smile was back. "Thank the Force!" Obi-Wan thought as he brought her morning cup of spicy tea. Lyri looked at the cup and sighed deeply. "Obi-Wan…," she started, but he looked at her, raised his index finger to shush her, and shook his head. "You are going to drink this until I have decided you are completely well," he said sternly. When she opened her mouth to argue he raised an eyebrow and looked even sterner. She knew that look well. Nothing she said would make a difference and he wouldn't appreciate an argument. "Alright," she said with a grumpy little pout and took the tea from him .He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from chuckling.

About two thirds of the way through the cup, Lyri put it down on the table and said, "Tell me Anakin story, Obi." He wasn't falling for that, the little minx. Now he knew for sure she was on the mend. "I will tell you a story about Anakin when you have finished your tea, Lyri," he said as he took the tea from the table and handed it back to her. "One of the things you need to know about Anakin is that he has trained me well, Lyri. He has tried every trick imaginable to get out of doing things or get out of trouble. You are not going to think of something he hasn't already tried with me." With an exaggerated sigh, Lyri finished the tea.

Sitting down on the bed beside her, he looked in the cup and set it back on the table. "You not know how bad that taste, Obi," she said. He chuckled, "Well, I can imagine." She looked at him with a mischievous glint. "No, I show you how bad," she said as she climbed into his lap. "Lyri, what…?" was all he got out, his mouth opening in surprise. Lyri took advantage of the situation and kissed him soundly, letting him have a good taste of the tea with a swirl of her tongue around his. When she pulled back with a giggle, he said, "Oh hold on, I'm not quite sure of that taste just yet." He then dipped in for a kiss so ravishing it just about burned a hole through to her core. Swirling his tongue deeply around her mouth, he reached up and tangled his hand in her hair. Pulling back, he moved to her neck, nibbling softly and breathing in the scent of lavinderiam still clinging to her skin. When he pulled back again she was wide-eyed and breathless. Having felt her squirm a little, he was tempted to give her more, but he knew she wasn't quite ready to handle it yet. "You are fortunate I am determined to be a gentleman at present, my dear," he said with that little smirk he was so good at. His eyes flicked down to the curve of her breast under her sleep shirt, back to her lips and then up to her eyes. "Hmmmm," he murmured as he set her in front of him and stood up.

"Well, then. I need to go work on that hyperdrive and you need to get back into this bed," he said, smoothing the blankets and sheets and turning the bed back for her. She climbed in and let him help her get settled against the pillows. Giving her a long look, he sighed softly, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. She smiled as she heard him start whistling on his way out of the ship.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Yoda stretched his old body and listened to his bones creak, he heard a deep chuckle. Popping one large eye open, he said, "No privacy do I have anymore, hmmmm?" "Well, at least I didn't awaken you when I came in," came the deep chuckle again. "Long have you been here, Master Qui-Gon?"

"Long enough, Master Yoda. You are very restless in your sleep these days."

"Yes. Troubled I am these days, Qui-Gon. Closer around us the darkness is; clarity in the Force, missing it is from many of our decisions. Thinner we are pressured to spread ourselves throughout the galaxy. Lost have many promising young knights and padawans been. Not so certain am I of our way as once I was."

"It is one of the precepts of the Jedi Code I must talk to you about, regarding Obi-Wan, my old friend. For a long time we have been so afraid of attachment interfering with duty, that we have believed it wrong to have deeply loving relationships in our lives, except in a few instances. In one such as Obi-Wan, so immersed in the LIght, it is possible to find a balance between the two. Furthermore, the Force has brought someone into his life whose love will ultimately save him from slipping into the darkness of despair. This relationship must not be denied him, and must even be encouraged when he comes to you with questions of conscience regarding the Code. It is the young woman you have seen in your visions of the possible future, the one raised in the wild on the hidden moon. She has some Force sensitivity, and inexplicable abilities she has learned on her own. I visited her when she was ill and spoke with her. It may be hard for us to understand, Yoda, but the Force has brought them together for some greater purpose I am not aware of as yet. I only know it is meant to be. I know this is a lot to take in, my old friend. If I am given any further insight, I will surely share it with you. Much may rest on this, Yoda."

Sighing deeply, Yoda came to sit across from Qui-Gon. "Yes, much to contemplate this is, Qui-Gon. Meditate, I must, on these revelations. Wisdom I must seek in handling this, but agree with you I do in one thing already. Wise and centered young Master Obi-Wan is. A balance he will be able to find once convinced he is that from the Force this truly comes. Discreet he will be as well in his concern for the welfare of his fellow knights and the Jedi Order."

"This young woman is a delight, Yoda. She is also strong and brave for her size, like someone else I have known. Though not a Jedi, I think she may be of much help to you in these harsh times. I have been watching her since shortly after Obi-Wan crashed on this moon. I have the feeling you will grow quite fond of her."

"Heh, Hem….My own council I will keep on who I am fond of, Qui-Gon, hmmm?! Now, to meditate, allow me. Much to ponder you have brought me."

"I am sorry about that, old friend...but there seems to be an urgency in the Force. I wish there was more I could tell you. We will speak again soon, Yoda. May the Force be with you."

When Yoda blinked again, Qui-Gon had dissolved into the night. Sighing, he called his gimer stick to him and went to brew some tea before settling in to meditate in the quiet of his little apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Preceding departure. As Obi-Wan makes the necessary repairs and plans for leaving, he realizes he needs to try to assuage some of Lyri's fears prior to departure from the moon and prepare her somewhat for the wider galaxy she will be entering. All the while, she is becoming more firmly entrenched in the Jedi's heart.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. Just sailing through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 23

Entering the engine room on the BR-23 Courier, Obi-Wan continued to dismantle the housing on the hyperdrive. He had started the project the day before, but Lyri had had a slight reaction as the tea had begun to work in earnest, and had been in a certain amount of distress. That being the case, he had felt it best to stay there and monitor her more closely. Today was a different story. He smiled as he thought of that last kiss. Her mischievous side was coming out a bit more. Thinking of the expression on her flushed face after he had returned the kiss, he stopped for a moment and chuckled, shaking his head.

It looked as though the part for the hyperdrive from Obi-Wan's downed ship was only going to need a few minor adjustments to fit this ship's hyperdrive. He was thankful again for the lack of imagination shown by Tirak and his companion, as it made his repairs now much easier to accomplish. Thinking again about what they had done to Lyri brought icy grey clouds into his eyes. If they could do that to a helpless youngling and her parents, there was no telling what other evil they had done in the ensuing years. He vowed right then to search for them and bring them to justice as soon as this blasted war was over. He almost hoped they would resist arrest. Almost. He gradually let the icy storm flow through him and into the Force.

Setting his mind back to his present task, Obi-Wan continued making minute adjustments on the main part for the hyperdrive until he had the near to exact fit required. Putting the part aside, he went to work on the smaller secondary part.

Some time later he stopped to wipe a sleeve over his brow and glanced at his chrono. Surprised that more than four hours had passed, he set the part aside and neatly put his tools away. He probably should have checked on Lyri before this; he had been so focused on his task that he hadn't realized how much time had slipped by. Closing and securing the ship, he headed for the transport.

As soon as he entered the larger ship, he smelled the aroma of something cooking. Though his mouth watered at the scent, he was immediately concerned that Lyri had been out of bed exerting herself, instead of resting as he'd instructed her. Checking the galley first, he found a pot of soup being kept warm on the stove. It appeared she had blended some of the smoked meat with more grain and some heavenly smelling herbs for a hearty soup. She had set two bowls and spoons out on the table along with a package of the vacuum-sealed crackers. There were two cups out on the counter along with a container of tea. He sighed softly. He hated to have to scold her, but she had disregarded his instructions to rest and he needed to get her well before they left. He would just have to handle it tactfully.

As he entered their quarters… (he wondered when he had started thinking of it as "their quarters") ...he started to put on a stern expression. Stopping himself short, the admonishment died on his tongue. Curled up on the bed sound asleep, a sweet expression on her flushed face, was his little wayward waif. One hand was curled around the edge of a light coverlet that had fallen part way off the bed, as though she had been trying to pull it over her and had grown too tired. Taking the few steps over to the bed, he stood watching her sleep for a moment. Assessing her silently, he placed a hand lightly on her forehead. Drawing his lips into a thin line, he shook his head slightly; she'd grown a little warmer again. Gently pulling the coverlet from her hand, he placed it over her. The scolding would definitely have to wait.

Heading back down the hall, he was joined by Tika. Noticing it was starting to rain again, he asked the canine if she needed to go out for a minute. She whuffed at him, as though in agreement, so he let her out. "Just wait by the entry so I can wipe the mud from your paws when you return, please." He then went into the galley, covered the soup and turned it off until Lyri awakened. Coming back to the entry, he found Tika patiently waiting for him. As he grabbed the towel he'd brought for her paws he told her, "Perhaps you should teach Lyri about the importance of following directions. I know she meant well, but she has caused her fever to go up a trifle again." The canine just seemed to smile at him. It seemed to him it was a rather knowing smile.

Perhaps this was a good time to pull up the schematics for the BR-23 to see exactly what it had in the way of weapons. Heading to the terminal in the cockpit, he pulled up what he needed to check the specs. He was grateful that duplicate details about the smaller ship were kept in the transport's system so he didn't have to go out and get wet again. Just as he'd feared, the courier had only light defensive capability consisting of lightweight laser canons. It appeared those would need to be used as a last-ditch effort and his evasive skills as a pilot would have to be their primary line of defense. The ship had a small cache of thermal detonators, but those could only be used if they were about to be boarded. "Well then, it is good my evasive maneuvers have been so well honed in recent years," he thought as he reached up to stroke his beard. "Too bad I won't have Anakin as an escort."

He would also have to stop somewhere along the way to refuel before leaving the system since the courier only had a little over half the amount of fuel she could hold. Then they would have to refuel a couple more times en route to Coruscant. There were refueling stations peppered along all the hyperspace lanes, so that shouldn't be a problem as long as they were still Republic friendly. He knew the majority tried to stay neutral, if they could. He still had enough credits with him for whatever expenses should arise within reason.

Hearing a small noise out in the hallway, he shut down the terminal and went to investigate. What he found was Lyri, with the ramp down, standing in front of the open entryway and staring out into the rain. "Lyri," he said with a hint of sternness in his voice. "What are you doing up and standing in front of the open entryway? " He winced as he saw her jump and sensed her sudden slight apprehension. But he could feel the chill in the air from where he stood and she was only dressed in her sleep shirt. "I...my family is okay?" she said in a tremulous voice. Obi-Wan's brows drew together slightly in puzzlement. As he strode over to close the ramp, she shrank back a couple of steps, causing him to feel a hitch in his stomach. He caught the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is it that has you so concerned?" he asked gently. She just looked up at him with large liquid hazel eyes. When he bent down slightly she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. Placing an arm under her bottom, he straightened up, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Lightly rubbing her back with his free hand, he walked down the hall to their quarters to get a blanket to wrap her in.

By the time Obi-Wan entered their quarters, her whole little body was racked with shivering. Gently prying her arms from around his neck, murmuring, "Easy, sweetheart, it's alright," he set her down just long enough to wrap the heavier comforter from the foot of the bed around her shaking form. Picking her up again, he sat in the easy chair near the door rubbing his hands up and down the comforter to create friction and hasten her warming. When he had done that for a few minutes, he just pulled her tight against him. "How am I to help you, if you don't tell me what's troubling you, Lyri?" She let out a little sob, and turned her face into his chest. Looking down at her and sighing softly, he just said, "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart, I'm right here and I have you. Not to worry." He understood that part of the problem was her illness. She was having a difficult time thinking of things in a rational manner. Of course he could have probed her mind, but he would never do that without her permission. He would just have to try to coax her and wait her out.

Adjusting with her to a more comfortable position, he watched her for a moment more and, sensing she was trying to get herself under control enough to talk to him while she struggled with her personal thoughts, he went into a light meditative state. As his own thoughts coalesced and became clearer, it occurred to him that, when she had asked about her "family", she had been asking about the zakitas. That is why she had been looking out the entryway. Tucking this information away, he drifted into a passive state, letting the Force flow lightly through him and around him. Finally feeling Lyri's presence making order out of the chaos that had been roiling through her earlier, he pulled out of his meditation and opened his eyes. Her head was still lying against his chest, but she was watching him with large, somber eyes. She pulled one small hand out of the comforter and reached up to touch his cheek tentatively, then dropped it to curl into the fabric at the edge of his tunic where it folded together. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Pulling a lock of hair out of her face, he said, "Do you feel better able to talk to me now, little one?" She sighed deeply and nodded, but didn't seem to know how to start.

"Am I right in thinking that, when you said family, you were concerned about your zakita pack mates?" Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "If you are worried about their well-being in the rain, I have added some tarps to the lean-to, which keeps them drier. They also seem to have plenty of food from their hunts. They seem to be doing just fine." She struggled to sit up straighter, the pensive expression still on her face. Shifting her more upright and supporting her back, he studied her and waited.

Taking another deep breath, her voice a bit tremulous, she said, "Do not be cross, Obi. I scared what happen to them."

"Why would I be cross, sweetheart?" he asked, as his eyebrows drew together slightly.

"You want me be happy we leave. But my zakita pack...they my family long time. Who take care of them? Tika, me...lead pack with Sita. Now Sita gone. Tika go. I go. Who they go with?"

"Ah, well...perhaps we should seek Tika's input as well, then. What do you think?" He watched the hint of a smile flicker across her face as she nodded. He realized then that he had been so focused on getting them to Coruscant; he hadn't really considered the deeper implications of leaving this moon for Lyri. He knew there would be a period of adjustment back to civilization and she would have to catch up socially and academically and he had been planning somewhat for that. But he hadn't considered that she would also be experiencing a deep sense of loss, not only of the home she'd known most of her life, but of the very creatures that had taken her in and become her family. To top it off, she was afraid he'd be cross with her for not being pleased at leaving. Oh dear. He used to be much more attuned to sensing these deeper, more complex feelings in a being. If he hadn't been so distracted with thoughts of the blasted war he would have sensed her growing anxiety about leaving and tried to help her deal with it better.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I have been concentrating on the ship and on getting you well physically and I've not thought how hard this would be for you. This is much the same as moving away from home and family to set out into the galaxy. I have never had that experience, as I never knew my family. I have been at the Temple as far back as I can remember. The Jedi are my family. I always return to them after my missions and campaigns. But...you are leaving the very creatures that took you in and nurtured you. I can see that you love one another deeply. The Haroosh also have great love for you. Lyri, please forgive me for not seeing how this would affect you sooner. I would never be cross with you for expressing your true feelings."

Lyri looked into his eyes for a long moment. "I think maybe...I think you see little bit in my heart, Obi-Wan. See my heart cry little bit. More than little bit when I think...when I think I not see this family again." She looked down and put her hand out to smooth his tabard, running it down the length of the fabric a few times until he reached for it and enclosed it in his own to still her. When she looked up at him, the shimmer of tears was back in her lovely eyes. It brought the burn of tears to the back of his own eyes and he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Sweetheart, please don't let these thoughts make you so upset. It is my hope that we are able to come back here and spend some time after the war has ended. You must know it is not my intention that you never see your home or those you love again. I may not have a blood family, but I do know what it is to care deeply for a friend."

"You bring me home...here, when war is gone, Obi-Wan? I not leave for always?" There was such hope in her voice and the beautiful light and sparkle was coming back to her eyes. He knew in that instant that he'd do anything within his power to get her back here for a visit after the war if that was something she still desired.

"It is my fervent hope to do so, Lyri. But I want you to have the opportunities afforded you on Coruscant as well. There are so many things to experience and so much to learn. There are friends I'd like you to meet, as well. I do think you would like them and they cannot help but like you. Will you at least give them a chance?"

"I know you bring me back, Obi. Then...I am happy and I like to see your friends." Obi-Wan could visibly see the life flow back into her and could feel her spirit brighten.

"Then, my dear Lyri, you must do as I tell you so you can recover from this floodwater fever by the time we need to leave. We will be taking some risks because of the conditions caused by this war, and I want to make sure you are physically up to whatever we need to do to get back to Coruscant safely."

She put a hand on his chest, over his heart, and looked as though she were trying to draw strength from him. Her eyes suddenly seemed to take on a deep fire. "Obi, we cannot tell anyone about moon. Qui-Gon say keep secret except...one friend only. A Jedi name...Master...Yo-Yoda. He only one. Not tell your friend...Anakin, too. Only way...keep moon safe. Qui-Gon wise. We do what he say."

Obi-Wan felt a chill run up his spine. Had she had another dream of Qui-Gon? How could she see him so clearly when they had never met in life? Her description of him left no doubt in the Jedi's mind that it was his former master she'd dreamt of. Lyri's dreams of him had the sense of forewarning, as did Obi-Wan's visions. Lyri seemed to have no doubts at all about what she'd been directed to do. These were not the kind of dreams that passed in time, but rather seemed to be direction given them through the Force. He sorely wished he had Yoda or his former master here now to discuss these things with.

"You are very right, my dear. Qui-Gon would not have directed us so if it was not of extreme importance. I am certain this comes from the Force. We shall do as the Force has directed through Qui-Gon and I will speak with Yoda when we arrive back at the Temple. Erm...you may need to speak with him as well, Lyri, if you don't mind. It is very important he know everything from your dreams and my visions so he may meditate and give us some direction."

"Okay, Obi-Wan, I talk to him. He is important for Jedi? "

"Oh, yes, Lyri, he is the Grand Master of the Order. Everyone looks up to him and asks his advice. He is more than 800 years old and is very wise." Lyri's eyes grew huge. "Oh stars me! I never meet anyone that old ever!" she exclaimed. Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. She bit her her lower lip and cocked her head to one side while she considered Yoda. This expression drew Obi-Wan's eyes to her mouth and caused a little pull deep inside him. When she saw Obi-Wan watching her, she wasn't sure of his expression and drew her lips into a little pout. "Oh stars, she's going to be my undoing!" he thought, as the pull grew stronger.

"Obi?" was all Lyri got out before he caught her lips in a soft kiss, once, then twice. The third time he took her breath away as he slid his tongue across hers, seeming to hold it captive as he swirled around it. He pulled back, running his tongue over her lower lip. Sighing softly, he pulled back to look into her eyes, which now had a dreamy quality. Tangling his hand into her silky hair, he gently pulled her head back to reach the sensitive skin of her neck. He tasted the slight tang of salt as he ran his tongue over the soft texture before beginning to trail light wet kisses the length of her jawline. Coming back to the center, he trailed lower, tasting as he went. Lyri began to squirm a little in his lap and a tiny moan escaped her lips. He chuckled softly as the sound reminded him of the mewling of a tiny kittling. He paused to breathe in the faint floral scent still lingering on her skin.

As his breath warmed her and his beard lightly brushed and tickled her neck, Lyri could feel a warmth spreading through her and beginning to pool low in her abdomen. Her breathing became a little ragged as Obi-Wan continued his gentle assault on her neck once more. She couldn't help another small moan that escaped her. She felt like she needed something she couldn't put a name to and was unable to stop herself from wiggling again. She finally heard Obi-Wan breathe in a soft hiss and felt him pull back as he released her hair. When she opened her eyes he was watching her, the hint of a smile on his lips. His eyes glinted indigo in the soft light of evening, leaving her with a breathless feeling.

Looking into her eyes he saw the hint of green that seemed to accompany her feelings of pleasure and felt a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He had to admit he wouldn't mind the chance to see how much of that green he could bring out by truly pleasuring her. As he dipped his head again she met him half way in a soft kiss, with a gentle swirl of the tongue that felt like a tender promise.

With a wistful sigh, Obi-Wan pulled away and sat her up once more, rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders and then leaned his forehead against hers. "Someday," he whispered. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts once again.

"I believe we should probably think about heating up that lovely soup you've made, Lyri. Shall we make our way to the galley?" Still feeling too breathless to speak, she just nodded. Helping her out of his lap, he traded the large comforter for the small coverlet to keep her warm while she sat at the little galley table.

Turning the heat on under the soup and starting the kettle for their tea, Obi-Wan started telling Lyri about some of Yoda's many accomplishments and how his wisdom helped guide the Council's decisions. He explained how seeing Yoda's face was probably one of his earliest memories. Seeing the serious expression on her face, he thought perhaps he should share some of Yoda's lighter side as well. Well...erm...Yoda does have a sense of humor, Lyri, though he sometimes hides it well.

"Why he hide it, Obi-Wan? Is good when people laugh," she said with a quizzical expression.

Hmmmm...How could he explain this? "Well, he has to be a certain way to command respect from his fellow Jedi because he bears a great responsibility for them, being the Grand Master of the Order. Also, he must retain a sense of strength and power to give the Senate assurance their protection and that of their various worlds is maintained throughout the galaxy. Some beings do not see him as powerful unless he appears that way to them, I think."

"Why some people think he not powerful? He leads Jedi," she said, thinking that explained everything. If only it were that simple, thought Obi-Wan. How to explain this.

"Well, Lyri, some people only see the surface of things. Yoda only stands this tall," he said, indicating the little Master's height. Lyri's eyes grew large and round. Then she drew her brows together in what he supposed was an attempt to look fierce. He wisely tamped down on a chuckle.

"That not reason to not show respect! That not mean he not wise or have power. I know this! I small, too, but I not weak! I do not let anyone treat him that way!" she said in a way that made Obi-Wan think she could probably be pretty fierce after all.

"Not to worry, sweetheart, Yoda can certainly take care of himself. He is one of the most deadly warriors in battle I have ever seen. I owe him my life more than once."

"Okay, Obi-Wan. But...I still not let someone be dis...dis...well, not have respect for him."

"I think the word you were looking for was 'disrespectful' and that is very kind, Lyri. I think you will like Yoda, and I don't want you to be afraid of him, either. He also can be very kind."

"I will believe you, Obi-Wan. I will not be afraid." Obi-Wan could imagine she probably wouldn't. He only worried that she could get herself into situations she really didn't know how to handle once she was back in the larger galaxy and on Coruscant. He would have to make certain he was still able to look after her as best he could, although he realized that would have to come secondary to his duty as a Jedi. Well, he did have friends that he could count on, thank the Force.

"Alright, sweetheart," he said, changing the subject, "now let's see about the present. This soup smells wonderful, though I daresay you tired yourself out making it." He gave her a significant look and she ducked her head a little. He quickly dished up their soup, opened the crackers, and brought their tea to the table. He had to hand it to her; she was a wonderful cook, even when she didn't have a lot to work with. The soup had a decidedly savory flavor and was quite enjoyable. He glanced across at Lyri who was carefully trying not to drip any of the soup from her spoon. For all the time she had lived in the wild, the manners her mother had instilled in her were still evident. What a remarkable little soul she was! He waited until she lowered her spoon and reached across to brush his fingers along her cheek, bringing a little smile to her face.

"So, there are two things you absolutely need to do before we leave. You and Tika need to talk to the zakita pack and decide who will lead them in your absence to ensure their well-being. Then you need to decide what possessions you have, within reason, which we will take with us, so you have a few familiar personal things for your comfort. But, I don't want you to overtire yourself; you are still recovering from illness." She looked at him for a long moment and nodded.

"Oh, and you should pack whatever clothes you have available," he said, reaching for his tea. When he looked back at Lyri, she seemed to have wilted and was staring down at her hands. "What is it, sweetheart?" He reached out and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, which seemed a little too shiny at the moment.

"I...I not have any clothes that fit anymore, Obi. Just what I make from animal skin, myself. They maybe not like those on your world. I not want you...to be...a-ashame for me to be with your friends or to see Yoda. I not have time to try to make something more nice." She looked truly distraught.

Obi-Wan ran his thumb along her cheek a couple of times, her chin still cupped in his hand. It hadn't even occurred to him how much this would trouble her. In fact, he hadn't really thought about her not having any appropriate clothing. But the thought that he would be ashamed of her? That just about did him in. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I did not think before I spoke just now. A perfect example of why that is a bad idea. Do not ever think I could be ashamed of you, my dear. You are absolutely incredible, no matter what you are wearing. I have a thought...Yoda would probably be impressed at the attire you have made. Also, I have a couple of friends who would probably love to take you shopping once you are settled, as well. But, I assure you, to me you are lovely, no matter what you are attired in. Please believe that, Lyri."

She looked into his eyes, deep blue and slightly troubled, and sensed his gentle spirit, and she knew he was telling her the truth. A slow smile lit up her face. Qui-Gon is right, she thought. Obi-Wan is worth waiting for. His gentle smile reflected her own.

He made her sit with a cup of tea while he cleaned up the kitchen and told her another funny story about Anakin. He then hurried her off to bed while he went to the practice room for awhile and then to meditate. Tomorrow would be a busy day, probably one of their last on the moon, and they had a lot to accomplish.

Much later that night, Obi-Wan slipped into the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He knew he would never be able to live with himself if he took advantage of her vulnerability, but he just wanted...needed...to feel her warmth and softness enclosed in his care. Breathing in the sweet scent of her silky hair, he drifted into a truly peaceful sleep; a rarity in these troubled times.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Putting his frustration aside again at the behest of his sometimes aggravatingly reasonable wife, Anakin once again mapped out the vectors for a new search grid. If only they could pick up another transmission from Obi-Wan, it would help his search immensely. Just in case, he also kept the personal frequency the two of them used open on a dedicated comm. Thinking back on the hours upon hours of lectures he had received as a padawan, and sometimes still, he never thought he could possibly be this anxious to hear his friend's voice.

He thought about the steady calm and selflessness of the man. He knew, too, how strongly his former teacher was anchored in the light. He sometimes thought him too stuffy and rigid, but he loved the man and counted on that very constancy. The war had changed them both, but Obi-Wan still seemed to be able to help him pull calm out of his tumultuous emotions and put things in order. He truly wished he could unburden himself of the secrets he was keeping from his friend. But he was too afraid of the disappointment he would see in the man's eyes and the position it would put him in with the Council. He didn't know if Obi-Wan could ever understand the kind of love he had for Padme. He was too entrenched in the doctrine of the Order.

The fact remained, however, that he loved the man fiercely and he could not bear the thought of ever losing him. It would send him into a black hole he would be hard pressed to find a way out of. That was the reality of love in Anakin's life, the soul-chilling fear of loss. So he reset his vectors and kept searching.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Obi-Wan and Lyri make their final preparations for their departure from Lyri's home and become ever more entrenched in each other's hearts and lives. As they depart, Lyri feels torn in two leaving her old world and heading into the unknown. Aware of her feelings, Obi-Wan promises they will return someday.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just zooming through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 24

Feeling Lyri trying to crawl over him to get out of bed, Obi-Wan opened his eyes a little groggily and, glancing at the port, said, "Where are you off to, my dear? It is not quite light out yet." She gave him a mock serious expression and, deepening her voice while trying to imitate his accent, said, "I have work to do!" Obi-Wan's eyes crinkled in mirth. Suddenly grabbing her around the waste and tossing her back onto the bed, he chuckled, "Oh, you do, do you?" He then tickled her mercilessly until she said, "I sorry, I sorry, Obi!" She laughed so hard, it brought on a coughing fit from the irritation in her still-healing lungs. Obi-Wan immediately pulled her upright to sit in his lap and laid a hand over her chest. Through his gently placed hand flowed the soothing warmth of the Force, causing her spasming lungs to calm and open up thus ceasing her coughing. "I shall have to be a little more careful with you until you are fully recovered, sweetheart," he said in slight self-reproach. Laying her small hand on his cheek in a soft caress, she said, "Is alright, Obi. I not break."

He thought of the women who had faked swoons in front of him to get his attention and tried to act more delicate than they actually were to try to get him to dote on them. This sweet little one sought to give him comfort instead, when she was actually recovering from a serious assault to her lungs. What a refreshing change! Lyri was so natural, not playing games to try to sway his affections... Truth be told, she would never have to. She had already captured his heart, though he didn't realize how deeply at present. "No, I daresay you won't, little one," he said, gently kissing her forehead. "Alright, I shall let you be about your work; but I don't want you outside if it is raining, understood? If you start to tire, I want you to stop and rest. We are still trying to get you well."

"Alright, Obi-Wan." She gave him a pout and then an impish smile as she scrambled off the bed. He couldn't resist reaching out to give her cute little bottom a light slap as she scampered off. "See that you remain mindful, young one," he chuckled. Why did he have the feeling she might remain mindful, but go ahead and do what she thought best anyway? He realized she wasn't a child, but she was still naive about a lot of things. Then a small voice inside him said, "Face it, Kenobi; you enjoy looking after her and probably wouldn't trust anyone else to do it properly, sometimes including her." The thought brought a momentary frown and a slight shake of his head.

After running through a fairly strenuous set of katas, Obi-Wan stood in the warm shower lathering up with some of the cleanser Lyri had made, the wonderful rather spicy scent filling the steamy air around him. Letting his thoughts drift, a sudden image of Lyri standing on the bank of the lake wringing the moisture out of her wet hair with shiny beads of water trailing down her pale honey skin warmed his mind and made him wonder what it would be like to bathe and caress that lovely little body. He could almost feel the texture of her wet skin under his hands. As those thoughts brought a response from his body, he sighed and thought that he didn't normally have as difficult a time tamping down on such intimate thoughts as the ones he was having lately. Perhaps it had something to do with this moon. Of course, Lyri was a particularly lovely little thing as well. "Kenobi, you must concentrate on the tasks you need to accomplish today. Put your thoughts in order and be mindful," he admonished himself. As if to emphasize the point he turned the shower to cold until he felt completely in control again.

As he walked down the hall toward the galley, he could hear Lyri humming, throwing the words of a verse into her melody here and there. She actually had a sweet, clear voice and the happy melody she was humming brought a warm glow to his heart. That and the smells of meat and eggs frying along with the aroma of freshly brewed caf brought him a feeling of warmth and familiarity that felt like...home. That was odd, he mused. He had never really had that kind of home. He supposed the closest thing he'd had to that was the little apartment he had shared with Qui-Gon when he was a padawan and later, with Anakin. But this felt different somehow. It touched something deep within him and gave him the oddest sense of belonging.

Coming to the entryway of the galley, he just stood silently for a few moments, leaning against the door frame and watching Lyri bustling around the galley. When she finally looked at him as she turned to bring their plates to the table, she met his eyes with a dazzling smile. The roses had come back to her cheeks and her eyes lit warmly from within once again. When he met her eyes he had one of those moments when time seemed to slow down and everything around the two of them brightened. A mystical moment, Qui-Gon had once called the experience; a moment that often preceded great clarity. It was then he realized it was Lyri, herself, who brought him the sense of home and it shook him to the core of his being.

Setting the plates carefully on the table, Lyri moved close, putting a gentle hand on his cheek. With a look of concern, she gently asked, "Are you alright, Obi?" She stood on tiptoe leaning against him and laid the palm of her hand on his forehead, as he had done for her numerous times. Remembering to finally exhale, he put his arms around her and gently pulled her against him. He felt slightly dazed. He didn't quite know how to reconcile what was in his heart with what his mind perceived as possibly being in conflict with the doctrine that was so deeply ingrained in him. No longer having Qui-Gon, who would have been his best advisor in this situation, he felt a desperate need to speak with Yoda.

Finally clearing his throat, he said, "Yes, Lyri, I...I have a lot on my mind is all. I desperately need to seek Yoda's council on something. Which makes me think...there is something I should explain to you about the way we need to...erm...conduct ourselves around the other Jedi. It is because of the tenets of the Jedi Code and the influence upon other Jedi, particularly young padawans. I hope you will understand, sweetheart. It will not mean that I care for you any less." Lyri stiffened the tiniest bit and her stomach felt like it had flipped over. "Food will get cold, Obi-Wan. We sit down; eat, then you talk."

"Oh...oh, you are right. Thank you for making us such a wonderful, first-meal, Lyri." He felt a little pang as she stepped back from him and wrapped her arms around herself before sitting down at the table. She picked up her fork and began pushing her food around her plate not looking at him again until he had seated himself.

"You...eat, Obi-Wan. Food warm. Then you talk." The light in her eyes had dulled somewhat and she had a little of the look of a wild creature ready to flee from danger. He hadn't seen that look from her since shortly after they had started traveling together. He ate a little of the food on his plate and glanced over at her. She was staring out the entry, picking at her food absently, as though she actually had gone somewhere else. The Negotiator, once again, was not always at his best with personal one on one negotiation. Sighing, he put down his fork and took Lyri's out of her hand. Pushing their dishes aside, he reached across and took Lyri's hands, caressing the backs of them with his thumbs.

"I do not seem to be choosing the correct words to express what I am trying to say, sweetheart. I care deeply for you and the affection we share is a very real part of that. But we need to remain discreet around other people, especially because of the vows I have taken as a Jedi. I am not allowed attachment in the same way as some people. My duty as a Jedi always has to come foremost, even before my friends or...other close relationships. As a Jedi Master and member of the High Council, I must maintain exceptional behavior both as an example for others in the Order and as a representative of that Order."

"My feelings for you are very real, sweetheart, and I sense you have those feelings for me in return. But our feelings for one another, along with the expression of those feelings must be kept private, between the two of us. I...well; I am also unable to marry or to have children, because that kind of commitment would conflict with my commitment to the Jedi Order. Do you understand what this means for us? I can't help feel that you deserve more, especially with all you've been through." He watched her with a concerned expression.

Looking back at him thoughtfully for several minutes, she thought over what he had told her. Along with that, she thought about what Qui-Gon had imparted to her. She knew her own heart as well, despite what Obi-Wan might think. It was not the ideal love story from the storybooks her mother used to read to her, but everything about it felt right to her. She felt with every fiber of her being that she and Obi-Wan were meant for one another. In her mind, she could almost picture Qui-Gon standing there nodding encouragement. It brought a lightness to her heart and a soft smile to her face.

Watching the mysterious little smile slowly appear on her face and the warm light slowly fill her eyes once more, Obi-Wan tilted his head a little to one side and raised his eyebrows slightly in question. He hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings or disillusioned her too much with what he had told her. He had thought she might be upset when he explained his situation to her. "Do you understand everything I've told you, Lyri?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I understand. We only kiss when we alone," she said. He hadn't caught the twinkle in her eyes yet.

"Well, that wasn't exactly...I mean, there is more to it than...well," he stammered. Then he heard her start to giggle. Looking up and seeing the impish look on her face, he blushed slightly before recovering and tweaking her nose. "Insufferable imp! What am I to do with you?"

Taking a few more bites of her food, she finally set it aside and wrapped her hands around her caf mug, lost in thought. "A credit for your thoughts, young one...what has you so absorbed?"

"I try to think who is best to lead zakitas. I think maybe Sava. She smart and is half sibling to Tika. I need talk to Tika. See what Tika say."

"Well, she sounds like a wise choice," said Obi-Wan, trying to remember which canine Lyri was referring to.

"Is not rain-ning now. I get Tika and talk to zakitas; clean galley after." Before he could say anything, she jumped up and left. Obi-Wan was rather surprised at her abrupt departure, wondering again if he might have offended her a little earlier. "Oh dear," he said, staring into his caf. Clearing the table and placing their dishes in the sink, he left to continue his repairs on the hyperdrive.

Calling Tika, Lyri went to gather the rest of the zakitas together to discuss their leadership and well-being for the immediate future and possibly an extended period. They all agreed that Sava was next in line to lead. The big golden brown canine was strong, brave and intelligent like her sister and her mother. She would serve the pack well in their absence.

Lyri also asked the pack to let the Haroosh know of their departure and assure them she would return at a later date. She assured them the camp would remain as it was for their return. They were all a little saddened by the looming departure and the atmosphere of the gathering became rather subdued. Lyri went to each of them to assure them of her affection and give them a parting thought. Tika would do so a little later. She needed to commune with Sava at present to give some parting advice. Lyri finally went back to the transport to clean up the galley and start sorting and packing a few possessions to take with her.

Stopping at the entryway, Lyri looked out at the surrounding camp and the open areas this side of the small woodland break. The grasses glistened a muted gold with the remaining droplets of recent rain still upon them, while the heavy-laden clouds smudged the sky with shades of deep grey. A wave of melancholy washed over her as she realized the last time she had been off this moon, she had been with her parents. In a sense, she would be leaving them behind as well.

Drawing in a shaky sigh, she turned away and went inside. Going through a bin full of holographs in the study, she found a few of her parents or of all three of them together that she was particularly fond of and laid them aside on the desk to pack. She then went into the galley to finish cleaning it up from breakfast. As she worked, she tried to figure out what to fix them for last-meal. Perhaps she could find a few tubers nearby, if it wasn't raining too hard. She went to the entryway and pulled on her mother's old rain poncho and headed down the ramp. Taking a digging implement from the rack nearby, she headed to an area not too far away to the back of the transport. Finding a familiar area her mother and she had often come, she soon found the tops of the starchy roots she was looking for and began digging until she had several of the plump tubers to cut up for a stew with some of the remaining meat.

As she was headed back to the ship, the sky let loose with a heavy downpour and she had to run for one of the little awnings her father had fashioned out back. "Oh stars, I was so close to getting inside! I hope I get back before Obi-Wan realizes I'm out here," she thought ruefully. That wasn't to be the case.

Putting his tools away for the day, Obi-Wan secured everything, pulled his cloak around him, and left the courier. One of the zakitas was waiting for him near the open entryway of the transport. She was a large golden brown canine and she had a penetrating expression. He felt she had something to impart. Since the rain had suddenly become heavier, he said, "Hello my friend. Would you like to step inside?" The animal wagged her tail and whuffed, so he waited for her to enter. Sitting just inside the entry, she waited expectantly. Hanging his cloak on one of the hooks near the door, Obi-Wan said, "Hmmm, you must be Sava?" She whuffed softly and wagged her tail. "What can I do for you, Sava?" he asked politely, and stilled his mind to listen. He soon felt the brush of her mind. "You will bring Lyri and Tika back to us again?"

"That is my wish, yes. Some time will pass, but I will do everything I can to bring us back. Thank you for taking the pack into your care." She gazed into his eyes a long moment. He could feel her gentle assessment of him and the moment when she placed her trust in him. Standing to nudge him in the chest, she turned and disappeared down the ramp into the rain. "Truly amazing," he said as he watched her go.

As his mind ramped up again with all the things left to be done prior to their departure, he reached out to check on Lyri. "Blast it!" he muttered as he realized she wasn't inside the transport. What was she thinking going out in this? If he believed in corporal punishment, he would have half a mind to take her over his knee. She had totally disregarded his instructions to take it easy. Donning his cloak again, he walked purposefully down the ramp and reached out with his senses. As he turned the corner to the back of the transport, he saw her huddled under a small awning clutching a little cloth satchel to her. When she turned and saw him, her eyes opened wide and he could sense a small amount of apprehension.

"Uh-oh, I think I am in trouble with Obi-Wan for sure," she thought. The grey storm clouds above weren't the only ones she saw as she caught his eyes. Her stomach did a little flip. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she wasn't sure what to expect. He strode toward her and grasped her around the wrist, turning and pulling her after him. Hanging on tightly to the satchel of tubers in her other hand, she had to run to keep up if she didn't want to be dragged through the mud. Oh, he was angry alright, she thought.

Without a word, he dragged her up the ramp and stood her just inside the door. Taking the satchel from her he looked inside and took it to the galley. When he returned, she was struggling out of the poncho. Pulling it off the rest of the way and hanging it on a hook, he then crouched down in front of her and tapped one booted ankle followed by a beckoning gesture. She lifted one foot and then the other as he pulled off her muddy, oversized boots. When he rose he grasped her wrist once again and hurried her to the refresher. Turning the water on to warm, he turned back and started undressing her without a word. She crossed her arms over her bare breasts. He suddenly caught himself when he reached her underwear. He already had two fingers just inside the wasteland when he looked into her eyes. Caressing the skin just under the band in a slow sweep around to her back, he let go and slapped her bottom. "Get into the shower and warm up, Lyri. We'll talk later." All she could do was nod, before he headed out the door.

She shut the door and slowly let out a breath. She had that warm fluttery feeling in her abdomen and her heartbeat was a little erratic. She had wanted to explain herself but was afraid it would fall on deaf ears until he'd calmed down. She swallowed as she stepped out of her underwear. They had belonged to her mother at one time and she'd had to gather and pin them. He was on such a tear; she'd thought he was going to rip them right off her. She had been a little frightened and a little excited at the same time. Blushing, her lips curved up in a smile. What an intriguing feeling; she would like to explore it some more, maybe when Obi-Wan was in a better mood. She wished she had more knowledge about such things.

"Oh stars, get a hold of yourself Kenobi! You are a Jedi, for Force's sake! You have better control than this!" he admonished himself. In his state of mixed annoyance and concern, he had undressed her down to her underwear and had practically yanked those off of her as well. They were about to fall off as it was, but that was beside the point. He had almost done something decidedly ungentlemanly. He guessed they both owed each other an apology.

Walking into the galley, he took a second look into the little satchel. Reaching in, he pulled out the starchy round tubers and laid them on the counter. It occurred to him then she had probably been trying to find something to supplement their last-meal. Nevertheless, she had disregarded his instructions to be mindful of what she was doing when she had been so ill. Noticing she had put a dish of cut up meat in the cooler, he guessed she had probably been planning a stew for them. As a peace offering, he quickly rinsed and cut up the tubers. Making himself a cup of tea, he sat down and did some meditative breathing.

Drying off and changing into one off her mother's old print housedresses, Lyri combed the tangles out of her clean hair and worked it into a braid. With a tiny smile, she placed a few dabs of lavinderium on her neck and behind her ears. Obi-Wan was right; this scent that had been one of her mother's favorites did suit her. The warm shower had relaxed her and lifted her spirits, but she wasn't sure what mood Obi-Wan was going to be in, so she put on a properly contrite expression before entering the galley where she sensed him. She reached out and brushed him for a take on his emotions. It was the first time she had tried her empathic sense with him. His emotions seemed to be touching on first one thing and then another, but she sensed a calmness taking over. He must have felt the gentle seeking brush because he suddenly looked at her with his eyebrows raised in an expression of surprise. "You are apparently still quite able to surprise me," he said with a bemused grin.

"I just want to see if you...are...angered still. Angry."

"Shouldn't I be?" he said, dropping back into a serious expression. Uh-oh, he wasn't going to go easy on her. She looked down, then back up with an endearingly bashful expression. It took some effort for Obi-Wan to maintain his stern countenance. "I not mean to be stuck in bad rain, Obi. I just dig for petos. Make with last-meal," she said in a small voice. She started fiddling with her braid and looked so forlorn his annoyance finally abated.

"Alright, come here little one," he said in a much gentler tone. She took a few steps toward him. "You still have anger. I feel that." She stopped where she was, hesitating to go to him.

"Perhaps a little. Actually, what you are probably feeling from me is annoyance, but that is because...please come here to me, young one." She still hesitated, so he reached out with a reassuring brush to her mind. With that tentative little smile that never failed to melt his heart, she slowly came forward. He needed to touch her; needed her to understand why he'd been upset. Looking into her eyes, he beckoned her and patted his lap.

Watching his eyes, she finally bridged the rest of the distance. His eyes always fascinated her. They had shifted from the grey storm clouds of earlier, to the color of blue just after the rain clears away. That was what let her know it was going to be alright. When she reached him he pulled her into his lap and just held her quietly for awhile.

He nuzzled her neck gently and breathed in the scent of lavinderium warmed by her soft skin. Laying his cheek against her silky hair, still slightly damp from the shower, he ran his fingers down her braid and sighed contentedly. Why did just holding her make everything seem lighter somehow? He had no point of reference for these particular feelings. She turned in his lap to put her arms around him, with her head tucked under his chin. Hugging her tight for a moment, he finally kissed the top of her head and gripped her upper arms to sit her up slightly and look into her eyes once more. She blinked, but didn't flinch away from the penetrating gaze.

"Sweetheart, I need you to understand something. The reason I was upset with you was not just because you disobeyed me. I am not trying to order you around because I think you need constant guidance. You are a strong, intelligent young woman. But, that being said, you don't always seem to make the best decisions for your own welfare. I know you are capable and have survived all these years more or less on your own, but you still seem naive about a lot of things." Lyri looked down and started toying with his tabard, sighing and shrugging her shoulders slightly. He lifted her chin.

"I know, Obi...sometime I do before think everything. But...not every time. I sorry. Not rain so much when I go out. Start later."

"I know that sweetheart, but you needed to be more aware of the changes occurring around you. In this case, I had asked you not to be out in the rain because you are still recovering from illness. We cannot really afford for you to have a relapse. When I instruct you to do something, it is because I am trying to look out for you. It is the same when I ask you to be mindful. Please try to understand this, Lyri. That being said, I am very sorry if I reacted too harshly with you. I am afraid my actions bordered on being quite ungentlemanly and for that I do apologize."

Lyri studied him for a long moment, finally ending up with a mysterious little smile on her face. "What are you thinking, young one?" he said with a puzzled expression. She just smiled a moment longer and said, "I try to do better, Obi-Wan." He still had the feeling he was missing something, but before he could ask any more questions Lyri noticed the tubers he had cut up for her. "Oh, Obi...thank you!" she said, "you cut petos ready for stew!" She started to jump up but he yanked her back with an arm around her waist and turned her head to face him. "Are you sure we have understood each other and apologies are accepted on both sides?" he said softly. She smiled and suddenly put her arms around his neck and kissed him, running her tongue along his lips until he opened and met her, tongues swirling around each other in exploration and a deeper reaching for one another. She pulled back and looked at him then kissed him softly on his neck, the tender spot just below his ear and tasted experimentally. She felt a slight tremor go through him and heard him take in a breath in a slow hiss. She smiled and continued until he suddenly switched positions, his eyes flashing a dark indigo.

As he quickly shifted her, with a suddenly rather rakish grin, he leaned her back in the crook of one arm and started nibbling her neck and, deftly unfastening the first couple of snaps of her housedress, placing wet kisses lower, along her collarbone. He then moved lower still, right to the spot at the top of her breastbone. As he paused there, his warm breath sent shivers through her that felt like flames licking the inside of her. She whimpered softly and started to wriggle. Obi-Wan smiled against her skin and chuckled as he breathed in the unique scent of her mixed with the lavinderium. Finally placing a slow wet kiss on the taut skin over her breastbone, and feeling her shudder delightfully, he pulled the material back together and sat her up, reaching around to redo her snaps. Looking into her eyes, a hint of the grin still lingering, he whispered, "I believe apologies have been accepted."

Finally pulling herself together and coming out of the warm daze she'd been in, she climbed out of his lap and went to the counter to prepare the stew to cook for last-meal. As she began bustling around the galley and humming a cheerful little melody, she glanced over her shoulder a couple of times to find Obi-Wan watching her with a contented smile and a soft light in his eyes.

He finally rose, saying he needed to organize and pack a few more things prior to their departure. She let him know she'd call him when last-meal was ready and they parted to tend to their various tasks.

Later that evening, Lyri went to the cockpit where Obi-Wan was searching the comms frequencies for chatter and brought him a cup of tea. "I think I pack everything except for outside things," she said as she carefully placed the steaming cup in a small alcove. "Outside things?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"My bows, my arrows, my knife," she said, jumping as a voice screeched through a comm and quickly turned to static again. Obi-Wan reached out and took her hands. "Sweetheart I don't think you'll need your knife, but the bows and arrows and your skill with them will be of great interest to some of the Jedi historians. They try to keep records of the development of a multitude of worlds and civilizations." She suddenly looked troubled.

"What is it, little one?" he asked gently. "Knife is my...mine, Obi-Wan. I need have it," she said tremulously. He looked at her, cocking his head to one side. She suddenly looked very small and vulnerable.

"I realize this, sweetheart, but what makes you think you need...ah, I see...this knife belonged to your father didn't it?" She looked down and nodded her head. "Then we shall take it along, little one."

She moved forward quickly to hug him where he sat braced against the console. One leg to either side of her, he pulled her close, returning the hug warmly. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," she murmured gratefully. "I would never want you to leave behind something that meant so much to you, sweetheart. You have only to tell me," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now go and get some rest,"

Obi-Wan was sipping the last of his tea awhile later when he began to hear some clearer chatter.

"Sep ships parked a ways out on the backside of Baltimn Major, Captain. No, wait, they're moving off toward the other side of the system. Just left a couple fighters behind to patrol, over."

"Blast, just what I was afraid of," he said, one hand moving to stroke his beard. Then he heard something that both overjoyed and concerned him at the same time.

"Alright, Lieutenant, notify Commander Skywalker to be on the lookout. That's in the area of his present search vector. For all our sakes I hope he finds General Kenobi soon, over."

"Yes, sir. Over and out."

"Well, this certainly makes things a bit more interesting," he muttered. He couldn't let Anakin know about the moon, but with Separatists patrolling the area and minimum defensive capability he could really use his friend's help. He put his tactical mind and experience to work on a plan. The multicolored lights of the console winked on and off at him conspiratorially.

He found, when he finally made his way to their quarters that Lyri was not there. Puzzled, he went to check her quarters and found her curled on her bed staring sleepily at the opposite wall. Sensing him she turned.

"Lyri, not that I mind, if this is more comfortable for you, but why have you decided to sleep here tonight instead of in our...er...my quarters?" He sat down on the bed and she turned over to look at him.

"I...I think you want get used to...to not be with me for Jedi. I...mmm...I practice."

"And yet, you are not sleeping. Truthfully, what I would like, if you do not mind, is...to have you close to me and to be able to hold you for these last two nights. I do not know how soon the chance will come again and...It is odd, but...I seem to sleep more peacefully when you are with me."

Her eyes widening, she sat up and clung to him. It was then he noticed the few stray tears on her cheeks. "Me too, Obi," she said against his neck. "Well, then," he said as he gathered her up, "we shall have these last two nights."

The next day passed in a blur as they packed everything they would need into the ship. Obi-Wan busied himself with last minute adjustments to the hyperdrive and replaced the housing. As he began running a final systems check, Lyri told him she wanted to spend some time with the zakitas. The little cold place in her stomach warmed a bit at the depth of understanding in his cerulean eyes. "Of course, little one," he replied, reaching out to brush her cheek.

Once Obi-Wan had checked and rechecked everything that evening, he returned to the transport. After he had shut down all nonessential systems on the transport, they ate a light last-meal of leftover stew and opted to make an early night of it before their long departure day.

Knowing it was his last peaceful night for a long while, as Obi-Wan returned from his katas and meditation and slipped into bed beside Lyri. He literally wrapped himself around her and held her as close as possible. Breathing in her soft scent, running a hand through her silky hair, he ran his fingertips gently over her cheek. He wanted to secure this memory deep within him to sustain him for what he knew awaited. If she'd been ready, he would have taken more, but he filled his senses with everything he could and loved her from a deeper place. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly as sleep took him.

Cleaning everything out of the galley, shutting down the transport's systems for the long vacancy, Obi-Wan finally joined Lyri outside the ship. He watched as all the zakitas tried to get close to Lyri and Tika to touch them. He stood quietly for a few moments as they made their farewells. Sava came to him. Looking into his eyes for a moment, she then leaned her head against his side. He reached down and stroked the thick golden brown fur. "I _will_ look after them, Sava," he murmured.

As Lyri joined Obi-Wan, she curled her trembling fingers around his. Looking down at her thoughtfully, he enveloped her small hand in his and led her up the courier's ramp. Hearing a whuff behind them, they turned. The canines had formed a semi-circle. A low howl erupted from them that rose to a crescendo of one of the most haunting sounds Obi-Wan thought he had ever heard. Beside them, Tika howled in answer. "I love you too," Lyri sobbed and ran into the ship. Obi-Wan, with a shimmer of tears in his own eyes, rapped his fist against his chest twice and nodded at them before entering the ship. How had such splendid creatures evolved, he wondered.

Lyri seemed too broken to do much at the moment. Obi-Wan carefully fastened her into the copilot's seat, adjusting all the straps for her small frame and brushed her hair gently back from her forehead. "We shall see them again sweetheart " Somehow, he knew this to be true.

Quickly piloting to his crash site, Obi-Wan set down and went to retrieve the stasis bags containing his deceased crew members. Storing them carefully in one of the cargo bays, he made a silent promise to restore them to their families.

"Here we go, sweetheart," he said as he returned to the pilot's seat. When he reached over to brush Lyri's cheek, she reached up to hold his hand against her, leaning into it as she took a shuddering breath.

"It will be alright, Lyri," he said softly and hoped with all his being it was true. As they rose and finally broke through the layers of atmosphere, Lyri gasped wide-eyed at the dark expanse littered with myriad stars. As Obi-Wan banked the ship to head around Baltimn Minor, she glanced to the right and was both amazed and frightened when she realized how small her home seemed from this view. Sensing her thoughts, he said, "It is actually quite good-sized for a moon."

Running the ship as silently as possible, and regretfully tamping down on his remaining bond with Anakin, he prayed they could get past Baltimn Minor and around the far side of Baltimn Major undetected. He would open a comm to Anakin as soon as they were safely about to head back around Baltimn Major. He glanced at Lyri. She needed something to do to keep her mind occupied. "Lyri, do you think you can be a second set of eyes for me, to look out for other ships that seem too near?" She nodded, her eyes lighting up. Finally she could do something to help! Of course, Obi-Wan was relying for the most part on the Force and his own eyes, but he knew the little waif needed the distraction and wanted to feel useful. He smiled at her enthusiastic nod and returned his attention to getting them to the far side of the two Baltimns. The Force Light about the moon shimmered for an instant and then dimmed the tiniest bit at their departure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anakin had the tiniest pull along the still-remaining thread of the bond that remained with his former master. He sat up and tried to attune himself more closely to it. Kriff, it was there for just a second and then seemed to go dark. Had somebody perhaps rendered the man unconscious again? It was the only explanation he could abide. He didn't dare think of that bond being lost forever.

"Kriff, if that had lasted just a few seconds longer, I could have pinpointed it!" he said, slamming his fist against the side of the ship, so he wouldn't damage the console. Okay, I need to think of the positive as Padme always reminds me. I know what I felt, so Obi-Wan is somewhere in this general area of the system. He was coming up on Baltimn Minor and her four moons. Too bad this area isn't more technologically advanced he thought with a shake of his head.

He was so frustrated with this search at this point; he almost hoped those Sep fighters they'd warned him about would show up. He wouldn't mind a little diversion and a little...fun. With that thought in mind, he set his scanners for a wider sweep.

 _Author's Note 2: Sorry the chapter is extra long, but I needed to get a lot in to prepare for their departure Hope you enjoy it...they are on their way._


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: An eventful journey. In this final chapter of Book One, Obi-Wan is reunited with Anakin. The young Jedi joins his former master and his passenger, Lyri, escorting and guarding them on their journey to Coruscant, with a few adventures...or mishaps... along the way. Obi-Wan finds he cares deeply for Lyri and knows he will have to try to come to terms with his feelings in light of his calling as a Jedi.

Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney, with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just careening through the galaxy.

 **Feral Moon: Discovery**

Chapter 25

Checking the nav computer again, Obi-Wan made a few slight course adjustments and then opened the ship's comm to catch the chatter in the area. Apparently Separatist fighters were still hovering around Baltimn Major, but were patrolling the larger area as well. "Blast!" he said under his breath. A moment later, he heard a very familiar voice in the mix amongst the reports and changing orders.

"This is Commander Skywalker, come in? I'm just coming into the area of Baltimn Minor and her four moons. Any Seps in my backyard? Over."

"From the most recent reports, they're still sticking pretty close to Baltimn Major, Commander. We'll let you know as soon as we have any movement, over."

"Please do. Meanwhile, I'll be continuing my search here near Baltimn Minor and the surrounding area. Appreciate your eyes on the Seps. Over and out."

"Oh Blast, he's right behind us!" said Obi-Wan, the urgency evident in his voice. "Hmmm...I think a course correction out to the very edge of Wild Space, run a course along that edge, then veer back in on the far side of Baltimn Major. That's when we're going to need you, my friend." He glanced out the port and then started making more adjustments for the course change.

Tapping the main fuel gage with one finger and glancing at the auxiliary, he looked at Lyri. "We should have just enough fuel for this maneuver and, perhaps, a couple of evasive maneuvers, if needed."

"Who...who is behind us, Obi-Wan? Why we need help?" ventured Lyri, her eyes large and round.

He thought it was best to tell her the truth. "Anakin is close behind us, Lyri. He is searching for me, but we cannot let him know about the moon. He is very smart, so I need to throw him off our trail."

"But you say we need help. How he help us?"

"We are going to need his help to get past the Separatist fighters, sweetheart. This ship has very minimal defensive weaponry, so we need him to escort us and protect us from those fighters. He is extremely good at aerial combat; the best I've ever seen. I will comm him about half way back in from the edge of Wild Space and give him our approximate location near Baltimn Major. I am certain he will be most happy to hear from us. But, before I do anything else, I need to fasten you into your crash webbing." Noticing how frightened she looked he patted her leg and said, "There now, you know I like to take extra precautions, sweetheart." He winked at her to put her more at ease. Telling her the truth didn't have to include the rather low percentage of their chances of coming through this completely unscathed.

Locking in his coordinates for their present destination, he pulled up a holocartography image and studied it for several minutes, pausing every so often to stroke his beard. Checking his chrono, he made a decision and shifted the sublight engines to their highest speed. It was the only way he was sure they could get away from Anakin and, hopefully, the Sep fighters undetected. Once he reached the near edge of Wild Space, he would shut down the engines and drift for a short period of time before heading to Baltimn Major. Judging by the slight gravity pull from the large planet and its resultant drift in the area, it should take them along the border toward their jump off point to head back in.

Three standard hours later, Obi-Wan slowed the ship and pulled it into a holding position. Double checking his position he killed the engine to let them drift. He could maintain their lateral position with occasion jets of power one way or the other. He stared out the port for a few moments, settling back in the seat and crossing an arm over his chest. With the opposite hand he slowly smoothed his mustache and stroked his beard while he thought. Finally turning to Lyri, he felt his chest constrict at the site of her.

Staring straight ahead, her hands gripping the seat so tightly her knuckles had blanched, Lyri's breaths were shallow and quick. Noticing a few tears trickling down her cheeks and a tremor shaking her entire body, he immediately unfastened himself from his restraints and went to crouch beside her. Reaching out to rub her forearm and hand to soothe her he noticed how cold she was to the touch. Still staring out the port she whispered, "I want go home, Obi. Please. Not be with fighters. Home too far." She then lowered her head and silently wept. Unfastening her and picking her up, he sat in her place and held her in his lap, pulling her close. Seeking to warm her, he pulled his cloak around both of them. "I know, sweetheart; it is a large amount of change to take in all at once and it is confusing and frightening with the war raging. I promise you things will be better when we get to Coruscant. Until we get there, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Shifting her a little so her head was in the crook of his arm, he gently wiped her tears away. Looking into her frightened eyes, he began rocking her and murmuring to her about some of the wonderful things awaiting her on Coruscant As he was doing so he assessed her and found that she still had a very low grade fever and her lungs were not quite fully healed. He was certain that was taking a toll on her as well as all the change, so he sent her healing energy and a light sleep suggestion believing it best she rest while she could. He finally stood and took her to the courier's small quarters where he laid her down and pulled a blanket over her.

Going to the little cargo niche they'd set up for Tika, he told her of Lyri's state and asked the canine to watch over her while he tended to some things in the cockpit. "I've found most ships can get a bit chilly," he said, folding the extra blanket and putting it down for her to lie on. "Thank you for tending to her." He stroked the thick fur and gave her a pat. "I will be back as soon as I am able."

Returning to the cockpit, he ran an outer scan of the area to make certain no one had followed them. Not detecting any ships, he felt it safe to open the comm to see what he could pick up. He was relieved to find that no one seemed to have spotted them when they were still in the Baltimn system. Adjusting the frequencies to pick up the Republic military broadcasts, he was able to find out something about how the war had been going. It appeared that neither side was winning at present and the Republic had lost two more systems. More troops and more Jedi had been sent to quell rebellion in a third system. "Blast it! I need to be out there helping the effort, not sitting here dead at the edge of Wild Space!" he muttered. He immediately felt a small spark of conscience when he thought of Lyri. "No….I was meant to find her. I will be back in that hellish war soon enough." Hearing a couple of transmissions from Anakin, he knew he was still in the area of Baltimn Minor. Satisfied for the time being he made his way back to the sleep quarters once again.

Standing over Lyri, he reached out and very carefully pulled a tangle of hair out of her face, noting she was the tiniest bit flushed. He suddenly had an overwhelming desire to hold her again. They still had awhile to sit out here and he had just stabilized their position, so he decided to rest a short while, also. Setting the small alarm on his chrono, he slid in behind Lyri and pulled the blanket over both of them. Pulling her against him and gently nuzzling her neck, he felt her melt into him and held her close. He would miss these times indeed, he thought as he drifted into a light sleep.

When the little alarm chirped on Obi-Wan's chrono, he carefully pulled his arm out from under Lyri and pressed it off. Lyri turned over, her head still resting against his shoulder, and looked up at him drowsily, a soft smile lighting her face. "Hello, sweetheart," he said, moving his arm to support her head better. "Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yes, I...oh, Obi, I sorry. I not mean...I try to be more happy. I just...little bit scared."

"Ah, little one, you have no reason at all to apologize. You've not been out in the wider galaxy since you were very small and it was a much more peaceful place. The war and all that goes with it is frightening to all of us."

"But you very brave, Obi-Wan. You say you have to fight. I see you are brave with teygra."

"Just because I have to go fight on the front lines, does not mean I don't have fears, Lyri. I am not afraid to pass into the Force when that time comes, but...I have fears for the innocent beings that are caught in the middle of this conflict, and I fear for those I care about. It is not the kind of fear that leads to darkness; it is something that serves to make me more aware. But...I do have fears. You are braver than you realize, Lyri. I have seen it myself. Also, going into a whole new life takes a tremendous amount of courage. I don't know that I would be as brave as you, my sweet girl."

She looked at him, wide-eyed for a moment. Then her eyes grew soft and she reached up to stroke his cheek. "Obi, you brave. If you cannot be, I...I help you remember how."

He opened his mouth a little and stared at her for a moment. Then his eyes grew very warm and gentle, like a calm sea on a sunlit shore. "Sweetheart, no woman has ever...thank you. May I...may I have one more kiss before we depart for Baltimn and Coruscant?" He brushed her hair back with his free hand. He didn't know when he would have the chance again and he was trying to make memories to sustain him.

She smiled up at him softly. With a sudden twinkle in her eyes, she said, "Ab-so-lute-ly." He chuckled as he lowered his head then, so close their breaths were a whisper against each other, he stopped and looked into her beautiful eyes for a moment before capturing her lips gently and running his tongue along her lower lip. As she opened he explored gently, with a tenderness she hadn't felt before. She met him with a gentle swirl, sighing faintly into his mouth. Pulling back a little, he searched her eyes again. Then, tangling a hand in her hair, he moved his free hand inside the back of her top against her skin, and ran his hand slowly up and down enjoying the satiny softness and warmth of her. The light touch of his fingertips up and down her back caused her to shiver deliciously with ice and fire. When he heard the little kittling sound of longing, he smiled against her lips. Tucking his hand just under the waistband of her breeches he let it rest where her back began its curve into her buttocks for a moment before pulling her tight against him and deepening his kiss. As they parted for air, he buried his nose in her hair, memorizing the soft, delicate floral scent. He thought surely that lavinderium would forever remind him of her.

"I should go," he whispered. Reaching her arms around his chest to his back, she hugged him fiercely. "It's alright, sweetheart. We'll be alright." Then, with a gentle kiss to her forehead and a brush of his fingers on her cheek, he got up from the bed and left for the cockpit to turn them toward the next chapter of their journey.

As Lyri stepped quietly into the cockpit, Obi-Wan glanced at her and cocked his head toward the copilot's seat. "Do you need help buckling in?" he asked.

"Not with this. Only with that...that spider home."

"Spider...oh, you mean the crash webbing," he chuckled. "Oh, Lyri, I don't know what I shall do when you speak as everyone else on Coruscant. I shall truly miss your inventive names for things. I hope you never lose that completely." Once she'd fastened the other restraints, he fastened the crash webbing for her and kissed the top of her head. "For the Force's blessing," he murmured.

Warming up the engines and checking their position once again, he realized they had drifted about a third closer to their jump-off point from the edge of Wild Space. Good; that would save them a little fuel, he thought. Lyri remained very quiet, watching him as he did his calculations, stopping every so often to stroke his beard. It was one of the habits that endeared him to her. The thoughtful expression and the inevitable smoothing of his hand over the ginger hair at his chin. Her lips curved up in a little smile.

Catching the smile as he glanced at her, he raised his eyebrows. She just shook her head slightly and looked down. The smile remained. "Alright, sweetheart, here we go," he said as he revved the engines up to full sublight speed once more.

When they had hit their halfway mark, he flipped the comm to be able to transmit. "This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi; is anyone in range? I am just about on the far side of Baltimn Major and may be in need of assistance, over." He waited for a little while as quite a bit of soft static sounded over the comm, then tried again. "This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the GAR, coming out to the far side of Baltimn Major, any Republic ships in system, over?" This time the static was cut short and Lyri watched a huge grin come to Obi-Wan's face. "Well it's about kriffing time, old man! Where the kriff have you been, Master...er...General?"

"It's a long story, my friend, and I have picked up a wayward passenger who was lost as well. Erm...be mindful of your language as I do have a lady onboard. She led me to an old ship which needed some repair and that is what I am piloting at present. It is very light on defensive weapons and I thought I picked up some chatter about Separatist ships when I got the comm working. Are you very near? Over."

"I am near Baltimn Minor where I was searching for you, Master. I can be there fairly shortly. Just try to stay out of trouble until I get there."

"I will do my best, Anakin. It is good to hear your voice. General Kenobi, over and out."

He was just coming within sight of Baltimn Major in the distance as the transmission ended. Glancing at Lyri, he smiled, "See, sweetheart, not to worry. Anakin will be here shortly to escort us and offer defensive assistance." Bless her heart, he thought as he saw her nod and give him a shaky smile. She was trying her best to put on a brave face for him. The depth of trust in those wide hazel eyes nearly undid him.

As Anakin changed his course and notified Command about Obi-Wan's whereabouts, he couldn't help a large grin forming on his face. He'd heard a cheer go up when he had commed in and his heart felt light for the first time in weeks. Then the grin turned a little sly and his eyes twinkled. So, his former master had a lady on board, huh? He could see a multitude of possibilities for teasing the man mercilessly. Just what had happened while Obi-Wan was missing?

"Well, as we are not quite in harm's way yet, I shall try reaching the Council at the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan said aloud. He had noticed that Lyri seemed a little more at ease when he included her in what he was doing. Running through a few frequencies until he had the clarity he wanted, he ran a hand down his beard, opened the comm to transmit, and reached the Communication Center at the Temple. Needing to speak directly with the Council he said, "This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, can you patch me directly through to the Old Folks' Home?" This would assure him a secure channel to the Council. He paused for a moment, chuckled, and said, "Yes, it is good to hear your voice as well. "

Though he tried to keep a stoic expression, the moment Yoda heard Obi-Wan's voice, his heart filled with warmth and his ears lifted. He looked at Mace whose usually severe expression was softened by a smile. "Qui-Gon was right; his former padawan is truly favored by the Force." Nodding, Yoda addressed Obi-Wan, "Thankful we are to hear your voice, young Obi-Wan. Missed your steady presence the Council has."

"I am certain you all did just fine without me," he chuckled. "I do have some rather grave news, however. There was a security breach that resulted in explosive devices being placed on my transport somewhere in the Chorlian Sector, I believe at a fuel stop. Whoever accomplished this was quite skilled; they managed despite our efforts to guard the ship. Unfortunately, none of my crew survived."

"Grave news this is, indeed Master Kenobi. Our security network seems to be springing a number of leaks. We will have to apprise Senator Organa of this new problem. The details of this mission were only known by the Chancellor and his staff, the Council, and select staff in the war-room," Mace sighed, clenching his fists. "Well, I am sure the Chancellor will be pleased to hear of your eminent return." Yoda kept the niggling doubts in his heart to himself.

"I do have other news. Do you remember the scientific team of Leonard and Sarika Starrider, who disappeared over ten years ago? Well, unfortunately they met an untimely end. Their daughter, however, survived and had been living as a feral youngling all this while. She is bright and has some Force sensitivity, probably the reason she survived so long. She was instrumental in helping me to survive and escape the...planet. We are awaiting Anakin's arrival as an escort because the old ship I commandeered has little in the way of defense. Oh, we also have a large Force sensitive canine with us. She was also instrumental to my survival. The rest will have to wait until my report."

"More of your old master's ways, you have picked up young Obi-Wan, hmmm? Interesting guests he often brought us," chuckled Yoda, glad for a little levity in all the darkness.

Obi-Wan grinned as he ended the transmission. Perhaps he was picking up a few more of Qui-Gon's traits as time went on. He even saw the value in some of the very things they had once argued over.

Turning his thoughts back to the present, he eased the ship into position at the exact coordinates he had given Anakin. "Now all we have to do is wait and hope Anakin arrives before that Separatist fighter patrol," he said for Lyri's benefit, though privately he thought that probably wouldn't be the case. "Just to be on the safe side, we had better keep an eye out, my dear."

"I help you watch, Obi-Wan...but...what they look like?" He smiled sadly at her soon-to-be-lost innocence and explained the appearance off the enemy fighters to her. Not long after it was she who first saw them in the distance, though Obi-Wan had sensed them coming as he readied their meager weapons.

"What we do now?" she said with a determination that startled him. When he looked at her she had the same fearless determination she'd had when fighting the large felines on her moon to protect the pups. He realized she had pushed her fear aside and gone into warrior mode without even knowing what she faced. The revelation brought him both admiration and fear for her safety. "You just hang on very tight and help me keep an eye on their positions and I shall do the rest, young one," he said with a hint of his old masterly sternness. She met his gaze and nodded.

As the fighters drew nearer, the comm on the courier's dashboard sounded a hail. "Identify yourself and state your business in Confederacy space," came the command.

Confederacy space? They were claiming Baltimn Major already? Best to act a bit ignorant and confused thought the Jedi. "Oh, erm...my daughter and I have been stranded in the wilderness on planet for quite some time; we have just been able to complete repairs and we are trying to head toward the Core worlds and home." He paused, hoping they bought it.

There was a pause, then, "State your business on planet."

"We were there to study the development of indigenous life forms and possible origins of civilizations," he answered evenly. There seemed to be some discussion going on in the background. He hoped they were buying the story.

"How do we know…," they started. Just then Lyri's voice piped up loudly, "Daddy, you want some caf now?" It took Obi-Wan just a second to recover. "Oh, in a moment, sweetheart. I'm talking to these nice gentlemen from...where did you say?" Force, he hoped they were buying Anakin enough time.

"This space is now controlled by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We weren't aware of any scientific expeditions in this part of the Outer Rim."

"Well, we have been stranded for quite some time." He could hear more muted discussion in the background, then what he had been hoping not to hear. "Prepare to be boarded. We want to make sure you aren't taking anything of value to the Confederacy."

"Understood. We will maintain position." As he flipped off the transmit switch, he looked out the port at the approaching ships and said, "Any time now would be good, Anakin." Looking at Lyri with respect he said, "Thank you for your quick thinking in helping me to buy us a little time, my clever girl." She smiled and nodded.

They both turned to the port and the approaching fighters. Lyri held her breath at the site of them, as Obi-Wan aimed their weapons. Just then they heard the scream of a banshee war cry howling through the comm, followed by a, "Time for a little fun!"

Lyri's mouth dropped open as she saw another fighter of quite different design drop down right in front of them facing the oncoming Confederacy vessels. Flipping transmit with one hand while keeping the other on his weapon controls, Obi-Wan grinned. "Right on time, my friend!"

"You didn't think I'd let you start this party without me, did you?" The fighter started revving up its engines. Lyri didn't think she'd ever heard such cockiness mixed with pleasantness in a voice. She looked at Obi-Wan who just smiled and said, "Never."

The comm hissed and they heard, "Republic fighter dead ahead. Where the kriff did he come from? Break off approach! All weapons online!" The larger two-man fighters were a fraction slower than their smaller cousins, but they left one pilot free to maneuver while the other acted as gunner, manning most of the weapons. They watched as the two fighters veered off to either side.

"Heading right, Obi-Wan. Keep the boys on the left busy for a little while, will you?" The voice had become calm and deadly. Lyri watched the fighter and thought, "I'm glad he's on our side."

"On it now," said Obi-Wan. The steely calm had entered his voice as well. He gave the ship on the left one chance. "I highly suggest you turn around and head out of system, if you want to see another day," he said in a voice Lyri could only describe as deadly congeniality.

Their answer was to let loose a volley of laser bursts in the courier's direction. Obi-Wan grabbed the controls and jumped the ship to the left, then grabbed the weapon controls in a split second to let loose laser cannon fire in the fighter's direction. They must have been sure of themselves because they were a little slow to move out of the way, which resulted in their right wing being clipped. "Who the kriff are these guys?" was heard over the comm. "I thought this guy was supposed to be some kind of scientist!" A grim smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face. "Alright. I shall give you one more chance. You may surrender to me now as a prisoner of the Republic and live another day, or not." He heard some muffled curses. "Oh yeah? And just who would we be surrendering to?"

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic at your service. You will probably have guessed by now who my friend in the fighter is. I will give you five standard minutes to decide on your fate." At that point they witnessed a flash and all that was left of the other Confederate fighter spiraling off into space. Lyri's eyes were wide, as she gripped her seat, but she still had that determined look about her.

The minutes ticked by and the comm finally sounded. "We're dead either way, Kenobi. Dooku would never let us live if he found out we'd been this close and let you go. Word has a way of getting to him."

"We can offer you protection under the Republic. Most of our prisoners are treated fairly well."

"It wouldn't make a difference; he'd still reach us. We're in agreement. We'd rather go out fighting."

Obi-Wan felt the soul-crushing weight of the war descend upon him once more. "Very well. I am truly sorry," he said. Sighing heavily, he switched off the comm. He put a hand to his mouth and then ran it slowly down his beard. Lyri could see what a toll it took on him and it hurt her heart.

The next instant the Confederate ship started a run at them with cannons blazing. Obi-Wan juked out of the way and opened up the space for Anakin. It was over within seconds. Lyri watched mesmerized as Anakin swooped in and hit his target with one shot. The vessel which had held men who were talking to them only minutes before lit up and burst into a cloud of debris. She put a hand to her mouth and felt tears trickling down her cheeks. Was this the world Obi-Wan had to live in? That she would now live in? No wonder Qui-Gon had warned them to protect the moon.

Obi-Wan looked at her. The sadness was etched into the lines of his face and sat heavily in his eyes. "I am sorry you had to witness that, sweetheart," he said quietly.

"Obi-Wan, why they want to die when you tell them they do not have to?" she asked, struggling to put some understanding to what she had seen. He looked at her a long moment. How could she understand this? "They felt they had no choice, Lyri. If they did not die here, someone else was going to kill them in a more painful manner." "Oh," was all she said. He could tell she was upset, but she was keeping it to herself. They had wiped out her innocence with one blast of a laser cannon. He knew it was more complicated than that and he wanted to talk to her about it, but there was no time right now.

Anakin hailed them shortly. "Everyone okay over there? They didn't graze you, did they?" At least that's four less Seps to worry about. I'm glad you were able to hold out as long as you did. I bet you talked a circle around them."

"Yes, Anakin. I tried to offer them surrender, but their fear of Count Dooku was greater than their fear of dying here. They didn't think we could protect them."

Anakin almost seemed to growl. "Just one more reason everyone will be better off when we put an end to him and Grievous." "I couldn't agree more," said Obi-Wan wearily. Anakin was concerned at the tiredness in his former master's voice. Hoping to cajole him out of his seemingly depressed mood, he said, "So, tell me about this lady friend of yours. Is she pretty?"

"Anakin, that is beside the point. She needed help and I was there. Things have been very...difficult for her. She has been living in a feral state since the age of eight standard years and she has done remarkably well. You shall meet her shortly as we need you to escort us to a fueling station. Where would the closest be?" Anakin smiled as he heard the familiar scolding edge return to Obi-Wan's voice.

"There is a station we use sometimes near the Nathema system when we don't have enough fuel to make it all the way back to Command. It can get pretty wild; it is frequented by a number of bounty hunters and pilots who hire out with no questions asked. But, the group who runs it is fair with their prices and we've never been cheated by them."

The older man looked at the fighter speculatively. "Are you able to fly in hyperspace with the modifications to that fighter? I don't notice a ring anywhere nearby."

'Yeah, and I was able to modify it for more maneuverability with the larger fuel tanks it carries. I'd still favor my delta for close range fighting, but this is a pretty nice ride. We picked up the technology off a couple of those Sep ships we captured a while back. It's the first time I've taken her out on a long range mission.

"Impressive. Very well, then Anakin; you may lead the way to the fuel station." Then in a softer tone he said, "Thank you once again, my friend, for coming to our rescue." Anakin chuckled. "That's just one more you owe me, Obi-Wan."

Lyri watched Obi-Wan quietly and listened to the conversation. These two men clearly held great affection for each other. She could hear it in their voices. She thought that she'd very much like to know about their history with each other. They made her think there were good things in this world she was hurtling into after all.

As the small fighter flew in front of them, Lyri finally saw a large planet in the distance. As they were drawing nearer, Anakin suddenly let out a whoop and did a fancy spiral loop before them. Obi-Wan let out an exasperated splutter. "Anakin, what in blazes are you doing?" "Just happy to have you back, Obi-Wan," came the unrepentant reply. Lyri could hear the grin in the younger man's voice. She hid a smile.

Just to their left, in a high gravitational orbit above the planet, a large fuel station drifted. As they drew nearer, Lyri could see various ships of different sizes coming and going in all directions from the station, some headed into the reaches of Wild Space and others headed to different worlds and systems within the sector. She noticed a few military ships within their ranks that seemed to stop for a shorter period of time than the assorted civilian ships. She supposed it was because they had important business for the war. Not having seen anything comparable since she was a small child, she was fascinated.

Glancing at her a couple of times on their approach, he saw the expression of wide-eyed wonder and could easily picture the small child he had seen in her parents' holographs. For most intents and purposes, she was still a child at present. With the exception of the battle she had just witnessed, she really knew nothing of the ways of the galaxy in these troubled times. A small frown creased his brow as he thought how easily she could walk into trouble without even realizing it.

"They're telling me deck 15 is clear, Obi-Wan," said Anakin. We should both fit easily. When I hailed them, they said the tanks are full at that site. Also, that's close to a little combo tapcaf / bar and grill on the station if you two are hungry. They make a pretty mean nerf burger; not as good as Dex's of course, but it'll pass. Also, your lady friend might like to try the muja fruit shake; a couple of the men say it's pretty good. It'd be a nice little break to recover from the days' events," he said coaxingly.

Obi-Wan looked at Lyri. He didn't want to quell the excitement he saw on her face and it wouldn't hurt them to take a break. They hadn't really eaten much since before they'd left the moon and that had been quite some time ago. Besides, maybe it would help get her mind off of what she had witnessed earlier. "Would you like to do as Anakin suggests and try a burger and a shake?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically as a smile appeared on her face. That smile was worth the price of anything, he thought as he maneuvered in for a landing.

Anakin came to the foot of the ramp as it lowered and waited for them. "Wow," he thought as Obi-Wan and Lyri appeared at the top. His former master's lady friend was quite beautiful, even in her rustic garb. She appeared to be dressed in clothing made of hides, though they were fitted quite well. She moved down the ramp with a natural grace, something about her reminding him of a wild, exotic feline he'd seen on a forested world during his travels. But she was small like Padme and had a certain childlike quality about her, he thought. His protective instincts immediately kicked in, not even knowing her heartbreaking story.

"Hello Anakin." grinned Obi-Wan as he came down the ramp. Lyri watched the younger man grip him in a bone crushing hug. As she came down to stand beside them, she was surprised at how tall the young man was. She thought Obi-Wan tall, but Anakin towered over her. She looked up and smiled shyly. "Hello, yourself Obi-Wan. And who is this?" he asked, smiling down warmly at her.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Lyri Starrider," he said as Anakin extended his hand. Lyri looked at his hand, then moved forward to hug him. He was, after all, Obi-Wan's best friend and had just kept them safe from harm. "Oh, a woman after my own heart!" he chuckled as he hugged her warmly. He realized now she was even a tiny bit smaller than Padme. Obi-Wan felt the tiniest bit uncomfortable watching them embrace. "Yes, well...we should probably talk to the attendants and be off to this tapcaf of yours," he said hurriedly. Anakin looked at him speculatively, then nodded in agreement and turned to lead the way.

Lyri was looking in every direction, wide-eyed and interested in everything. Obi-Wan heard her apologize to Anakin for not being able to speak properly, but he praised her for her efforts and they were soon in animated conversation as she asked him questions about everything. Anakin laughed at something she said and turned to look over his shoulder at Obi-Wan, who was walking a few steps behind scanning the area for potential trouble given the nature of the place. "Obi-Wan, she is priceless! No wonder you disappeared for so long!" "Anakin…," Obi-Wan said in a warning tone. "What?" the younger man said in mock innocence. "I'm sure you were very busy working on that old courier the whole time," he grinned. Obi-Wan caught him giving Lyri a wink.

Sighing, Obi-Wan moved up beside them and put a protective...and somewhat proprietary ...hand on the small of Lyri's back. Anakin leaned back a little, flicking his eyes down at Obi-Wan's hand and looking at him with a little smirk. Obi-Wan scowled at him and stared at him until he had to turn away, though he was hiding a little smile. "Oh, this is too good," he thought.

"Here we go," Anakin smiled as they came to the entrance of the "Crooked Orbit TapCaf/Bar & Grill". Stepping back, he said "Ladies first," with a dramatic flair, eliciting a raised eyebrow from his former master. Then he had the audacity to wink at the man. "Relax," Obi-Wan told himself, "You know how he is." He looked around at the motley assortment of beings and gripped Lyri's wrist.

"I'll find us a booth, Master." As Anakin disappeared into the throng, the older Jedi corrected him, saying, "Obi-Wan" softly. "Over here, Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted from a booth across the room by the window. Putting a protective arm around Lyri, as he saw the eyes of several male beings following her, he led her to the booth and made her sit to the inside where he could protect her. Looking down, he saw her eyes dancing with excitement. "I not be in a place that brings food since I am little," she said. "Have you ever had a nerf burger, Lyri? Or a muja fruit shake?" Anakin loved her excitement over everything. She looked up at Obi-Wan, then back at Anakin. "I think I have muja fruit when I am little. I like it very much."

"Then that's what we'll have...well, if that's alright with you, Master." Obi-Wan found two pairs of Fleecer pup eyes looking back at him. "Oh Stars, how am I going to say no to that?" he chuckled. "If Anakin says their nerf burgers are good, then they must be. He's had nerf burgers at almost every place between the Core and the Outer Rim."

When the waitress brought their food, both men watched Lyri as she took her first bite. She let her eyes drift slowly shut saying, "Mmmmmmm." Anakin grinned. "What'd I tell you, Lyri?" She put one finger up and pointed at the shake, then took a sip. "Oooooh, that one most better!" she exclaimed. Both men grinned, Obi-Wan thought what a remarkable thing it was to experience something through someone else's eyes, as if for the first time.

As his thoughts drifted back to business, he caught Anakin's attention and said, "I really need to talk to you, my friend, but we need to find someplace a little more private." He flicked his eyes down at Lyri and Anakin nodded slightly. She was still busy with her food at present. "I think she might be alright staying here in the booth since the crowd has thinned out some. We could have the waitress keep an eye on her. There's a little alcove right over there at the end of the bar that should be private enough. We'd still be able to see Lyri from there." "Agreed," said Obi-Wan.

After explaining to Lyri that they needed to talk over some business in a private spot, but that she should stay there and enjoy her meal, they headed for the end of the bar. Obi-Wan told Anakin about the sabotaged ship and his crash, though he told him it was in the wilderness of Baltimn Major. He then proceeded to tell him about how he'd found Lyri and everything he'd come to know about her, including the memories he'd had to block. He could see how angry the young man was at what had happened to her. The two men were so deep in conversation; they were there much longer than they intended to be. They both turned their heads as they heard a cheer go up in the gaming area at the other side of the long room. It opened up into a wider space at that juncture and a crowd of pilots and other beings was gathered around in a sort of semicircle, several beings deep. It looked like they were making bets and exchanging credits. The two Jedi saw the empty booth at the same time.

"Oh kriff!" growled Anakin. "Where in blazes did she go? She was right there when we last looked!" Obi-Wan huffed, starting toward the other end of the room. Anakin was right behind him. Just then they heard another cheer go up from the crowd in the gaming area. "Maybe she was curious about the games," he suggested. As they started off toward the gaming area, they heard one of the patrons shouting, "Ah, yer not even close, Tagg, she just has better aim. Pull the knives outta the board, ya womp rat, and bring them back." Another voice said, "She's such a little bit of a thing, I don't even see how she can throw that far. Give her the knife back and let's have another go!" "Alright, but my money's on that little spitfire!"

The two Jedi looked at each other in dawning disbelief. As they were trying to wind their way to the front of the crowd, they could see Lyri, standing up on a table, large Corellian knife in hand, pulling back her arm to throw. On the other end of the room was a knife throwing board with several other knives stuck in at various angles. "That spot right in the center, honey," they heard someone say. "Show 'em who's boss, heh heh!" "Wait, wait, there's still some money changin' hands! Okay, short stuff; let 'er rip!" Obi-Wan and Anakin watched open-mouthed with half the crowd as Lyri's knife sailed across the room and hit right in the center where a dark spot had been painted. The crowd around them let out a deafening cheer. Only Obi-Wan caught the Trandoshan in the corner staring at her. He wasn't smiling, but had an intent look in his reptilian eyes.

Striding forward through the crowd, Obi-Wan grabbed Lyri off the table with one arm and clamped her against him. "Sorry, gentleman, game's over," he said evenly. Lyri started to wriggle. "My knife, my knife, Obi!" she fussed. "Lyri, stop squirming right now!" he said in a voice much sterner than she'd ever heard from him. She immediately went still, but started to tear up.

"Aw, let the little lady have some fun!" said a grizzled old Rodian. Several other beings shouted agreement. "We are already past due at our destination, my friends, and must be on our way," Obi-Wan said as he strode back toward the main room. "My knife," Lyri sniffled. Some of the men started to move toward him. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan said expectantly.

"Tell you what, men...this round of drinks is on the Republic. Thanks for keeping the Admiral's kid sister out of trouble." With that he threw a handful of credits on the table and, with a flick of his wrist, called Lyri's knife to him. "Kriffing Jedi," he heard behind him. With another small flick the speaker's chair slid out from under him and a roar of laughter went up as the hapless creature hit the floor.

"We are all fueled up and ready to go, Anakin. Thank you for your help back there," sighed Obi-Wan as he saw the other man approaching.

"Not a problem, Obi-Wan." Anakin handed him Lyri's knife. "It belonged to her father, Anakin. It means a lot to her. Thank you," he said softly.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be alright when she calms down. I should have known better than to leave her alone. She is very...innocent for her age, Anakin. She hasn't been around other beings. I think the sooner we get her to Coruscant and settled in, the better off she will be. She does have a little over borderline sensitivity, so I am hoping to convince the Council to let her stay at the Temple, at least for awhile."

"Yeah, I sensed it. I'll put in a good word, too, if you think it will help."

"Thank you, my friend."

Flying close together, the two ships headed for the hyperspace lanes that would take them to the next fuel stop. They decided it would be best to keep Lyri on board. "Why don't we stop there and rest for a few hours, Obi-Wan? I don't know about you, but I've been up for days and that station is about halfway home anyway."

"Would you like to bunk with us, Anakin?"

"Nah, I can rent a sleep capsule for a couple hours or so."

"Very well, Anakin. The rest will probably be good for all of us."

Obi-Wan was relieved at Anakin's suggestion because he wanted to check on Lyri. She had stayed in the little quarters ever since they'd left the first fuel station and he was concerned about her. The light was turned to dim in the little quarters. He approached the bed where Lyri was curled up tight facing the opposite wall. Her small shoulders shook with quiet sobs. "Lyri?" She didn't respond. "Sweetheart, can you turn over and talk to me?"

"N-n-no, Obi."

"Why not, sweetheart?" he said softly. She seemed so broken it made his chest physically hurt.

"I make you so angry," she said between sobs. "I not know I w-was be...was do bad. I sorry, Obi. I sorry. She couldn't seem to stop crying. "I make you and An..Ankin have trouble. I s-sorry." She was breaking his heart. He climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her. Leaning on one elbow, he turned her over to face him. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but he gently pulled them away. "You don't need to hide from me, Lyri. You never need to hide from me. Please look at me sweetheart." Her pretty eyes were puffy from crying for so long. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, please let me try to explain something to you. I was not so upset with you as I was upset with myself for putting you in the way of harm. You have no experience in knowing who to trust or who could be a danger to you and I left you alone in that den of miscreants. If anything, I should ask your forgiveness for doing so. What if something had happened to you?"

He leaned down and kissed her quivering lips, then kissed the tears from her cheeks, tasting the salty tang. He kissed her eyelids gently, feeling the heat from her weeping against his lips. He brushed her hair back and gently kissed her forehead. "I do not know what I would have done had something happened to you, sweetheart," he said softly. "Please believe me when I say I am not angry with you. I care deeply."

She searched his eyes, as though looking for something deep inside of him. Finally, in a shaky breath, she whispered, "Me too, Obi." She lifted a trembling hand to his cheek and he covered it with his own, holding it there awhile as he watched her. He leaned in and kissed her very gently, then, as though he needed to be closer somehow, he worked his hands under her top and splayed them against her back, crushing her against him.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled her on top of him. Holding her against him with one arm, he kissed her softly while he ran his free hand lightly up and down her back leaving delicious trails of heat that caused her to quiver. Slowly moving his hand a little lower he dipped it under the waistband of her breeches and lightly caressed the round softness of her buttocks. When he felt her start to squirm against him and whimper faintly, he returned his hand to her back and let it rest there. "Shhh, sweetheart. I cannot ask any more of you until you understand what it is you are giving."

Returning to his side, still holding her, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Just rest with me awhile." Sighing softly, she snuggled into him and finally relaxed, drifting in his warmth for awhile until she slept. He didn't know exactly what the future would hold for them. He was a Jedi. He couldn't be anything other than what he was, but he knew without a doubt she was meant to be in his life. He just needed to figure out what that meant for him. For both of them.

A few hours later, Anakin rapped on the entry and the two Jedi made sure their fuel had been topped off. Anakin spoke with Obi-Wan as the two men grabbed a caf from a little stand nearby. Your Lyri is pretty and innocent and seems very sweet, Obi-Wan, but she sure has some spunk. You know who she reminds me of, don't you?

"Yes, she reminds me of Padme as well, Anakin. And she is not my Lyri. You know what the Code says about attach…."

"Whatever you say, Obi-Wan." Anakin interrupted, his eyes twinkling. But please...it's much too early for a dissertation on the Jedi Code and its rules on attachment. I'm not a padawan anymore." He chuckled as Obi-Wan huffed at him. Then the older man's eyes softened and he reached out to squeeze the young Jedi's shoulder affectionately. "No...I daresay you are not," he said softly.

"'I'll talk to you back at the Temple, Obi-Wan. Ready for takeoff whenever you are." He crushed his empty caf cup and tossed it into a nearby receptacle. "You should get Lyri up to watch the approach when we get to Coruscant. It kinda takes your breath away the first time."

"Thank you, Anakin. I shall make sure she sees it." He watched the young man walk away and thought of the rambunctious little boy who had fallen into his care so many years ago... He had grown to be a fine young man, he thought fondly.

As they were finally dumped out of the last hyperspace lane into the central Core, Obi-Wan hailed his companion telling him he wanted to slow momentarily to awaken Lyri for their approach. "Right with you, Obi-Wan," came the chipper response. Obi-Wan thought Anakin sounded almost giddy and stood for a moment stroking his beard as he pondered the reason. It was just one more thing that made handling any relationship he might contemplate for himself a thing to be undertaken with great thought and meditation and extreme care. Putting the thoughts aside for later, he stepped into the sleep quarters and studied Lyri's peaceful form as she slept. He took an extra moment to savor each detail and commit them to memory. Her lovely caramel hair spread in waves around her, the soft rosiness of her cheeks, her long golden lashes and the beautiful little pink bow of her lips. He finally moved forward to awaken her.

"Wake up, little one," he said softly as he stroked her cheek with the lightest touch of his knuckles. "We are in the Core approaching Coruscant and Anakin and I didn't want you to miss your first approach. She looked at him through half-closed eyes and stretched languidly like a little feline, the bow of her mouth curving up at the edges. She had no idea what she did to him. Swallowing and taking a deep breath he shook his head slightly. "Well, then...your hover-carriage awaits, milady," he chuckled, reaching for her and scooping her into his arms.

Depositing her in the copilot seat, he asked if she'd like a sip of water and helped her with the restraints. Then, slipping into the pilot's seat once more, he commed Anakin. "All set over here, my friend." He could practically feel the young man's eagerness to be off. "Is the comm opened up, Master?"

"Yes, Anakin, she can hear you."

"Hi Lyri! Wait till you see Coruscant when we get up close; it's spectacular! I could hardly breathe the first time I saw it! I'll see you down there! On my way, Obi-Wan!"

"Bye, Anakin!" she called, her little-girl excitement evident. Obi-Wan grinned at her.

Her eyes grew wide as they approached and dropped into the entry lanes. They only hovered a short time since the Jedi never had to wait for the strict security checks required for others... Lyri's eyes grew wider and wider as they dropped down into the lower atmosphere. Her mouth popped open in awe. "Obi-Wan! I never see such big buildings. They go through clouds! "He chuckled as she tried to look everywhere at once. Dropping down into the planet's upper flight lanes, he headed for the Temple. "Which house you live in, Obi?" she asked innocently. Chuckling, he said, "My house is actually an apartment and it is located inside the Jedi Temple, which is right over there." He pointed to the huge, imposing building with the crown of five spires reaching skyward.

She drew in a big breath and looked at him. "Obi-Wan, is so big! Lots of people...Jedi kind of people there?" He adjusted the jets to slow them and put down the landing gear as he turned in toward the deck, and then gently set them down. As he went through his landing routine and shut everything down, he told her, "Yes, there are quite a few Jedi who live here, though many are gone on missions for the war.

He noticed she'd gone very quiet. As he shut everything down he turned and looked at her. She was sitting back in the seat and staring straight ahead with a worried little furrow on her brow.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"You think they like me, Obi-Wan?"

Smiling gently, he turned her to face him. "Not to worry, sweetheart. I know they will be enchanted. It did not take you any time to warm up to Anakin now did it? Besides, you will have Tika with you as well. Also...if ever anyone is unkind to you, they will have to deal with me."

He winked as he watched the smile return to her face.

"Now then, if you are ready, we will collect Tika and go greet everyone," he said, unbuckling her restraints and extending his hand. Holding tightly to him, she followed him into her new life.

*** _FIN_ ***

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _As Obi-Wan would say, "Not to worry"; this is only a third of the journey. Lyri and he have quite a few more adventures in store as well as the deepening of their love after a bumpy start. They will need this strengthened bond for the future. The next book will be rated higher, completely Mature, as their relationship, will start to become quite steamy. The second book of the trilogy will be titled:_ _ **Feral Moon: Coruscant.**_

 _Thank you so much for joining Lyri, Obi-Wan, and me for the continued journey. We appreciate your company._


End file.
